


It Takes Two to Tango...Or to Fall in Love

by BallroomQueen



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-04-21 03:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 109,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: When BBC World News "The Briefing" presenter Kerry Wilson is asked to join the 2015 line-up of Strictly Come Dancing, she has no idea that this show will change her life completely. Be prepared to follow her on an emotional rollercoaster of joy, tears, love, and grief. And while her life gets turned up-side down, Kerry tries her best to be the next one to lift the Strictly glitterball.
Relationships: Anton Du Beke/Original Character(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely unreal. AU!!  
I've decided to use the class of 2015 for this story, because it fits the best with what I have planned for this story. Since I have not watched that year, my story won't follow the real course of the show; it's only the basic structure for this.   
If you don't like OC-centered stories, then you should stop reading here.  
Otherwise, enjoy the story!

_ March 2015 _

The call came just when Kerry sat down in the driver’s seat of her silver Opel Astra. Now she was staring blankly ahead, her mind rotating as she tried to process what the voice in her ear had told her.

_“Hello?”_ the other voice questioned when it received no answer.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kerry apologized. “I’m really surprised. I don’t know what to say.”

The voice laughed. _“I hear that often. You don’t have to agree now, but I would just like to know if you are interested in taking part in the show.”_

“Of course I’m interested. Who doesn’t like to be part of Strictly?” Kerry said. “But I have never danced in my life; not even ballet as a child. I don’t think I would be participating very long,” she laughed.

The voice laughed again. _“The show would be pretty boring if all the celebrities could dance right from the start. Besides, the ones who have never danced before are usually the ones who surprise us all.”_

Kerry thought for a moment. “Well, like I said, the idea of being part of Strictly is very tempting, but before I can agree, I have to organise some things for an eventual participation. I can’t just say yes on the spot.”

_“Don’t worry, you don’t have to. But since you are interested, I would like to settle an appointment to talk things through with the team. You know, so that we can get to know you and you get to know us.”_

They quickly agreed on Thursday afternoon at four, which Kerry quickly scribbled on a small piece of paper she found in the glove compartment.

_“We’ll see each other on Thursday then,”_ the voice said. _“Oh, and I know that you have to organise some things, but please, only tell the people who absolutely need to know about it that we have called you. We want everything to be a secret until the final line-up stands.”_

“Of course,” Kerry answered. “But don’t worry. It’s only my parents.”

_"Okay, good. See you on Thursday.”_

“See you.”

Kerry disconnected the call and took a deep breath. She could not believe what just happened. Louise Rainbow, the executive producer of Strictly Come Dancing, had called! Never in a million years had Kerry thought she would ever receive a call from the producer of one of the biggest shows in British television. Kerry laughed as she pictured herself in a sequin dress falling down the stairs or stumbling on the dance floor. Then she stared at the wheel for a moment as she thought about what to do next.

Kerry unlocked her phone and called one of the numbers that were favourited in her contact list, waiting for the other person to answer her phone.

_“Hey, sweetheart!” _her mother greeted.

“Hey, Mom! Are you busy right now or can I come over? I have some news,” Kerry said.

_“I’m free until afternoon,”_ her mother answered. Her voice sounded concerned as she asked, _“Is everything alright?”_

“Oh, yes. It’s good news,” Kerry calmed her mother down. “See you in about thirty minutes.”

Kerry put her phone away and started the engine. She was already looking forward to see her mother’s face when she told her that she might be taking part in Strictly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kerry arrived at her parents’ home. She knocked on the black door of the middle-sized white house and moments later, the door was opened and her mother’s face appeared in front of her.

“Hey, Mom,” Kerry said while she hugged her mother.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Her mother closed the door and ushered her into the kitchen. “Your father and I are very intrigued to hear your good news.”

As Kerry stepped into the kitchen, she spotted her father sitting at the small table in the corner. “Hi, Dad,” she said and kissed his head before sitting down next to him. “How are you feeling today?”

“Better,” her father answered. “The flu is almost gone.”

After her mother placed a cup of tea in front of her and had settled across from her, she asked, “What are the good news, sweetheart? You sounded very mysterious at the phone.”

Kerry smiled as she thought back to the moment her phone had rung. She put a strand of her wavy chestnut brown hair behind her ear and said, “I just got a call from the executive producer of Strictly Come Dancing. She asked if I was interested in taking part in this year’s show.”

Her mother’s face lit up. “And what did you say?”

Kerry had to smile. She knew that her mother was already picturing her in colourful frocks. “Of course I said that I was interested! You don’t say no when Strictly calls; everyone knows that. We’re meeting tomorrow.”

Her father raised an eyebrow. “But you don’t sound convinced, princess. I thought you liked the show.”

Kerry sighed. “I love Strictly. It’s an amazing show and lots of friends have already participated and said that it was one of the best things they had ever done. But I’m not sure I could fit in the training in my schedule. If I agree to take part in any kind of show, I’m always one hundred percent committed. And everyone I spoke to who did the show told me that they were training eight, nine, ten, sometimes up to thirteen hours. How am I supposed to train that many hours while I have to look after a six-year old boy? I’m glad he manages to wake up in the morning and go to school on his own.”

“Don’t worry about that, love,” her mother said. “If you will be doing Strictly, your father and I will look after Rhys. He can live with us so that you can train.”

Kerry shook her head. “I can’t ask you to do that. You two have already done so much for me. Besides, I’m his mother. How will Rhys feel if he suddenly lives with you guys for possibly three months?”

“He will be super excited to see his mother dancing on the telly,” her father chipped in. “You know how much he loves to see you in the box, and how much he loves Strictly. Rhys will be over the moon if you agreed.”

Kerry stayed silent as she thought about her parents’ proposition.

“Jamie will love it too. Trust me. If someone loves Strictly, then it is Jamie. I’m sure she is one of the biggest fans on the planet,” her mother encouraged her.

Kerry had to laugh at her mother’s statement. “That’s true. From the first time Strictly aired, there is only one thing playing on my telly on a Saturday night.”

“You should really think about it, princess. And just because you meet up with them doesn’t mean you will participate. But talking with them won’t hurt anybody,” her father said.

Eventually, Kerry nodded. “You’re right, Dad. I know from Jake Wood that last year, they had about forty people in the first line-up before they cut it down bit by bit.”

“You see. And if you take part in it, your mother and I will take care of Rhys. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Kerry leaned closer and hugged her father. “Thank you, Dad. You two always have my back; no matter what I throw at you.”

He patted her back gently. “Of course we do, princess. You are our daughter and we are incredible proud of everything you have achieved so far.” He leaned back and grinned. “But if you brought home the Strictly glitterball, we would be even prouder.”

They all laughed and after she finished the cup of tea, Kerry left her parent’s house to head home.

* * *

Later that day, after she had put her son to bed, Kerry went the living room to watch some telly before bed. As she walked past the chest of drawers in the hallway, she stopped when her eyes fell on the picture standing on it. A bittersweet smile appeared on Kerry’s face.

“I’m sure you would be over the moon right now.” Kerry sighed. “And telling you about this would be half the excitement for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU
> 
> If you are looking to see our Strictly pros in this chapter, I have to disappoint you. But don't worry; soon they will make their appearance.

The next day, Kerry picked her son up from school and drove with him to her parents, who agreed to look after him while she was talking with the production team of Strictly.

While she drove, Kerry looked in her rear-view mirror and asked, “How was school, my love?”

“It was fun,” Rhys answered. “Miss Richardson made us draw a picture of our weekend and then we should guess from that picture what we did on the weekend.”

Kerry smiled. “That sounds like a lot of fun.”

Rhys’ ashen blond hair was gleaming in the afternoon sun that shone through the car window, which also enhanced the sparkle in his ocean blue eyes. He really was the spitting image of his father, Kerry thought.

“Are you excited to spend the afternoon with grandma and grandpa? I think grandma said something about colouring eggs for the Easter decoration.”

Rhys eagerly shook his head. “I love to colour eggs for Easter!” he exclaimed. “And what are you doing?”

“I’m meeting with some people from the BBC to talk about a future project,” Kerry answered.

“Okay,” Rhys said and looked out of the window, observing the scenery that they passed.

Kerry smiled as she thought about her son’s reaction if she was going to be a contestant on Strictly Come Dancing. Yes, her parents were right. Rhys would be incredible happy; even if it meant that he would live some time with his grandparents.

* * *

When Kerry reached the television center where she and Louise were supposed to meet, she found that she was quite nervous which was unusual because she was never nervous. After all, Kerry was doing live television every day. And everyone knows that a lot can happen during live television. But the prospect of participating in a dance show was making her nervous. It was so far out of her comfort zone. Presenting the news on live television was one thing; dancing in front of ten million people was a whole different cup of tea.

As Kerry walked into the entry hall, she headed to the reception desk and asked for Louise Rainbow. She was told to head to the fifth floor, where Louise would be waiting. Kerry followed the directions given to her and when she reached the fifth floor, a woman with brown hair and a big smile waved and walked over to her. After greeting each other, Louise led Kerry to a spacious room in the back of the hallway, where three other people sat around a round table.

Louise pointed to each person while she introduced them. “These are Lucy James, Rachel Phillips, and Christopher Ryan; they help me choosing the celebrities for the show.” Kerry greeted everyone and after Louise brought her a glass of water, the executive producer continued, “Like I have told you on the telephone, today’s meeting is about getting to know each other. There are a lot of factors to consider when we put together a new Strictly class.”

After going through some basic stuff like age, height, and residence, Lucy said, “You know, we never had a presenter from BBC World News. So this year, we really wanted to have one of you guys on the show. And you are the face of BBC World News.”

Kerry blushed and waved off. “That’s very charming, but not true. We have so many talented presenters and journalists on the channel; I’m just one of many.”

“Now that’s an understatement if I ever heard one!” Christopher said. “Go out and asked anyone who they think of when they hear ‘BBC World News’. I’m sure 9 out of 10 will say your name.”

The red on Kerry’s cheeks darkened as she pushed a loose lock of brown hair out of her face. “Again, you are really flattering.”

“You know, Kerry,” Louise started. “We think that the public would love to see a newscaster on the show. They always like to see celebrities out of their comfort zone and doing stuff completely different to their day job. And as a newsreader, you are known for being serious even when you must present emotional and tragic news, and for being dressed professionally. So having you dancing ballroom or Latin dances in shimmering frocks would show the public a different side to you.”

“As I said on the phone, the idea of being on Strictly is incredible tempting. A lot of my friends have been on the show, and if the opportunity would come along, I wouldn’t say no. It’s just that I’m not really known for being a dancer.” Kerry smiled shyly. “I mean, yes, you would find me on the dance floor on a wedding or a party, but my dance moves, if you can call them that, are rather embarrassing. And the first and only time I danced a proper dance in front of people was on my wedding seven years ago.”

Now Rachel stepped into the conversation. “I know you think this disqualifies you for the show, but in reality, this makes you the perfect contestant. You would give the public a journey they could follow.”

They continued talking about a lot of things, mostly organising stuff, and one and a half hours later, Kerry stepped out of the building, seeing how the sun began to set. Louise had told her they would call if they needed further details, and so Kerry left the meeting not really knowing whether her schedule for the end of the year was filled or not. While she walked to her car, Kerry let her mother know that she was on her way. As she settled into her car, she tried to not get overly excited; after all, there was still a high chance she would not be called back.

But still, a girl can dream, can’t she?

* * *

When she arrived at her parents’ house, Kerry was led by her father into the dining room, where her parents and son were having dinner. Her mother quickly served her plate while Kerry sat down next to her son.

“Did you have fun, my love?”

Rhys nodded, his eyes big with excitement. “Grandma and I painted many eggs and we also made a lot of other decoration. I have to show you the rabbit I drew.”

Kerry smiled. “After dinner, Rhys. I’m glad you had a fun afternoon.”

“How did your meeting go?” her father asked.

“It was good, I guess,” Kerry answered. “I don’t know what will come out of it, but at least I gave it a shot.”

“That’s the spirit,” her father said, smiling.

* * *

When she put Rhys to bed that night, she settled down next to him with a plain white candle in her hands.

“Do you know what tomorrow is?” she asked while she lit the candle, handing it over to him.

“No,” Rhys answered, his eyes locked on the flicking orange light.

Kerry sighed and stroked with her hand through his blond hair. “Two years ago, tomorrow, your father joined his parents, your grandparents, in heaven.”

“Oh, yeah, you said they needed Daddy and that’s why he isn’t with us anymore,” Rhys mumbled.

Kerry had to hold back tears, feeling a big lump in her throat. “That’s right, my love. They were missing him so much and he had to go. He’s hating not to be here with us, but there was nothing he could do about.” She patted his hair again. “Just remember that your Daddy loved you very, very much and that he is incredible proud of you.”

“I miss him a lot,” Rhys said, still staring at the candle in his hands.

“I miss him too,” Kerry said. “I really do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU
> 
> Our first pro makes his first short appearance. We are now making big strides towards the beginning of Strictly Come Dancing 2015!

_ June 2015 _

As Kerry brought the big cake with twenty candles shining brightly on top of it in the dining room, she heard her son and parents starting singing “Happy Birthday” and a gasp coming from her daughter.

With a big smile on her face, Kerry placed the cake on the table and exclaimed, “Happy Birthday, Jamie! It’s time to make a wish.”

Jamie leaned forward as she blew out the candles with a big breath, holding back her wild brown curls. Her son might be a spitting image of his father, but her daughter looked just like her. No one knew where the curls came from since Kerry and Jamie were the only ones without straight hair, and so everyone they met always thought they purposely put curls in it, but that was not the truth. In reality, no matter what Kerry did, she could not straighten her hair for more than two hours. One of her family members in past generations had probably not been the most faithful one, because her hair resembled the ones of people of colour and no one in her family that she knew about came from that heritage.

When the candles had gone out, everyone clapped and Kerry started to cut the cake in pieces. “What have you planned for today?” she asked her daughter.

“I don’t exactly know yet,” Jamie answered. “All I know is that Luke picks me up at seven for a surprise.”

“I hope it’s a good surprise. You only turn twenty once,” her grandfather said.

While they ate the cake, the family talked about the upcoming months. Jamie was starting her last year of university while Rhys was going to be in his second year of Key Stage 1 and her parents had planned a long holiday at the French Riviera in August. And Kerry? Well, she had no idea what she would be doing in the next months besides presenting the news every day. Louise had not called since their meeting, and so Kerry figured that she would not be part of the show this year. And surprisingly, she found that she was quite sad. She never thought she would be eager to dance, and most likely embarrass herself, in front of ten million people, but now that she came close to participating, the prospect of not doing Strictly after all saddened her.

Suddenly, Kerry’s phone rang and when she looked at the display, she forgot to breathe for a moment. It was Louise Rainbow calling!

“Excuse me for a moment,” Kerry said as she rose to her feet and went out of the room. She answered the phone, saying, “Hello?”

_“Hello, Kerry. It’s me, Louise.”_

“Oh, hey. How are you?”

_“I’m fine, thank you. Listen, I’m sorry for not having reached out to you the past two months, but we’ve been really busy in casting this year’s line-up.”_

“I understand. I’ve had a lot of work myself,” Kerry said, hoping to sound convincing. “I hope the casting process is going well.”

_“It is. Actually, that’s why I called.” _There was a short pause before Louise continued. _“I’d like you to come for another meeting. This time, one of the professional dancers will be there and we’ll be doing some training steps as well as more talking. Are you free this Friday at two?”_

Kerry could not believe her ears at first. She had not been eliminated yet! She realized that she had not said anything yet, so she quickly answered, “Sounds great. Same place?”

_"Yes, same place like last time. I’m looking forward to Friday and again, please excuse the long wait.”_

“Oh, no problem. See you on Friday,” Kerry said and disconnected the call, still surprised at having heard back from Louise. When she walked back into the dining room, Kerry tried her best to hide her excitement. “Just someone from work asking about an upcoming news programme,” she lied.

After checking with her parents about them looking after her son in case she was doing Strictly, she had not informed them nor her children about her possible Strictly participation. She wanted it to be a surprise for them; even though it was almost impossible not to tell them.

* * *

_ Friday _

Just like last time, Kerry found Louise waiting on the fifth floor. The brown-haired woman came over to her with a big smile and greeted, “Hello, Kerry. Thank you so much for coming even with the long wait.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Kerry waved off. “To be honest, it was not like I was sitting next to the phone desperately waiting for your call the past two months. Like I had said on the phone, the last two months were quite busy for me with a new programme on the channel I’m working on.”

While Louise led her to the room, she said, “I hope your new programme will be a success. Yeah, you see, we have talked with about four times the size of the cast we actually need and then narrowed it down. Now we’re in the last steps of finding out who will fit in. That’s why we wanted you to come; we wanted to discuss some further details and also have you do some first steps with one of our professional dancers.”

A nervous smile found its way on Kerry’s face. “I hope stepping on his feet will not be a disqualifier,” she laughed.

“Don’t worry,” Louise said. “It’s not about showing off today. But we have found out that how a celebrity interacts with the professional while doing a few steps shows a lot how they will be in training. It’s a great way for us to see if the celebrity could be a good fit.”

As Kerry entered the room, she spotted three familiar faces; Lucy, Rachel, and Christopher. There was also one new but not unfamiliar face. She smiled as she reached her hand out and greeted him. “Hello, I’m Kerry Wilson.”

The man smiled brightly and said, “I’m Aljaz Skorjanec. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice meeting you too,” she answered.

After everyone had greeted each other, they sat down at the round table. Aljaz sat right next to her and his infectious smile made Kerry relax immediately.

“So, Kerry,” Louise began. “The last time we met, we had talked about some general stuff and your dancing experience as well as schedule arrangements. Today we want it to be a bit more personal; just to see where the atmosphere of the group would head to when you are in it.”

“Yes, so apart from your not-existing dancing experience, does dancing play any kind of role in your life?” Christopher asked.

Kerry shook her head. “Not me or any family member dances. But my family, especially my children, love Strictly. From September to December, there is only one thing playing on my telly on a Saturday night.”

“Is that so?” Christopher smiled while he took notes.

“Oh, yes,” Kerry laughed. “I think my daughter would describe herself as one of the biggest fans of Strictly on the planet. She was eight when the first series aired, and from the first show she was mesmerized by the dances and the dresses and the glitter. And when my son was old enough to sit down, she made sure he would become the next Strictly fan in the household; which she managed.”

“So your children would be excited if you took part in the show?” Lucy questioned.

“They would be beyond excited,” Kerry answered.

“And why would you like to take part in the show?” Now it was Rachel who asked.

“To be honest, I would like to learn how to dance. And maybe loose some inhibitions when it comes to dancing in public.” Kerry looked at Aljaz. “You think everyone can learn how to dance?”

“Definitely,” Aljaz answered. “The only thing important is that you are open for new stuff that may be out of your comfort zone. And of course that you bring a lot of fun with you. Because you can only be a successful dancer if you have fun at it.”

“Well, I’m always open for learning new things and doing things that are out of my comfort zone,” Kerry said. “Otherwise you would have never found me reporting from a war zone.”

“That’s good to hear,” Louise said. She looked at Aljaz and said, “Maybe you could try some steps with Kerry.”

“Sure.” Aljaz rose to his feet and stretched his hand out, taking Kerry’s in his and leading her to the back of the room where there was more space. “Let’s start with some ballroom steps. Just put your left hand on my shoulder and hold my left hand with your right one,” he instructed.

Kerry did as told and Aljaz began to move her across the floor. Even though there was no music playing, Kerry had the feeling that she was moving quite rhythmically.

“Great!” Aljaz exclaimed. “And you say you can’t dance. You’re a natural!”

Kerry blushed and said, “Thank you. But I’m only following your lead.”

They did a few Latin and Charleston steps, which Kerry picked up quite quickly. Afterwards, Louise promised her she would call in the next two weeks and then Kerry said her goodbye to the team, hoping that she would get the confirming call. Though she tried to convince herself that she was only excited because she wanted to do Strictly for her kids, there was a big part of her who actually wanted to do the show because of herself.

_“Llew might not have gotten me to dance, but maybe Strictly does,” _Kerry thought as she left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder what kind of hair (style) I meant with my (rather poor) description, here is a link to a picture. The colour is not really matching how I imagine Kerry looks like, but the style is spot on:
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&id=21B8DD5415BF43CDEC8AA1238C8A26A0D589545C&thid=OIP.p5vskukzFIM1jvPpB0GjZwHaLH&mediaurl=https%3A%2F%2Fqph.fs.quoracdn.net%2Fmain-qimg-970a3b23c76fff57ab8b31c3c19f6ae0-c&exph=751&expw=500&q=brown+curls&selectedindex=21&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=0,1,3,4,6,8,10


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark outside when Kerry left for work. Other people would hate it if they had to wake up at quarter to four in the morning and leave for work at half past four, but Kerry did not mind it; actually, she rather liked it. At this early time of day, London’s streets were quiet and almost empty, making the twenty-minute drive to Broadcasting House relaxing. Yes, she loved her way to work; her drive from work was a completely different matter. When she left the studio at quarter past to half past eight, the city was stuffed with people and traffic was an utter nightmare.

The only thing she did not like about leaving home so early was that her son had to go to school on his own; and that since he started school one year ago. Having to trust that a five-year-old woke up on his own, ate breakfast, and left for school had resulted in a couple of nervous breakdowns in the beginning. But Kerry could not be prouder of her son. From the first day, Rhys was always punctual and loved to go to school. She could trust him, which was a great feeling. Also, Kerry could not wish for better and kinder neighbours. Mrs. Parker from one house below was a lovely elder lady who had lost her husband about four years ago and both her children were already grown up and lived their own lives. One day, Kerry had talked with her after work over the garden fence and Mrs. Parker offered to look after Rhys in the morning, making sure he was up and ready to go. Of course, Kerry accepted the offer gratefully. She really did not know what she would do without Mrs. Parker. Her neighbour was also looking after her son when Kerry had to attend afternoon appointments, making it possible for her to work on other journalistic projects apart from her daily newscasting job.

Kerry arrived at Broadcasting House and immediately headed for her dressing room to put her bag of clothing in there for later. When she left the house in the morning, Kerry usually wore casual clothing like jogging pants or leggings and a hoodie or an old shirt, not bothering to dress up at home when she had to change into formal wear anyway. But since she often had meetings or other stuff after work, she always brought clothing with her to wear after work. Then she headed for the hair and make-up room, where two of her favourite colleagues and friends already waited for her.

“Good morning,” Kerry greeted, hugging her two friends before sitting down at the chair in front of the mirror. “How are we this morning?”

“Tired as always,” answered Ricky, her hairdresser, before he set to work on getting her brown curls under control.

Ricky was a twenty-eight-year-old, attractive-looking man originally from Sydney, Australia who had been working at the BBC for five years now; most of which as Kerry’s hairdresser. He was tall, about 6 foot 4, had a slim figure and tanned skin which highlighted his almost white hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a tattoo on his neck, three big stars connected with a wavy line. If you wanted to know the latest gossip of the rich and famous, Ricky was your go-to-guy. Kerry always knew too, but only because Ricky gave her full update of every development each morning.

Sally, her make-up artist, set to work too and said, “I’m fine and you?”

Sally was two years younger than Ricky and had short flaming red hair, her eye colour always different thanks to the contact lenses she wore. She was the same size as Kerry, five foot seven, but a bit plump around the hips. She loved cats, her right arm covered in tattoos of all different kinds of cats; from Garfield to portraits of the cats she owned.

“I’m feeling good too,” Kerry answered.

“You won’t believe what I have heard!” Ricky exclaimed, and Kerry knew her daily gossip report would start now. “It is said that Strictly Come Dancing wants to have someone from the BBC World News team on this year’s show.”

It was hard for Kerry to react indifferent to it, knowing that she was the one Ricky talked about. But Louise had clearly instructed her to not tell anyone about their meetings, and so Kerry simply asked, “Who has told you that?”

“You as a journalist should know that one never reveals their sources,” Ricky answered.

Sally broke out into laughter. “Oh, yeah. Is it the same source that told you that William and Kate’s child was going to be a boy who they named after his grandfather?”

Kerry escaped a laugh. That was another reason why she loved her work. Ricky and Sally were two of her best friends, always lifting her mood and making her feel happy. She also could rely one hundred percent on those two, knowing that whatever was troubling her, Ricky and Sally would listen to her worries and try to help.

“Good morning!” greeted a joyful voice from behind them.

“Good morning, Nicholas!” Kerry greeted. “Good news or bad news?”

Nicholas was her twenty-two years old personal assistant who came fresh from university. He had short black hair and brown eyes which held a sparkle of honest love for his job. This was his first job to set foot in the journalistic world and he was one of the most motivated and happiest people Kerry had ever met. No matter which job you gave him, whether it was getting coffee or copying articles or doing boring research work, Nicholas put his whole heart into it. Kerry loved his enthusiasm and she could see that one day, Nicholas would become a great journalist.

“A bit of both,” he answered as he walked over to her.

Every morning, Nicholas brought her the paper with all the news and topics she would discuss in the next hours. Because Kerry knew about his potential, she involved Nicholas more and more in the process of presenting the news and researching own stories. In the beginning, he only gave her the paper. Now she made him read the paper to her and tell her how he would present or research the topics. Soon Kerry would assign him to research his first own story; which she could not wait to tell him. She could already see the excited expression on his face.

Yes, Kerry loved the people she worked with. Next to her biological family, they were her other family, the people she was closest too. How excited they would be if she was on Strictly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapters I'm posting at the moment might not be the most exciting ones, but I want to show the whole journey of doing Strictly, not only the dancing part. But I'm promising you that the other celebrities and the pro dancers are going to appear soon.

Two weeks had gone by since Kerry’s second meeting with Louise, and now she was anxiously awaiting her call. It amazed Kerry that she was so eager to be on Strictly even though she dreaded dancing. But for her, the prospect of being on Strictly meant more than just dancing. It meant that she could make her children happy and hopefully proud, and as a mother, Kerry would do anything to see them happy. Especially her son. The last two years had not been easy for Rhys. Losing his father at the mere age of four was a traumatic experience, and seeing him being excited to see his mother on his favourite show would make Kerry happy. And truth be told, she could use some excitement and happiness as a distraction too. Not only had Rhys lost his father, but Kerry had lost her husband. But she never had the chance to really grief because she had to remain strong for her son. And so she had buried her sad feelings and moved on; well, at least she tried. Some days were easier than others. And over the past two years, those good days became more and more. But occasionally, those dark clouds of sorrow darkened her day, making her want to hide away and cry. But she did not get to break down. Not as a single mother. And when those dark days came along, Kerry took a deep breath, wiped her cheeks dry, and sought refuge in her work.

After doing _The Briefing_, Kerry changed into a simple jeans and t-shirt and went to meet a close friend at a nearby coffee shop. She arrived there first, so she ordered a coffee and sat down at the table in the corner, waiting for her friend. Five minutes later, her friend entered the coffee shop and Kerry waved her over.

“Hello, Kerry!” her friend greeted her, both hugging before they sat down. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, Abby, and how are you? How was your holiday?”

“It was amazing!” Abby raved. “Just two weeks of sun, waves, and lots of good-looking men.” She laughed, a strand of blonde hair falling in her face.

Kerry smiled. “So everything that Abby Richards needs for a perfect holiday.”

“You know me, girl. And how have you been? Anything exciting going on?” Abby asked.

Kerry took a sip from her coffee, trying to still her nerves. Not knowing whether she would be on Strictly and not being allowed to tell anyone was slowly driving her crazy. She shook her head and said, “Not really. I’m still living the same normal life any mother does, worrying about play dates and appointments and homework.” She put the cup down. “Well, Jamie did turn twenty.”

“It’s hard to believe that your daughter is only ten years younger than I am!” Abby exclaimed.

“What am I supposed to say? I was sixteen when she was born; not exactly how the birth of my first child was planned,” Kerry said. “Well, anyways. Have you heard what happened at the tennis club?”

Abby’s eyes grew big. “Yes! Hayley texted me. Did Stephanie really throw a glass of water in David’s face?”

Kerry nodded. “Stephanie pulled a right scene. It was quite embarrassing to be honest; everyone was watching while she screamed at David, accusing him of cheating on her with Jennifer. While Jennifer and her husband Peter were right next to them. You can believe me, Peter wasn’t holding back after he learned about it.”

Before Abby could answer, Kerry’s phone rang. When she looked down, her jaw almost dropped to the floor at seeing Louise’s name on the display. “Excuse me, I have to answer that.” Kerry accepted the call and said, “Hello?”

_“Good morning, Kerry. I hope I’m not disturbing you at work,” _Louise said.

“You don’t,” Kerry answered. “How are you?”

_“I’m fine, thank you. Listen, I think you know why I call you.” _

Kerry could literally hear the smile on Louise’s face, making a smile appear on her own face. “I think I do.”

_"Well, after having talked with all the celebrities, we decided that we would like to have you on this year’s line-up,” _Louise said. _“What do you say?”_

Even though she kind of expected it, it still came as a shock to Kerry to actually hear Louise say it.

“I…I don’t know what to say…I mean, thank you. I’m thrilled at the prospect of doing the show,” Kerry managed to say.

_“I’m glad to hear that; we are really excited too. I would like to get the contract details down fast so that we can start filming and shooting the promotional material next month,” _Louise explained. _“You think you could drop by my office this afternoon?”_

“That will be no problem. Is two alright?”

_“Perfect. See you then.”_

“See you. Bye.” Kerry disconnected the call and looked back at Abby smiling.

Abby returned her smile and said, “I guess someone just got the go on a new project?”

“You could say so, but I’m not gonna tell you anything. You have to wait to find out.”

“Oh, intriguing. But now you have to tell me every single detail of Stephanie’s rant.”

* * *

_ Mid-July 2015 _

After signing the contract the day she got the call, Kerry was now on her way to meet the wardrobe department to try out some outfits before she would shoot and film some promotional material tomorrow. Kerry was absolutely excited to finally start her Strictly journey, being more than ready to be wrapped up in sequins and glitter. She could burst with joy and excitement, and not being allowed to tell anyone was killing her. Every time she was talking to her parents or daughter, Kerry had to pinch herself to avoid her spilling the beans. But she would stay strong, looking forward to seeing the shock in their faces when the news would break.

As she arrived at DSI London, the place where all the beautiful outfits were made, Kerry was quite nervous but still excited, her heart beating fast. She stepped into the studio and found Louise as well as four other women sitting around a table in the middle of the room.

When Louise spotted her, she rose to her feet and greeted, “Good morning, Kerry!” The two hugged and then Louise pointed to the other women, introducing one by one. “These are Vicky Gill, our head of costumes, her assistant Elaine Johnson, Lisa Armstrong, head of make-up, and Lisa Davey, head of hair design.”

Kerry greeted them all with a big smile, trying to conceal her nervousness.

Louise put a hand on her shoulder and said, “I’m gonna leave you alone with the ladies because I have another appointment to attend. But don’t worry, you’re in good hands.”

As soon as Louise had left, Vicky took over the role of the leader. “So, Kerry, I’m sure Louise has told you why we’re here today. Elaine and I are going to take your measures and you will try on different styles of dresses so we can see which fits you best and which you like the most.”

“Sounds good,” Kerry said.

“And Lisa and I want to try some different make-up ideas and hair styles,” Lisa Armstrong explained.

It was decided that they would first look at the dresses. Kerry was positioned on a stool next to the table and while Elaine began to take her measures, Vicky asked her some questions to get a better idea of what Kerry liked.

“So, Kerry, are there any particular shapes of dresses you like to wear?”

Kerry smiled sheepishly. “I’m not really a dress-wearer to be honest. The only dresses I wear are at work, and they are more of a professional less sequin style. So I have no idea which kind of dresses fit me or which I’m comfortable with.”

Vicky took notes on her notepad. She looked up and smiled, saying, “That’s why we are here. To find out what fits you. What’s your favourite colour?”

“Purple and green.”

“Yes, I can see you in purple,” Vicky marvelled. “It will go with your brown hair.”

“Are those natural curls?” asked Lisa Davey, who sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Yes, and they are a nightmare. I never managed to keep them straight for more than two hours, so I usually wear them like this because I don’t get them handled,” Kerry explained.

“Alright, so I can note for my team that you will have to come in first in the morning so that we can sort out your hair,” Lisa said with a smile.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Kerry said, laughing.

The rest of the morning went by in a blink of an eye and when Kerry left the studio, she looked forward to shooting the promotional material tomorrow. After trying on some dresses, Kerry began to feel a bit more comfortable with the thought of showing of her figure, especially her legs. Vicky had reassured her that even though the Latin dresses would be showing quite a lot of skin, she would make sure that Kerry still felt dressed. And who knew? Maybe, at the end of the series, she might have turned into a dress-lover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, three weeks before the launch of Strictly Come Dancing 2015. And two other pros are making their appearance.

_ Mid-August 2015 _

It was a warm summer day, perfect for spending it outside. So Kerry packed food, games, sports gear, and her son and his best friend in her car and drove with them to Finsbury Park. There she spread a blanket under a tree providing them with shade and settled down while watching the boys running around and playing football. Kerry had her phone placed next to her, checking it over and over again. Today was the day the press would announce her participation in Strictly Come Dancing, and she was excited yet at the same time nervous. Excited that she did not need to keep it a secret anymore and nervous how her family and friends would react. To distract her from her phone, Kerry grabbed her book and began reading. Once in a while, she looked up to check for the children, who seemed to have a fun time playing football. Suddenly, her phone beeped and when Kerry looked at it, it informed her of the news that Kerry Wilson was announced as the next celebrity contestant. She had to smile because immediately after this announcement, her phone began to beep without a stop.

_“I knew my source was right! I’m so excited! Tell me everything on Monday.” – Ricky Morales_

_"_ _I can’t believe Ricky was right for once. I’m so happy for you.” – Sally Keegan_

_"_ _Just heard the news. Congrats. You will love it, trust me.” – Jake Wood_

_“OH MY GOD! So that was the project you couldn’t tell me about. I’m so excited to see you dancing on television. We have to meet ASAP <3.” – Abby Richards_

_“Way to go, girl! Just heard that Strictly has found their match. I’m sure you’re gonna do great. Good luck, winner of Strictly Come Dancing 2015 ;)” – Richard Arnold_

Messages like those kept coming in and then someone called; her daughter. Kerry answered her phone and said, “Hey, Jamie! What’s up?”

_“What’s up? You’re asking me that? Who got just announced as the next Strictly contestant? I can’t believe it!” _Jamie exclaimed.

Kerry laughed. “I take it you are excited?”

_“More than excited! Strictly is my favourite show. Seeing you on it will be amazing.”_

“So you are not embarrassed at the thought of your mother dancing on national television? Not afraid of your friends mocking you when I get eliminated in the second week?” Kerry asked.

_“To answer your first question: no. And to answer your second question: you won’t get eliminated in the second week. I have faith that you will win the show,” _Jamie said. _“I so hope you get Anton.”_

“What!” Kerry exclaimed with fake surprise. Then she laughed and said, “That comes as a total surprise to me.”

_“Well, I can’t help it. Anton is by far my favourite pro. Besides, if he gets partnered with you, he will finally have a real chance to win the glitterball.”_

“I guess we have to wait and see.”

_“I can’t wait for the launch show!” _Jamie exclaimed. _“Do you know when it is?”_

“5th of September,” Kerry answered. “We’ll be meeting the other contestants and pro dancers the weekend before. That’s when we will also be taught the group dance.”

_“I will be in the studio every Saturday for as long as you’re in, that’s for sure. But you have to promise me, no matter who you’ll be paired with, you have to introduce me to Anton.”_

Kerry had to smile. She could literally see the eight-year-old Jamie emerge again who swooned over the English ballroom champion from Sevenoaks. Anton had been her first crush; Jamie thought he looked like a prince in a fairy tale, dancing around the dance floor and behaving like a proper English gentleman. Kerry always found her daughter’s devotion for a man almost thirty years older than her adorable, reminding her of her own childhood crush. She never told Jamie, but out of all the other pro dancers, she liked Anton the most too. She also found him incredibly attractive.

Kerry immediately discarded the thought and said, “I promise.”

Mother and daughter said their goodbyes and Kerry disconnected the call, putting the phone next to her on the blanket. As she watched her son running around with his friend, laughing loudly, Kerry felt her heart ache. Rhys reminded her in so many ways of his father; his appearance, his laugh, his big heart, always seeing the best in people. She thought back to the phone call with Jamie. It still frightened Kerry when she caught herself finding a man attractive. She knew that nobody expected her to be alone for the rest of her life; contrary, people expected her to start dating again. After all, Llew had been dead for two years now. But leaving the love she had held for him behind was easier said than done. There were days Kerry craved to feel the warmth of a man’s arms around her, and then there were days she missed her husband dearly.

Kerry was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the display and saw her mother’s name on it. She smiled as she answered the phone, pushing the thoughts away and deciding to concentrate on the future rather than on the past. She had to get on with life, one way or another. For Llew.

* * *

After an exhausting day of pro rehearsal, Anton crashed down on his couch with a glass of Coke in one hand and the remote in the other. As he turned on the telly, he put his feet on the coffee table and took a big gulp from the glass. For six days now they were rehearsing all the pro numbers for the upcoming series and even though Anton was quite fit, he had to admit that rehearsing with the pro dancers was tiring him out a bit. He was not a young chap anymore and the young dancers had so much energy! He loved Strictly, and he loved to be part of such a great franchise. But sometimes he was missing the old days in the old studio with the former pros; only he and Brendan were left from the original show. Still, he would not trade Strictly for anything.

His phone buzzed, taking his attention from the television. It was a WhatsApp from Erin, who sent him a picture of his one-year-old godson Ewan. A smile circled around Anton’s lips. Seeing his dance partner’s son grow up was one of the best things in his life, not having children on his own. He still remembered holding Ewan wrapped up as a small bundle in the hospital room after Erin gave birth to him. He could not believe that already one year had gone by since that day!

His phone buzzed again. Brendan. Anton opened the chat with the Kiwi and saw the link to an article with the headline, _“BBC World News presenter Kerry Wilson announced as the fifth contestant of the upcoming series of Strictly Come Dancing”_

Then there came a text from Brendan. "_Gorgeous, lives in London, and is the perfect height for me. I can already see us two lifting the glitterball."_

Anton snorted as he took another gulp from his glass. "She’s only the fifth contestant to be revealed. Who knows who else will be on the show?"

_"I don’t care about anyone else. Have you seen a picture of her? We two would make the perfect couple. I bet we’ll have great chemistry too."_

_"_I’m sure you’re not the only one who thinks like that. Based on the looks, Aljaz or Pasha would be a great match too."

_"When we meet all the contestants in two weeks, I will make sure the producers will see what I see. Trust me, Kerry Wilson will be my dance partner. I just know it."_

Anton shook his head. "If you say so. See you on Monday."

_"See you."_

Anton placed his phone on the table. Kerry Wilson. He sometimes watched her presenting the news on BBC World News’ _The Briefing_. She was an attractive lady, no question about that. Like Brendan, he was the perfect height to dance with her too. But Anton had long since learned to not nourish hope of being partnered with a certain celebrity. When the full line-up would be revealed, he just had to look for the oldest and least talented lady and he knew who his partner would be. It had been like this almost every single series. Kerry was a beautiful lady who was also thirteen years younger than him, and therefore more in the age range of the younger pros.

But still, a guy could dream, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are one week before the launch show and the celebrities and pro dancers make their first appearance.

It was the weekend before the launch show. Which meant this weekend Kerry would meet all the other contestants and pro dancers for the first time. Now she sat in her car in a parking lot close to the dance studio in London. Kerry was only glad that she knew three of the other contestants: Kirsty Gallacher, Carol Kirkwood, and Jeremy Vine. She had worked with both Carol and Jeremy before and had met Kirsty on multiple broadcasting occasions. Well, and she already knew Aljaz from one of the meetings with the production team. But still, Kerry was wondering if she got along with the other celebrities and pro dancers. Even though this was a competition, the “Strictly family” was always held very high and the former contestants she had spoken with told her that everyone was rooting for each other.

After taking a deep breath, Kerry got out of the car and took her bag from the back seat. Then she walked towards the building, already seeing a camera team waiting in front of it. When she arrived at the building, Kerry greeted the crew and gave a quick interview before she walked into the studio. The first person she spotted was Louise, who had a big smile on her face.

“Hello Kerry!” Louise exclaimed and hugged her. “I’m so happy that everything worked out.”

“Me too,” Kerry answered. “I’m so excited to meet everyone.”

Louise pointed to a big door to their right. “Some of the celebrity contestants are already here. We’ll wait until everyone has arrived and then we discuss the plan for today.” Louise grinned. “And then you will meet our pro dancers.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to hear what you have planned for us.”

Kerry turned and entered the adjoined room, having to smile as she spotted two familiar faces.

“Jeremy! Carol!” she called out and immediately rushed to the two.

“Oh, Kerry, how are you?” Carol asked as she pulled the younger woman in a tight hug.

“I’m great and how are you?”

“Feeling nervous to be honest,” Carol admitted.

Kerry turned to Jeremy and gave the tall man a hug too. “Oh, I can’t believe that we three are doing Strictly…and that we are on the same series.”

“Me neither,” Jeremy said. He grinned and continued, “But you know how it is; if the children beg you to do something, then you do it.”

Kerry laughed. “I know exactly what you mean. My children are the biggest Strictly fans on the planet. So when the call came, I could hardly say no.”

The three continued to chat and catch up with each other’s lives while other celebrities arrived. Of course, each new arrival was instantly greeted and included into the group. In the end, Kerry found herself talking to Ainsley Harriott, a chef and former _Ready Steady Cook _presenter. They immediately got on well and she was amazed by his enthusiasm even though he described himself as a bad dancer. Ainsley also had a fantastic sense of humour that was right up her street. Kerry had almost forgotten what she was about to do until Louise stepped into the room with the three unfamiliar people.

“Hello everyone! Today’s the day your Strictly journey officially begins. I know you are all very excited to meet our professional dancers; they are excited too. But before we begin filming, I just wanted to introduce you all to our three choreographers who will teach you this year’s group dance: James Morgan, Ellie Mitchell, and Connor Murphy.”

Louise continued to explain a few organising details and then two assistants pulled up a curtain to divide the room and the camera team started filming. Everyone was nervous yet excited as they stared at the big white curtain while hearing the pro dancers entering the big room. Kerry stood in the first row in between Anita Rani and Helen George feeling giddy.

Then she heard Louise asking, “Ready?”

The celebrities as well as the pros shouted, “Yes!” and then she counted down. When the countdown was finished, the curtain was opened and the class of Strictly Come Dancing 2015 saw their professional dancers for the first time. As soon as the curtain was opened, a big turmoil began of people greeting, hugging, and laughing with each other. After the first greeting, Louise quickly asked the pros to stand in two circles, one with the male and one with the female dancers, and then the celebrities were told to stand in front of a dancer of the opposite gender.

Kerry walked up to Aljaz, who smiled brightly at her. “I was so happy when you were announced as a contestant,” he said. “You have a natural talent for dancing.”

“Thank you,” Kerry answered.

Louise explained that after a few steps, the celebrities would step to the next pro dancer. In the first round they would do some ballroom steps and in the second it was Latin. After two rounds they would be doing a short break and then the training for the group dance would start. When the music started playing, Aljaz took hold of her and started to dance a few simple steps.

Kerry followed his lead, making Aljaz smile. “Still as talented as the last time.”

She smiled sheepishly and after some time, the celebrities had to change partners. Next Kerry danced with Kevin Clifton and a new pro named Giovanni Pernice; with both she got along quite well. Then she changed partners again and stood in front of Brendan Cole, who immediately took her hand and kissed it gallantly.

“What a pleasure to meet you,” he said with a big smile. Brendan grabbed her hand while putting his hand on her back and started dancing. “I was delighted when I learned you would be on the show.”

“You were?” Kerry asked, finding his behaviour a bit confusing. All the pro dancers were acting nicely and made an effort to calm the nervous celebrities down, but Brendan acted overly nicely towards her and it seemed like he tried to make the impression that they got along well.

“Yes. I often watch you on TV,” Brendan answered.

Kerry gave him a pointed look. “You do? At what time do I present the news?”

Brendan stared at her, not knowing what to say. Then he said, “In…the morning.”

She laughed. “Right, but it seems like it was more of a lucky guess. Next time you should think of a better lie.”

Kerry grinned and then she had to change partners again. After dancing with Tristan MacManus, a nice Irishman, she finally reached the pro she wanted to dance with from the beginning.

“Hello Anton,” Kerry said as she approached the tall Englishman.

“Hello Kerry,” Anton greeted with a smile. He held his hands out and asked, “Shall we?”

Kerry put her hands in his and they started dancing.

“What an unique and beautiful name you have,” Anton said while holding her close.

“Thank you. It’s short for Caroline,” Kerry said and smiled. “But Anton is quite unusual too.”

Anton laughed. “Well, I gave me the name myself. It’s short for Anthony.” He looked at her and said, “You’re really a good dancer.”

Kerry blushed and said, “Thank you. Everyone says that to me but I can’t believe it. I never danced before today.”

“And that is something I cannot believe. A woman with your talent should always be on the dance floor.”

The two talked and danced a bit more before Kerry reluctantly had to dance with the next pro. After she danced with Gleb Savchenko and Pasha Kovalev, she reached Aljaz again. The music changed and then they began dancing to a Latin tune. Kerry changed partners until she reached Anton again.

“Hello again, darling Kerry,” Anton said. As they danced, he whispered, “I’m sorry for Brendan’s behaviour.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I mean, he did nothing wrong, just acted a bit weird,” Kerry said.

Anton sighed. “That’s typically Brendan. You know, he wants to be partnered with you. That’s why he acts like this.”

Kerry nodded. “I understand.” She smirked and questioned, “I take it you don’t want to be partnered with me then, considering you don’t act like he does?”

Anton leaned closer, matching her smirk. “I never said that. I’m just not as obvious as he is.”

Kerry had to laugh and while she looked in Anton’s eyes, she suddenly knew whom she wanted to be partnered with; acertain English ballroom champion with chocolate brown eyes and a charming attitude.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you had to wait a long time between chapters lately (I'm sorry for that), I thought I'm gonna post an extra-long chapter this time.

Training for the group dance was exhausting. There was so much to remember, so many rules to follow and little details to consider. When Kerry had arrived back home on Saturday evening, she collapsed on her bed, every part of her body aching. And that after only one day of training! How she was supposed to cope with the constant training once the competition had really begun was beyond her. But after a few minutes, Kerry stood up and dragged herself to the bathroom and into the shower. There was no room for complaining; she knew what she would get herself into when signing up for the show. And after a hot shower, Kerry found that her muscles had relaxed and did not ache so much anymore.

As she went to bed that night, Kerry thought about two pro dancers: Brendan and Anton. Even though she was not dancing with Brendan during the group number, the tall dancer used every chance he got to stand by her side and involve her in a conversation with him. By the third break it was more than obvious to everyone in the room what he was trying to do; and even though Kerry was quite annoyed by Brendan’s behaviour by the end of the day, she still smiled and talked to him. Her mother had taught her to always be polite to everyone and besides, there was a chance that she and Brendan might be paired up; no need to create a sour atmosphere between them.

Anton, on the other hand, was completely different. He acted like a true gentleman, without being all over her. She was not dancing with him either; which disappointed Kerry a bit. But she could not exactly complain. She danced with Kevin, Gleb, and Pasha, and she got along with all three very well. Kevin was really nice, Gleb looked incredibly handsome, and Pasha had a great sense of humour. However, Anton had all three of those qualities plus the ability to calm her down by simply smiling at her. During the breaks, when Brendan was not by her side, Anton came over to her and asked how she was feeling, if she had fun, and whether the pro dancers were treating her alright. He even brought her a cup of coffee during one break! Now she understood why her daughter admired the English Ballroom Champion so much.

As she drifted off to sleep, Kerry thought about the upcoming training the next day and about Anton’s calming brown eyes.

* * *

The next day, when Kerry arrived at the studio for the second day of training, she spotted Jeremy and Carol in a corner.

She walked over to them and greeted, “Good Morning!” while placing her bag on the ground by the wall.

“Good Morning!” greeted Carol back with a big smile on her face.

Kerry took off her jacket and knelt down to put it in the bag. “Is it only me or have your feet hurt as hell too?”

“I was just a limping mess when I arrived at home,” Jeremy said. “My wife found it very funny.”

“The first thing I did when I came home was taking a long bath,” Carol admitted.

Kerry rose to her feet again, now standing so that the door was in her view. “I only hope our bodies get used to the training,” she said while tying her hair together with a blue ribbon; a normal hair tie was not big enough to tie her brown curls together.

They continued to talk while the other celebrities and pro dancers arrived one by one. Having the perfect view on the door, Kerry watched who arrived. When Anton entered the room, she had the impulse to smile and stare at him. She was amazed to see him coming to training in a suit; something that made him all the more fascinating. As Anton looked in her direction, he caught her staring at him and smiled at her which made Kerry quickly look away from him and at Jeremy. She felt how her cheeks turned red and her heart beat faster while she tried to concentrate on the conversation with her two friends.

Kerry was confused by her reaction. She barely knew Anton, yet she felt giddy and excited just thinking about him. It reminded her of how she felt when she met Llew for the first time. Kerry quickly discarded that thought, focusing on her friends and their conversation.

Eventually, everyone had arrived and training begun. Even though she still stumbled at times, Kerry enjoyed dancing; something she thought she never would. Also, the atmosphere in the room was amazing. Everyone had fun and laughed with each other, not wasting a single thought on the fact that they were rivals. The group really felt like a big family. And the pro dancers were incredible nice and patient, trying their best to sort out the, most of the times clumsy, moves of the celebrities.

When lunch time arrived, the group split into multiple smaller groups who all headed to different places to eat. Just like the day before, Kerry planned to go with Jeremy and Carol to a small restaurant not far from the studio. She was really good friends with them because of previous joined work assignments and enjoyed spending some time again with them. The past couple of years their paths had led into different directions, and Strictly was the first time all three worked together again. While Jeremy and Carol were waiting outside the building for Kerry, she untied the ribbon and let her curls fall loose around her face.

As she searched in her bag for her wallet, Kerry heard someone behind her asking, “Excuse me, Kerry?”

Kerry turned around and spotted Anton standing a few feet away. “Yes Anton?” she questioned with a smile.

“I was wondering if you liked to have lunch with me?” Anton asked. “I mean, I saw you alone here and I thought you might not have someone to accompany you,” he quickly added.

Kerry rose to her feet and answered, “Oh, I’m sorry but Jeremy and Carol are waiting outside for me.” She saw how Anton’s facial expression changed a tad sadder, which made her say, “But why don’t you come with us? If you don’t mind going out with three hopeless contestants on the dancefloor that is.”

Anton let out a small laugh. “You three are not hopeless on the dancefloor,” he said. “Well, at least not you,” he added.

Kerry walked closer to him. “Thank you. But what do you say? Are you coming with us?”

Anton smiled and said, “I would love to.”

Kerry returned his smile and they walked outside to meet Jeremy and Carol, and together they headed to the small restaurant to enjoy their well-deserved break.

* * *

In the evening, the training ended and everyone bid their goodbyes. The next time they would see each other again was the day of the launch show, which suddenly became quite real after having learned the group dance. As Kerry left the building, her phone beeped; a message from Nicholas.

_“Could you please read this statement quickly? It’s supposed to be published in an hour and I’m not sure if it’s correct.”_

Kerry had to smile. Because she knew that Nicholas would be a great journalist one day, she decided to give him more important tasks. One of them was writing statements for the BCC World News page, and today his first statement was going to be published.

She leaned against the building’s wall and texted back, “I will, just give me a moment.”

Kerry opened the file Nicholas had sent her and read the statement. Apart from some minor details she was very pleased with it, which only confirmed her already high opinion of him. She sent him a quick message explaining what needed to be changed and also praising him.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice asking, “You’re still here?”

Kerry looked up from her phone and had to smile. Anton. “Yes. My assistant wanted me to proof-read something he wrote. And you?”

Anton came closer to her. “I had to discuss something with the producers.” Silence fell between them as neither knew what to say. Finally, Anton asked, “Say, would you like to go out and have drink with me?”

Kerry stared at him, debating with herself. On the one hand, she had to go home and finish a report for tomorrow. On the other hand, she liked the prospect of spending some time alone with the handsome ballroom dancer. Eventually, she smiled and said, “Sure.”

Anton smiled in relief and they agreed on a pub close by. Kerry drove with her car to the place, following Anton’s car. Together they went into the pub, where Anton led her to a table in a quiet corner before getting themselves something to drink.

When he arrived back at the table, he sat down across from her and asked, “So how do you find your Strictly experience so far?”

“Amazing,” Kerry answered. “Everyone I met so far was incredible nice and getting dressed up was a lot of fun. But this weekend was the most fun up until now.”

“You really are a great dancer,” Anton said. “I can’t believe you never danced before.”

Kerry blushed a bit at the compliment. “Thank you. Well, I never felt comfortable on a dancefloor. I still don’t really do, but the things you do for your children.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“My two kids are the biggest Strictly fans there are. My daughter was eight when the show first aired, and she was mesmerised by it from the beginning.”

Anton stared at Kerry in disbelief. “Wait, your daughter was eight when Strictly started? But doesn’t that mean –“

“That she is twenty now. Yes, that’s right,” Kerry interrupted him. She laughed and said, “And yes, it also means that I was sixteen when she was born.”

Anton only stared at her, shock written all over her face.

“You’re hearing right. I was a teenage mom.”

Anton composed himself again and quickly said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to seem judgemental. It’s just unexpected to hear.”

Without thinking too much, Kerry placed one hand on his. “Don’t worry, Anton. I get this reaction a lot.”

He smiled softly and placed his other hand on top of hers, trapping it in between his two hands. “I meant to ask you something. Have you met Jeremy and Carol before? You three seemed very close the past two days.”

“Oh, yes! We three have worked together in the past. We’re actually quite good friends, however, we lost contact the past few years. So we are all the more excited to be on the show together.”

They continued to talk till way into the night. It was the first time for Kerry to spend some time alone with a man since her husband’s death, and she enjoyed talking to Anton a lot. When it was time to leave, she remembered a promise she made to her daughter.

Kerry sheepishly looked at Anton and asked, “I know this may sounds weird, but would you mind us two taking a picture together? I promised my daughter this.”

“You promised your daughter that you would take a picture of me and you?” Anton asked, sounding rather amused.

Kerry’s cheeks turned red. “Well, I’ve already told you that my daughter is a fan of Strictly since the beginning. And from the very first series you were her favourite dancer. So when she heard I was doing Strictly, I had to promise her that she would get a picture and that I would introduce you to her.”

Anton grinned. “Darling Kerry, I have to say your daughter has excellent taste.”

He moved around the table and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kerry took out her phone to take the picture, both smiling brightly in the camera.

“Thank you,” she said. “You have just made my daughter very happy.”

“No need to thank me. But you should make sure that your daughter comes earlier to the launch show so that we can properly meet.” He looked at her phone and smiled. “What a nice picture! Would you mind sending it to me?”

Kerry matched his smile and said, “Not at all. What’s your number?”

They exchanged numbers and after Kerry sent the picture to both her daughter and Anton, they left the pub.

Anton walked her to her car and said, “Thank you for the lovely evening.”

“Yes, I’ve enjoyed the evening very much.” Kerry stood there for a moment, simply looking at Anton. Then she stepped forward and hugged him. “See you on Saturday,” she said.

“See you on Saturday.”

Anton watched her driving off, being happy yet at the same time hating himself. After spending the evening with Kerry, he now really wanted to be paired with her, but he knew it would never happen.

Well, at least he had spent a lovely evening with her. The rest would be revealed on Saturday.


	9. Launch Show Part 1

As Kerry arrived at Elstree Studios, the atmosphere was filled with nervousness and excitement. All the celebrities were terrified of the group dance and at the same time excited to finally embark on their Strictly journey with their dance partner. After training for the group dance, a WhatsApp group had been created and the whole week the celebrities were guessing who will be partnered with whom.

After putting her bag in her dressing room, Kerry headed to the hair and make-up room. There was already a lot going on with the celebrities getting their hair and make-up done. Kerry greeted everyone and sat down in an empty chair, and immediately someone set to work on trying to tame her brown curls.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the display, the corners of her mouth raising into a smile. A text from Anton.

_“How are you feeling? Ready for the big night?”_

“Excited, nervous, terrified; all at the same time. Ready? Don’t know. Just thinking about doing the group dance makes me feel ill.”

_“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You were amazing in training. Where are you now?”_

“In the hair and make-up room. And a poor person is trying to get my curls under control :) You?”

_“Just finished rehearsing the first pro group dance. Having a short break before rehearsing the next one.”_

_"When did you say your daughter would come?”_

“An hour before the launch show starts.”

_“Alright…see you later :)”_

“Bye :)”

Kerry smiled as she put her phone on the dressing table in front of her. The past week she had not only texted with the other celebrities, but also with Anton. And that every day. It was strange, but every time she texted with the dancer she could not stop smiling. Anton had a great sense of humour and always knew what to say; whether it was calming her down when she got nervous at the thought of doing the group dance or building her confidence up when she thought she could not do the dance. They had gotten into the rhythm of texting each other in the evening, and Kerry found herself looking forward to it all day.

After some time, Lisa Davey, the head of hair design, came over and asked her assistant, “How is it going?”

“Quite good,” the assistant answered. “But she should always come in early for the hair. Especially if we need to straighten it.”

Lisa nodded and left them alone again. A few minutes later, someone from the organizing team came in the room and announced, “The first rehearsal for the celebrities’ group dance is fifteen minutes before lunch.”

Kerry immediately tensed up and felt her heart beating faster. Now everything got real; she was on Strictly Come Dancing and today was the big launch show! Never in a million years had she thought she would be dancing in front of ten million people. But she was.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

With a cup of coffee in her hands, Kerry walked through the hallways, heading to the studio. It was almost time to rehearse the group dance, and her hands were shaking. Luckily, the cup was already half empty or else she would have spilled coffee everywhere.

Kerry walked past a door and suddenly, someone called after her, “Hey, Kerry!”

She stopped and turned around, seeing Anton coming out of the room.

“Hello, Anton.”

Anton stopped in front of her, his hands buried in his trousers’ pockets. “Where are you going?”

“To the studio,” Kerry answered. “Rehearsal starts in a few minutes.”

“Mind if I accompany you?” he asked, a soft smile on his face.

Kerry returned his smile and said, “Not at all.” They began walking and she took a sip from her cup. Then she asked, “How have been the pro rehearsals?”

“They’ve been good,” Anton answered. “It’s always fun dancing with the other pros.”

He held the door open for Kerry as they passed into the next hallway.

“I’m sure it’s more fun dancing with people who actually can dance instead of us celebrities who stumble over their own feet,” Kerry laughed.

Anton wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. “Stop being so harsh on yourself. You guys never danced before; we don’t expect the first rehearsals to be smooth.” He leaned closer and whispered, “Besides, you’ve done brilliantly in training. So you shouldn’t worry at all.”

Kerry smiled and he removed his arm from her back, tugging his hand back into his pocket. Then she asked, “Are the pro dancers guessing who they get partnered up with too? The WhatsApp group of us celebrities is exploding with theories.”

“Oh, yes. Every year it is the same. Especially the male celebrities; they all hope that they get paired with the most beautiful lady.” He smirked and said, “That’s why everyone wants you.”

Kerry blushed and gazed down, making Anton smile softly. She pushed some curls out of her face and said, “Well, I can tell you that a lot of us would like to be partnered with the King of Ballroom too.”

Anton grinned. “You’re very charming, darling Kerry.”

* * *

_ One hour before the launch show _

After multiple rehearsals for the group dance and lunch, Kerry had been fitted into her dress for the launch show. Even though she had been wearing the dress on multiple occasions now while doing the interviews and promotional pictures, it was still new to her to wear such a sparkly dress; she was more of a jeans and t-shirt person. Only on work did she wear dresses, but those were more of a business style. But the dress Vicky had made for her was absolutely beautiful, held in her favourite colour: purple. It also had a lot of fringes, which made her feel dressed even though the dress was rather short.

Now Kerry was waiting backstage for her daughter. She had asked for her daughter to be brought backstage, only telling her that she wanted to show her around. She tried her best not to grin like a fool since she did not want to spoil the surprise she had planned.

The door was opened and when her daughter spotted her, Jamie rushed towards her and hugged her. “Hey, Mom! I’m so excited!”

“Me too,” Kerry answered. “I can’t believe I’m actually on Strictly. But come, I have something to show you.”

As they walked through the hallways, Jamie questioned, “That’s what I wanted to ask you. Why did you want me to come earlier? And what are we doing backstage?”

Kerry smiled. “It’s a surprise. Just follow me to my dressing room.”

She led her daughter through the hallways and when they reached her dressing room, Kerry opened the door saying, “Jamie, may I introduce you to the King of Ballroom, Mr. Anton Du Beke.”

Jamie’s eyes grew big as soon as she spotted her favourite dancer standing before her.

Anton walked over to her, a big smile on his face. “Lovely meeting you, Jamie.” He hugged her and as he looked at her and Kerry, he said, “Well, I’m not doubting for a second that you two are mother and daughter. You could be twins.”

They sat down on the couch in the dressing room and talked for a bit before Kerry and Anton had to leave for the make-up room. Anton took a picture with Jamie, promising her they would continue talking after the launch show.

Jamie left and Kerry hugged Anton. “Thank you. She’s over the moon right now.”

Anton smiled. “No need to thank me. But let’s go and find out who our partners will be.”


	10. Launch Show Part 2

Standing behind the crafted train was the most terrifying thing Kerry had ever done. Her heart was beating in her ears and her mouth went completely dry when the wall in front of her opened. She did not really remember anything after that, her memory a blur. The next thing she remembered was standing on the stairs behind the set and waiting for the celebrities to be called on stage. She was the last one to go out, which did not help her nerves. With every celebrity that got announced, the reality of being on Strictly Come Dancing came closer. Finally, after Jay’s name was announced, she took a deep breath and waited for her cue. When it came, she walked on stage and smiled, remembering that her son was watching on the telly at her parents’ house. He was probably jumping up and down with joy; the day she told him she was going to be on Strictly, he screamed with excitement and had a smile on his face for days.

As Alan Dedicoat’s voice rang through the studio, saying, “BBC World News presenter, Kerry Wilson,” Kerry walked down the stairs with the brightest smile she could muster while hoping she would not trip and fall down. She was not used to walking in high-heeled shoes; it really surprised her that she managed to dance in those shoes without breaking her feet so far. When she arrived at her spot in the last row, right in the middle between Jeremy and Jay, she inwardly sighed in relief.

It amazed Kerry. She had done live television for the past ten years now and before that regularly reported from troubled regions. She had interviewed lots of people on live broadcasts which could have gone wrong in so many different ways; and sometimes it did. But never in her journalistic career had she ever been this nervous. It showed Kerry that she was completely out of her comfort zone, potentially embarrassing herself in front of millions of people. As she let her gaze drift in the studio, it landed on her daughter, who sat in the front row smiling brightly at her. Seeing her daughter being excited and happy about her mother participating in her favourite show gave Kerry a confidence boost. She did this for her children. For the two most important people in her life, who had lived through two difficult years. Her mother doing Strictly gave them something to be excited about, and Kerry would try her best to stay in as long as possible.

When all the celebrities were on stage, Tess asked the judges for their opinions on them. After a quick talk down the judges’ table, it was time for the first group of men to be paired with their professional dance partners. While the VT was played, the other celebrities and male professional dancers went up to where Claudia was. They would be watching from there and only go behind the cameras when Claudia talked to the freshly paired couples. Kerry and Carol walked upstairs together and walked to the far-right side of the small lounge area.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re actually in the Strictly studio,” Carol said, gripping Kerry’s hand tightly.

“I know what you mean; I’m excited and terrified at the same time.” She squeezed Carol’s hand gently and said in a calming voice, “Everything will be alright. At the end of this day, we will have a dance partner who will help us get through this.”

Kerry flashed Carol an encouraging smile. The elder women sighed, a slight smile appearing on her face too. “You’re right.” As they watched Jeremy’s VT playing, she asked, “Who do you think Jeremy will get?”

“I don’t know,” Kerry answered. “But I hope he gets Karen. He really wants to be partnered with her and I think she would be the right teacher for him.”

“That’s right; he didn’t stop talking about her.” Carol leaned closer and whispered, “And who do you want to be partnered with?”

“Oh, Carol, you know, they were all really nice. I think I’ll be having a good time with whoever I’m having as a partner,” Kerry answered.

Carol rolled her eyes. “Come on, Kerry! There must be someone you have your eyes on.”

Kerry looked at the woman and sighed eventually. “Alright. I’m really hoping for Anton.”

“Oh, yes, I can see you and Anton getting along perfectly,” Carol said. She looked across the room and then back at Kerry. “Well, he’s looking at you right now. And his look says more than any words could; especially his smile.”

Kerry looked up, spotting Anton gazing at her. When he realized she was looking at him too, his smile turned into a boyish grin which made Kerry blush.

She pushed a brown curl out of her face and looked back at Carol. “Well, anyways, who would you like to be your partner?"

“Pasha,” Carol answered. “He seemed very nice and patient in training.”

“And he’s the reigning champion,” Kerry pointed out.

Their conversation was interrupted by the announcement that they had to go behind the cameras. Kerry watched how Claudia talked to the first four couples, Ainsley and Natalie, Iwan and Ola, Jay and Aliona, and Jeremy and Karen, and then it was time for the first group of ladies to find out who their partner was. She was in the second group, together with Anita, Kellie, and Carol. While the VTs of the other four ladies were played, Kerry watched how the eight professional dancers lined up on the studio floor. She had not lied to Carol. Kerry had gotten along quite well with all of them during training; well, she had been annoyed by Brendan, but still, she would not mind being partnered with him either. But she did hope she would get Anton. She liked him the most, and besides, he was a marvellous dancer. Who would not want to be in the arms of the King of Ballroom?

She watched how the first group of ladies got partnered up: Helen with Aljaz, Jamelia with Tristan, Kirsty with Brendan, and Georgia with Giovanni. Seeing that no one got Anton brought a small smile to her face, yet at the same time made her all the more nervous. The partnering of the last three men went by in a blur, and suddenly, three more couples stood next to Claudia: Anthony and Oti, Daniel and Kristina, and Peter and Janette.

And then it was Kerry’s time to walk down the stairs to find out who she would be dancing with. While their VTs were playing, Kerry and the three other ladies went down to the Strictly floor and took their positions by the stairs next to the band. The four remaining pro dancers were already lined up, and when she walked past Anton, he flashed her another big smile. Kerry felt how she blushed again and quickly looked away while wondering why she always blushed when Anton smiled at her. But that thought quickly left her mind as Anita was called over to Tess. Kerry watched how Anita got partnered with Gleb and Kellie got Kevin, and then it was her turn. As she walked to Tess, Kerry could not believe that there was still the chance she could be partnered with Anton.

“Oh, you look incredible!” Tess exclaimed as Kerry arrived next to her. “It’s totally different to your day-job outfit, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes! At work I wear more business outfits and other than that I’m usually more of a jeans and t-shirt person. So this is totally out of my comfort zone,” Kerry said.

“You said your kids were massive Strictly fans.”

Kerry smiled. “Oh, the biggest! They watch every series.”

“Who’s their favourite dancer?” Tess asked.

Kerry looked at Anton and Pasha and questioned. “Can I say this?”

“Of course you can!” Tess said.

“Well, both my daughter and my son love Anton,” Kerry announced.

Immediately, the audience laughed as Anton drove with his hand through his hair while grinning like a schoolboy.

Tess smiled too as she said, “Well, Anton is still available. Just like Pasha. But who will it be?” She turned to Kerry and grabbed her hand. “Kerry, you’ll be promenading with...”

Kerry looked at Anton and Pasha while she waited nervously, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

“Anton!”

The audience clapped while Anton began to scream with excitement. Kerry could not quite believe her luck and she put her hands over her mouth as she watched Anton rushing towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, spinning around.

Eventually, he put her down next to Tess and exclaimed, “Shut up!”

“This could be your year, Anton!” Tess announced, making everybody in the studio laugh and Anton jumping up and down with joy. She looked at Kerry and said, “I’m sure your kids will be thrilled, but are you happy?”

“Overjoyed,” Kerry answered, a big smile on her face.

“Can I just say,” Anton said. “I saw her when we’re rehearsing the group dance and thought, ‘Oh hello, she’s doing all the steps in the right order, I’m not used to that. I bet I don’t get her!’”

The audience laughed again as well as Kerry, who was also a bit embarrassed at Tess saying that this could be Anton’s year. She had never danced before, so who knew how good she was? But she loved to see Anton so excited at being her partner; it was a great feeling to be wanted.

“Marvellous. Off you go!” Tess said at last.

Anton wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her with her, still having a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

Yes, this could be his year!

* * *

_ After the launch show _

When the group dance was finished, all the couples were scattered around the floor filming the first reactions as well as talking to different people who came to see the launch show. Eventually, everything was over and Kerry found herself in her dressing room, packing up her stuff. She was still super excited at being paired up with Anton, but she was incredible tired too. It was a long day and she had to get up early the next day for filming the title sequence and doing all the promotional bits and pieces with Anton. So Kerry wanted nothing more than falling into her bed.

Kerry had just closed her bag when she heard a knock on her door. “Yes?” she called out.

The door opened and she saw Anton stepping into the room. “Hey, Kerry.” He saw her bag in her hands and asked, “Are you going home?”

“I’m about to,” Kerry answered. “It was an exhausting day and I don’t think tomorrow will be all too relaxing either. And you?”

“Me too. I just wanted to swing by and wish you a goodnight.”

Kerry smiled softly. “Oh, that’s very sweet of you.”

Anton grinned, his brown eyes radiating brightly with warmth. “So, are you happy you got me? Or were you hoping for Pasha? There are no cameras here, so you can be brutally honest.”

“I didn’t lie earlier,” Kerry said while stepping closer to Anton. “I was hoping you would be my partner. I was thrilled when your name was announced.”

“I was hoping for you too,” Anton admitted. “And you know what? I really think we could go all the way. You have amazing potential.”

Kerry grinned. “Well, then I guess you just have to turn that potential into reality.” She walked past Anton, turning to him again when she was at the door. “See you tomorrow,” she said and left.

“I will,” Anton said while smiling brightly.

Oh yes, this could definitely be his year!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably realized, I have replaced Katie Derham with my OC Kerry Wilson. While reading the upcoming chapters, you will see that I will be copying some of what really happened with Katie and Anton concering dances, scores, and remarks. But I will also change some things which will change the course of the series. So don't be angry with me if storylines in my story don't concur with the real series. This here is a fanfiction, after all :)

Early in the morning, Kerry arrived at the television studio where the title sequence and other promotional stuff was going to be recorded. She was immediately shown to the hair and make-up room and for the next hour, she was glammed up. Even though she was used to getting her make-up done every morning before presenting the news, it was all the more special being taken care of by the Strictly crew. When her hair and make-up were done, Kerry headed to the costume department to get fitted into her dress. As she stepped into the room with all the shiny dresses, she saw Anton standing in the middle of the room, wearing grey slacks and a light blue button-up shirt. Next to him stood Vicky, who held up two ties against his chest.

“Good Morning!” Kerry eventually greeted, not quite sure what to make of the scene in front of her.

Vicky turned around and smiled when she saw Kerry. “Good that you are here.” She walked to Kerry and pulled her behind the curtain that blocked the view to the right part of the room. “When you’re wearing your outfit, we can decide on the last few details of Anton’s outfit.”

While one of Vicky’s assistants helped Kerry into her dress, Kerry could hear Anton from the other side of the curtain saying, “Good Morning, Kerry.”

“Good Morning Anton,” Kerry said as she felt the dress being zipped up.

Then the assistant gave her the high-heeled shoes she was going to wear, and after she put them on, Kerry went to Anton. He smiled brightly at her and immediately wrapped his arm around her back.

While Vicky decided on a tie, Anton looked at Kerry and asked, “How are you feeling? Ready to get filming?”

“I’m feeling tired,” Kerry answered, trying to suppress a yawn. “When I came home yesterday, I had to finish an article. So I haven’t slept more than three hours.”

Another one of Vicky’s assistants helped Anton to put his suit jacket on and then they were ready to go to the set.

On their way to the set, Anton had his arm slung around Kerry’s waist again. “I’m sure you’ll feel awake when the cameras are rolling. And if not, just lean against me and sleep; that will make a great opening title too.”

Kerry had to laugh. “You haven’t seen me sleeping. I don’t think the British public wants to see that.”

Anton grinned. “You’re beautiful. I’m sure you look stunning no matter what you do.”

Kerry blushed again and quickly looked down to the ground. The grin on Anton’s face grew bigger as he squeezed her gently, and then they arrived at the filming set. Brendan and Kirsty were currently standing in front of the big green screen and discussed something with one of the producers.

As soon as Kerry and Anton stepped onto the set, a crew member came over to them. “It’s your turn to take the promotional pictures and film the introduction sequence for It Takes Two. After that you’re filming the titles.”

“Alright,” Anton said and grabbed Kerry’s hand, leading her through a door to another part of the set.

* * *

Filming with Anton was so much fun.

At first they filmed the small scene that would be seen before they appeared on In Takes Two. They were standing in some kind of box, surrounded by three matt mirrors and a lot of lights. It was amazing to see how important every single detail was for Anton, who discussed every move with the camera team. Kerry was just standing next to him and listened to him talk; she had no idea what to do, how to act, or what would look good in front of the camera. To be honest, she felt kind of lost, which was completely new to her. Normally, she was very confident in front of a camera, always radiating a sense of control. It was important in her job. Most people think presenting the news was easy; just reading something from a piece of paper. But that was not true. Especially if she was interviewing someone or presented a breaking news report where she would get new information every second and where she had to decide what to tell the people; how to inform them of possibly terrifying events without making them panic. And over the years, Kerry turned into an excellent live reporter, often called in to present breaking news reports. The production team at BBC World News knew they could rely on her. And that made Kerry proud.

But now she did not know what to do. And that made her feel nervous and anxious, all confidence gone. Posing in front of a camera, looking fun and entertaining was way out of her comfort zone.

Anton immediately sensed her discomfort. From the moment he first got paired with Kerry, he knew that this series was going to be different. Not because everyone thought he actually had a chance to win with Kerry; well, that was one of the reasons. But the main reason was that Kerry was his first partner who was completely out of her comfort zone. Over the years, he had danced with a lot of actresses who were all used to this entertaining spotlight that Strictly was. And both Ester Rantzen and Kate Garraway, who were journalists like Kerry, had it much easier since Strictly had not been this big when they were doing the show, with a different set and all of that. And since the show had moved to the big stage, his only non-acting partners had been Ann Widdecombe, Nancy Dell’Olio and Judy Murray. However, it had been completely different with them too. It had been obvious to everyone that Ann did not act like the other celebrities but very much did her own thing. And Nancy was hard to describe anyway; she was hard to put into words. But she was definitely comfortable in the Strictly spotlight. And last year with Judy, it was back to not being taken serious because of her age and non-existent dance talent.

But Kerry was different. She was young, good-looking and actually had potential. The people would be scrutinising her every move and have high expectations of her. The judges and the audience would want her to make the impression that she was owning the dancefloor, that she felt comfortable in short dresses, and that she delivered a show; especially in the Latin dances. Which was a lot of pressure for someone whose job was to be serious, to inform the public and to do interviews with people in power. Until now, Kerry had lived in a world far away from glitter and sequins; therefore, Anton knew that he not only had to teach her how to dance, but that he also had to make her feel comfortable and relaxed.

He told the producer to give them a minute, turning to Kerry and leading her to a quiet corner. He took her hands in his and said, “I know that you have never done something like this, but trust me, it will be great. You will be great. And whenever you feel uncomfortable, whenever you feel like everything is too much and you can’t breathe anymore, just turn around and talk to me. I’ll be there for you, no matter what. Whether you need a shoulder cry on or just rest your forehead against. Whether you need me simply listening to your fears or you need me talking a mile a minute. I’m your partner. I want you to enjoy this experience. And no matter what you need, I’ll be there for you.”

Kerry smiled softly at Anton’s sweet words. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a tight hug. “Thank you. I’m completely out of my comfort zone. I have no idea what to do.”

Anton had his arms slung around her slim body, squeezing her tenderly. “I know. But that’s what you have me for. I’ve been in this business for quite some time now, so I know what I’m doing.” He stepped away from Kerry and gave her an encouraging smile. “And now come on. I have some great ideas that I’m sure will look amazing.”


	12. Chapter 12

After Anton’s encouraging talk, Kerry had been able to relax and enjoy the shooting. She knew that she could trust Anton, and she knew he would make sure everything looked good. So Kerry simply followed Anton’s lead and did what he suggested, which in the end, turned out to not only look good, but look amazing. The producers were incredibly satisfied with the material, saying that Kerry and Anton looked amazing together, which made Anton grin and Kerry blush.

Kerry had watched every series of Strictly; therefore, she knew that Anton was a gentleman. But she was amazed to see how polite and gentle he was. They had to shoot the picture which would be seen during Tunes on Tuesday, and one of the producers suggested that Kerry raised her right leg and placed it in front of Anton’s waist. Kerry did what she was told, her left hand landing on Anton’s back to steady herself.

She felt how he gently put his right hand on her back for support and then he carefully touched her knee with his fingertips. “May I?” Anton asked, a soft smile on his face.

Kerry nodded and he placed his hand fully on her leg, holding it up. Anton looked at her, the soft smile still on his face and a twinkle to his brown eyes. Kerry matched his smile and then they looked at the camera. While the photographer took multiple pictures from different angles, Kerry felt her heart racing in her chest and a shiver going down her spine. Not only was this completely new to her, but it was also the first time since her husband’s death that she was this close to a man. And to her surprise, she did not mind it; she rather liked it.

As soon as this thought crossed her mind, Kerry froze, fear rising in her. Thankfully, the shoot was over and it was time to head to the set for the opening titles. When they arrived there, the producer gave them a fifteen-minute break, which Kerry used to leave the building to get some fresh air. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to get her emotions under control. It was crazy. One minute she enjoyed herself and the next she was absolutely terrified. And all of that because of Anton. He reminded Kerry of her late husband: funny, charming, kind, gentle. The way Anton cared for her made her feel warm and protected. And the last time she felt like this was when Llew was still alive.

Kerry heard the door opening behind her and she opened her eyes, turning to see Anton with two cups in his hands. “Care for a cup of coffee?” he asked.

She took the cup from him and drank from it. “Thank you,” she said.

Anton stood next to her and watched her closely. “Is everything alright?”

Kerry looked at him, confused. “Why shouldn’t it be?”

“You tensed up during the last photo,” Anton pointed out. “And then you practically fled outside.”

“I’m fine,” Kerry said while looking away from him. “I just had to get some fresh air. That’s all.”

Anton was not convinced, staring at her with a doubting glance. Before he could say something, Kerry placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Believe me, I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired from the lack of sleep.” She smiled at him and let her hand drop. “I think we have to go back to the studio.”

Anton watched how she headed back inside, still not believing her. But he also knew that pressing her into talking with him would only cause the opposite; therefore, he simply caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her back. If she did not want to talk to him, he would at least show her that he had her back.

* * *

It was 2 o’clock when they were finally finished. After filming the opening titles, Anton had invited her for lunch and now Kerry found herself sitting in a small restaurant, having lunch with her Strictly dance partner.

Anton took a sip from his glass of water before looking at Kerry, who sat across from him. “You know, training for the first show starts tomorrow.”

“Yes, and I’m really excited,” Kerry said, a big smile on her face.

“Me too. I can’t wait dancing with you.” Anton smiled at seeing her cheeks redden and continued, “I just wanted to ask you how your schedule looks like. So that we can agree on when to train.”

“Well, as you may know, I present _The Briefing_ on BBC World News. Every day, I wake up at quarter to four and present the news from six to eight. Then I have an hour break before I work on a news program that focuses on the Middle East. From nine to eleven, me and my team research and talk with foreign journalists. I don’t present it, but I work on the daily program. With a little break afterwards, I’m free from twelve on,” Kerry explained.

“You have to wake up very early,” Anton pointed out. “Sure you don’t want to have a longer break?”

“I’m sure. I’ve never danced before, so I need every hour of training I can get.” She leaned forward and said with a smirk. “Especially if I’m supposed to get you to the final.”

Anton laughed. “Alright then. Twelve it is.” He took another sip from his glass before a thought struck him. “Wait, didn’t you say you have a son? I’m sorry if I sound rude, but I presume he’s younger than your daughter.”

“You’re not rude; you’re right. My son Rhys is six years old,” Kerry said.

“If we train the whole day, who is taking care of him? His father?” Anton asked.

Kerry’s expression changed and she looked down at the plate on the table, the smile on her face vanished.

Anton watched her looking down, a sad expression on her face. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to kick himself. “Hey, I’m…I’m sorry for presuming things. Just forget that I asked. If you say you’re free from twelve, then that’s all I need to know.”

“You don’t have to be sorry…You’ve done nothing wrong,” Kerry eventually said. She raised her glance again, looking Anton straight in the eyes. “My son is living with my parents for the time I’m doing Strictly.” She took a deep breath before saying, “Llew…his father…he died two years ago.”

Anton leaned forward, gently placing his hand on Kerry’s. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Kerry looked at his big hand placed on her small one. Every time he held her hand or had his arm wrapped around her, she immediately felt much calmer and comforted. “Thank you,” she said at last. Kerry gazed back at Anton and with a small smile on her face she said, “But enough of that. Where are we training?”


	13. Training Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So now that our celebrities and professionals have been partnered up and the titles have been filmed, it is time for Kerry and Anton to start training. You will notice in the upcoming chapters that the actual training will not be the focus of this story and that I won't name any dance steps. That's mainly because I don't know the names of most dance steps :) But since this story focuses more on the interaction and relationship between my two main characters, I hope you understand and forgive me.

When Kerry arrived at the dance studio the following day, she was buzzing with excitement. She could not wait to learn what the first dance would be and to learn all about steps, rhythm, and posture. Kerry never had a dance lesson before and therefore she was looking forward to see how Anton would teach her.

Upon entering the building, Kerry was greeted by one of the many crew members and her assistant, who put a microphone on her. She explained to her that Anton was already in the room with a camera team and that they would film their training up to six o’clock in the evening with little breaks in between. If she and Anton decided to train after six o’clock, they would not be filmed since the camera team would call it a day and go home.

Kerry nodded in response and after her microphone was set, she headed to the training room. She took a deep breath before opening the door, stepping in and seeing Anton in the middle of the room, smiling brightly at her.

“Hello Kerry!” he greeted while walking towards her.

“Hey Anton!” Kerry greeted back.

She acknowledged the cameras but ignored them, walking to Anton and being pulled in a hug.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m excited,” Kerry answered. “And nervous.”

Anton grinned. “You don’t have to be nervous. But are you ready to find out what our first dance will be?”

“More than ready,” Kerry replied, her eyes sparkling brightly.

The excitement that mirrored in her green eyes made the smile on Anton’s face even bigger. For the first time in years he felt giddy at the prospect of putting some proper dance content on the Strictly dance floor. If Kerry was as good as he thought she would be, he could not wait to dance the Foxtrot with her.

“Alright, so our first dance will be,” Anton said and paused shortly before announcing, “The Jive!”

“The Jive,” Kerry said, the tone of her voice and her facial expressions showing her uncertainty. “That’s quite fast isn’t it?”

“It is, but luckily we have two weeks to train.” Anton clapped in his hands and said, “Shall we start?”

Kerry placed her bag on the ground by the corner where Anton had put his stuff and then training started. At first he explained to her what kind of dance the Jive was and what counting system was used for it. And then Anton showed her the first basic step that would be used a lot in their routine. When she saw the step for the first time, Kerry immediately thought she would never manage it; it looked so complicated! But Anton flashed her one of his calming smiles and showed her the step over and over again, explaining to her what kind of technical details she had to keep in mind and what the judges would look at. Then Kerry had to do the steps with him and even though she failed a lot in the beginning, she eventually managed to do the step.

When she had succeeded in doing the step ten times in a row, Anton smiled at her and cheered. “Well done!” he praised as he held his hand up for a high five.

Though it was probably one of the easiest steps in the world, Kerry felt a sense of achievement and pride at having mastered her first dance step in her Strictly journey. And seeing Anton smiling from ear to ear made everything even better.

Kerry returned the high five and exclaimed, “I can’t believe I just learned my first step!”

“But don’t get too excitement; we’re only at the beginning.” Anton grabbed her hands and said, “Now we are doing the step you have just learned in hold.”

Again, it took Kerry a while until she managed to dance the step in hold. She stumbled a few times, which mostly ended with her stepping on Anton’s feet.

Every time she stepped on his foot, Kerry immediately apologized. “I’m so sorry, Anton! Did I hurt you?”

But he only waved off. “Don’t worry. It’s not the first time and it surely won’t be the last time my dance partner stepped on my feet.” Anton smirked, a sparkle of playfulness in his eyes. “Besides, there are worse things than having a beautiful lady step on my feet.”

As soon as those words had left his lips, Kerry blushed bright red, her eyes casted to the ground. It had happened every time Anton complimented her since they first met, and by now Anton knew that this was Kerry’s natural reaction to someone complimenting her. And he loved it! He was amazed to see that a woman who was so sure of herself when it came to her work could be so insecure when it came to her beauty. Anton would definitely continue complimenting Kerry; especially since he found her incredibly attractive. So he did not even had to lie.

“At least you didn’t wear your heels. Now that would be a different story,” Anton joked, sending Kerry into a fit of laughter.

This was another thing he loved about Kerry: her laugh. It sounded beautiful, and Anton loved that every time she laughed, her eyes would twinkle, making them shine like emeralds. Kerry was always at ease when he joked, which was another reason for him to be funny. Anton wanted her to feel happy and relaxed, and to enjoy this experience.

When Kerry had calmed down, she looked at him and said, “Well, then I guess we should go back to training so that I won’t step on your feet once I wear heels.”

They continued training for the next hours, Anton always showing her a new step which Kerry tried to master by herself before dancing it with him. The training went by in a flash and suddenly it was time for a long break. The camera team packed up their stuff and left the studio to eat something.

Kerry went to her bag and pulled on a black sports jacket that matched her leggings. She also wore purple trainers that matched her top. Anton stopped next to her and collected his phone and wallet from the small table as well as putting on his suit jacket. Naturally, he came for training in a suit.

“There is a lovely restaurant just around the corner from the studio. It’s a small place with delicious food. And marvellous tea. You want to join me?” Anton asked.

“I would love to,” Kerry replied as she rose to her feet.

Anton offered his arm which she accepted and together they headed for their well-deserved break.

* * *

_ In the evening _

After the break, Kerry and Anton went back to training. After two more hours, they called it a day and agreed to start training tomorrow the same time they did today. After a long and exhausting day, the first thing Kerry did when she arrived at home was taking a hot shower. Then she ate the leftovers from the day before and after having done the dishes, she settled down in her bed and called her mother via video chat.

_“Hey darling!” _her mother greeted when she answered the call. _“How was your first day of training?”_

“It was really exhausting, but I enjoyed every second of it,” Kerry answered. “Is Rhys still awake?”

_"He is. He said he would not go to bed until he had talked with his mommy.”_

There was a short pause in which her mother got her son on the phone. Rhys had only been living with her parents for three days now and she was already missing him dearly. But Kerry knew that Rhys loved to be with his grandparents and that he was excited to see his mother dancing in his favourite show. Knowing that she would bring a smile to her son’s face made up for not having him with her at the moment.

_"Mommy!” _Rhys exclaimed as soon as he had the phone in his hands.

“Hey, sweetheart! How was your day?” Kerry asked. “Have you had fun at school?”

Rhys went on to tell her about his day, not forgetting a single detail. Kerry loved to hear him talk about everything he had experienced. Listening to her son made her discover things that she always overlooked; it was as if she was re-discovering the world through her son’s eyes.

Eventually, Rhys stopped talking about his days and asked, _“Was training fun? What dance are you doing?”_

“Training was a lot of fun. Anton and I are dancing the Jive.”

Rhys’ eyes grew as he cheered. The Jive was one of his favourite dances to watch; he loved the speed of it.

They continued to talk for a bit longer until it was time for Rhys to go to bed. She quickly said goodbye to him and her mother and then it was time for Kerry to hit the hay too. The day had been tiring and she had to wake up early in the morning for work. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and for the first time in the last months, she slept like a log.


	14. Training and The Proms

Kerry sat in the corner of the training room, checking her emails on the phone. It was the first break of the day since she and Anton started rehearsing and she felt as if she was going to fall asleep while standing. Waking up at quarter to four, presenting the news for two hours, working another two hours on a different news programme, and then coming into training was tiring her out. But Kerry knew that she had to work through the tiredness; her body was not used to such long days. She was sure that once her body and mind had gotten used to the long hours, she would not feel so tired anymore. However, at the moment Kerry was glad that she had a demanding job. The emails and messages that she received almost every second needed her full attention and prevented her from falling asleep during the break. Anton had gone, saying that he would be back soon.

Kerry was focused on her phone. So much that she did not hear the door opening. Only when she yawned and a familiar voice said, “Looks like I’ve come at the right time,” did she look up. She saw Anton coming towards her with two cups in his hands. “I originally planned to get water for my water kettle to make us tea, but I thought coffee was more what you needed.”

“That’s just what I need,” Kerry said as she took one cup from him. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome.” Anton sat down on the chair next to her. “It’s been a long day for you already.”

“Yeah, but don’t worry about me. It’s only a question of routine; in a couple of days, I won’t be so tired anymore,” Kerry replied, looking down on her phone when it buzzed.

Anton observed her quietly, watching how Kerry quickly typed on her phone. “You are a very busy lady, my darling Kerry.”

“Oh, you have no idea!” Kerry exclaimed. “Being the anchor and producer of daily news programmes means that many people constantly want something from you.” Her phone buzzed again. “I’m just lucky that I have a talented assistant who currently takes over most of the organizational stuff.” She smiled when she looked down at her phone. “But when it comes down to texting with foreign journalists, he’s not such a great help.”

“Why?” Anton asked.

Kerry showed him her phone, seeing a chat in Arabic script. “Well, he can’t speak or read Arabic.”

Anton’s face showed his surprise. “You can speak Arabic?”

Kerry nodded. “In the beginning of my journalistic career, I worked some time as a foreign correspondent in Saudi Arabia and Egypt. Because of my daughter, who lived with my parents when I was away, the stays weren’t for a long time but I always travelled back and forth. While I was there, a lot of journalists who weren’t necessarily reporting on international levels couldn’t speak English. And so I decided to learn Arabic. I can tell you, it was really difficult but it paid off.”

“I’m sure it did,” he said more to himself than to her.

Anton did not know Kerry for a long time, but everything he had learned about her so far fascinated him. She was successfully working on two different news programmes and was now doing Strictly on top of that. She managed to pursue a journalistic career while having a child at the age of sixteen. And now she was a single mother after her husband’s death. He had already found out that Kerry had a great sense of humour too; obviously, since she was laughing at his jokes. Anton was intrigued at her ability to calm people around her down and make them feel happy. He had watched Kerry encouraging Carol during the group dance rehearsal and all in all she simply tried to make everyone around her feel joyful.

While Kerry answered another message, Anton took a sip from his cup. Then he said, “Kerry, I wanted to use this break to discuss the concept of our first dance with you.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Since when are you discussing concepts with your dance partner? I know from some of your former partners that you usually presented them with a finished idea.”

“I know, but this year I want to try something new. After all, you are my first partner who actually can go far in this competition,” Anton stated.

“I still think you are too optimistic,” Kerry said. “But anyways, what is your idea?”

“Well, we’re dancing to ‘Roll Over Beethoven’ by Chuck Berry which is essentially about leaving classical music behind. So I thought our Jive could be themed around The Proms, considering that it’s coming to an end this week,” Anton explained.

“That sounds great!” she said, the corners of her mouth raised into a big smile. Then she looked at him and asked, “Have you ever been to The Proms?”

Anton shook his head. “Never. You?”

“A couple of times. Katie Derham is a good friend of mine,” Kerry answered. Suddenly she got an idea. “This Saturday is the last day. Do you want to go to the real thing? It would give the camera team something to film.”

Anton’s face lit up. “I would love to!” he exclaimed. “I’m gonna inform the producers so that they can arrange everything.”

“And I’ll talk to Katie. I’m sure she will be delighted to show us around,” Kerry said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Anton put the cup on the small table that was between them and rose to his feet. He held his hand out to Kerry and announced, “But now, back to training.”

* * *

_ Saturday _

Kerry stood in front of the Royal Albert Hall, waiting for Anton; not for the first time that week. She had noticed that he had a habit of coming too late. Of course, Anton would never admit that. He always said that she was coming too early. While she was waiting, she checked her phone for the last time that evening before putting it back into her small black handbag. As Kerry looked down at herself, she had to smile at the unusual attire. She wore a crimson red dress that went down to her mid-calves and black high-heeled shoes. Normally she was not a fan of dresses but attending the Last Night of the Proms meant she had to dress up.

“What do my eyes behold?” she heard someone asking.

Kerry turned to her right and saw Anton standing in front of her, dressed in a dark blue suit. She rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t even start!”

“With what?” Anton questioned, a smirk on his face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, “I know you don’t like wearing dresses, but you look stunning in them.”

“Well, thank you very much.” Kerry smiled at Anton and asked, “Are you ready for your first Proms?”

“You bet I am!” Anton announced.

Kerry looped her arm around his and together they went into the Royal Albert Hall, both ready for a night full of classical music.

* * *

_ Later that evening _

After they had filmed footage of the two of them dancing a bit of Jive in front of Katie for their VT, Kerry and Anton enjoyed The Last Night of the Proms. Now Kerry found herself sitting at a table in a secluded corner of a bar; Anton invited her for a drink after The Proms had ended. She was daydreaming while waiting for Anton, absently playing with a peanut that she got from a small bowl on the table.

She was brought back to reality by Anton, who put their drinks on the table. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Kerry said. “How much do I owe you?”

Anton waved off. “Don’t be silly! I invited you!”

“But you’ve already paid the last time,” Kerry reminded him.

Anton grinned mischievously, his brown eyes shining brightly. “Well, I guess that means you just have to invite me some other day.”

Kerry matched his grin and said, “I think that can be arranged.” She drank from her glass before questioning, “So tell me: how did you find your first Proms?”

“It was amazing!” Anton exclaimed. “A big orchestra, classical music, and a beautiful lady sitting next to me. What’s there not to love?”

Kerry looked down at her glass to avoid Anton seeing her blush; but it was to no avail. She really wondered what was going on with her. Kerry always had the habit of getting red cheeks when someone complimented her. However, normally she was able to control her blushing. But every time Anton made a charming remark about her appearance, Kerry could not help but blush and feeling her body getting warmer. On one or two occasions she even felt a tingling in her stomach! She did not know what to make of it. Kerry only knew that she had to get a grip on herself because she had the feeling Anton’s remarks would not stop any time soon. And she could not keep getting red cheeks every time he complimented her.

Kerry looked back up at Anton, who had a big smile on his face. “Well, I’m glad you liked it,” she eventually said.

“I really did.” Anton leaned closer and whispered, “But I like this more.”

This time, Kerry held his gaze. She matched his smile and said, “Me too.”


	15. Training and Going to Elstree

The second week of training went by in a blur. Kerry’s body finally got used to the daily routine of work and training, which meant that she was not so tired anymore when rehearsing the dance with Anton. And with every day that they worked on the steps and the technique, Kerry grew more confident in not only doing the dance, but also performing it. Of course, not everything went perfect all the time, but Anton was extremely reassuring and positive.

As the days went by, Kerry caught herself looking forward to spending time with Anton. Training now turned into the highlight of her day; no matter how hard and exhausting training was, she enjoyed the time with him. Even though there was a camera team present during the day, Anton managed to create an atmosphere in which Kerry forgot the cameras and felt safe to be herself. He joked a lot, making Kerry laugh most of the day and relax even more. But there were still times where the pressure of getting the dance right and failing to do so overwhelmed her. She always managed to hold the disappointment and frustration inside for as long as the camera team was present. However, as soon as they left, Kerry would start crying. At first she was totally embarrassed, apologizing to Anton and saying that she had no idea where the tears came from. But he only wrapped his arms around her and held her close, comforting her by saying that this reaction was normal and that there was nothing she needed to be ashamed of. After a few minutes, the tears would stop and after a small break they continued.

Today was Friday, which meant that apart from this day, there were only three more days before they had to go down to the studio. Kerry and Anton had agreed on not training on the weekend so that Kerry had the chance to spend it with her son. It simply meant that if necessary, they had to train well into the night. Though there were days where Kerry only had about three hours of sleep, the resulting tiredness was worth it to spend time with Rhys.

As usual, Kerry was the first one to arrive at the dance studio. But by now she had grown accustomed to Anton’s habit of being late; she simply went into the training room and put on her dancing shoes while waiting for him.

When Anton eventually arrived, he walked over to her with a big smile on his face and greeted her with a hug. “Hello Kerry!”

“Hello Anton! How are you?” she asked.

“I’m feeling great and you? Ready for another day of training?”

“I’m feeling great too, thanks,” Kerry answered. She smiled and said, “I’m always ready for training.”

“That’s good to hear.” Anton took his suit jacket off and put it on the chair in the corner. “Listen. Because training for the Jive is going really good, I thought we could start training for our second dance today.”

“Are you sure?” Kerry questioned, not sure how she felt about his idea. “Don’t you think we need every hour we get for the Jive?”

“Trust me, Kerry. I wouldn’t suggest that if I wasn’t sure that we’re good with the Jive. You know the routine, you know the steps and the technique and for most of the week we managed to run the dance through without a hitch. We only have four days for our second dance, so I would like you to start getting familiar with some of the basic steps and technique,” Anton explained.

His smile and the warmth that radiated from his chocolate brown eyes calmed Kerry down, making her smile softly and say, “Alright. You’re the professional dancer and I trust you.”

Anton took her hands and pulled her to the middle of the room. “That’s good to hear.”

“So what’s our second dance?” Kerry asked.

“The Tango,” Anton answered, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “I’m so happy that we get to do it as our second dance. In my opinion, the Tango is a great first ballroom dance. Especially since it’s the first time that we will only have four days to rehearse.”

“Well, that sounds good,” Kerry said.

“First things first: forget everything I’ve taught you so far.”

Kerry rolled her eyes. “Oh, great!” she huffed.

A small laugh left Anton’s lips. “You should get used to that. This is how the next few weeks will look like.” Then he began to explain, “The hold in all of the ballroom dances is the same. My left hand holds your right hand while your left hand is placed on my upper arm. You have to keep your shoulders down and only bend your arms at the elbows.”

He took Kerry’s hand which compelled her to place her left hand on his upper arm.

“That’s right,” Anton said. “In the ballroom dances, we are standing offset from each other. Your right foot is in between my legs while my right foot is in between yours.”

Anton stepped in between her legs and continued to talk about posture and head placement. Then he let go of her hands and gently pressed her waist against his. He grabbed hold of her again and said, “Especially Craig will look for gapping. So it’s important that our bodies stay connected the whole time.”

Standing so close to Anton and feeling his body pressed against hers, especially a certain something a little bit down south, made Kerry realize why some of her friends who were former Strictly contestants told her that the relationship with their dance partners was intense and intimate. Normally, one would never be this close to someone they only meet two weeks earlier. It was a strange feeling. Being in hold with Anton was not something Kerry disliked but at the moment, she did not like it either; especially if she thought about doing this in front of millions of people. Once again Kerry realized how far away she was from her comfort zone.

Anton seemed to feel her slight hesitation. He stepped away from her and said, “I know this will feel strange and maybe even uncomfortable in the beginning, but trust me, you will get used to being in hold.”

Kerry looked at Anton, her hands still holding his. “I’m not feeling uncomfortable,” she said, seeing how relief sparkled in his eyes. “I’m just not used to dancing this close with someone. But like I’ve said, I trust you.”

Anton smiled at Kerry and pulled her closer, placing his right hand between her shoulder blades. “Then let’s get cracking!”

* * *

_ Thursday _

It was the day before the first live show. Which meant that all the couples went to Elstree to rehearse their dances for the first time in the studio on the big dance floor. Kerry was really excited when she drove to the studio. Not only would she dance in front of people for the first time in her life, but today she would also find out what her costume looked like. And more importantly: she would find out whether she danced tomorrow or on Saturday.

She arrived at Elstree at around twelve and immediately went into her dressing room to change into her training outfit. Then she went looking for Anton. One of the crew members she met told her that he had last seen Anton in the studio, so Kerry decided to see if he was still there. On her way to the studio, she ran into Carol.

“Hey, Carol! Lovely to see you,” she greeted the older woman while hugging her.

“Oh, Kerry! How have you been?” Carol asked.

“The past weeks were exhausting but also a lot of fun,” Kerry said. “And how are you feeling? Have you already rehearsed on the dance floor?”

Carol shook her head. “No, I haven’t. I’m up after Ainsley.” She took a deep breath and said, “I’m petrified. Just thinking about dancing gives me a cold sweat.”

Kerry smiled softly, placing her hand encouragingly on Carol’s shoulder. “I’m sure once you danced in the studio with all the lights shining and people watching, you won’t be so terrified anymore. But now I have to go to the studio; I’ve heard Anton’s there.”

“Well, I just wanted to go there too,” Carol announced. “It’s Jeremy’s turn in a few minutes and I don’t want to miss out on that.”

Kerry hooked her arm into Carol’s and said, “Oh, me neither!”

Together they went into the studio, seeing that they had arrived just in time for Jeremy’s first rehearsal. The two women sat down in the first row by the judges’ table and watched Jeremy performing a Cha-Cha-Cha. When the music stopped, they cheered and applauded. So far, Kerry had only seen Jeremy dance once, and that was at a Christmas party from the BBC. Seeing him dance a whole routine was amazing. As he went back to his starting position to dance a second time, everybody got three runs, he looked at them and smiled while waving.

During Jeremy’s second dance, someone sat down beside Kerry. She turned to see who it was, smiling when her eyes landed on her dance partner. “Hey, Anton! I’ve been searching for you.”

“Well, you’ve found me.” Anton looked past her and greeted, “Hello, Carol. How are you?”

“I’m petrified,” Carol answered.

Kerry placed her hand on her knee and said, “Carol is feeling a bit nervous. But I’m sure she will be fine once she and Pasha rehearsed their dance.” She turned to look at Anton again. “Speaking of rehearsing: when is our turn?”

“In one hour,” Anton replied. “After that it’s straight to Vicky and trying on our costumes.”

“Sounds good. So I’m just going to sit here for the next hour and watch the others rehearse,” Kerry said.

“Oh, by the way, do you want to know on which show we have to perform?” Anton asked with a grin on his face.

Kerry felt how her heart started to beat faster. “Which one is it?”

Anton’s grin got broader before he announced, “The second one!”

A huge wave of relief washed through her body. “Thank goodness!”

Anton laughed while wrapping his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her gently. Kerry quickly smiled at him before focusing on Jeremy again, now feeling a lot calmer knowing that she did not have to dance the next day.

* * *

After having rehearsed their dance three times, Kerry and Anton headed to the costume department. Kerry was beaming with happiness after all three rehearsals went well; now she felt confident for Saturday night. Wrapped up in excitement, Kerry slipped her hand into Anton’s without noticing it, happily walking through the hallways. Of course Anton noticed it but he decided against making a remark; he enjoyed the feel of her soft hand in his and he did not want her to let go.

When they arrived at the fitting room, Anita and Gleb were just about to leave. They had a quick chat before entering Vicky’s refuge, who had a big smile on her face while welcoming them both.

Vicky turned to the clothes rack and said, “I’m sure you can’t wait to find out what we designed for you.”

“That’s right,” Kerry answered. “Especially since I’m not used to wearing dresses.”

Vicky pulled out a gold dress, the front covered in fringing. But that was not what Kerry noticed first; no, what she noticed first was that the dress was short. Incredibly short for her taste.

“We thought the golden colour would go well with the brown colour of your hair,” Vicky explained. “And it will sparkle with all the lights in the studio.” When she looked at Kerry, Vicky was greeted with a face that was far from looking happy. “You don’t like it?”

“No!” Kerry exclaimed. “I mean, it looks amazing. It’s just the length.”

“I know that we have talked about what length you feel comfortable with, but for the Jive you need a lot of freedom of leg movement,” Vicky explained.

Anton, who could already picture Kerry looking stunning in the dress, wrapped his arms around her back and said, “Give it a try. You will look amazing!”

“You should listen to Anton,” Vicky said.

Kerry sighed, giving in at last. Together with one of Vicky’s assistants she went behind a curtain to change into the sparkly dress. All the while, Anton got fitted into a white suit jacket with black trousers, a white shirt and black fly. Kerry emerged from behind the curtain before Anton, looking into a mirror with an uncertain gaze.

“This dress shows off your amazing legs,” Vicky said as she adjusted it. “You shouldn’t worry at all.”

“Oh wow!” Kerry heard Anton exclaim.

She looked at him through the mirror, seeing how he walked over to her.

“Vicky is right. You look amazing.” He looked down at her and said, “Everyone will be mesmerized by your legs.”

“If you say so,” Kerry mumbled.

“What do you say?” Vicky asked. “Do you feel alright or should we discuss different options of how to lengthen the dress?”

Kerry looked at herself in the mirror and then at Anton, who smiled brightly at her. Then she looked at herself one more time before taking a deep breath. “No, it’s alright. Now that I’m wearing it, I can see that it’s not all that short.”

Vicky smiled, turning to the desk and writing something down.

Kerry turned to Anton and whispered, “I trust you.”


	16. First Live Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strictly has just become real for Kerry and the other celebrities. But how will their first week of dancing go? Will it be a weekend to remember...or to forget?

Friday was quite relaxing for Kerry. Knowing that she would probably be a nervous wreck the next day, Kerry decided to enjoy this day as much as possible. This was going to be the only show day she would not have to perform and therefore had the freedom of not having to rehearse. And Kerry was determined to relish every second of it.

She had arrived at Elstree after finishing her second news programme. By the time she walked into the hair and make-up room, the couples that would perform on the first show were just about to do their dress rehearsal. This meant that the atmosphere in the room was quite relaxed since everyone in there had to perform the next day. But still, they had to be glammed up because Kerry and the others would still be with Claudia in the lounge cheering their friends on.

After her hair and make-up were done, Kerry walked through the hallways, heading to her dressing room. But on her way, she went past the other celebrities’ dressing rooms and immediately stopped when she heard someone sniffling. Kerry looked at the door from which the sound came from, noticing that the door was not completely closed. When she looked at the name on the door, her heart ached: it was Carol’s. Kerry gently knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer, she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She spotted Carol sitting on the couch by the wall, her eyes red and puffy.

“Carol, what happened?” Kerry questioned while sitting down next to her on the couch.

“The dress run went terrible,” Carol answered with a shaky voice. “Everything I could do wrong I did.” Tears started to run down her cheeks.

Kerry wrapped an arm around Carol’s back and pulled the older woman against her. “Don’t cry, Carol. And don’t work yourself up over it. It’s said that the final rehearsal has to go bad in order for the real performance to go well.”

Carol sighed. “If it only had been the dress run I think I would be okay with it. But not even in training I managed to do the dance right. Oh, the judges will tear me to shreds!”

“No, they won’t,” Kerry said. “You never danced before in your life. Nobody expects you to dance like Ginger Rogers in week one. Just calm down, stay positive, and enjoy the dance.”

“It’s easy for you to say. I watched you yesterday; you were amazing!” Carol stated.

“Thank you, but you’re exaggerating.” Kerry gently squeezed her. “What has Pasha said after the dress run?”

“He said that I should forget it and focus on the night. And that I should not work myself up over it,” Carol answered.

“You see. And he is the professional dancer,” Kerry pointed out. “Just follow Pasha’s advice and relax. And I’m sure you will smash the dance on the live show.”

Eventually, Carol nodded. “You’re right. Thank you, Kerry.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Kerry said. “That’s what friends are for.”

* * *

Kerry had spent most of the day in her dressing room, typing articles and writing down ideas for next week’s news programme. Now that she spent almost every hour in the training room with Anton, she was using every free minute she got to work on her daily programme that focused on events in the Middle East. She had to make the most of the time she had and today was perfect since she did not have to rehearse her dance.

After having written the scripts for the coming week, Kerry watched a documentary by a Saudi Arabian journalist. Normally, she would have watched it at home but her long working day was catching up on her and she desperately tried to stay awake; Kerry did not want to fall asleep with all the make-up she was wearing. Once again, she was glad that she had to perform the next day when she did not have to wake up at quarter to four in the morning.

Kerry had just yawned for what felt the thousandth time when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” she called.

The door opened and in stepped Anton, a big grin on his face. “Good evening, my darling Kerry!” he greeted as he walked over to her. “How are you? Ready for the big night?”

“I’m feeling good,” Kerry answered. “Well, I’m ready I suppose. But ask me again tomorrow when we actually have to dance.”

“I will,” Anton said, sitting down next to her and looking at the laptop on the table. “Have you been watching a movie all day? Is that why I haven’t seen you till now?”

“It’s not a movie, it’s a documentary,” Kerry replied. “The journalist who produced it will be on the show I produce, and I have to prepare some background knowledge for the journalist who will interview him.”

Anton shook his head in amazement. “You are very hard-working, Kerry. Even now you don’t stop.”

Kerry looked at him as she tried to suppress a yawn. “It’s not really by choice, you know. I’m quite tired and if I don’t keep myself busy, I will fall asleep. And I don’t want to ruin the work the make-up team has done.”

“Well, we have to get dressed in ten minutes,” Anton said. “If you want, you can do a power nap while leaning against me. I’ve been told that my shoulder is great to sleep on.”

A small laugh slipped from Kerry’s lips. “Who told you that?”

Anton grinned. “A gentleman never tells.” He padded his shoulder and coaxed, “Don’t be shy; I know you want to try it.”

His brown eyes sparkled brightly with mischief, but Kerry could not resist. The prospect of closing her eyes even if it only was for a few minutes was too good to miss. She returned his smile as she settled against him, her head on his shoulder.

“I knew you could not resist,” Anton said while he slung his arm around her back, his heart making double-jumps at feeling Kerry snuggled against him. 

* * *

_ Saturday _

Last night Kerry might have been calm and relaxed but tonight she felt her heart racing in her chest while her hands got sweaty. Every part of her body was shaking as she stood on the stairs behind the set, waiting for the show to start. Kerry was standing on the stairs alone since Anton was still in the make-up room for some finishing touches. They were the fifth couple to be called up; in front of her stood Anita who was also waiting for her partner and behind her stood Helen and Aljaz.

To distract herself from the fear that was rising in her, Kerry asked Anita, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling good, actually,” Anita replied. “There’s a lot of weight off my shoulders after having danced yesterday. And you?”

“Well, the weight is on my shoulders now. But I would feel better if Anton was here.”

“Yeah, I’m wondering where Gleb is too. This man has so much energy, he can’t stand still for more than two minutes,” Anita said.

“How is dancing with Gleb, by the way? Can you look at him now?” Kerry asked with a smirk on her face. She still remembered Anita’s reaction after having been partnered with the handsome Russian.

“Ah, it’s great!” Anita exclaimed. “I mean, who wouldn’t like to look at such a handsome man the whole day?”

Kerry chuckled and then she felt an arm slipping around her waist. She turned and saw Anton standing next to her, looking dapper in his white suit jacket, which was a great contrast to his black hair.

“Hello, ladies,” Anton greeted.

“There you are,” Kerry said. “I started to wonder where you are.”

“I’m sorry, but it takes time to look as stunning as I do,” Anton said while driving through his hair with his fingers.

All the while, Kerry looked at Anita and rolled her eyes which prompted Anita to laugh. Kerry could not help herself and joined in, leaving Anton wondering what was going on.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Kerry assured him.

In that moment, Gleb went past them and stopped next to Anita. Then they heard the Strictly music playing, indicating that the show was about to start. Kerry took a deep breath, her heart beating even faster than before. Anton grabbed her left hand and gently squeezed it, comforting her with a soft smile. And then it was time to walk on stage.

As Alan Dedicoat’s voice rang through the studio, saying, _“BBC World News presenter, Kerry Wilson and her partner Anton Du Beke," _the audience began cheering. With a big smile, Kerry waved with her right hand, holding on to Anton for dear life with her left hand. She did not dare to breathe while walking down the stairs, breathing out in relief when they arrived at their spot in the first row next to Anita and Gleb.

When all the couples were on stage and the music stopped playing, Tess and Claudia greeted everyone in the audience and at home. But Kerry did not hear what they said, the thumping of her heart in her ears drowning out everything else. Eventually, she felt how Anton pulled her away from the stage and up to the lounge. And then all she could do was waiting for her turn.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, it was time for Kerry and Anton to go backstage and prepare themselves for their first dance. They were the sixth couple to perform on the night; the twelfth overall. Kerry and Anton quickly went over their steps for one last time. And even though she knew that she could do the dance, Kerry was terrified at the prospect of dancing in front of the whole studio audience, let alone in front of the millions of people watching at home. She was shaking like a leaf which did not go unnoticed by Anton.

He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You can do it! I know it sounds stupid, but just try to forget anybody is watching. Just picture us dancing in the rehearsal room.”

As Kerry looked at him, she managed a weak smile. “You’re right, it does sound stupid.”

Anton laughed and pulled her in a hug, placing a kiss on her hair. Then a crew member came and called them on the dance floor. Kerry heard their VT playing while sitting down on a chair next to a harp. As she looked straight ahead at the audience, she spotted her mother and daughter sitting in the first row, both smiling brightly at her. Kerry returned their smiles and then she looked back at Anton, who also gave her an encouraging smile. Kerry took another deep breath and then the VT stopped playing.

It was time to dance.


	17. Dancing the Jive

_“Dancing the Jive, Kerry Wilson and Anton Du Beke.”_

As soon as those words rang through the studio, Kerry felt how her heart stopped beating for a second. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she had reported from crisis regions in the past and compared to that, dancing on television was a walk in the park.

And then the music started playing.

The beginning of the dance was fairly easy, since she just had to sit by the harp and watch Anton. And during those few seconds, Kerry decided to forget about the audience around her and to imagine that she and Anton were doing the dress run with only the other contestants and crew members watching them. For the first time since she started doing live television, she stopped thinking about everything that could go wrong and concentrated on enjoying the experience. And whatever would happen, would happen.

The dance went by in a blur. Kerry simply looked at Anton, who smiled through the whole dance, and let his happiness be her engine. Before she even realized that she was enjoying the dance, it was over, finding herself tipped backwards and staring into Anton’s brown eyes. And it was then that she acknowledged the presence of the audience who was cheering and clapping. Anton pulled her back up and Kerry immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him.

He had one arm slung around her and pulled Kerry against him, whispering into her ear, “Well done, my love.”

Kerry disengaged herself from him and smiled as she spotted her daughter and mother in the audience, both cheering loudly and having massive smiles on their faces. Her heart was filled with a feeling of pride and achievement and no matter what the judges were about to say, she knew that she had made her children proud. And that was the only thing that mattered.

But when she looked back at Anton, she saw how he was standing on the middle of the dance floor, cheering with joy amid the applause of the audience. Kerry laughed when he turned to look at her, stretching her arms out and pulling him into another hug. In the back of their minds they heard Tess calling them over and with their arms slung around each other’s waists, Kerry and Anton made their way over to the judges.

And to her utter shock, Bruno started talking about how he could not take his eyes off of her. Kerry had fully expected to be shredded into pieces. He even dubbed her as first-class material! However, what was shocking her even more was that the compliments continued to come from all the judges. Of course there was some criticism; after all, it was only the first week. But out of all the scenarios Kerry had pictured how her first dance would go, she had never imagined that the judges would see so much potential in her.

And just when Kerry thought it could not get any better, Len said, “Anton, this could be the year you realize Strictly goes right up till Christmas!”

The studio exploded with cheers and laughter while Kerry felt how her cheeks reddened. Here she was, glad that she did not fall over, and Len said she might make it to the final! Tess sent them to Claudia and when they reached the lounge area, Anton could not contain his excitement and joy any longer. He started to jump up and down, the smile on his face going from ear to ear. Kerry had a small chat with Claudia; however, she was still in a state of shock from the judges’ positive comments that she did not really hear what Claudia was saying to her.

Only when Claudia said, “The scores are in,” did the pounding in Kerry’s ears stop, making it possible for her to focus on the screen in front of her.

And as if the positive comments had not already sent her into complete bewilderment, the scores certainly did.

Craig: “6.”

Darcey: “6.”

Len: “7.”

Bruno: “7.”

“Twenty-six!” Anton shouted, not quite believing what he had just seen himself.

Kerry only stared at Anton, completely flabbergasted. The memories from that moment on were only a blur, and the next thing Kerry remembered was being backstage, standing in front of a shiny wall with Anton; it was the spot where they were supposed to do a small interview.

As soon as they stood in front of the wall, Anton picked her up and swirled her around. “Yes!” he screamed. “You did it!”

“I can’t believe what just happened,” Kerry said, clinging to Anton while he continued to spin around.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck and when Anton eventually placed her on the ground again, Kerry let her hands stay on his shoulders.

“You were amazing!” Anton raved, his own hands placed on her hips. “Twenty-six!”

“Did we really just get twenty-six points for our first dance?” Kerry questioned.

She had a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkled brightly, but her eyes told Anton that she could not quite believe it yet. That she was shocked that she managed to get such an amazing first-week score.

Anton wrapped his arms around her again, pulling Kerry into a hug. “Yes, we did.” He began to gently stroke with his hand over her back, whispering, “**You** got twenty-six points. Because you were absolutely marvellous out there. I am beyond proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Kerry answered. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Anton slightly stepped back from her and grinned. “True.”

Kerry had to laugh, gently nudging him. Then Anton grabbed her hand and together they went back to the lounge, only stopping on their way to drink a bit of water. They watched the rest of the show in a state of happy shock and suddenly, it was time to go back on the dance floor for the final moments of the first show. She stood in between Iwan and Ola and Jeremy and Karen, listening to Tess and Claudia talk and finally, they got to sway to the Strictly music, marking the end of the first week.

But there was no time to rest because immediately after the show ended, people from the audience and camera teams flooded the dance floor, and Kerry and Anton had to do a lot of interviews.

Eventually, when the last journalist left, Kerry heard someone shouting behind her, “Mom!”

Kerry swirled around, making Anton turn around too, and smiled when she spotted her daughter and mother. She gave them both a big hug and as if Anton was a friend of the family for years, her mother pulled him in a hug as well. The four chatted a bit about the show and the nerves leading up to it, both Jamie and her mother being extremely proud of her.

Suddenly, her mother pulled out her phone and handed it to Kerry. “Your father sent me this video,” was all she said.

Kerry started the video, holding the phone so that Anton could watch to. It showed her son Rhys sitting in front of the television, his small face covered in a big smile.

_“Rhys,” _Kerry heard her father’s voice saying. _“What do you think of your mommy’s dance?”_

_“I loved it!” _Rhys replied, his eyes glued to the telly. _“Mommy was amazing. I loved Anton too.”_

The video continued to show her son’s reaction when they got the scores from the judges, the small blond-haired boy jumping up and down in her parents’ living room, screaming, _“Yes!”_

A small laugh escaped Kerry’s lips. She had to fight hard against the upwelling tears; seeing Rhys this happy reinforced Kerry that her decision to do the show and therefore not seeing him during the week was the right one. He had not displayed so much joy since his father’s death.

Kerry handed the phone back to her mother and said, “It’s good to see him happy again.”

“That’s right,” her mother answered. “Today you made your son really happy. And I know you will continue to make him happy. Because you are a terrific dancer!”


	18. Back to Training

When Kerry came into training the following Monday, she had a big smile on her face and a spring to her step. The day before, she had spent the whole day with her family, everyone gathering at her parents’ house. They decided that they would do this every Sunday for as long as Kerry was in the competition, also watching the results show together the following weeks. Kerry was just immensely happy to be spending time with her son again whom she had only seen on her mobile phone the past week. And of course being around her daughter and parents also lifted her mood. And when she arrived at work today, all of her colleagues congratulated her on her amazing first week with Ricky and Sally wanting to know every single detail. All in all, Kerry was simply happy.

When she entered the training room, she spotted Anton sitting in a corner and looking at his phone. “Hello Anton,” Kerry greeted.

Anton’s head shot up, revealing his massive smile. “Ah, Kerry!” he exclaimed. “My dancing queen! How are you?”

“I’m feeling fine. Ready for a new week of training,” Kerry answered.

She put her bag on the chair next to Anton and took her jacket off. After she turned to face him, Anton immediately pulled her into a hug, lifting Kerry of the ground after a few moments to spin her around. It made Kerry laugh, like every time he did that, and she pressed her face against his neck, taking in the scent that she had grown used to the past weeks. It always brought her comfort, even when she did not know she needed any.

Anton felt his heart jump when Kerry’s laugh filled his ears; it was the reason why he spun her around. Seeing her happy made him happy, and having his arms wrapped around her made him feel warm all over.

Eventually, he put her down and said, “You were absolutely amazing on Saturday. Have you watched it back yet?”

“About a hundred times,” replied Kerry. “My kids made me watch it again and again.”

“Oh yes, you said you would spend Sunday with your family. How was it?”

“It was great. I’ve missed my son a lot during the week, so to spend the whole day with him was amazing. But the only thing he wanted to do was watch our dance,” Kerry said with a smile.

Anton had to smile. “Really?”

“Yes. Jive is one of his favourite dances. Well, it is his favourite Latin dance,” Kerry explained.

“What’s his favourite ballroom dance?” Anton questioned.

“The Foxtrot,” Kerry said.

“Is that so?” Anton asked, the smile on his face getting bigger. “You know, I’ve never met your son, but it sounds like he is a delightful young boy.”

As Kerry looked at him, she saw a sparkle in his eyes; she knew that the Foxtrot was Anton’s favourite dance. After all, that was the reason why it was her son’s favourite dance. “I’m glad you think like that since Rhys loves the Foxtrot because it’s your favourite dance.”

Anton gave her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve told you that you are my children’s favourite dancer. And Rhys thinks of you as kind of a role model. So, when he learned that the Foxtrot is your favourite dance, he said that it’s his favourite dance as well,” Kerry explained with a smile on her face.

Anton did not know what to say which was quite uncommon. He was touched to hear that he was somebody’s role model; that a young boy was looking up to him. Eventually, he swallowed down the knot in his throat and said, “That’s very charming to hear, darling Kerry. Now I really want to meet your lovely son.”

“He did ask me if he could visit us during training this week,” Kerry said.

“You definitely have to bring him along one day.” Anton stretched his hand out and ask with a cheeky grin, “But now, do you want to Tango?

Kerry returned his grin as she placed her hand in his. “I would love to.”

* * *

_ Later that day _

After training, Kerry and Anton went to a pub to have a drink together. This time, Kerry insisted that she would pay for their drinks, getting them both some non-alcoholic drinks. Anton did not drink alcohol and she had to get up early for work the next day. They settled in their usual place at a table in the corner of the pub which was a bit secluded from the other tables.

Kerry enjoyed the time she spent with Anton immensely; both in training and outside training. He had a great sense of humour, making her laugh all the time, and was generally just a lovely person to spend time with. In the beginning, she felt a bit awkward spending time alone with a man again after her husband’s death but now she found that she felt comfortable being with Anton.

They were having a great time, laughing a lot while talking about their funniest moments at work. But suddenly, Anton fell quiet while staring at the glass in his hands.

“Is everything alright, Anton?” Kerry asked concerned.

He slowly raised his gaze, his brown eyes showing that he was fighting with himself over something. “I’m fine, you don’t have to worry,” he said, a small smile on his face. “A question just crossed my mind, but I don’t want to ruin the good time we have.” He sighed. “But it seems like I’ve already done that. I’m sorry.”

Now Kerry was even more confused. “You haven’t ruined anything. But what’s on your mind?”

“I just remembered what you said to your mother after the show. You know, when she showed you the video of your son?” Anton gently placed a hand on hers and said, “I don’t want to seem nosy and frankly, it’s none of my business, but I was just curious. What did you mean by, ‘It’s good to see him happy again’?”

Kerry sighed, casting her eyes down. A curl of brown hair fell into her face, which made Anton reach out and gently push it behind her ear. Kerry looked up again when his hand touched the side of her face, her green eyes locking with his brown eyes. For a moment, it seemed like time was standing still.

“Rhys lost his happiness when his father died two years ago,” Kerry eventually said. “He was only four and didn’t really understand what it meant. For him, his father was just not there anymore. And it pulled him in a deep hole. The first few months he was only a shadow of himself. Rhys slowly came around again and somehow came to terms with the fact that his father would not come back. But still, he had never really been happy or joyful again. And on Saturday, when my mother showed me the video, it was the first time in two years that I saw a smile on his face and happiness in his eyes,” Kerry explained.

Anton tenderly squeezed her hand, his other hand slowly dropping down from her face. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. “I’m sure the past two years haven’t been easy for you.”

Kerry nodded. “They’ve been tough. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without my parents.” She softly smiled. “But now it seems that thanks to us two dancing together, my son has found his happiness again.”

Anton matched her smile, moving her hand to his mouth and giving it a kiss. “Then we have to continue dancing together. For your son.”

“Yes. For Rhys,” Kerry said.

_And for me. I don’t want this to end._


	19. A Happy Break

Kerry loved the Tango.

She never thought she would say those words but it was the truth. Kerry loved the feel of it, the sharpness of the dance exciting her. The staccato movements gave her a feeling of power and strength and after a few days of training, she even got used to the tight hold. Her body was far from liking it and made its displeasure clear by sending painful cramps through her body, but it was nothing she could not handle. And there was something else Kerry noticed, something she could not deny: she liked being in hold with Anton. At the beginning it had been awkward but now it felt somehow natural being in his arms. Whenever Anton wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, Kerry’s heart jumped.

It was crazy to think that she had met Anton only four weeks ago. To Kerry, it felt like she knew him all her life. Anton knew how to make her laugh, how to calm her down, when to encourage her and when to leave Kerry to her frustration. He radiated a sense of security, and Kerry knew that Anton would protect her from any harsh comments or insulting press articles. She could not have wished for a better dance partner than Anton.

Today was Wednesday, which meant tomorrow was their last day of training. Last week, Kerry had panicked at this point, not feeling confident to perform at Elstree. But this time she was happy. And the reason for it was that today, her father and son would come visit her in training.

Anton and Kerry were just about to go through their routine again when they heard the door opening and a boyish voice calling, “Mommy!”

Kerry turned away from Anton to see her son rushing towards her and throwing himself into her arms. “Hello, my love,” she said while lifting him up and cuddling him close. Kerry gave him a kiss on his head before looking up to see her father coming closer. “Hey Dad!”

“Hello darling,” her father greeted.

Kerry looked at Anton, who gazed at her with a smile on his face. Then she looked back at her father and said, “Dad, this is Anton.”

Anton stretched his hand out. “Good Afternoon, Mr. Wilson.”

“Good Afternoon, Anton,” Kerry’s father said while shaking the other man’s hand. “But please, my name’s Pete.”

“And this, Anton, is my son Rhys,” Kerry said, balancing her son on her hip.

Again, Anton stretched his hand out and introduced himself. “Hello Rhys, I’m Anton. I’m delighted to meet you.”

Rhys shook Anton’s hand, his blue eyes beaming at meeting his favourite dancer. “Hi Anton.”

Kerry put her son down and knelt down to be at eye-level with him. “How was school, my love?”

With a big smile on his face Rhys said, “It was great! I drew a picture for Anton in art class.”

“Really?” Kerry asked and looked up at Anton, whose face betrayed his shock.

While Rhys searched in his backpack for the picture, Anton knelt down next to Kerry, not really knowing what to think or feel. There were not many children in his life, only his nieces and nephews who occasionally drew or crafted something for him. But he did not see them very often, and so their presents were usually restricted to his birthday and Christmas. To have his dance partner’s son drawing a picture for him touched his heart, making him feel flattered and delighted at the same time.

When Rhys finally pulled out a sheet of paper from his backpack, he held it out to Anton. “This is for you.”

“Thank you,” Anton said while taking the paper from him. He looked at it and immediately had to smile. It showed him and Kerry in their Jive costumes, presumably dancing on the Strictly dance floor. “Oh wow!” he exclaimed, showing the picture to Kerry. “I think this is the best drawing of me that I ever saw. Thank you very much, Rhys. I’m gonna put it up against my fridge as soon as I arrive at home.”

Rhys smiled brightly, proud that Anton liked his present. He took a step forward and gave him a hug, surprising Anton yet again. Baffled, Anton returned the hug, touched by the boy’s sweet gesture. All the while Kerry watched with a big smile on her face how her son and dance partner interacted, not being able to hide her joy. To see her son happy again was the best gift Strictly had given her so far; apart from meeting Anton.

After Anton had put the picture away, he and Kerry showed Pete and Rhys their Tango. When they were finished, Rhys immediately wanted to see it again and therefore, Kerry and Anton danced it again.

Then Anton pulled Rhys up on his feet and said, “A little bird told me that your favourite ballroom dance is the Foxtrot. Is that right?”

Rhys nodded. “Just like yours.”

A small laugh escaped Anton’s lips. “That’s right. Do you want to learn some Foxtrot steps?”

“Yes!” Rhys exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

As Anton began to teach Rhys the first basic step, Kerry walked over to her father and sat down next to him. She leaned against him with her head placed on his shoulder and breathed out deeply.

“Are you alright, darling?” Pete asked.

“Just a bit tired,” Kerry answered. “Thank you for visiting me and Anton today, Dad. It’s refreshing to see you and Rhys, and it gives me a break.”

She chuckled as she watched Rhys being thrown about by Anton, obviously no longer dancing the Foxtrot. The training room was filled with Rhys’ laughter, who clearly enjoyed the attention he was given by Anton.

“I haven’t seen Rhys this happy for a long time,” Pete said.

“I’ve said that to Mom too when she showed me the video you had sent. It’s great to have him back.” Kerry sighed. “You know, as exhausting as this is, as painful as it is, seeing Rhys laughing again is worth it all.”

Pete smiled. “He was so excited when it was your turn on Saturday night. The boy couldn’t sit still and danced in front of the telly.” The corners of Kerry’s mouth raised into a smile when her father pointed out, “It looks like Anton enjoys this break too.”

Kerry shifted her gaze from her son to her dance partner, spotting a big smile on his face that went from ear to ear. She heard Anton laugh when he lifted Rhys up and spun him around, making him shriek and giggle. It filled Kerry’s heart with warmth to see Anton and Rhys getting along so well.

“Does he have kids?” her father asked.

Kerry shook her head. “But Anton has five nieces and nephews.”

“Well, he must be great with kids. Normally Rhys is very shy around new people.”

Kerry did not answer, instead she simply watched Anton and Rhys romp around. When it was time for her father and son to leave, Anton promised Rhys that he would put the picture against his fridge and that he was welcome to visit them during training at any time. Kerry gave her son a tight hug and kissed his head, and then she was left alone with Anton again.

“Your son is a lively young boy,” Anton said, slightly puffing for air.

“You have no idea!” Kerry exclaimed. A sad expression washed over her face before she said, “He’s missing having a father to frolic around or play sports with. I try to replace Llew the best I can, but a mother can’t replace a father.”

Upon hearing the sad tone of Kerry’s voice, Anton wrapped his arms around her and stroked with one hand over her back. “You’re doing the best you can, darling Kerry. That’s all you can do.”

They simply stood there for a few minutes, embracing each other. Anton wanted to comfort her, trying to take as much weight of Kerry’s shoulders as possible, which Kerry gladly accepted. She had missed being in someone’s arms.

Eventually, she broke away from him and said with a soft smile, “Thank you, Anton. I really needed that.”

Anton only waved off. “That’s what I’m here for.” There was a small moment of silence before he gently grabbed her hands said, “Whatever you need, just reach out to me. No matter what, I’ll be there for you.”


	20. Week 2

When Kerry arrived at Elstree on Saturday morning, she found that the atmosphere was a lot more tense than the week before. After all, today the first of their group had to leave; and no one wanted to go yet.

Kerry’s first destination was the hair and make-up room, in which she would spend most of her morning. When she and Anton had tried on their costumes the day before, it was decided that Kerry would have straight hair for the performance; to enhance the strict and aggressive feeling of the Tango. And that meant a lot of work for the people in the hair department. Kerry’s hair was naturally curly and never stayed straight for more than two hours. How they wanted to make her hair stay straight was beyond Kerry, but she trusted the hair artists and so she sat down and waited to be glammed up.

Moments after Kerry sat down, Nicky, one of the hair artists, appeared next to her with a big smile on her face and a cart full of hair and styling products. “Good Morning Kerry!” Nicky greeted. “Lisa told me that your hair would be straight and tied into a low rolled bun.”

“That’s right, but good luck with that,” Kerry said. With a laugh she added, “My curls are quite stubborn.”

Nicky joined in the laughter as she drove with her fingers through Kerry’s curls. “Don’t worry about that. When I’m finished, your curls won’t dare to come back.”

With that, Nicky started the task of straightening Kerry’s brown curls. After one hour of washing, drying, putting heat protectant on, and separating her hair into four parts, Nicky began to use the flat iron to straighten the hair. All the while Kerry sat comfortably in the chair in her favourite purple hoodie and grey sweatpants, one knee pulled to her body.

She was checking her emails when she heard her dance partners voice. “Good Morning!” Anton greeted as he stepped into the room.

The answer was a wave of greetings from everyone in the room and when Anton spotted Kerry, he walked over to her. In his hands were two cups of coffee, one of which he stretched out to Kerry as he stopped next to her.

“And this is for you, darling Kerry. How are you doing?”

Kerry took the cup from him and said, “Thank you, Anton. I’m feeling alright at the moment. A bit nervous I suppose.”

“Ah, yes, somebody’s leaving tonight.” Anton sat down on a chair next to Kerry.

“And I hope it won’t be us,” Kerry said.

“Well, I hope that too!” Anton exclaimed, laughing. “But I’m having a good feeling. You were smashing it in rehearsals; just do what you did in the training room and we’re good.”

Nicky could not supress a laugh. “Oh, Anton, how many times have I heard you telling this to your dance partner?”

Anton looked up at Nicky, a twinkle of playfulness in his brown eyes. “It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve said it, it only matters how often it has worked.”

Nicky raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Kerry had to chuckle as she watched Anton puff with annoyance.

“I would prefer if you don’t,” he eventually said.

“I thought so,” Nicky replied, sending Kerry into a fit of laughter.

Anton stared at Kerry, fake shock on his face. “I see, you two have turned against me! Thank you very much, Kerry. I thought we were partners.”

“I’m sorry Anton.” Kerry reached out and placed her hand on his thigh. “But you have to admit that it’s all too funny.”

The corners of Anton’s mouth raised into a smile. He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently before saying, “Well, band call is in one and a half hours. I’ll leave you to Nicky’s flat iron; pro rehearsals are about to start.”

Anton rose to his feet and left the room, making Kerry turn her attention back to her phone.

After some time and completely out of the blue, Nicky said in a low voice, “Anton likes you.”

“Well, we’re friends,” Kerry answered while staring at Nicky through the mirror.

“Not in that way,” Nicky said, a smirk covering her face.

It took a moment before Kerry realized what Nicky meant. When it clicked, Kerry’s eyes grew big. “You’re crazy! We’re simply good friends.”

Nicky shrugged. “Whatever. But I’m telling you: I can see it in his eyes.”

“You have a vivid imagination, Nicky,” Kerry muttered as she directed her gaze back at her phone.

Even though she tried to concentrate on the messages she received, Kerry’s mind kept wandering back to what Nicky had said. Clearly Nicky had lost her mind. Why else would she say something crazy like Anton fancying her?

Or was she right?

* * *

After a successful band call, it was back to the make-up room for Kerry. In there, Nicky was the first person approaching her, checking if the hair was still in place. And surprisingly, her hair seemed to stay straight so far. Pleased with her work, Nicky left her and headed to the next person while Jack, one of the make-up artists, came over to Kerry. Though her make-up would needed to be renewed throughout the day before the live show, it was finished in the morning; the last few hours before the show were always quite hectic and Lisa Armstrong, head of make-up, wanted to make sure that everybody’s make-up was already in place.

One hour later, Kerry found herself sitting in one of the lounges with Carol and Jeremy, watching the last contestants’ band calls on the TV. Lunch would be in half an hour, after which Kerry had time to relax before getting into her costume and doing the dress run.

“Jay’s really good,” Carol said while looking at the telly.

“He is,” Kerry agreed. “And I think he looks much better with the new haircut.”

“I can’t believe that the first one already leaves today,” Jeremy said. “I really like our group. I don’t want anyone to leave.”

“Sadly, that’s the name of the game,” Kerry said.

“I only hope it’s not me.” Carol’s facial expression turned a bit sadder. “But I think there’s a high chance that it will be me.”

Kerry grabbed Carol’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Hey, you can’t think like that! The people loved your Cha-Cha-Cha and they are gonna love your Foxtrot. Just ignore Craig and believe in yourself.”

“Kerry’s right, Carol. Your band call was really great; Pasha said it himself,” Jeremy endorsed.

Slowly, a small smile appeared on Carol’s face. “Thank you, guys. It’s great to have your support.”

Kerry wrapped one arm around the other woman’s back and said, “Just go out there and perform. Everything else is beyond your control.”

* * *

As soon as Kerry arrived in her dressing room, she stretched out on the sofa. She wanted to use the time before having to put her costume on and doing the dress run to relax and calm her nerves down. Just thinking about the live show sent shivers down her spine.

With one earphone in her ear, Kerry listened to her favourite music with her eyes closed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which made her open her eyes and stop the music.

“Come in!” Kerry called out, turning her head to see Anton stepping into the room. “Hi Anton,” she greeted.

“Hello, darling Kerry,” Anton said. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

Kerry smiled. “You’re never disturbing me. What’s up?”

Anton walked to the sofa while saying, “I just wanted to see how you’re feeling.”

“I’m feeling good.” Kerry bended her legs with her feet placed on the sofa to make some space for Anton.

Anton accepted the wordless invitation to sit down, instantly grabbing Kerry’s feet and placing them on his lap. He put his hands on her shins while looking down at Kerry. “That’s good to hear.”

“How are you feeling?” Kerry asked.

As she looked up at him, Kerry spotted a small strand of hair that had fallen in Anton’s face, making him look a bit more rough than usual. Combined with the natural sparkle in his brown eyes, Kerry could not help but find Anton attractive.

“I’m feeling great, thanks,” Anton replied. “I can’t wait for the live show to start. I’m really confident about our performance.”

“You are?” Kerry asked.

Anton nodded. “And that hasn’t happened very often.” He began to grin and added, “I could get used to that.”


	21. Week 2 - Live Show

Kerry stood in the hallway outside the make-up room, getting her make-up renewed for one last time. In a few minutes, the live show was about to start and the backstage area resembled a beehive; people were running around to make sure that all the celebrities and pro dancers were dressed properly, that their hair and make-up was perfect, and that they took their positions on the staircase. As soon as Jack was finished, Nicky rushed over to her and covered her in a large cloud of hairspray.

Kerry held her breath while Nicky applied the spray and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anton stepping out of the make-up room and right into the cloud of hairspray, resulting in him starting to cough.

“Blimey, Nicky, are you trying to kill my dance partner?” Anton asked, waving the mist away from him.

“I would never jeopardise the first real chance of you winning this show,” Nicky replied, a smirk covering her face. “I’m just trying to make her hair stay in place, which is a lot harder than I thought.” After a final spray, Nicky looked satisfied and said to Kerry, “Here you go! This should keep your hair straight for the night.”

“Thank you, Nicky,” Kerry said. “I’m sure with this much hairspray, my hair will still be straight tomorrow night.”

At that moment, a crew member walked through the hallway and yelled, “Live in two minutes everyone!”

Anton grabbed Kerry’s hand and said, “Let’s go.”

Nicky wished them good luck before the pair rushed to the studio and up the stairs, taking their spot between Anita and Gleb and Helen and Aljaz. Today would be the first time all the couples were dancing, which made Kerry all the more nervous. Especially since she and Anton were the thirteenth couple to dance; of fifteen! Kerry could already picture herself being a nervous wreck halfway through the show. Intuitively, she grabbed Anton’s hand again, needing to hold on to something.

Anton squeezed her hand gently and kissed her hairline. “Everything will be fine,” he whispered. “You’re a great dancer.”

Kerry smiled softly, whispering back, “Thank you.”

The Strictly music started to play, which intensified the nervous atmosphere among the couples. Kerry took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves down. It always took a while until Tess and Claudia welcomed the audience and introduced the judges, but then it was time for the couples to make their appearance. Kerry and Anton patiently waited for their signal, walking onto the stage with big smiles covering their faces. Kerry clung to Anton’s arm as she walked down the stairs, breathing a sigh of relief as they arrived at their spot.

Now it was time to perform.

* * *

Kerry enjoyed watching the show from the lounge more than she had thought she would. Once the first couple started dancing, she pushed the thought of having to perform later away and cheered the other celebrities on. Though it was a competition, Kerry did not want any couple to go wrong. And every time a couple did great, like Jay and Aliona dancing a beautiful Waltz, Kerry was buzzing with joy for them. But every time a couple received bad comments from the judges, for example Iwan and Ola for their Cha-Cha-Cha, Kerry felt her heart ache. She could see the disappointment in the celebrities’ eyes. Especially in Carol’s when the judges criticized her. Kerry knew how much blood, sweat and tears Carol put into training, and seeing her being shredded to pieces by the judges broke her heart.

When the VT of the tenth couple was played, showing Anthony and Oti in training, Anton pulled Kerry away from the lounge and led her backstage. There were two other couples dancing after Anthony and Oti and then it would be their turn. Anton had felt how Kerry’s nerves began to take over and he wanted to calm her down before the dance.

“Just be confident. You know the steps, you did a great band call and dress run, and your technique is amazing,” Anton said, holding Kerry’s hands in his.

“I know,” Kerry replied. “I just can’t help but being nervous.”

Anton looked at his watch. “By now Anthony and Oti should be with Claudia. So we still have some time. Do you want something?”

“My mouth is a bit dry, to be honest. Some water would be nice,” Kerry said.

“Wait here.” Anton left to find something to drink, returning minutes later with a bottle of water in his hand. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Kerry said, opening the bottle and drinking from it.

“Just don’t drink too much. I don’t want you to feel the need to run to the ladies’ toilet while dancing,” Anton joked, a cheeky grin covering his face.

Kerry had to laugh, almost spitting out the water in her mouth. She quickly swallowed before starting to cough. “Now that would be something,” she managed to creak out between coughs.

Anton gently patted her back while having his other hand placed on Kerry’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. When the coughing finally stopped, he asked, “Are you alright?”

Kerry nodded, making Anton step away from her again. For one last time, they practiced their routine and then it was time to go on stage. While the VT was played, Kerry sat down on the velvet divan and Anton walked up to the small counter by the band. As Kerry let her gaze drift, she spotted her father and daughter in the audience. Since her daughter wanted to come to the studio every week and someone had to look after Rhys, her mother and father decided to take turns in accompanying Jamie to Elstree.

The VT stopped playing and Alan Dedicoat’s voice rang through the studio. _“Dancing the Tango, Kerry Wilson and Anton Du Beke.”_

Kerry took a deep breath and as soon as the first note was played by the band, she focused on the dance and on Anton, ignoring the presence of the audience. As well as doing all the steps right, Kerry really wanted to perform; she wanted to portray the passionate and aggressive feeling of the Tango that she loved so much. And just like last week, it felt as if the dance was finished in mere seconds. Only when she sat on the divan again and the music stopped playing did Kerry acknowledge the audience, who was cheering and clapping.

Kerry sighed in relief, a smile appearing on her face when Anton walked around the divan with a big smile from ear to ear and happiness gleaming in his eyes. He had his hands stretched out and pulled Kerry to her feet, immediately wrapping his arms around her.

“You were amazing,” he whispered into her ear.

With one hand remaining on her back, Anton led Kerry to the judges table, where Tess awaited them. Again, Kerry was fully prepared for harsh comments. And yet again she was shocked by the positive review she got.

First to go was Len, who said, “It was truly a mango of a Tango. It was sweet and delicious. Fantastic!”

The audience started to cheer while Kerry looked at Anton, a disbelieving look on her face. Then Bruno talked a bit about wobbling before it was Craig’s turn. Having witnessed how harsh Craig had criticised the previous couples, Kerry prepared herself for the worst.

She was completely baffled when Craig said, “I just thought the whole thing was lovely.”

Darcey was the last, saying that she found the dance beautiful, and then Kerry and Anton walked up to Claudia, both feeling euphoric after the judges’ comments. The other couples all cheered when they arrived at the lounge and after a quick chat with Claudia, it was time for the score.

One by one the judges revealed their scores, all four giving them a seven. Receiving a score of twenty-eight completely amazed Kerry and she did not know what to feel: joy, pride, shock, disbelieve. All those feelings washed through her body while she was pulled in a hug from Anton, who was just as happy and shocked as she was.

When Anton released her, he said, “It’s like a dream. Don’t wake me up and spoil it.”

Kerry smiled, placing her head against his shoulder as Claudia explained to the audience how to vote. When she was finished, Kerry and Anton left the lounge to go backstage for a short filming of their reactions.

“You were tremendous!” Anton exclaimed. “You smashed it out there! I’m so proud of you.”

“I can’t believe what just happened,” Kerry said. “How on earth did I manage to get fifty-four points in two weeks?” she asked with a laugh.

Anton grabbed her hands, tenderly stroking them with his thumbs. “You are amazing. That’s how you managed it.” He smiled before he continued, “Fifty-four! It usually takes me about four weeks to get that. Thank you.”

Kerry returned his smile. “Thank you for being such a great teacher. And partner.”

They hugged each other again before heading back to the lounge. Kerry and Anton had done everything they could and now they had to wait to see if the people at home liked them.


	22. Week 2 - Results Show

Kerry quickly found out that even worse than waiting for her turn during the live show was waiting for the results show to start. The results show would start one hour after the live show ended, which meant Kerry had to fill a long sixty-minute gap with something that would distract her from the nervousness she was feeling. While the pro dancers were in the make-up room to get ready for their group number, the celebrities were scattered around the studio building, all trying to conquer their nerves.

After a quick chat with Peter in the hallway of the dressing rooms, Kerry plopped down on one of the sofa’s in the lounge next to Carol and Jeremy. She kicked her heels of while saying, “Thank goodness! My feet are crying with pain.”

Carol chuckled. “Aren’t you used to wearing heels on your news programme?”

“I am, but there is a big difference between my news programme and this show, Carol,” Kerry replied. “I don’t have to dance.”

Carol only smiled as Jeremy began to read out some tweets on his phone about the live show.

After a tweet that complimented Carol on having improved between week one and two, Kerry squeezed Carol’s hand and said, “You see! I told you the people love watching you dance. And Craig might be blind to your improvement, but they aren’t.”

“Thank you,” Carol answered. “I hope you are right.”

“Of course I’m right! Just wait and see!” Kerry exclaimed.

“What should we wait for?” a voice asked behind Kerry.

She turned around and spotted Anita.

“I just told Carol that the people at home will have realized how much she has improved even though Craig did not,” Kerry explained.

Anita sat down on the sofa opposite the trio before saying, “How Craig can be so mean is beyond me.” After a moment she continued in a low voice, “Who do you think will be in the bottom two? I for one have no idea!”

“Well, Iwan and Ola are at the bottom of the leader board,” Kerry pointed out. “So there is a chance it might be them.”

“Hey! Carol and I are both also down there. That’s not really helpful you know,” Jeremy interjected.

“I said there is a chance, Jeremy. I didn’t say I’m one hundred percent sure. If there is one thing, I learned from having watched every series of Strictly is that everyone can be in the bottom two; no matter how good or bad they have danced,” Kerry explained.

“That’s what worries me,” Anita said. “It doesn’t make the waiting any easier.”

They continued to talk about their experiences of the past weeks as well as about what dance they would be doing next week if they got through. Halfway through the waiting time Ainsley joined them, making everyone laugh and relax with his fun personality. Then finally it was time to head to the hair and make-up room to refresh their looks before the start of the results show.

As Kerry stepped into the room, she spotted Anton standing in front of one of the mirrors, spraying hair spray in his hair. He wore a black tail suit, which Kerry found rather attractive. She walked over to him and asked, “Ready for the group dance?”

“Sure,” Anton replied. “Especially since I think it will be the last time I have to dance today.”

“You are really confident about us getting through,” Kerry said.

“Of course I am! You danced great, and there are a lot of couples who have danced worse than us.” He turned to face Kerry and smirked. “And usually I’m at the bottom of the leader board. So our position is rather comfortable for a change.”

“I’m happy for you.” Kerry leaned against the table attached to the mirror, looking Anton over. “The tail suit looks good on you; reminds me of Fred Astaire.”

A big smile appeared on Anton’s face. “Well, thank you, darling Kerry. I love a tail suit…and a hat and cane for that matter.” His brown eyes focused on Kerry as he said, “As much as I like this serious look on you, I loved last week’s costume more.”

“Really?” Kerry questioned.

Anton nodded. “It showcased an attractive feature of yours…your incredibly beautiful legs.”

Kerry blushed and immediately looked to the ground, making Anton chuckle.

“Well…thank you,” she said and looked up, seeing Nicky waving her over. “I have to go; Nicky wants to see me.”

“See you later,” Anton said, watching Kerry go in the mirror.

Yeah, he definitely liked last week’s outfit more.

* * *

After the beautiful group dance performed by the pro dancers and Tess and Claudia’s introduction, all the couples took their places on the stage while the VT was shown that highlighted moments of the live show. Kerry and Anton stood in the middle of the first row, in between Iwan and Ola and Georgia and Giovanni. She stood partially in front of him and when Tess announced that the results were in, Kerry felt how Anton slipped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Kerry let out a big breath while leaning slightly into him, feeling nervous yet comforted at the same time.

Kerry was happy for every couple that was safe, but with every couple that was announced her nervousness grew. However, she was incredibly relieved when Jeremy and Karen got through because she knew how much effort he put in and frankly, she just loved watching him dance.

Kerry and Anton were not in the first batch, which meant they had to wait a long time before the fate of the second group was announced. She did not remember what she was doing during that time; her memories of that time simply left her. The next thing she remembered was standing on the dance floor again and praying that she and Anton got through.

And to her utter relief, Tess finally announced that they were safe. Kerry screamed in joy and relief as Anton pulled her into a tight hug, whispering, “Well done, love.”

As the light went dark above them, Kerry leaned against him and placed her head on his shoulder, overjoyed by getting through to the next week. She did not want to stop dancing.

She did not want to stop spending time with Anton. Not yet.


	23. Chapter 23

“Can I visit you again this week?” Rhys asked tiredly, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Kerry had just put her son to bed after spending the whole day playing and laughing. Not being able to see Rhys during the week was hard for Kerry, but she knew that her parents took good care of him and that he loved spending time with his grandparents. After all, it’s not unusual for Rhys to stay overnight at his grandparent’s home because of Kerry’s work commitments; that is why he had an own room at their house. Besides, seeing how happy Rhys was when he watched her dance back or while they were watching the results show made it clear to Kerry that doing Strictly was the right decision.

“Of course you can, love,” Kerry said while gently driving with her fingers through his blond hair. “You can come and visit me and Anton on Wednesday, just like last week. Alright?”

Rhys nodded, his eyes shining bright with excitement. A smile appeared on Kerry’s face as she pulled the blanket up, covering her son with it.

“But now it’s time for you to sleep. A new week starts tomorrow, and you don’t want to miss out on all the excitement because you are tired, don’t you?”

Rhys shook his head. “No, Mommy.” He smiled shyly as he asked, “Can you read me a story?”

The smile on Kerry’s face grew bigger. She grabbed the book on the bed stand and opened it, positioning herself next to Rhys on the bed as she began to read a story full of magical creatures and adventures.

* * *

When Rhys had fallen asleep, Kerry crept out of his room and walked downstairs to her parents, who where sitting in the living room. As she stepped into the room, she was immediately greeted by Shepherd, her five-year-old golden retriever. He was staying at her parent’s home too since Kerry had no time to walk him or care for him properly while rehearsing for Strictly. But the way he clung to her the whole day showed Kerry that he was missing her; just like she was missing him.

“Rhys is sleeping,” Kerry informed her parents. “And I’ll drive home now. I have to get up early in the morning.”

“Just be careful,” her father said. “It’s already dark outside and the weather is not great.”

Kerry rolled her eyes. “I’m not four anymore, Dad. Of course I will be careful!”

“No matter how old you are, you will always be my little girl,” he said while pulling his daughter in a hug.

As Kerry put on her jacket she said, “I told Rhys he could visit me and Anton during training again on Wednesday.”

“I’ll bring him,” her mother said.

“Thank you.” Kerry looked down when she felt Shepherd nudging her. She knelt down and petted him while looking up at her mother. “Maybe you could bring Shepherd along too.”

“I will, darling. Don’t worry,” her mother answered.

After giving her mother a hug, Kerry grabbed her bag and left the house, heading home to relax some more before a new week full of dancing started.

* * *

After a long shower, Kerry settled down in front of the television set in her cosy pyjamas and a bit of chocolate. Suddenly, as she was zapping from one channel to another, her phone rang. Kerry switched the TV to mute and put the remote down before grabbing her phone. She had to smile when she saw Anton’s name on the display.

“Hello Anton,” Kerry greeted.

_"Good Evening, darling Kerry_,” Anton said. _“How are you?”_

“I’m fine and how are you?” Kerry asked.

_“Feeling rather splendid actually. A long bath always fills my body with new energy.”_

Kerry closed her eyes at the thought of a hot bath. “Oh, that sounds good! What I wouldn’t give for that. I only had time for a shower.”

_“Well, who knows, maybe there will be time for that in the future. My bathtub is big enough for two you know,” _Anton said, the mischief evident in his voice.

As Anton began to laugh, Kerry was only glad that he could not see how red her cheeks got. She joined in the laughter nonetheless, deciding to give a cheeky remark herself.

“That will only happen when we reach the final,” Kerry said.

_“Promise?”_

“Promise,” Kerry replied, a smile circling around her lips. Suddenly she really wanted to make the final.

_“Anyway, ready to imitate Julia Roberts for movie week?” _Anton asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I would ask you the same, but I have no doubt that you are going to enjoy impersonating Richard Gere.”

_“Well, what can I say? The producers just know that I am perfect for this role.”_

“Of course you are,” Kerry said. “Oh gosh, it must be five years since I last saw Pretty Woman! Shepherd was still a little pup.”

_“You have a dog?” _Anton questioned.

“Yes, he’s a golden retriever. And you will meet him this week since my mom will bring him along when she brings Rhys.”

_“I can’t wait to meet him.” _After a moment of silence Anton asked, _“Say, would you like to watch Pretty Woman after rehearsal tomorrow? You know, to give us inspiration for the dance.”_

“A movie night? I’m in!” Kerry exclaimed. “Why don’t you come to my place? We could order pizza and watch it on a big movie screen.”

_“You have a movie screen?”_

“Kind of. My husband was crazy when it came to movies and so he insisted on installing a big screen. I thought it was a waste of money, but it is great to watch movies on such a big screen,” Kerry explained.

_“Well, count me in! Sounds like something I don’t want to miss,” _Anton said.

“Great.” Kerry felt the urge to yawn, which she managed to suppress. “I’m afraid I have to wish you goodnight. My bed is calling for me.”

_“Then I don’t want to keep you from your bed any longer. Sleep well Kerry.”_

“You too,” Kerry said, disconnecting the call.

As she switched off the TV, Kerry felt a tingling in her stomach. She could hardly wait for training to be over. Somehow, the prospect of watching a movie with Anton brought a lasting smile on her face.

Yes, tomorrow would be a great day.


	24. Movie Night and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual. But prepare to find out more about Kerry's late husband Llew.

Kerry disliked the Cha-Cha-Cha. And she had no idea why.

Contrary to the other two dances, for which Kerry learned the steps quickly, she could not wrap her mind around the choreography. Anton had already changed a few steps to make it easier for her, but Kerry felt like there was a black hole in her brain that made it impossible for her to remember the steps. And as a result, she grew more and more frustrated with herself. Of course Anton noticed that and tried to cheer her up, but whenever Kerry stumbled over the step pattern she would be angry at herself. That was why Anton suggested they call it a day when it was six o’clock.

While they packed their bags, Kerry said, “I’m sorry Anton. I really don’t know why I can’t remember the steps.”

Anton waved off. “Don’t worry about that. Everyone has dances they struggle with more than with other dances. Tomorrow will be a brand-new day.” He stretched his hand out and helped Kerry to stand up. “But let’s distract ourselves with watching a movie.”

Kerry smiled as she put on her jacket. “Sounds like a plan.”

Anton returned her smile, slipping one arm around her back and leading them out of the studio and to the parking lot. They both got into their own cars and started the engines, Anton ready to follow Kerry to her home.

After about five minutes of driving, Kerry’s phone, which was connected to the car’s hands-free device, rang. She accepted the call, saying, “Hello.”

“Hi Kerry,” Anton’s voice greeted.

“Is something wrong?” Kerry asked, not sure why Anton would call when he was right behind her.

“No, everything is alright,” Anton said. “I’m just a bit bored listening to the radio. I thought a conversation with you would be more exciting.”

Kerry laughed. “How can you already be bored? You remind me of my son; and he is only six!”

“Hey! People say it’s important to conserve a bit of your inner child,” Anton pointed out.

“Yeah, whatever,” Kerry said, grinning. “So what you wanna talk about? We have a twenty-minute drive to fill.”

* * *

After almost exactly twenty minutes, Kerry and Anton reached her house in Holloway. Kerry parked her car in the garage while Anton parked his in the driveway, and then they used the small path leading through the front garden to reach the entry door.

Kerry quickly unlocked the door before welcoming Anton in with the words, “And this is my home, which is much tidier since my son stays with his grandparents.”

“I can imagine,” Anton answered with a laugh.

He looked around the living room, spotting an open floor plan kitchen in the back. There was a large sofa in the middle of the room with a big TV set by the right side of the room. To the left was a staircase leading up to the first floor.

“Nice house,” he eventually said.

“Thank you,” Kerry replied. “You can hang your coat on one of the hooks left to the door.”

Anton did as told while Kerry walked into the kitchen and got a leaflet from a local Italian delivery service. They quickly settled for two pizzas and some bruschetta, which Kerry immediately ordered.

“The man on the phone said our order will arrive in about half an hour,” Kerry told Anton after she disconnected the call. “Make yourself at home. I’m gonna quickly hop into the shower before the food arrives.”

Kerry put her phone on the table and turned around to leave, but before she even went into the direction of the staircase she heard Anton asking, “I know this might sound weird considering I’ve only been at your house for about ten minutes, but would it be alright for you if I take a shower as well? I’m rather smelly, to be honest, and I don’t think I make for good company.”

Anton had a sheepish look on his face, which made Kerry smile softly. “Of course you can. There’s another bathroom upstairs.”

Kerry waved him over and Anton followed her upstairs. At the end of the staircase was a door on the left side, which Kerry opened, revealing a bathroom with all the essentials as well as a bathtub and two big cabinets.

While she opened one of the cabinets, Kerry said, “Body wash and shampoo are in the shower.” She turned around with a big towel in her hands, which she stretched out to Anton. “Here. Just hang it over the edge of the bathtub when you’re finished.”

“Thank you,” Anton said as he took the towel from her.

“You’re welcome.” Kerry walked to the door and said, “See you in a bit,” before closing the door behind her.

* * *

After they both had taken a shower, Kerry sat up the big screen when the doorbell rang.

She was just about to raise to her feet when Anton, who sat on the sofa, said, “Stay there! I’m getting it.”

As he stood up, Kerry said, “Thank you. My purse is in my bag on the kitchen counter.”

“Nonsense!” Anton exclaimed. He pulled out his wallet from his trousers’ back pocket while he walked to the front door. “I’m paying.”

“But this is my house!” Kerry interjected.

“Yes, and I suggested watching a movie. So technically, I invited you.”

Anton left Kerry no room for further discussion since he opened the door and paid the delivery man, accepting their order. After he tipped the man, Anton closed the door and carried the food to the coffee table.

By now, Kerry sat on the sofa. “Thank you, Anton. But next time I’m paying.”

“Sure,” Anton replied while grinning, liking the sound of ‘next time’. 

He sat down next to her while Kerry started the movie. As they ate, Anton’s gaze repeatedly drifted from the screen to Kerry, observing her with a smile on his face. Yes, he definitely wanted this to happen again.

* * *

When the movie finished, Kerry took the pizza boxes and put them in the bin in the kitchen. Anton followed her and sat down on one of the bar stools opposite the kitchen counter. He had been the first to finish showering earlier in the evening, and used the time to walk around the house, spotting many pictures with an unfamiliar man which he presumed was Kerry’s late husband. Ever since he had learned about Kerry being a widow, he always wondered how her husband had died but never asked her about it. But as his eyes spotted a picture frame on the kitchen counter with another picture of Kerry, Rhys, and the unfamiliar man, his curiosity took over.

Anton grabbed the picture frame and looked at it. “Is this your husband?”

Kerry turned away from the sink, where she had been cleaning her Thermos flask, and faced Anton. She nodded and said, “That’s Llew. The picture was taken only a few weeks before he died.”

“I noticed you have a lot of pictures of him around the house,” Anton said. He put the picture frame down and quickly added with a laugh, “Don’t worry, I’m not a stalker. I was just wandering around a bit while you were still showering.”

Kerry walked closer to the counter, also laughing. “I never thought that.” She stared at the picture and said, “My mom always had loads of family pictures around the house while I grew up. We moved a lot while I was younger, and no matter how new the house we moved to was, it always felt like home because of the pictures. I want to give Rhys the same feeling of comfort. Especially since his dad is not with us anymore.”

Anton looked at Kerry, seeing her facial expression turn soft as she talked about her family. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how did he die?”

“Llew was a reporter for the BBC; I met him when I became a broadcaster for BBC World News. He was specialised in foreign reports, especially in conflict and war regions. Wherever there was an uprising, or a rebellion, or a war, you could be sure that Llew was right in the middle of it.”

“That sounds like a dangerous job,” Anton said.

“It was,” Kerry agreed. “But Llew was driven by an immense sense of justice. And he always said that we as journalists had the duty to help people in conflict regions see justice done.”

“Was that how he died?”

Kerry nodded and took a deep breath. Explaining how her beloved husband died was still difficult. “It happened in March 2013. Llew was in Syria to cover the civil war. If you are a foreign reporter, you often get assigned to safety regions where the government can assure that you will be save. However, usually the people you will meet there are told by the government of a conflict region what to say. So Llew always went out to other villages to talk to the people.”

“Which meant the government could not guarantee for his safety,” Anton interjected.

“That’s right. The day he died, Llew was in a village about two hours away from Syria’s capital Damascus. And while he was talking to the people living there, the village was attacked by the Hezbollah, an Islamist political party and militant group.” Kerry closed her eyes before she said, “Llew was killed by a bomb.”

“I’m sorry,” Anton said, reaching out to hold her hand and squeezing it gently. “And I’m sorry to bring it up.”

Kerry shook her head. “It’s alright. It’s been more than two years now and I somehow came to terms with it. But it’s still hard to talk about it because of the images that fill my head.” She looked at Anton before she continued, “According to the Foreign Office, they could not retrieve his body because,” she paused for a moment. “Because there was not much left of Llew. Apparently, he was right next to the bomb when it exploded.”

Anton inhaled deeply upon hearing such tragic details of his dance partner’s late husband. “Again, I’m very sorry. I’m sure it must be hard to not have a grave to go to.”

“It is, but that’s another reason why I have so many pictures of Llew around the house. So that Rhys has many memories of his father to turn to if he is sad,” Kerry explained. She forced herself to smile before she said, “Anyway, thanks for the lovely evening. It was great to watch a movie that was not produced by Disney.”

Anton returned her smile, albeit he had to force himself too. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. And whenever you want to watch another movie or just spent some time in adult company, you know where to find me.”

Kerry looked at him, her smile already feeling much more natural. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything you have read about reporting in conflict regions or the attack of the Syrian village is pure imagination and has nothing to do with any real-life events.


	25. Chapter 25

No, the Cha-Cha-Cha really was not Kerry’s dance.

Today was Wednesday. At least she finally managed to remember all the steps, but now she struggled with the technique. Kerry simply did not get to grips with the feel of the dance, how it was supposed to look, what kind of story she was supposed to tell. If it had not been for the fact that she looked forward to her son visiting her in the afternoon, Kerry would have already given up in sheer desperation.

And if Anton had not been her dance partner.

Anton was the most patient man Kerry had ever met. No matter how many times she went wrong, no matter how many times she stepped on his feet, he never lost the sparkle in his brown eyes and the boyish smile on his face never vanished. He was so full of positive energy, it amazed Kerry.

After they ran through the dance one more time, during which Kerry struggled yet again, Anton called for a break. They settled on the chairs in the corner, and Anton used the freshly heated water from his kettle to make them two hot cuppas.

“Thank you,” Kerry said as she took her cup from him. “I’m so glad when Saturday is over. And if we’re still in the competition.”

“I’m sure we will. This might not be your best dance, but there are plenty of contestants who dance worse than you,” Anton tried to cheer her up. “By the way, when did you say Rhys would visit?”

Kerry looked at her phone, checking the time. “Any minute now, I guess. My mom has a doctor’s appointment at four, so I’m sure she will be here soon.” She took a sip from her cup before saying, “Thank you for being so understanding. I know that I’m far from ready for this dance and that we probably need every minute for rehearsal. And with my mom dropping off Rhys, we will lose a few hours.”

“You don’t have to thank me, darling Kerry. Rhys is your son; it’s only natural that you want to spend some time with him since you don’t see him all week,” Anton replied.

“Yes, but I signed up for this. And I would understand if you, as the professional dancer, would like to not embarrass yourself completely,” Kerry said, a slight smile on her face.

Anton had to laugh. “Have you seen some of my former dance partners? Trust me, I’ve already embarrassed myself plenty of times. Besides, I like your son. And I think a break from dancing would be good for our all sanity.”

“Oh yes, you had some great dances. And outfits.” Kerry smirked. “Remember, my kids made me watch every single episode?”

“And I’m still their favourite dancer,” Anton pointed out.

Kerry nodded. “I call that a miracle,” she quipped.

Anton’s shocked face made Kerry laugh wholeheartedly. Just as he wanted to reply, the door opened and Kerry’s son came running towards him.

“Mom!” he yelled, throwing himself into her arms.

Kerry hugged her son tightly and kissed his head. “Hey, love.”

She looked up and saw her mother with Shepherd on a leash, having a hard time holding him back as he recognized Kerry. “You can let him go, Mom.”

As soon as her mother had let go of the leash, Shepherd was by Kerry’s side, sniffling and pressing his head against her, demanding to be petted. As Anton came closer to greet Rhys, who instantly hugged his favourite dancer, Shepherd seemed to realize that there was an unfamiliar person in the room. He began to sniff at Anton, and when Anton stroke over his head, Shepherd licked his hand; which was his way of showing that he liked someone.

All the while, Kerry walked closer to her mother and hugged her. “Hi Mom. Thanks for dropping him off.”

“No problem, but I’ll have to go now. The city is packed, and I don’t want to be late for my appointment.” Before she left, Kerry’s mother waved at Anton and said, “See you on Saturday.”

“See you then, Barbara,” Anton greeted back, still kneeling down and stroking Shepherd.

Kerry turned to her dance partner, son, and dog, watching how Rhys showed Anton where Shepherd liked to be petted the most.

She walked over to them and knelt next to Anton, cuddling Shepherd herself. After a few moments of talking with Rhys about his day, her son asked to see the dance. Though Kerry was yet unsure dancing the Cha-Cha-Cha in front of someone, her son seemed to love it. Bless him, she thought. No matter how bad she might dance, her son would probably still be her number one fan.

Eventually, Kerry suggested to leave the studio to find a place that was dog-friendly to eat something. Both Rhys and Anton eagerly agreed, making Kerry laugh. As they left the room, Kerry holding Shepherd’s leash and Rhys walking in front of them, she felt how Anton gently put his hand on her back; just like he did on Monday when they left the studio. Kerry looked at Anton, who smiled at her brightly. She returned his smile, a tingling feeling spreading from her stomach through her whole body.

It was a pleasant feeling she had not felt in a long time.


	26. Week 3

When Saturday came along, Kerry felt relieved and terrified at the same time. Relieved that today would be the last time she had to do the Cha-Cha-Cha, and terrified because she dreaded the judges’ comments. Even though she always tried to avoid reading articles about herself, she had stumbled across a few since Strictly started; simply because all her friends were constantly sending her some. And every single article always involved the publisher speculating that she might be the contestant that would bring Anton to the final. As lovely as that thought was, it did not ease the pressure she felt. Especially not today when she did not feel confident about the dance.

Just like the past two weeks, if Kerry did not need to be somewhere, she spent the time before the live show with Carol and Jeremy. Being in contact with them again showed why they were once friends; and why Kerry had been sad when their path’s led into different directions. But the three of them had sworn that this would not happen again. And no matter how far Kerry would go in this competition, it had given her old friends back. And found her new ones. Which was something she would treasure for the rest of her life.

Especially her new friendship with Anton. Spending the whole week with him made Strictly even more enjoyable. Though they only knew each other for about a month now, he already knew her as if they had been friends for life. Anton knew exactly when to be silly and when to be comforting to help her through the frustration of learning a dance. And strangely enough, he was the first person Kerry felt like she could open up to about her husband and be completely honest. Usually she always tried to act as if everything was alright when she was around her parents and friends but with Anton, she felt confident enough to show when she was sad and vulnerable.

Kerry was taken out of her thoughts by Jeremy, who asked, “What do you feel more confident about: dancing the Cha-Cha-Cha or recreating the character Vivian Ward?”

“Neither,” Kerry answered. She was sitting in the lunchroom together with Jeremy and Carol. “I really struggled with the dance this week, and I’m not an actress. I always avoided school plays. You?”

“Look at me. Am I not the spitting image of Fred Astaire?” Jeremy questioned.

Both Kerry and Carol began to laugh, which made Jeremy crack up too.

“Maybe Fred Astaire’s lanky brother?” Kerry suggested.

This made Carol laugh even more. Therefore, Jeremy questioned, “If this is so funny to you, are you ready to portray navy nurse Nellie Forbush?”

“Oh god no!” Carol exclaimed. “But I have to admit, Kerry is right: you could be Fred Astaire’s lanky brother.”

The two women started laughing again, eventually erasing the fake annoyed expression on Jeremy’s face and making him join in the laughter. All three were more than nervous for the live show, but at least they were not alone in their misery. They always had each other.

* * *

_ After the live show _

Kerry plopped down on the sofa in her dressing room, sighing in defeat. Just as she had expected, the judges slammed her for her poor performance. Even though she knew it was coming, it did not make it any less painful. But now she understood all those former contestants. Kerry had always rolled her eyes when they said they only wanted to make their professional dance partners proud. However, that was exactly how she felt after having received a mere score of 20.

Anton had been so excited the past two weeks, always saying that he could have only dreamed about such scores with his former dance partners and that he was incredible proud of her. And now Kerry felt like she had disappointed Anton, just like his former dance partners. As Kerry checked her phone, she saw that it was still forty-five minutes until the results show began. She closed her eyes and leaned back, placing her head on the backrest. What was she supposed to do until then?

About five minutes later, Kerry had decided to just sit there with her eyes closed until the results show would begin, someone knocked on the door.

Kerry kept her eyes closed while calling out, “Come in!”

She heard the door open and then the voice of her dance partner rang through the room. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

Kerry opened her eyes, spotting Anton by the door, already dressed in his costume for the pro dance; a casual blue short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneaker. The outfit surprised Kerry, considering she usually saw him dressed in a suit or training gear.

“This is my dressing room, after all,” Kerry pointed out. “Who else did you expect to be here?”

Anton laughed. “That’s not what I meant.” He walked over to her, sitting down next to Kerry. “Normally you’re with Jeremy and Carol. That’s why I’m surprised to find you in here.”

Kerry shrugged. “I’m not really in the mood for that today.”

Anton softly smiled at her. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up over that. Just like Len said, everyone has a dance they don’t like. And the Cha-Cha-Cha is yours.”

“Easier said than done.” Kerry turned to look at Anton and said, “Still, I’m sorry for how the dance went. After all the hard work you put in to teach me that.”

Anton wrapped one arm around her shoulders. “Kerry darling, you don’t have to apologise. You’ve done everything I asked you to do. I’m the one who needs to apologise for giving you such a, in Bruno’s words, posing choreography.”

“The only reason you simplified the routine was because I was too rubbish for the one you originally had planned.” Kerry put one hand on his knee before saying, “But thank you for defending me in front of the judges.”

Anton smiled as he put his free hand on top of Kerry’s. “First of all, you’re not rubbish. You are an amazing dancer, and don’t let anybody talk you down. I believe in you, and so should you. And secondly, you’re welcome.”

Kerry stared in his chocolate brown eyes, a smile eventually appearing on her face. As the corners of her mouth raised, Anton grabbed her hand and moved it up to his mouth, gently kissing it. They both stayed silent while they simply sat on the sofa, Anton still having one arm wrapped around Kerry. After some time, Kerry placed her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. Anton looked down on her, a soft smile circling around his lips as he began to tenderly drive through her curls with his free hand, rather enjoying the feel of her warm breath against his neck.

That was how they spent the time until they had to go to the studio for the results show. And though neither would admit it, both Kerry and Anton had rather stayed like this, curled against each other and listening to the other’s calm breath.


	27. Chapter 27

_ Tuesday _

Thanks to the support from the people at home, Kerry and Anton got voted through and were now preparing to dance the Viennese Waltz on Saturday. But the nervousness she had felt when all the other couples were announced was worse than anything else Kerry had ever experienced. Luckily, Anton had his arm wrapped around her or else Kerry’s knees might have given in.

Though she tried to hold on to what Len and Anton had said about everyone having a dance they don’t like, Kerry’s confidence took quite a big hit. And on Sunday evening, still being in a low mood, she made a huge mistake: looking up what the tabloids were writing about her. If the judges’ comments had not knocked her down completely, the tabloids did. As Kerry read through the articles, she felt her self-esteem running farther and farther away from her.

The papers titled her a ‘false promise’ and a ‘short-lived sparkle of hope for Anton’. But what hit her most was one tabloid saying that Anton must be disappointed in the producers for giving him yet again a celebrity who was more of a dance disaster than a dance talent. Normally, Kerry did not care about what other people thought of her, but the fear of having disappointed Anton made her take those comments really to heart. In the end, Kerry pushed away her phone in frustration and went to bed, hoping to block out those hurtful comments. Which did not work. They were buzzing through her head, keeping Kerry awake for most of the night. She did fall asleep eventually, but it had been far from a good night’s sleep.

And now her low confidence made itself noticeable during training. Though Kerry coped with this week’s routine much better, and even the spinning did not bother her, she had lost the carefree attitude she had in the beginning of Strictly. Kerry was much more cautious when it came to going through the steps, feeling anxious as she followed Anton’s lead. And every time she did make a mistake, it threw her off completely.

Of course Anton had noticed this change of attitude. And it hurt his heart to see Kerry fearful instead of confident. But what hurt him most was that the worry Kerry felt because of how the Cha-Cha-Cha went prevented her to see how amazing she was dancing the Viennese Waltz. Her posture had improved so much since doing the Tango, and her pivots were beautiful! Anton was incredible excited to swirl around the dance floor with Kerry, sure that the number of pivots would impress the judges. However, all Kerry could see were the mistakes. He tried his best to convince her of her amazing talent, but it was of no avail.

When evening approached, Anton suggested to have one last run through the steps before calling it a night. He left for the restrooms, leaving Kerry alone in the training room. She settled on the ground in the corner, her back pressed against the wall as she looked at her phone, seeing another destroying article about her. It was enough to push her over the edge. Tears started to run down her cheeks, making Kerry pull her knees to her body and put her head on them, small sobs echoing through the room. And this was how Anton found her.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Anton’s gaze landed on his sobbing dance partner curled up in the corner of the room. Anton sighed, his already hurt heart breaking. This was not how he wanted Kerry to experience Strictly; he wanted it to be a joyful time for her. Anton quickly crossed the room and sat down beside her, pulling Kerry against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He did not say anything, knowing that words would not help her. He simply held her and waited for the sobs to stop. Which they eventually did.

When Kerry’s breathing had calmed down, Anton softly asked, “What happened?”

Kerry wiped with her sleeves over her cheeks before handing her phone over to Anton. He had still one arm wrapped around her while reading the hurtful article about his dance partner, feeling anger rising in him.

“It’s one of many that have come up since Saturday,” Kerry softly said.

“You shouldn’t be reading this stuff,” Anton said. “The tabloids are always talking rubbish.”

“Normally I ignore them. But I stumbled across one and then it just spiralled out of control,” Kerry admitted.

Anton looked down and gently drove with his thumb over her cheek. “Listen, darling Kerry, you’re a great dancer and I’m most certainly not disappointed in you. I’ve already done so much choreography that I wanted to do for years and were finally able to do. Because of you. So thank you for that. And our Viennese Waltz is one of them. Just hold on to that. Because I want this experience to be something you will treasure for the rest of your life. Not something you regret.”

Anton’s touch made Kerry feel instantly calm and safe. She looked at him before saying, “Thank you, Anton. It’s just a lot of pressure when everyone keeps saying that I might get you to the final. Because I can’t see that happening. I’m just glad when I manage to get the dance right on Saturday.”

Anton shook his head. “Don’t listen to them. The final is so far away, a lot can happen between now and then. Let’s just focus on each week and try our best. That’s all we can do. Alright?”

Kerry nodded. “Alright. Thank you for being a friend. That was just what I needed.”

“You’re welcome.” Anton smiled softly and squeezed her tenderly before suggesting, “Why don’t we call it a night and drive to my place? You know, having dinner together and watch a bit of telly? I don’t want you to be alone when you’re feeling low.”

Kerry looked at Anton, his kind brown eyes making her feel comforted. She matched his smile and said, “That sounds lovely, thank you.”

* * *

Later that night, Kerry and Anton sat on his sofa and watched TV. She was curled up against him with her head placed on his shoulder while his arms were slung around her and held her close. Anton felt Kerry’s warm breath against his neck, which reminded him of Saturday night. This Strictly year proved to be completely different to all the other years. Not only had he a woman with actual dance talent as his partner, but he also found himself drawn to Kerry. Of course he had enjoyed spending time with all his previous dance partners, but Anton had never spent so much time outside of training with them. But with Kerry, everything was different. He always looked forward to training, hardly able to conceal his happiness upon spending time with her. Just like right now. For the first time since he started doing Strictly, Anton really lived through all the emotions with his partner. Normally he never felt the pain they felt when a dance went wrong but today, Anton’s heart shattered when he saw Kerry cry. And all he wanted to do was make her pain go away.

When the movie they had watched ended, Anton looked down at Kerry, a smile circling around his lips when he saw her sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. He turned the TV off and carefully lifted her up, carrying her upstairs to his guest bedroom. Anton gently put Kerry down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her to make sure she would not freeze during the night. He silently walked out of the room, looking at her one last time before closing the door and making his way to his own bedroom. He set his alarm half an hour earlier before Kerry usually woke up so that she would have enough time to get to work in the morning. Then Anton settled down to sleep, finding it hard to fall asleep knowing that his enchanting dance partner was just down the hall. Eventually, he drove off to dreamland, seeing Kerry even in his dreams.


	28. Chapter 28

Kerry awoke to someone softly saying her name; which was unusual because normally she was torn out of her sleep by her annoying alarm clock. She slowly opened her eyes and focused them on the source of light coming from across the room, making out a silhouette.

“Anton?” Kerry asked, her sleepy mind confused about the scene in front of her.

“Good Morning!” Anton greeted as he switched the light on.

“Good Morning. Did I fall asleep last night?” she asked. Then a thought struck Kerry, making her heart immediately race in her chest. “What time is it?”

While he walked to the bed, Anton chuckled. “To answer your first question: yes, you did. To answer your second: quarter past three. I thought half an hour earlier than usual would give you enough time to get to work.”

As he sat down on the bed, Kerry sat up and pushed the blanket away from her. She rubbed over her face and said, “I’m sorry for falling asleep. But you could have woken me up, you know.”

“Don’t apologise. And I thought you could use the rest after the emotional day you had yesterday,” Anton said.

Kerry softly smiled. “Thank you. I’m already feeling much better.”

Anton returned her smile, but then he had to yawn. “I don’t know how you can wake up at this ungodly hour.”

“Well, I usually sleep half an hour longer,” Kerry pointed out with a grin. “You get used to,” she finally answered.

“I’m glad I don’t have to get used to it,” Anton said.

Kerry put her feet on the ground and said, “I better drive home quickly and get changed. If I turn up at work in the same clothes I did yesterday, Ricky will have spread a rumour before our training starts.”

“And we don’t want that,” Anton replied with a smirk.

“No, we don’t. I’d prefer that Georgia and Giovanni stay the only talk of the make-up room.”

Anton shook his head. “I can’t believe this guy. It’s his first series and he’s already getting involved with his dance partner.”

“Being one of the longest-serving pros you should know about the power of the Strictly curse,” Kerry pointed out, a broad smile on her face. “Besides, I find them rather cute together.”

“Whatever,” Anton answered. He rose to his feet and stretched his hand out. “Come, I’ll accompany you downstairs.”

* * *

_ Friday _

Kerry sat on one of the many audience chairs and watched Helen and Aljaz rehearse. Their dance was the Salsa, which was the dance Kerry had to do the following week if she got through tomorrow. And just thinking about it made her nervous. Although she had regained a bit of her confidence with the help of Anton, the thought of having to do a Latin dance scared Kerry. Especially after having watched how great Helen was. All this hip and leg movement, the short dresses and often the flirty attitude was just not who Kerry was; she preferred to cover her body up. But she found that she loved the elegance and sophistication of the ballroom dances. And after this week’s training, Kerry loved the Viennese Waltz that Anton had choreographed. They danced to an Elvis song, which was great by itself, and luckily, she had no problem with the spinning. That was something she feared the most since a lot of her friends who had done Strictly had really struggled with the constant rotation.

“Hey, you did a great dance earlier,” someone said.

Kerry turned to her right, watching Brendan coming closer.

“Thank you,” Kerry replied. She and Anton had done their rehearsal in the morning.

Brendan sat down next to her. “A lot of celebrities struggle with the spinning, but you really smashed it. I think I never saw so many pivots in one dance.”

Kerry chuckled. “I think Anton has gone a bit made with the pivots. At one point during training, I was spinning so much that I flew out of his arms and against the wall.”

“Damn, I wish I was there to see that,” Brendan said.

“I’m sure the producers have put the scene into the VT.”

Ever since they all got paired up Kerry found it much more relaxing talking to Brendan. Now that he did not constantly try to make the impression they were getting along so that they were paired up, Brendan’s kind and funny personality came to light.

“What dance are you and Kirsty doing?” Kerry asked.

“Paso Doble,” Brendan answered. “We’re rehearsing it right after Helen and Aljaz are finished.”

A smile appeared on Kerry’s face. “Well, then I’m gonna stay here and watch.”

Together they watched Aljaz and Helen’s last run. Then Brendan left with Kirsty, who had walked up to them, to discuss a few things with the producers and camera team before rehearsing their dance. Kerry watched them dance with a big smile on her face; they danced to “Beautiful Day” by U2, one of her favourite songs.

“I’m glad to see you smiling again,” Kerry heard Anton saying as he sat down next to her.

Kerry turned to face him. “Me too.” She looked back at Kirsty and Brendan before saying, “I talked to Brendan earlier. He said that I was great during rehearsal.”

Anton grinned. “I told you that you were smashing it. You need to start believing me.”

“No one would have blamed you if you had just said that so that I don’t cry again,” Kerry said, looking back at Anton. “I’m sorry for being so teary this week. I must have really annoyed you.”

Anton shook his head. He grabbed Kerry’s hand and gently squeezed it. “Darling Kerry, firstly, I would never lie to you. Because that would only bring more disappointment on Saturday. And secondly, you haven’t annoyed me. Your confidence got knocked down and you struggled building it up again. Everyone has days one is a bit more emotional than usual. Besides, that’s what I’m here for: to help you through the tough times.”

While Kerry listened to Anton, she got lost in his kind brown eyes. When he stopped, a soft smile circled around her lips. “Thank you for that. And for lending me your shoulder to cry on.”

“You’re welcome,” Anton replied. He smirked and said, “And you know where to find my shoulder if you need it again.”

This made Kerry laugh. “Yes, I do.”

Suddenly, Kerry’s phone beeped in the pocket of her grey tracksuit trousers. She pulled out her phone and looked at it, seeing that her mother had sent her a message.

“Anything interesting?” Anton asked.

“Just my mom. She asks if I can bring her something from the grocery store later. You know, for Sunday,” Kerry explained.

“Ah, yes. Sunday’s the day you spend at your parents’ house,” Anton said.

Kerry nodded. “Normally we only do it once a month. But it’s really nice to be around them while doing Strictly.”

Anton smiled. “I’m sure it is.”

Kerry quickly answered her mother when an idea came to her mind. She looked up from her phone and asked, “Would you like to come along on Sunday? I’m sure Rhys will be thrilled to see you again.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude into your family time,” Anton said, driving with his hand over his neck.

He really had to restrain himself from agreeing immediately. Anton would like nothing more than to spend a few extra hours with Kerry, but he did not want to be too obvious.

“I would not ask you if I thought you were intruding,” Kerry pointed out. “But I understand if you want to relax on Sunday. I mean, we’re already spending the rest of the week together.”

“No, I would love to!” Anton quickly said, not wanting Kerry to think for one second he needed a break from her. “What time should I come?”

“It’s up to you, really. I’m there from around ten up to when Rhys goes to bed. You can come around whenever you like,” Kerry said.

Anton nodded. “Alright, I’ll probably be there around twelve.”

Kerry smiled. “Sounds good.”

Anton watched Kirsty and Brendan for a moment before he rose to his feet. He stretched his hands out to Kerry and said, “Come on! We have to go see Vicky for our costumes.”


	29. Week 4

It was Saturday morning, which meant that all the couples did their first of two rehearsals for the live show: the band call. It was the first time they heard the music they were dancing to played by the band and not from a record. Kerry and Anton’s rehearsal went well, boosting her regained confidence even more. Now she was sitting on one of the audience chairs, Anton standing in front of her, running down a few details to focus on during the live show to make their Viennese Waltz a tiny notch better.

They were interrupted by Pasha, who approached them, a defeated expression on his face as he drove with his hands through his hair. “Hey guys.”

“Hi Pasha,” Anton said. When he saw his fellow pro’s sad facial expression, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Pasha sighed. “It’s Carol.”

“What’s with Carol?” Kerry questioned, worry instantly filling her body.

“She’s afraid of dancing tonight after last week’s comments. Carol struggled a bit to pick up the choreography this week, and now she’s fearing to get harsh comments again. I tried to tell her that she’s doing great, but she doesn’t listen,” Pasha explained.

As Kerry listened to what the Russian dancer had to say, her heart ached for her friend. “Where is Carol now?”

“She’s in her dressing room,” Pasha answered.

“I’m gonna talk to her,” Kerry announced, rising to her feet.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Pasha said. “I was just in there, and Carol wants to be left alone…She’s crying, you know.”

“In all fairness, I know Carol longer than you do, Pasha. We helped each other through some tough times, so I know how to handle her when she is sad,” Kerry replied, turning around and making her way to the dressing rooms.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Kerry arrived at Carol’s dressing room. She gently knocked on the door and said, “Hey, Carol, it’s me, Kerry. Can I come in?”

“Yes!” She heard Carol calling through the door.

Kerry opened the door, immediately spotting Carol on the sofa, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She closed the door again and quickly crossed the room, sitting down next to the older woman.

Kerry instantly wrapped one arm around Carol’s back and said, “Pasha told me that you weren’t feeling well ahead of tonight’s show.”

Carol sighed as more tears streamed down her cheeks. “I’m just tired of Craig’s harsh remarks. I know I’m not the best dancer, but I’m trying my best! And just like the past weeks, I struggled to learn the dance. Not a good omen, don’t you think?”

“Oh, Carol,” Kerry said, gently rubbing her back. “I know how you’re feeling. I had really trouble finding my confidence again after last week. But you just have to go out there and prove the judges wrong! Pasha told me that he thinks you’re doing good. I know it sounds stupid, but you have to trust your partner. They know what they’re talking about.”

“He’s saying that it gets better for three weeks now, but I’m still getting torn to shreds by Craig,” Carol said, the defeat clear in her voice. “Just thinking about tonight makes me want to give up.”

Carol sniffled again, trying to wipe her cheeks dry with her hands. Kerry leaned forward and got some tissues from the box on the coffee table, handing them to Carol.

“You can’t give up! And you can’t take Craig’s remarks personal; he’s getting paid for being mean to us. And I know it’s not much of a help when you are getting harsh criticism from him, but you must remember two things: the public can see the effort you put in and that you are improving, and seeing you try your best every week and not giving up annoys Craig the most. And don’t you want to annoy him?” Kerry smiled softly as she continued to gently rub over Carol’s back.

Carol looked at Kerry while she wiped her cheeks dry, a small smile eventually appearing on her face. “I would love to annoy him.”

“So go out there and show him that you keep your chin up.” Kerry stood up and stretched her hands out to Carol. “Let’s go to the studio. Isn’t your band call in a few minutes?”

Carol took Kerry’s hands as she rose to her feet. “It is.”

Kerry let go of her hands, instead offering her arm to her friend. When Carol slung one arm around it, Kerry said, “Then I’m sure Pasha would appreciate it when he sees you there.”

* * *

When Kerry and Carol arrived at the studio, they found their partners exactly where Kerry had left them.

“Carol!” Pasha exclaimed when his eyes landed on his partner.

“She’s all yours again,” Kerry said, quickly squeezing Carol’s hand before letting go of her.

After Carol whispered, “Thank you,” she and Pasha left Kerry and Anton again, both quietly talking to each other while making their way to where the band was for their first rehearsal. Kerry watched them go, a broad smile on her face.

Suddenly, she felt Anton’s arm around her waist. “You’re such a kind person,” he said.

Kerry looked at him, perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“The way you care for others. You’re always trying to make the people around you feel good.” Anton looked her in the eyes and smiled.

Kerry returned his smile, feeling herself lean against him slightly, enjoying the warmth Anton radiated. “Thank you. But the same goes for you. You always manage to cheer me up when I’m sad.”

“Well, I can’t stand to see you sad. I want you happy, darling Kerry.”

* * *

_ During the live show _

Kerry was in utter shock when the audience erupted in cheers as soon as the music stopped. They had been the last to perform, which had brought Kerry to the edge of a nervous breakdown. But now, seeing the audience’s reaction and the big smile on Anton’s face, his eyes gleaming with joy, Kerry was over the moon.

Anton pulled her in a hug and lifted her off the ground, carrying her to the judges table while whispering in her ear, “That was amazing, darling! You smashed it!”

Seeing Anton happy was enough for Kerry to be joyful about their dance, no matter what the judges would say. But the moment they started speaking, Kerry was flabbergasted.

“You kept it light, wonderful neck, lovely extension. So much better than last week,” Len said. “I salute you both.”

Craig said, “Absolutely incredible! I don’t know how you learned that in a week. I really don’t know.”

“It was lit off. That was beautiful,” commented Darcey.

Kerry was in complete shock as she looked at Anton, who only smiled at her, his eyes shining brightly with pride. While they walked up the stairs to Claudia, Kerry thought the night could not get better after the judges’ comments. After a quick chat, Claudia announced that the scores were in. Kerry really hoped to match her Tango score with four sevens. A small voice inside her hoped for one eight, but she did not dare to dream. However, what happened then made her speechless. 

Craig: “8.”

Darcey: “9.”

Len: “8.”

Bruno: “8.”

Kerry stared at Anton in complete disbelief. All she wanted was one eight. And now she had gotten three. And one nine! Anton immediately pulled her in a hug and spun her around while the other contestants and pro dancers cheered for them.

Something she never thought would happen just happened: She was top of the leader board.


	30. Chapter 30

“Top of the leader board!” exclaimed Anton as they arrived backstage, his face covered in a broad smile.

Behind him was Kerry, who was still completely shocked. “What did just happen? I mean, am I dreaming?”

Anton turned around, his smile even bigger when he looked at Kerry. “You’re not dreaming, darling Kerry. We just topped the leader board!” He pulled her in a hug and spun her around, making Kerry laugh. “You were amazing! It felt like we were a proper dancing couple.” When Anton put Kerry down again, he said, “Thank you.”

“Thank me?” Kerry questioned. “Thank YOU! This is your achievement. You dealt with all my tears and still managed to teach me the Viennese Waltz. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“It’s our achievement,” Anton said. “We’re a team.”

Kerry softly smiled and hugged Anton again. This night was her best Strictly night so far. And no matter what would happen, she always had the memory of dancing the Viennese Waltz to Elvis Presley with the King of Ballroom, Anton Du Beke, and end up top of the leader board.

* * *

_ Sunday _

As Anton drove through the streets of London, he could not stop smiling. Last night had been one of his best Strictly nights ever, the memories still vivid in his mind. Getting a score that was thirty or above was a rarity for him, but topping the leader board? That had only happened two times before last night: in the first ever Strictly episode with Lesley Garrett, and with Laila Rouass in 2009. But he was not just happy for him. After last week’s criticism he had really wanted their Viennese Waltz to be amazing for Kerry. She was putting so much hard work into learning how to dance, into making him proud, that Anton wanted last night to be a success. And it was.

Now he was driving to the house of Kerry’s parents. Ever since Kerry had invited him to join her on her family day on Friday, Anton had been looking forward to it. Every minute he spent with Kerry was a bliss, sending his heart into doing double jumps. However, as he got closer to his destination, Anton began to regret accepting the invitation.

When Kerry had fallen asleep against his shoulder, looking completely at peace with the world and still utterly beautiful, Anton had realized that he had fallen in love with her. For the first time since Strictly started eleven years ago, he had fallen for his dance partner. Something he thought would never happen. But it did. He just loved everything about Kerry: her breath-taking smile, her hypnotic green eyes, her caring personality, the way Kerry made everyone smile around her, and her beautiful laughter. How she could be completely insecure one minute, and incredible confident the next. How she seemed extremely vulnerable and scarred when talking about her late husband, and proud beyond belief when talking about her children. And for the first time in years, Anton found himself longing to spend every waking moment with a woman.

And he hated himself for that. Hated himself for following into the footsteps of so many other pro dancers who had fallen for their celebrity partners. Hated himself for falling in love with a woman who would never be his. Kerry was thirteen years younger than him, and her heart seemed to be still attached to her dead husband. She had a young son to care for, who surely needed a better role model than a middle-aged dancer who had no university degree. No, Anton would never have the chance to win over the heart of such an intelligent and amazing woman like Kerry.

But still, as he turned into the street of her parents’ house, Anton felt his heart beating faster at the prospect of seeing Kerry again. No matter how painfully unlikely it all was, Anton would give everything he owned to spend just one extra hour with the woman who had stolen his heart.

Anton took a deep breath as he walked up to the front door, pushing his feelings for Kerry away and locking them in a box deep down inside of him. When he rung the bell, instantly hearing Shepherd barking, all his previous sad thoughts had gone, and a smile had found its way back on Anton’s face.

The door opened, and Anton was immediately greeted by Shepherd, who was sniffling around his legs. Then Kerry stepped into his view and said with a big smile, “Hello Anton!” She looked down at her dog. “Shepherd! Come here!” Kerry looked back up at Anton and said, “I’m sorry. He’s always excited when someone rings the doorbell.”

Anton patted Shepherd’s head while saying, “Don’t worry. I love dogs.” He stepped closer and pulled Kerry into a hug. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Still a bit elated from yesterday I've got to admit,” Kerry answered, closing the door behind Anton.

She showed him where to put his coat and then led Anton to the living room, where he spotted Kerry’s parents and son sitting on the sofa. Rhys had a controller in his hands and stared at the TV.

“Hello!” Anton greeted as he stepped into the room.

Kerry’s parents looked at him and greeted him with smiles on their faces. Rhys kept staring on the TV and quickly said, “Hi Anton.”

“Rhys, can’t you stop playing for just one moment to greet Anton properly?” Kerry asked, a disapproving tone in her voice.

“But I’m almost finished with this level!” Rhys replied.

Kerry looked at Anton and rolled her eyes. “Sorry Anton. But you know how kids are with their video games.”

Anton only waved off. “We would have been the same if there had been video games when we were young.”

Kerry only smiled, offering him a place on the sofa next to Rhys. She went to the kitchen to bring Anton something to drink when Rhys exclaimed, “Yes!” He turned to Anton and smiled broadly. “I’ve won!”

“Great!” Anton said. “What are you playing?”

“It’s a racing game. You’re driving a space car through galactic courses,” Rhys replied. “You wanna play with me? Grandma and Grandpa don’t know how to play it and Mom’s a bit rubbish at it.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Kerry exclaimed as she walked back into the living room. She put Anton’s glass on the coffee table and sat down next to her dance partner. “I’m not rubbish.”

“Mom, you’re always crashing into the walls and end up in last place,” Rhys pointed out.

“Well, there’s room for improvement.” Kerry looked at Anton, a grin forming on her face. “But I would like to see if you are better than me.”

The playful sparkle in Kerry’s eyes made Anton’s body tingle. “There’s only one way to find out.” He looked at Rhys and said, “Give me the controller.”


	31. Chapter 31

The day with Kerry’s family turned out to be one of the best days Anton had had in a long time. After playing video games with Rhys and, to Kerry’s dismay, proving that he was indeed better at driving space cars through galactic courses than she was, Barbara had announced that lunch was ready. She had cooked a delicious meal during which Kerry’s daughter Jamie arrived, who had spent the morning working on a university project with some friends. After lunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon playing board games. It was something Anton enjoyed immensely; the laughter, the joyful exclaims when someone won, and the annoyed growls of those who had lost made the time fly by. Suddenly, it was time for dinner and the results show.

Afterwards, Jamie left to head home. While Rhys helped his grandparents to do the washing-up, Kerry was in the hallway, putting a green-blinking collar around Shepherd so she could still see him even though it was pitch-black outside.

As Kerry attatched the leash to Shepherd’s collar, Anton stepped into the hallway. “Mind if I accompany you?”

“No, not at all,” Kerry replied.

Anton smiled, relieved at spending a bit more time with Kerry before this great day would be over. He put his coat on and watched how Kerry stuffed a few plastic bags and a ball in the front pocket of her hoodie. Anton followed her out of the house and together they walked through the streets of the suburb her parents lived in until they reached the bordering forest. When Kerry removed the leash from Shepherd’s collar, he immediately took off, only his blinking collar revealing where he was. Anton offered his arm to Kerry, which she accepted, slipping her right arm around Anton’s left one. They walked along the forest road, stopping every so often when the green-blinking collar stopped.

After a while, Kerry said, “I think Giovanni really swept Georgia off her feet.”

“What gives you that idea?” Anton questioned.

“The way she looks at him,” Kerry answered. “And how her eyes light up when we talk about him. Though Georgia is already twenty-four, it reminds me a bit of puppy love.”

“I wouldn’t compare whatever’s between them as puppy love. Puppy love usually ends with a heartbreak,” Anton pointed out.

“Or in finding out your pregnant,” Kerry interjected. “And then in a heartbreak.”

“You became pregnant with Jamie from your first boyfriend?” Anton had always been curious to learn about Kerry’s first pregnancy. And to learn more about Jamie’s father.

Kerry nodded. “Trust me, finding out your pregnant at the age of fifteen is quite the shock. Especially when your boyfriend breaks up with you when you tell him and then moves away with his parents to God-knows-where.”

“He just left you with the baby? And his parents helped him by moving away?” Anton asked, his voice betraying his shock. That was something he had not expected.

“Apparently they feared their reputation would be damaged if their son had a baby out of wedlock at sixteen.”

Anton was silent for a moment before he asked, “Had you…had you thought about having an abortion?”

“I did,” Kerry answered matter-of-factly. “I mean, being fifteen and dumped by the child’s father doesn’t make for a good start in life for a baby. I was only lucky my parents supported me completely. Mind you, they were quite shocked when I told them about my pregnancy. But the first thing they said to me was, ‘Whatever you decide to do, we’ll be by your side. If you decide to terminate the pregnancy, we’ll be there for you. And if you decide to have the baby, we will help you raising it’. And I think hearing those words made me realize I wouldn’t be on my own. In that moment, I decided to have the baby.” Kerry smiled. “It was the best decision of my life.”

“Your parents seem like a great support to you,” Anton said.

“I couldn’t wish for better parents. They supported me every step of the way. And not only with having Jamie. You know, shortly before I got pregnant, we had moved to Manchester, and we stayed their until I finished university. It was the longest time we ever stayed in one city. But shortly after I graduated, I got an internship at the BBC in London. And you know what my parents did so that I wouldn’t be alone with Jamie in London? They sold their house and bought a new one here,” Kerry explained.

“You really have amazing parents. And amazing children.” Anton smiled softly. “You’ve raised them well.”

“Thank you,” Kerry said, slightly blushing. “I always tried to give Jamie double the love to make up for her father. I guess I did alright ‘cause when she was older, I told her the name of her father and said that if she wanted to meet him, I would help her to find him. But she just shook her head and said she doesn’t need a father who didn’t want her when she had a mother who was always there for her. My children are my everything. And their the main reason why I’m doing Strictly.”

“What’s your other reason?”

Kerry took a deep breath before she said, “Ever since Llew died, people always assign a role to me. For most I am just a newscaster. For some I am the woman who lost her husband under tragic circumstances. For some I am the mother. And others see me as the widow who needs encouragement to step foot into the dating world again. They never see me as just Kerry Wilson. So I’m doing this for me.” Kerry’s eyes followed the blinking green lights through the darkness. “And it gives some of my friends a break from constantly trying to set me up with someone.”

Anton listened quietly, feeling the strong urge to comfort Kerry. So he gently stroked with his right hand over the arm Kerry had wrapped around his. Then he asked heavy-heartedly, “You’re not feeling ready to get involved with someone else yet?”

Kerry shook her head. “It isn’t that I’m not feeling ready yet. It’s just that after a working day, I’d like to spend my evening with my son. And since I have to get up early in the morning, as you know, I mostly only have time on the weekend to meet someone. And those men who I’ve met so far, they usually show an interest in me until they hear that I have two children with an age gap of fourteen years. Then they're running away faster than the speed of light. And I rather spend my weekends with my son if I always end up with men who might want me, but only without children.”

Anton’s heart made joyous double jumps and ached at the same time. His lovelorn heart was happy that Kerry was not attached to her late husband anymore. At the same time, he was getting angry at hearing that men would run away just because she had children. He stopped walking and positioned himself in front of Kerry, grabbing her hands and gently squeezing them. “They’re all idiots, darling Kerry. How they can turn away from you is beyond me. You are such a beautiful woman with an even more beautiful personality.”

Kerry’s cheeks turned crimson red. She was only glad that it was too dark for Anton to see. “Thank you,” she said.

Anton let go of her hands and stepped away from her again. Kerry pulled out the ball from her hoodie’s pocket and pressed a button, making it blink green too. She called for Shepherd, who was at her side immediately. Then she threw the ball, making him take off.

As she watched Shepherd running for the ball, Kerry looked at Anton and questioned, “And what’s your reason for not having a wife and children? Your dancing career?”

“Kind of,” Anton admitted. “You know, I’ve started dancing when I was fourteen, which is pretty late in the business. I picked it up quickly and soon I was at my first competitions, but the people I competed against often had a decade or so of dance experience more than I had. So I always felt like I was playing catch-up. Especially since my mom was working two jobs to get us through. Dancing is an expensive sport, and even though she had trouble making ends meet, she always made sure that I had as much dance lessons as possible and that I could go to all the competitions. I didn’t want to disappoint her, so I made sure that I became the best at my craft. There wasn’t much time to go out and find someone.”

“But I’m sure you’re having more time since you started Strictly,” Kerry pointed out.

“That’s true, but that just opened up a whole different can of problems,” Anton said. “Most women I met since I started doing Strictly either only show interest in me because I’m known in the public or get jealous because they don’t stand seeing me dancing close with other women.”

“They’re all idiots,” Kerry said, using Anton’s previous words. “You’re a gentleman, funny, and good-looking.”

Anton grinned. “Well, thank you, darling Kerry. Such charming words from such a charming lady.”

Kerry turned her attention away from Anton when Shepherd came back and placed the ball right in front of her feet. She took it and threw it again, turning back to him.

“Well, is there someone Mr. Anton Du Beke has currently set his eyes on?”

_I’m looking right into her eyes._

Anton shook his head. “You?”

“Me neither,” Kerry answered. “You know, I don’t have the time to fall for someone. I’m completely wrapped up in my little Strictly bubble.”

Anton felt a stab through his heart. “Sure,” he eventually managed to say.

Their conversation lapsed into silence as both watched two sets of blinking lights in the darkness.

After some time, Kerry began to shiver, the cold wind of this chilly October night making her freeze. She wrapped her arms around herself, her hands rubbing over her arms.

Anton noticed that and asked, “Are you cold?”

“Just a bit,” Kerry answered.

Without thinking too long, Anton stepped behind Kerry and wrapped his arms around her. He began to gently rub his hands over her arms, trying to warm her. “Better?” Anton finally asked, his warm breath dancing over Kerry’s cheek.

Kerry felt a sudden tingling sensation rushing through her body when Anton’s arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and said, “Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stayed like this, a smile circling around his lips when Anton felt Kerry leaning back against him, her cheek pressing against his neck.

_This is where I want to be. And you are who I want._


	32. Chapter 32

Kerry was buzzing when she entered the training room, still elated from ending up top of the leader board on Saturday. And yesterday was such a nice distraction from focusing on steps and technique with watching her dance partner and son playing video games; so much so that she had totally erased from her mind that this week she and Anton would have to dance the Salsa. And even when that thought struck her as she stepped into the room, the joy she felt from the weekend could not be destroyed.

As usual, Kerry was the first one to arrive at the studio. How a man like Anton, who was always spot on with his timing while dancing could be so bad with keeping time was beyond her. Finally, after she had put on her dancing shoes, the door opened and Anton appeared.

“Hello, darling Kerry!” Anton greeted, a slight spring to his step as he walked over to her. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. How was your day so far?” Kerry asked.

“It’s been good. We’re doing a Charleston for this week’s pro dance, so rehearsal was fun,” Anton replied.

Kerry smiled. “The professional group dance is the only thing I’m looking forward to when it comes to the results show.” A small laugh escaped her lips. “Especially the dance you guys performed on Saturday. The way you walked around in the back, acting like you’re trying to get off with somebody was hilarious!”

His facial expression turned into fake annoyance. “Hilarious? That was serious art.” That cracked Kerry up, making Anton join in with the laughter. “Alright, alright. I admit, it might have been not my strongest performance. But I don’t have the time or the nerve to learn all the steps.”

“Anton Du Beke, are you saying you’re too lazy?” quipped Kerry.

“I wouldn’t call it lazy. I’d say I’m using my time wisely,” Anton said, making Kerry laugh again. Anton clapped in his hands, declaring, “Anyway! I’ve got news for you: the producers approached me and said that they looked at the song choices for this week and realized that the song Giovanni wanted to use for his Salsa with Georgia sounds rather similar to the one I wanted to use for our Salsa. They asked if it was alright if we change our song; you know, since it’s Giovanni’s first year and he’s already choreographed the whole dance.”

“Haven’t you finished choreographing either?” Kerry asked.

“I had a basic idea, but I mostly choreograph my dances throughout the week when I see what my partner feels comfortable with,” Anton explained. “And actually, I’m quite thrilled about the new song they gave me. I immediately had a concept springing to my mind.”

Kerry smiled at Anton’s enthusiasm. “That sounds good. What’s the song?”

“It Had Better Be Tonight by Michael Bublé.”

Kerry’s smiling face changed, making her look crestfallen.

“Is something wrong with the song?” Anton asked, worried at Kerry’s sad facial expression.

“No!” she exclaimed, shaking her head. “Everything’s fine.” She walked past Anton to the middle of the room, saying, “Let’s start.”

Anton watched her, totally bewildered. Kerry’s warm and happy attitude had changed, making her seem cold and distant. And it made him wonder if something else about the song was bothering her, because the sad expression on her face, which was strongly prominent even though Anton could see she tried to disguise it, hinted at a deeper problem than Kerry just not liking the song.

But Anton pushed that thought away from him, knowing that when Kerry tried to disguise her emotions, he could not coax her into talking. He simply had to wait until Kerry was ready to talk. And when she was, he would be there for her.

* * *

When Kerry arrived at home that day, she immediately headed for the kitchen to prepare a quick dinner. Then she would hop into the shower and watch a bit of telly before going to sleep. That was how her days looked like since Strictly started. Kerry was barely at home anymore; she mostly only slept at her house. Her friends had been right: Strictly does consume your whole life.

While she rummaged through the cabinet in search for a right-sized pot, her phone rang. Kerry stopped looking for a pot and grabbed her phone, seeing that it was a video call from her mom.

“Hey Mom!” she greeted with a smile.

_“Hey sweetheart! How are you?” _

“I’m fine; just a bit tired.” Kerry placed her phone upright against the wall by the sink. “I’m gonna leave you there while looking through my cabinet. It’s getting late and I want to eat something before taking a shower.”

_“Sure. I don’t want to bother you too long, but Rhys’ teacher approached me when I dropped him off. Has he told you that on Thursday, every pupil is supposed to bring their father into school to talk about their jobs?”_

Kerry stopped in her tracks and grabbed her phone again. “No. Why did the teacher want to talk to you?”

_“She just wanted to check because all the other pupils’ fathers have gotten in touch with her and told her what their job was. Apparently, the school plans to show the kids the vast variety of jobs and have a fun break from learning. They are planning to do the same with the moms.”_

Kerry took a deep breath. “Has Rhys told you why he hasn't said anything?”

_“It seems like he wanted to fake being ill on Thursday. I think he’s sad that his dad can’t be there.”_

“Yeah, I know it’s hard for him to see the other children with their fathers,” Kerry said. She thought for a moment. “Can you get him on the phone?”

_“Yes, wait a second.”_ Kerry heard her mother calling for her son and moments later, his face appeared on Kerry’s screen. _“Hi Mom!” _he greeted.

“Hey love! How was school?”

_“It was alright.”_

“Good…Say, your grandma told me about your special day in school on Thursday,” Kerry said, trying to approach the subject as careful as possible.

She knew that even though Rhys had a fairly good understanding about why his father was not there anymore, he was still hurt and annoyed sometimes, which then ended in him throwing tantrums. And to be honest, Kerry had neither the time nor the nerves to deal with a tantrum right now, even if it was only through the phone.

Rhys’ smile instantly turned into a pout. _“I’m not going.”_

Kerry sighed. “But you have to go to school, love. Why haven’t you told me about it?”

_“Because I’m not going,” _he repeated sternly.

“Listen, Rhys. I know you're sad that your dad can’t be here to talk about his job, but that doesn’t mean you won’t have someone by your side. I can accompany you. Whether it’s your mom or dad talking won’t be of any interest.”

Rhys shook his head. _“No. I don’t want to go. You’re always there when the other children have their dads with them. And they always look at me strangely.”_

“I know, love, but as much as I would like to, I can’t change that your dad is not with us anymore,” Kerry tried to reason with her son.

But Rhys’ pout only turned into an angry look. _“I’m. Not. Going. To. School. On. Thursday,” _he said with small breaks in between the words.

Kerry took a deep breath and pinched the back of her nose, realising that any further discussion was futile. “Alright, we’ll leave it at that for now. But the jury is still out! Can you give grandma the phone please?”

There was a shuffle heard and then Barbara was seen again.

Kerry sighed once more, driving with one hand over her face. “Why does everything have to happen at the same time?”

_“What do you mean, sweetheart?”_

“When rehearsal started today, Anton told me that he had to change the song we’re dancing to.” Kerry stopped for a moment before continuing, “And now we’re dancing to Llew’s favourite song.”

_“Oh, Kerry! Have you told Anton that? Maybe he can change the song again?”_

Kerry shook her head. “I’m alright with it, Mom. But now this.” She breathed deeply again and said, “Anyway, I’ll think of something.”

_“Alright. And I’m gonna try and convince him that he has to go to school on Thursday.”_

“Thanks, Mom.”

Kerry disconnected the call. She stared at the open cabinet, suddenly having lost her appetite. She closed the door and headed upstairs to take a shower. And after that, she went straight to bed, only craving the peace of her dreams.


	33. Chapter 33

Tuesday was absolute hell for Kerry. Listening to her husband’s favourite song again and again while trying to remember the steps while trying to act sexy while also trying to think of a solution for Rhys’ school problem was exhausting Kerry. It was days like these that made her just want to sit in a corner and cry. Her son’s angry yet at the same time sad face was imprinted on her mind, and it made Kerry want to wrap her arms around him and tell Rhys everything was going to be alright. But it would never be. His father would never be there for his first day of secondary school, for his first heartbreak, for his graduation, for his wedding. There would always be this massive hole in Rhys’ life, and no matter how much Kerry tried to fill it, it would always be there.

Rhys’ refusal to go to school on Thursday completely distracted Kerry, because of which the steps for the Salsa would not stick in her brain. Let alone the technique for the lifts. And with every run through that went wrong, Kerry realized that she had a right mess on her hands. But looking in Anton’s eyes after every wrong move, expecting to see annoyance yet only being greeted with patience made Kerry even more angry at herself. Anton did not deserve a partner who was too wrapped up in her private problems. Anton deserved someone who was one hundred percent focused on Strictly with all the hard work he put into coming up with a routine and trying to teach her.

After a long and gruelling day, Kerry was sitting on the ground of the training room, leaning back against the wall. The camera team had long since left and Anton went out to get some water for his water kettle to make them a cup of tea. Kerry’s thoughts drifted to her dead husband and how much he would love to see her dancing to his favourite song. She could see the massive smile that would be on Llew’s face at the prospect of talking in front of Rhys’ class about his job. Her mind wandered to the time Llew was still alive, when he was playing football with Rhys in the garden and all Kerry could hear was her son’s laughter. Suddenly, silent tears were running down her cheeks. She was completely wrapped up in memories of a life lost; so much so, that Kerry did not hear Anton entering the training room.

Only when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and his soft voice asking, “What’s wrong?” did Kerry look up.

She quickly wiped with her hands over her cheeks and said, “Nothing.”

Anton gently touched Kerry’s cheek and turned her head to face him. “Of course,” he said, tenderly wiping with his thumb over her wet skin. “And you’re crying just for the fun of it.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Kerry said. “I’m fine, really.”

“But I do worry. Is it because training isn’t going so well?”

As Kerry looked into his warm brown eyes, she contemplated what to say. If she just said yes, she could avoid talking about all the drama at home, which was something she did not want to bother Anton with. But at the same time, Kerry was craving to get the weight she was feeling off her chest.

In the end, she sighed and shook her head. “That’s just one part of it all.”

“And what are the other things?” Anton asked, his voice still soft.

Kerry opened her mouth to answer but decided against it. Anton had already comforted her enough; she did not want to burden him with her family problems. Instead she drove with her hands over her face again and said, “It’s nothing, really. At least nothing I can’t handle.”

She wanted to stand up, but Anton held onto her, making Kerry stay next to him on the ground. “Please, Kerry, something consumed you all day and it has me worried. Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Kerry sighed again. “I’m sorry. It’s just that it isn’t your job to deal with all my private problems. You’ve already been so supportive.”

“You’re right, it isn’t my job,” Anton said. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. “But you’re my friend. And friends are there for each other. They listen to the other’s worries and help wherever they can. So please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Kerry studied Anton’s face, seeing pure warmth radiating in his eyes as well as blazing worry. She thought about where to start, eventually saying, “The song we’re dancing to was Llew’s favourite song.”

“Oh, Kerry,” Anton whispered. “Why haven’t you told me? We could have just changed it.”

But Kerry shook her head. “I’m fine with that, really. It was actually quite nice yesterday; it felt like he was here watching. But then my mom called me. On Thursday, all the children’s fathers are supposed to come to school and talk about their job. And Rhys doesn’t want to go since his dad can’t be there.” She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. She felt Anton squeezing her hand again, encouraging her to continue. “It’s just that…it’s days like these that make me want to scream and cry. I try my best to fill the void that Llew has left in Rhys’ life, but I can’t manage it all the time. And the way he looked at me yesterday, his face full of sadness over his dad’s loss, made my heart break.” Kerry gazed at Anton. “It filled me with a blazing fury. I was so angry at Llew. For always trying to help, for always putting other’s first…and for leaving us. And now every time I hear this song, I just want to scream my anger out.”

Kerry wanted to continue, but suddenly tears were streaming down her face. Anton pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around Kerry tightly, gently rocking her. Kerry buried her face in his neck and cried, feeling like slowly, the weight on her chest disappeared. Anton simply held her, gingerly driving with his fingers through her hair. It pained him to see Kerry, the woman he loved with all his heart, cry. It pained him to hear how she was struggling as a single mother; so much so that she was angry at her dead husband.

Anton continued to drive through her hair while kissing Kerry’s temple. “Just let it out…I’m here.”

Minutes went by with Kerry crying in Anton’s arms. Eventually, the tears and sobs stopped; however, Kerry kept her face buried in his neck, relishing in finally having been able to tell someone how she was really feeling. Anton had no intention of breaking the embrace, knowing that Kerry would disengage herself when she was ready. After a couple of minutes, she did. As Kerry tried to wipe her cheeks dry with her hands, Anton reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it over.

“Thank you,” Kerry said, her voice rough from crying.

“You’re welcome.” Anton watched her dry her cheeks. Then he gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Kerry answered. “Thanks for listening to me. You’re the first person I’ve trusted to talk about the anger I feel towards Llew. Everyone else expects me to be sad.”

“No one should judge how you grieve. Or how you feel,” Anton pointed out. “And there’s nothing you have to hide from me. Like I said, friends listen to the other’s worries and feelings.”

Kerry smiled softly. “Thank you.”

Anton matched her smile. They sat in silence for a while before he asked, “What are you planning to do with Rhys?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t want me to come along, and his grandparents have other commitments. They would try to make time, but Rhys doesn’t want them to accompany him either.” Kerry sighed, putting her head in her hands. “I just don’t know what to do. I always try to make all his wishes come true. But he wants his dad to be there. And that’s the one thing I can’t make come true.”

Anton thought for a moment as he took in Kerry’s defeated appearance. Then he offered, “If Rhys wants, I can accompany him.”

Kerry stared at him, a questioning look on her face.

“I’m sure his teacher would understand. And if you tell me more about your husband’s job, I can talk about it in class as well as about my job and Strictly. I’m sure the kids will have watched it,” Anton explained.

“I can’t ask you to do this,” Kerry said, shaking her head.

“Then it’s good that you don’t have to ask. I want to help you.” Anton grinned. “Besides, talking about myself isn’t something I dread to do.”

A small laugh slipped from Kerry’s lips. She looked at Anton and said, “Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“You’re my friend. And I always help my friends. Always.”


	34. Chapter 34

_ Thursday _

Anton had a slight spring in his step as he walked up to the house of Kerry’s parents. Right after Anton had offered to accompany Rhys on his special school day, Kerry had called her mother to talk with her son. And thankfully, Rhys had agreed with a broad smile on his face. Suddenly, he was really eager for Thursday to come around. The relief in Kerry’s eyes when her son started smiling was already a big enough reward for Anton; he was simply glad that he could help her. But after Kerry had disconnected the call, she hugged and thanked him. Feeling Kerry’s body against his with his nose buried in her brown curls, the scent of raspberry filling his nose, made Anton’s heart leap. And now he was knocking on the door to pick up Rhys.

The door opened minutes later, and Barbara stepped into his view. “Good Morning, Anton!” she greeted.

“Good Morning, Barbara!” Anton greeted back. “I hope you’ve had a wonderful morning so far.”

“As wonderful as an early morning can be,” Barbara replied, a smile on her face. She closed the door behind Anton when he stepped into the house before saying, “Thank you very much for offering to accompany Rhys today. Kerry and I were at our wit’s end with him.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad to help.” Anton looked around the hallway and spotted Rhys’ backpack. “Is he ready to go?”

Barbara pointed in the direction of the living room and kitchen. “Rhys is in the kitchen eating the last of his cereal.”

Anton followed Barbara, and as he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Rhys emptying his cereal bowl as he drank the milk.

When Rhys spotted Anton, a big smile appeared on his face. “Anton!”

“Hey, buddy! Ready for school?”

Rhys nodded. He got up from the table and put the cereal bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink. Then Rhys whizzed past Anton to put on his shoes and jacket; he already wore his school’s navy-blue sweatshirt and black trousers. There was a yellow embroidery on his left chest, revealing the school’s logo.

Anton went back into the hallway and grabbed Rhys’ backpack. When he had zipped up his jacket, Anton said, “Let’s go. I wouldn’t want to tell your mom that we were late.”

_No, that would just give Kerry another reason to tease me about my habit of never being on time._

Rhys quickly said goodbye to his grandma. Anton did the same, and then he walked to his car with Rhys. The night before, Kerry had given him her son’s car seat which was safely installed on the backseat. Anton opened the door and waited until Rhys had fasten the seatbelt. Then he closed the door and sat down in the driver’s seat, placing Rhys’s backpack next to him on the passenger seat. While he was driving, Anton looked in the rear-view mirror from time to time, seeing Rhys gazing out of the window with a smile on his face.

“Are you excited, Rhys?” Anton asked.

“Yes!” exclaimed Rhys. “I can’t wait for everyone in my class to see that you’re with me. I bet you’re the only one who’s on telly.”

Seeing Rhys smiling, the sparkle in his blue eyes unmissable, and hearing the joy in his voice made the corners of Anton’s mouth raise. That was what he wanted to achieve by offering to accompany Rhys to school: he wanted the boy to be happy, which then would make Kerry happy. He would do anything to see the woman who stole his heart happy.

“Do the kids in your class watch Strictly?”

“They do. And of course I’m your and Mom’s biggest supporter,” Rhys announced proudly. “Well, and Finley is too.”

“Who’s Finley?” Anton questioned.

“My best friend,” Rhys answered. “His dad’s an accountant.”

Anton smirked as he looked into the rear-view mirror again. “Well, I think it’s for certain that my job is a bit more glamorous, don’t you think?”

Rhys agreed, the broad smile on his face not faltering. They continued to talk on their way, and Anton had to admit that it was nice spending time with Kerry’s son. Somehow it felt like he was knowing Rhys all his life and not just for one month. And Rhys was such an energetic and lively young boy with a big heart.

Yes, Anton might lose a bit of leisure time, but he was gaining so much more. He knew that Kerry would never be more than a good friend to him even though his heart was longing to call her his; but still, spending time with Kerry’s son gave him a feeling of having an own family.

And what a great feeling it was.

* * *

“Sweetheart, I’ve got to ring off now...Yes, I’m gonna call later when I’m home…Have a nice day,” Kerry said when she stepped into the training room, having talked with her son on the phone all the way from the BBC World News studio to the dance studio.

Anton watched her disconnect the call. Surprisingly, he had arrived at the dance studio before Kerry. After Rhys’ special school day was finished, school had finished earlier than usual because of some fathers having to return to their work, Anton had brought Rhys back home to his grandparents. And because Anton had seen no sense in returning to his own house for five minutes before he needed to head to the dance studio, he simply drove directly to it.

After Kerry had put her phone in her bag, her gaze fell on Anton, a broad smile on her face. She rushed to Anton and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Thank you so much! Rhys wouldn’t stop talking about his amazing day at school. He loved it so much!”

“I’m glad he’s happy,” Anton said, enjoying Kerry’s embrace. He loved to feel her body pressed against his, his arms holding her tightly and burying his face in her mane of brown curls.

Kerry looked up at Anton, her arms not letting go of him. “You have no idea how much this means to me. To see Rhys no longer being sad, instead radiating pure joy makes my heart burst. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Anton pushed a strand of hair behind Kerry’s ear. “To see your son happy is thank you enough. And to see you happy.”

“I really am,” Kerry said. Then a soft smile appeared on her face. “But still, I want to thank you for what you did. How about dinner at my place tonight? I know that you don’t like to cook, so I’ll cook something for the two of us as a thank you.”

Anton had to use all the strength he could muster to not explode with joy. Having dinner with the woman of his dreams sounded like the best night ever. “If you must thank me, then yes, dinner at your place sounds great.”

“Good,” Kerry said.

“But now, let’s get to training. We have to go to Elstree tomorrow, and there’s still a lot of work to do before our Salsa is ready for Saturday.”


	35. Week 5

_ Saturday _

“Well, that could have gone better,” Kerry declared as she and Anton left the small area where they had recorded their reaction.

“Hey, keep your head up. It could have gone worse,” Anton said, gently squeezing Kerry’s hand.

A bittersweet laugh left Kerry’s lips. “How? Craig said it all: it was dreadful.”

Anton stopped in front of Kerry, holding both her hands in his. By now they were a bit offside from all the action, standing in one of the dressing room’s hallways, which was always quite empty during the live show.

“Don’t listen to him. Craig just wants to put you down. Yes, our Salsa wasn’t the best Salsa ever seen on Strictly, but it wasn’t the worst either. And it was a great improvement from our Cha-Cha-Cha,” Anton tried to cheer Kerry up. He let go of one of her hands and gently drove with his thumb over Kerry’s cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

Kerry closed her eyes when she felt Anton’s thumb touching her cheek. A warm wave of comfort immediately rushed through her body. Then she opened her eyes again, gazing right into his brown eyes that radiated pure kindness.

“I’m sorry for what happened during the week. You know, being distracted by Rhys’ school day. You always work so hard trying to teach me that you deserve my full concentration. And all I did was being distracted and stepping on your feet. I truly am sorry.”

“Stop with that nonsense,” Anton said. “You did your best, that’s all I can ask for. Darling Kerry, you’re not a robot. You’re a news presenter as well as a producer as well as a single mom who's squeezing in learning to dance a full routine in four days. I can only repeat myself: I am beyond proud of you. And you should be too.”

A small smile appeared on Kerry’s face listening to him. Anton smiled too and pulled her in a tight hug, kissing her hairline. They stayed like this for a long time before Anton eventually stepped away from her.

“Let’s get back to the studio and watch the rest of the show. And find out how Jeremy and Karen did.”

Kerry nodded and slipped her hand in his while they walked back to the studio, already feeling a lot calmer.

* * *

_ After the show _

After Kellie and Kevin had closed the show, everyone was scattered around the studio building, anxiously awaiting the results show. The pro dancers first destination was the costume department to get changed for their group number, which meant the celebrities were left to hang out with each other. As always, Kerry sat down on one of the many sofas in one of the lounges, talking with Carol and Jeremy. However, this time, Anita and Helen sat with them. The group chatted the time away, talking about the show and how they felt about their dances. Then Anita asked where Kerry, Carol, and Jeremy had met since they seemed to be pretty close. Kerry only smiled while Carol and Jeremy explained how they knew each other, telling Anita and Helen about their first ever broadcast together ten years ago. The two women’s eyes grew big upon hearing how long they knew each other, and when Kerry announced that she still had pictures on her phone from their first broadcast after having cleared up her laptop, Anita and Helen insisted on seeing those pictures. So Kerry left the group to get her phone from her dressing room.

Anton had just left the costume department and was on his way to the lounge he knew Kerry would be, most likely with Jeremy and Carol. He wanted to make sure she was alright after the harsh criticism for their Salsa. As he crossed into the hallway with the dressing rooms, he saw Kerry entering hers. Fearing that she was hiding from the others again like she had done after their Cha-Cha-Cha, he quickly walked up to her room.

The door was slightly ajar, and therefore Anton pushed it open and asked, “Are you alright, Kerry?”

Kerry, who was sitting on the sofa while rummaging through her bag in search for her phone, turned to face him and said, “Yes. Why shouldn’t I be?”

Anton closed the door and stepped closer to her. “Because our dance didn’t go well.” When his eyes landed on the phone in Kerry’s hands, he raised an eyebrow. “Are you looking up articles about yourself again?”

Kerry rose to her feet, not liking the accusing tone in Anton’s voice. “No, I’m not. And even if I was, I would have every right to.”

Anton took another step towards Kerry. “But you know what happened last time.”

“Who are you, my mother?” Kerry huffed.

She tried to walk past Anton, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Listen, Kerry, I’m only worried about you.” Anton let his hand slide from her arm to her hand while his free hand grabbed Kerry’s other hand. He tenderly drove with his thumbs over the back of her hands and said, “I’m sorry if I sounded bossy or something like that, but all I want to do is protect you. And the last time our dance didn’t go well, you got so upset that you cried, and it broke my heart. I don’t want to see this happen again.”

As Kerry looked into his chocolate brown eyes, she suddenly felt bad for snapping at Anton. He only tried to protect her from the public’s criticism, and she acted like a right idiot.

“Thank you for looking out for me. And I’m sorry for snapping at you. I guess my emotions are a bit mixed up because of how the dance went and fearing the results.” A small smile appeared on Kerry’s face, which made Anton gently squeeze her hands. “And no, I wasn’t gonna look up articles. I’m in the lounge with Carol, Jeremy, Anita, and Helen, and Anita and Helen wanted to see some pictures from my and Carol and Jeremy’s first broadcast together. That’s why I looked for my phone.”

“Oh,” was all that left Anton’s lips. “Well, I’m sorry for presuming things. Like I said, I only want to protect you.”

The smile on Kerry’s face grew bigger. “I appreciate it.”

Then she let her eyes wander down Anton’s body, taking in his costume for the pro dance. He was dressed in a red and white striped t-shirt and brown trousers with white braces. She could not help but to chuckle.

Anton tried his best to look outraged. “What?” he asked with fake shock. Then he grinned and let his braces snap against his chest. “Don’t you like my braces?”

That sent Kerry into a laughing fit. “It isn’t the braces alone,” she managed to say between laughs. “It’s your whole outfit. Reminds me of old slapstick cartoons.”

“That’s what it’s supposed to look like. We’re dancing a fun Charleston themed around synchronised swimming,” Anton explained.

“Well, you definitely look the part.” Kerry looped one arm around Anton’s arm and announced, “But let’s go to the lounge. I’m sure Helen and Anita are dying to see those pictures.”

* * *

_ During the results show _

This week’s results show was the worst of all so far for Kerry. One by one the safe couples were announced, and with every name that was not her and Anton’s, Kerry’s heart raced quicker in her chest. Not feeling confident about her performance earlier and having to wait was an awful combination. She was only glad that both Carol and Jeremy were announced as safe in the first batch, which made Kerry feel a bit relieved, but not much. Because that meant there was a real chance of her ending up in the dance-off; a place she did not want to find herself in. If it was not for Anton’s strong arm pulling her against his side, Kerry might have fainted.

And if things could not get any worse, Kerry and Anton ended up with Ainsley and Natalie as the only two couples left. One of them would be safe while the other had to face Jamelia and Tristan in the dance-off. Kerry held her breath while she inwardly prepared herself for dancing again. Anton slung his arm even more tightly around her and after what seemed like hours, Tess finally announced that Ainsley and Natalie were in the dance-off.

Relieved to be through, Kerry placed her head on Anton’s shoulder. Anton kissed her hairline and whispered, “Thank goodness!”

But as Ainsley and Natalie walked past them, Kerry suddenly felt sad at the prospect of maybe losing Ainsley. It was true what everyone said: no one wanted to see anybody go. She quickly hugged Ainsley and then Natalie, before Anton grabbed her hand and led her off stage to Claudia.

Yes, this results show was definitely the worst so far.


	36. Chapter 36

This week’s Monday started a bit different for Kerry and the other celebrities than usual. Instead of starting to learn their dances for Saturday, they all met at Elstree with the professional dancers to rehearse the opening number for Strictly’s Halloween Special. Kerry had to leave her team with whom she produced a daily news programme behind to be at Elstree in time, which did not suit her at all. Normally she would be buzzing to spend time with her fellow classmates because they all got along brilliantly, but after her Salsa failed to impress the judges, Kerry found that her confidence had taken a slight hit again. Therefore, she would rather avoid dancing again for as long as possible, but there was no way of getting out of taking part in the group number. And she tried her best to appear excited so that no one would sense her lack of motivation. Luckily for Kerry, rehearsal for the group dance was over soon and then it was time for her and Anton to get to their dance studio to start training for the Paso Doble.

When they entered their training room, Anton immediately left it again to get some water for his water kettle while Kerry put on her dancing shoes. A few minutes later, he was back and as they waited for the water to be heated, Kerry and Anton talked about the weekend.

“It’s always lovely spending time with your family, darling Kerry,” Anton said. “Yesterday was such a nice day.”

Kerry smiled, thinking back to the day before when Rhys managed to coax Anton into a game of football despite the cold temperatures. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. But you do know that you’re not forced to spend your Sunday’s with my family, do you? It was just my mom’s way of thanking you by inviting you to come around again.”

“I know that, but I don’t feel forced. Your family is incredible warm and friendly, and spending time with them is just great. I love it,” Anton explained. He clapped his hands and asked with a big grin on his face, “Anyway, ready for our Halloween-themed Paso Doble?”

Kerry shrugged. “Sure. Halloween’s every celeb’s first milestone, isn’t it?”

“It is. But you don’t sound particularly excited for Halloween,” Anton pointed out.

Kerry thought for a moment how to answer before she sighed. “It’s just that…I think Saturday has proven that Latin isn’t my strong suit. So my excitement about doing another Latin dance is a bit restrained.”

Anton shook is head. “You can’t think like that. Your Jive was great. And the Paso Doble is totally different to all the other Latin dances. It has the strongest narrative and is very theatrically. You can’t compare it to the Cha-Cha-Cha or Salsa.”

The way Anton tried to cheer her up and boost her confidence made Kerry smile softly. “The Paso Doble is about the bullfight, right?” Anton nodded. “So we have to combine the bullfight with The Phantom of the Opera. How on earth do you want to do that?”

Anton reached across the table and placed one hand on Kerry’s. “I already have an idea, darling Kerry. Don’t you worry about that.”

* * *

_ Friday _

Instead of sitting at home and watching telly or being in the studio for some last-minute training with Anton, Kerry found herself at the studio of It Takes Two in the evening. Kerry loved talking with Zoe, even when there was not much to celebrate. Zoe was always so supportive, having been through the pressure of Strictly herself. And since it was Halloween the next day, the studio was covered in cobwebs and there even was a mummy present named Shakil. While they talked about the judges’ comments from Saturday, Kerry noticed how Anton sat close to her with his right arm put on the backrest behind her. His body was pressed against hers, so much so that one could not fit a sheet of paper between them. Anton always did that when they were on It Takes Two, and it created a tingling sensation in Kerry’s stomach.

As Kerry listened to Zoe and Anton, always adding her opinion when asked, a thought entered her mind. Having almost been in the bottom two and coming close to being eliminated from the show made Kerry realise something she was trying to push away from her for quite some time now. She did not want to stop spending time with Anton. And that was because she liked him. More than just as a friend.

The first time that thought had come to her was when Nicky suggested that Anton fancied her. At that time, Kerry thought of it as utterly silly and absurd. And the more time she got to spend with Anton, the more she realized how much of a loving person he was, the more scared she became. But there was no way of denying the obvious. Anton made her feel safe and cherished, he made her laugh and managed to boost her confidence when it was dropping, and he was always there for her when everything overwhelmed her and pushed her to the point of crying. And so far, Kerry only felt like that once: when she met Llew.

And exactly that scared her. The painful feeling of grief that overtook her body the day she received note of her husband’s death was still vivid for Kerry. The feeling of not being able to breathe because of the immense pain she felt. An ache that felt like daggers pushing through her chest, shattering her heart in million pieces. It took Kerry two years to glue the pieces of her broken heart together again, to not feel like she was suffocating every morning when she woke up. And that Anton brought about all kind of feelings that Llew had evoked made Kerry fear that Anton would eventually make her feel the same kind of pain.

Without realizing it, It Takes Two was over and Kerry found herself in one of the dressing rooms, taking off the beautiful and elegant dress and high heels she was given for the show and changing into her comfortable jumper, jeans, and boots. Kerry zipped up her coat as she left the dressing room, immediately stopping dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on Anton, who leaned against the wall right in front of her.

“Anton!” Kerry exclaimed, the surprise evident in her voice. “Have you been waiting for me?"

Anton straightened up, both hands buried in his trousers’ pockets. “Yes.”

“Why haven’t you just knocked instead of standing here looking all dressed up with nowhere to go?” Kerry asked.

“I didn’t want to crowd you.” Anton pulled one hand out of his pocket and drove with it over his neck. “I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me. I mean, it’s already pretty late and there are lots of restaurants nearby,” he quickly added.

Kerry watched Anton and thought she saw nervousness flickering in his eyes. Part of her wanted to run away from him as fast as possible while the other part was jumping up and down with joy. After a quick battle, the corners of her mouth raised into a smile and she said, “I would love to.”

Anton sighed in relief, a smile appearing on his face too. He offered his arm to Kerry and together they walked out of the studio, enjoying the rest of the evening at a nearby Italian restaurant. When Kerry went to bed that night, she could not erase the smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep with the image of Anton’s face being illuminated by the candle on the restaurant’s table imprinted in her memory.


	37. Chapter 37

Saturday morning started as usual with a trip to the hair and make-up room. As Kerry walked through the studio hallways, she felt a buzz of excitement lying in the air. Everyone was enthralled that it was Halloween, and they were all keen to see the themes of the other couples. When Kerry stepped into the hair and make-up room, Nicky immediately led her to a chair on the left side of the room.

“I’ve heard you’re doing The Phantom of the Opera,” Nicky said as Kerry sat down.

“That’s right,” Kerry said, a broad smile on her face. “I really can’t wait.”

Though she had been unsure about doing another Latin at the beginning of the week, Kerry grew more confident as the days had passed. She loved Anton’s choreography and the feeling of the Paso Doble reminded her of the Tango, which she had also loved.

“And I can’t wait to see it. But as you have probably already guessed, I’ve got to straighten your hair in order to fit the wig,” Nicky explained.

Kerry nodded. “I thought so much. Which means I can relax for the next couple hours.”

Nicky set to work while Kerry was at her phone, messaging with a couple of friends who all wished her luck for her performance later that day. After about half an hour, Carol settled in the chair next to Kerry, smiling at the younger woman.

“Good Morning Kerry!” Carol greeted.

Kerry turned to face Carol, returning her smile. “Good Morning Carol! How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, as always,” Carol admitted. “You?”

“Same. But I’m also excited for the show. Seeing everyone dancing Halloween-inspired routines will be amazing.”

“Oh yes! I can’t wait for Jeremy dancing to Michael Jackson’s Thriller,” Carol raved.

Kerry chuckled. “That will be something! And how are you feeling about your dance?”

Carol sighed. “I’m loving it, really. I’m enjoying the Frankenstein theme. But I’m scared about the Rumba.”

Kerry reached out and grabbed Carol’s hand, gently squeezing it. “Hey, I’m sure you will be great. And I’m sure everyone who is watching will love it.”

Carol smiled sheepishly. “Thank you, Kerry. You’re an amazing friend. You always build me up and strengthen my self-confidence.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Kerry reminded Carol. “We’re sticking together and help each other.”

* * *

_ A couple of hours later _

With a black wig on her head to portray the character of Christine Daaé, Kerry had to leave the hair and make-up room to do the band call with Anton. It went rather well and now she was sitting in her dressing room, waiting until it was time to get back to the hair and make-up room while also enjoying the company of her dance partner. Anton was sitting next to her on the sofa, a broad smile on his face. He loved Halloween, as long as he did not encounter any spiders, and he was pleased how Kerry managed to pull his choreography off.

“How are you feeling about the dance now that we’ve done it a couple of times in the studio with the boat?” Anton asked. He had included a boat at the beginning of the dance which would bring them on the dance floor.

“I love it!” Kerry exclaimed. “The gimmick with the boat is really funny. I just hope I won’t trip when I get out of it with all the smoke around.”

“Don’t worry. I’m there to help you out,” Anton said. He was relieved to see Kerry finally happy with the dance. It took him the whole week to make Kerry feel comfortable about doing another Latin dance. “And if you do fall, then you just have to stay in character,” he added with a smirk.

Kerry chuckled and playfully boxed Anton’s shoulder. “Thank you very much for your support, Mister. Let’s just hope everything goes to plan.”

Anton watched with a smile on his face how Kerry looked down at her phone, checking her messages. To hear her laugh always made his heart jump. To see her happy and enjoying the experience was Anton’s only goal. He would do anything to see Kerry’s green eyes light up. His mind wandered back to the day before. He had debated with himself whether he should ask Kerry to have dinner with him, fearing that she might think he was crowding her. But Anton’s heart longed to spend as much time as possible with Kerry, and therefore he took the chance. Oh my, his heart almost erupted when she accepted his invitation. What followed was the loveliest restaurant visit he had shared with Kerry so far. The atmosphere in the restaurant had been a romantic one with dimmed lights and candles being it a Friday night and unlike the other times he had been to a restaurant with Kerry, they did not talk about training. They had not spoken about Strictly at all! Anton and Kerry had been engrossed in a conversation about their passion for dance and journalism and about their families. He knew that Kerry only saw it as a dinner with a friend, but to Anton’s lovelorn heart, it felt like an actual date. The way Kerry’s face was illuminated by the candlelight would be forever imprinted in his mind.

At last Anton said, “I’m sure it will.”

Kerry looked up from her phone and smiled. She put her phone on the table and leaned with her elbow on the sofa’s backrest. “When will you get your make-up done?” she asked.

Anton shrugged. “I guess in an hour or so. Since my make-up only consists of a scar going across my face, I’m probably one of the last. It’s not as elaborate as Jay’s transformation into a wolf, for example.”

“I think it’s kind of sad that half of your face will be covered by a mask,” Kerry said.

“Oh really?” Anton grinned mischievously. “Why that?”

Kerry slid closer to him and gently drove with one finger across Anton’s face, exactly where the scar would be seen. She softly smiled at him and said, “You have a handsome face.”

She let her finger stay at his chin as her eyes locked with his. Then it was as if time stood still, neither Kerry nor Anton were aware of their surroundings, both only drawn to each other. Slowly, they both leaned closer, their faces only inches away from each other.

But suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a voice calling, “Kerry!”

Kerry jumped away from Anton and called, “Yes?”

“It’s your turn in the make-up room,” informed the voice which Kerry recognized belonged to one of the crew members.

“I’m coming!” she said, quickly rising to her feet. Feeling her cheeks redden, Kerry simply said, “See you later,” before rushing out of her dressing room, leaving a puzzled Anton behind.


	38. Chapter 38

As Kerry made her way to the hair and make-up room, she felt her heart racing in her chest. She could not wrap her mind around what just happened. She and Anton almost kissed! Kerry shook her head. No, that was not what happened. It could not be. It must all be in her head. Anton did not fancy her…Or did he? Sure, Anton hugged and kissed her cheeks or hands a lot, but that was just who he was. Anton was very touchy-feely, but he was that with every person he interacted with. No matter if they were a man or a woman, Anton always hugged and kissed everyone. Surely he was not behaving any different with her. But the look in his eyes when they gazed at each other had been full of longing and want. Kerry was sure of that. They had held a flaming desire that had pulled her close. Never in a million years could she imagine such a look. And the fact that Anton had indeed leaned in.

When Kerry arrived at the hair and make-up room, Jack, one of the make-up artists, immediately pulled her to an empty seat. She tried to erase the earlier scene from her mind while also trying to make a calm impression.

Which was something she seemed to be failing at since right after he set to work, Jack asked, “Have you seen a ghost? You look ashen-pale.”

Kerry looked at Jack through the mirror, working up a smile. “I have! I just walked past Peter Andre; you guys are brilliant! Peter’s look really scared me.”

“Touché!” Jack replied.

“I’m just nervous, that’s all,” Kerry eventually said. “Last week didn’t go well and this week Anton and I are doing another Latin dance.”

“I’m sure it will be great,” Jack said. Then he grinned. “And even if not, it’s Halloween. Even the worst dances are usually really entertaining with the costumes and make-up.”

Kerry rolled her eyes while chuckling. “Thank you very much, Jack. That really boosts my confidence.”

Jack shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

As Jack began to apply her make-up, Kerry decided to simply forget what had happened. If she wanted to deliver a good dance with Anton, she could not be awkward around him. She was probably imagining the whole thing anyway.

Well, at least that was what Kerry hoped.

* * *

Anton stared at the door as puzzlement filled him. What did just happen? He fell back against the sofa’s backrest as he thought back to the scene that had happened a few minutes earlier. Kerry and he had almost kissed! Something he had longed to happen for quite some time now and it filled his stomach with butterflies. The sparkle in her green eyes had pulled him to her, the soft touch of Kerry’s finger on his chin had sent chills down his spine. His surroundings had faded away and the only thing Anton had been aware of was the scent of Kerry’s raspberry shampoo filling his nose. But what thrilled Anton the most was that Kerry had leaned in. Which meant she wanted to kiss him too!

But that was also the reason why Anton was now sitting in Kerry’s dressing room, utterly confused. The way she had jumped away from him when the knock on the door rang through the room and how she quickly left the room without looking at him made the impression that Kerry was embarrassed that they almost kissed. Maybe she was glad that the knock broke them apart? What if the one thing that would make his heart burst with joy made Kerry feel embarrassed and uncomfortable?

Anton shook his head, angry at himself. Of course Kerry did not want to kiss him. They might be friends, but at the end of the day he was her thirteen years older dance teacher. A dance teacher whose hair started to fall out. Why would such a gorgeous and beautiful woman like Kerry be attracted to someone like him? There were so many good-looking men in her age group, Anton would never have a chance against them.

He sighed and drove with his hands over his face. Then he rose to his feet and left Kerry’s dressing room, heading to leave the studio to get some fresh hair. On his way through the hallways, Anton decided to leave whatever had happened behind him and never mention it to Kerry. It made his heart ache, but it was for the best. After all, they had to dance together.

* * *

Kerry had been engrossed in a conversation with Jack when she saw Anton stepping into the hair and make-up room through the mirror. She immediately felt her heart racing in her chest, fearing that Anton would make remarks about what happened in her dressing room despite knowing that he would never say anything in public. Kerry tried to calm herself down, but when he walked towards her, it felt like her heart exploded.

“Hey,” was all Anton said, stopping next to her.

Kerry swallowed down the lump in her throat and replied, “Hey.”

Anton looked at Jack and pointed at the empty chair next to Kerry. “Is this seat free?”

“Sure,” Jack answered.

Anton sat down, watching Jack working on Kerry’s face while waiting for a make-up artist to do his make-up. “How are you feeling?” he eventually asked.

“I’m alright,” Kerry said. “Getting more and more nervous as time passes.”

“I’m confident our dance will be great.” Anton was silent for a moment before he said, “One of the producers approached me on my way here. We’re opening the show.”

“What?” Kerry suddenly felt her palms getting sweaty while her stomach twisted into a big knot. “Oh God, no!”

“Look at it from this perspective: you’re dancing first and then you can enjoy the rest of the show,” Jack said in an effort to comfort Kerry. This was his third year as a make-up artist on Strictly, and he always grew very fond of the celebrities, rooting for them and celebrating when the dances went right, and also feeling for them when he dances went wrong.

“Yes. And if the dance goes horribly wrong, I have to watch the whole show beating myself up over it while watching the others dance amazingly,” Kerry countered.

“I’m sure you will dance beautifully,” Jack said.

“Listen to Jack.” Anton stretched his hand out and placed it on top of Kerry’s, squeezing it gently. “I believe in you. And so should you.”


	39. Week 6 - Halloween

Kerry sighed as she stepped through the door to the area where the reactions were filmed after another unsuccessful dance. She had been incredible nervous opening the show, but once the music started playing, Kerry had actually enjoyed the Paso Doble. And the dance had felt good with the audience cheering when they were finished. Anton had hugged her and whispered, “Well done, love,” in her ear, which gave Kerry another confidence boost. But then she had turned around and saw the judges’ faces. In that moment she knew that she had to brace herself for harsh criticism. And when the judges spoke, Kerry had to use all her strength to fight the upwelling tears back; she had sworn herself to not cry on national television.

“Don’t listen to the judges,” Kerry heard Anton saying behind her. “You’ve been great.”

Kerry turned around and faced Anton. “I wouldn’t call ‘insecure’ and ‘awkward’ descriptions of a great dance, just to mention two comments.”

Anton took his mask off, revealing the scar that went across his face. “I really don’t know what they were talking about. You brought drama to the dance and you produced great lines. Sure, there might have been one or two mistakes, but nothing that would justify such harsh criticism.”

“I really tried my best,” Kerry said, feeling the tears welling up again. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you did.” Anton stepped closer and gently drove with his hands over Kerry’s arms. “And don’t apologise for the judges’ inability to recognise a good dance. I’m proud of you.”

As Kerry looked at Anton, seeing warmth and kindness radiating from his brown eyes, she could no longer hold her tears back. Anton pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, tenderly driving with one hand over her back. He simply held her for a couple of minutes while whispering words of comfort in her ear.

When Kerry’s tears eventually stopped, she disengaged herself from Anton and wiped her cheeks dry with her hands. “Thank you for continuing to believe in me.”

“Darling Kerry, I know that you think you can’t do Latin, but I know that there is a Latin dancer in you. And even if the judges can’t see it, the public can. You are a great dancer.”

* * *

After the live show, everyone gathered in different places of the studio to wait for the results show to start. As always, Kerry sat in the lounge with Jeremy and Carol. Jeremy, who sat opposite Kerry and Carol, was on a high after receiving a four from Craig, smiling brightly while looking through the social media posts on his phone. And even though Kerry felt deflated about ending up third from the bottom, she had no time to sulk. She had one arm wrapped around Carol, who had her head placed on Kerry’s shoulder. Being bottom of the leader board and having been slammed once again for her performance, Carol felt miserable. She had cried right after sitting down in the lounge, her face pressed against Kerry’s neck, who tried her best to console her friend. Now the tears had stopped, but Carol still clung on to Kerry. Kerry said nothing and simply held her friend, knowing that Carol only needed the comfort of an arm wrapped around her. And since Pasha, who comforted her most of the time, was getting ready for the group number, Kerry was happy to console Carol.

Especially since it gave her time to think. After what had happened earlier in her dressing room, Kerry had been extremely anxious about dancing with Anton and just spending time alone with him. She feared that he would want to talk about the almost kiss, which Kerry still tried to convince herself she was only imagining. Because if he asked her about her feelings for him, Kerry would have no answer. She knew that she liked Anton more than just as a friend, but did that mean her feelings for him were necessarily of a romantic nature? Maybe she just liked him as a brother. But then, Anton evoked feelings in her that so far only Llew had evoked. And that scared her. Kerry inwardly sighed when thinking about the emotional rollercoaster she was feeling. The only thing she knew was that she felt safe and cherished with Anton. And until she knew what to make of her feelings, Kerry would just accept that.

“Oh, Carol! A lot of people think your dance was lovely and that the judges’ criticism was unfair,” Jeremy said without removing his gaze from his phone.

Kerry gently squeezed Carol and said, “You see! I’m sure you’ll get voted through to next week.”

“You’re being very optimistic,” Carol replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

“Just wait and see,” Kerry said with a soft smile on her face. “I can feel it.”

* * *

While Kerry packed her stuff in her dressing room, she felt how slowly the adrenalin from the live and results show vanished from her body and a feeling of exhaustion taking over. Luckily, the public voted she and Anton through as well as Jeremy and Karen and Carol and Pasha. Sadly, Kirsty and Brendan had to leave after losing against Jamelia and Tristan in the dance-off. It took one hour for Kerry to be finally back in her dressing room, having to do a few quick interviews with Anton as well as getting her wig removed.

As she zipped up her bag, Kerry’s phone beeped again. It was always exploding after every live show; she received hundreds of support messages from her friends. Kerry grabbed her phone and sat down on the sofa, reading the message from her good friend Richard Arnold. He had done Strictly himself three years ago, and therefore knew what it meant to receive harsh criticism. His long message of love and support created new tears, which Kerry desperately tried to hold back. She was normally not someone who would cry a lot, but doing Strictly took a toll on her emotions.

Before she could lose the battle against the tears, someone knocked on the door. Kerry called the person in, which turned out to be Anton. The scar had been removed from his face and he was dressed in black trousers and a dark blue jumper. Kerry could see that Anton wore a white shirt underneath the jumper, making her smile inwardly; she could probably count the times he did not wear a shirt on the fingers of one hand.

“Hi,” Kerry greeted.

“Hey,” Anton replied after he had closed the door. “I just wanted to check how you’re feeling. You seemed a bit shaky after the results show.”

“I’m just tired, that’s all.” Her gaze landed on her phone, the chat with Richard still open. Kerry sighed as she put her phone on the table, driving with her hands over her face. “All my friends send me such lovely messages of support. They try to make me feel better, but they actually make me feel worse.”

“Why that?” Anton questioned as he sat down next to Kerry.

Kerry shrugged. “I don’t know. It just makes me feel like I disappointed them.” She looked at Anton and whispered, “Makes me feel like I disappointed you.”

“Darling Kerry,” Anton said, pulling her in a hug. “You haven’t disappointed your friends, and you most certainly have not disappointed me. I’ve told you that I’m super proud of you, and I think you danced beautifully tonight.”

Kerry buried her face in his neck, enjoying the warmth of Anton’s arms around her. “It just hurts to have worked so hard the whole week without getting any recognition from the judges. I mean, the only positive thing came from Darcey, and she said that I look nice.”

“I know that it hurts. And I’m hurting to see you working yourself up over those ridiculous comments. The judges are blind to not see the amazing dancer that I see in you.” Anton gently nudges Kerry’s head from his shoulder and carefully stroked her cheek with his thumb. “And you didn’t look nice. You looked beautiful.”

As Kerry looked at Anton, a small smile appeared on her face. She pushed a strand of curly hair out of her face and said, “Thank you.”

Anton matched her smile. They sat in silence for a few moments while Anton battled with himself. He did not want to leave Kerry alone when she was feeling low, but after almost kissing her, he did not know how she would react.

Eventually, he found the courage to ask, “Do you want to spend the night at my house? I know that you will continue to think about the judges’ comments when you’re alone, and to be honest, I couldn’t sleep knowing that you’re feeling low.”

Kerry stared at Anton, shocked at his proposition. Before today, she would have probably said yes immediately, but after what happened in her dressing room, she was not so sure about spending the night at Anton’s house. Kerry was glad that there was no awkward atmosphere between them, and she did not want to risk their friendship again. But then, if things were not awkward between them, she would say yes.

As Kerry continued to stare at Anton, she noticed that he was nervous. Then and there she made a quick decision. “Thank you, that would be lovely.”

* * *

When they arrived at Anton’s house, he suggested to watch a bit of telly to distract themselves from how the dance went before heading to bed. Kerry settled on the sofa and watched Anton turn off all the lights except the reading lamp right next to the sofa. It created a cosy atmosphere and when Anton sat down next to her, Kerry snuggled close to him. She was incredible exhausted and did not care about almost kissing Anton. She only wanted to feel happy. And Kerry had to admit that she was feeling happy in Anton’s arms.

After watching some reality TV, Kerry had to yawn. “Are you tired?” Anton asked.

Kerry nodded. “It’s been a long day. But I don’t think I will sleep much tonight. No matter how much I try to not think about the judges’ criticism, it’s the only thing on my mind.”

Without saying a word, Anton stood up and walked to the chair that was in the corner by the television, grabbing the blanket that lay on it. Then he walked back to the sofa and suggested, “Why don’t we just lie down and leave the TV on?”

While Anton took off his shoes and jumper, Kerry watched him, a questioning look on her face. “You mean us two sleeping on the sofa? Together?”

Anton put his jumper on the sofa’s backrest before stretching his hands out to Kerry, a grin forming on his face. “Why not? We’re only two grown-ups who innocently share a sofa to sleep on.”

Kerry looked at Anton, whose grin made his brown eyes sparkle brightly. Though she thought of it as a bad idea, the sparkle in his eyes made Kerry forget all her doubts. She took his hands and let herself being pulled up. Then Anton lied down on the sofa, pulling Kerry back down. Deciding to simply enjoy the moment without thinking too much, Kerry settled on top of him with her head placed on his chest. Anton covered them with the blanket and turned off the reading lamp, leaving the telly as the only source of light.

He wrapped his arms around Kerry and asked, “Comfortable?”

Kerry looked up and smiled. “Very.”

Anton smiled too and said, “Then sleep well, darling Kerry.”

As Kerry closed her eyes, she knew that she would indeed sleep well that night. And only because of the arms of a certain someone.


	40. Chapter 40

When Kerry awoke the next morning, she kept her eyes closed and did not move, wanting to relish the feeling of lying in Anton’s arms as long as possible. Despite the judges’ criticism overtaking her mind, Kerry eventually fell asleep and slept through the night; something that did not happen after her Cha-Cha-Cha and Salsa. And it was all because of listening to Anton’s steady heartbeat and breathing as well as feeling safe in his arms. Kerry knew she was doomed now. Her chaotic emotions of the day before had sorted themselves out, showing clearly what she was feeling for Anton. Kerry had fallen for Anton. Weeks ago, she found herself rolling her eyes at Georgia for getting involved with Giovanni, and now she was the one who had fallen in love with her dance partner!

As Kerry continued to listen to Anton’s heartbeat, she knew she had to wake up. She could no longer trap Anton underneath her and she had to drive to her parents later in the day. And before that she needed to drive home to get changed. So she opened her eyes and sighed, looking up at Anton.

“Good Morning!” she said, seeing how Anton had one earphone in his ear and gazing at his phone that he was holding over her head.

“Good Morning!” Anton greeted back while pausing whatever he was watching on his phone. “I hope you have slept well.”

Kerry nodded. “I did. Thank you for letting me stay here. I think I wouldn’t have slept one minute at my house.”

Anton smiled softly. “No need to thank me.”

He was glad that Kerry had slept well. But Anton had to admit that this arrangement was far from uncomfortable for him either. When Kerry accepted his invitation to stay at his place, Anton’s heart made double jumps. The mere prospect of spending a couple of hours more with the lady he loved created butterflies in his stomach. But when Kerry laid down on him, his heart almost exploded. Anton had wrapped his arms around Kerry, her wild curls tinging his face as he felt the weight of her body pressing down on him. This night was the closest Anton would ever get to spending a romantic night with Kerry, and therefore he had enjoyed every second.

Kerry returned his smile and asked, “What are you watching?”

“Last night’s show,” Anton replied. “And I was right. Our dance wasn’t as bad as the judges said. And now that I re-watched it, I’m even prouder of you than I was yesterday.”

“Why that?”

“You really acted the dance. Your intention and lines were great, you brought the right attitude to the dance and except for two little mistakes, your footwork was splendid. I have no idea why the judges criticised you so much,” Anton explained. “You want to watch it?”

Kerry was always amazed to see how enthusiastic Anton was about dancing. And even though she was still disappointed and would rather forget the dance, his positive attitude made her feel better about her performance.

“Sure,” Kerry said.

“Turn around,” Anton said while removing the earphones from his phone.

Kerry did as told and carefully turned around; she did not want to hurt Anton. She placed her head on Anton’s shoulder, right next to his head. Anton handed the phone over to Kerry before putting one arm across her stomach. While the video of their dance was playing, Anton explained to Kerry what she did great and pointed out the two mistakes.

When the dance was finished, Kerry paused the video, not wanting to hear the judges’ criticism again. “So it wasn’t half bad?”

Anton gently squeezed her. “No, it wasn’t. It was actually really good.”

Kerry smiled. “You know which dance I think was the best?”

Anton shook his head. “But if you ask like that, I presume it wasn’t ours?”

“You’re right.” Kerry fast-forwarded the video, skipping Kirsty and Brendan’s dance. As the music of Michael Jackson’s 'Thriller' began to play, she said, “I had a massive grin on my face from start to finish. I knew that Jeremy had been so excited to dance to this song. And he couldn’t stop smiling after the show because of Craig’s four.”

“I think he’s one of the few contestants who think like that.” Anton waited for the dance to finish, relishing in the feeling of Kerry lying on top of him. When Kerry paused the video again, he asked, “Fancy having breakfast with me before you head to your parents’ house?”

Kerry turned around again, supporting herself on her hands that were placed on the sofa next to Anton’s body. “I didn’t know breakfast was included in the overnight stay offer,” she said with a grin.

“I’m feeling generous today,” Anton quipped, his hands lightly placed on her back.

Kerry pretended to think for a moment, which made Anton laugh. She joined in the laughter before saying, “Of course I stay.” Then she stood up and sat down on the end of the sofa, giving Anton space to sit up himself. Kerry watched Anton folding the blanket and asked, “Fancy coming to my parents’ house again?”

Anton stopped what he was doing and looked at Kerry, which made her fear that Anton felt crowded. Especially after offering her to stay overnight because she was feeling low.

“But if you want to relax, that’s fine,” Kerry quickly said. “I just found the last two weeks enjoyable, and I thought that Rhys and my parents would be happy to see you again too. But I’m sure you want to spend some time for yourself too. Just forget that I asked.”

“I would love to,” Anton answered when Kerry was finished rambling.

“Really?” Kerry questioned with an uncertain tone in her voice.

“Of course. I told you that I love spending time with your family.” Anton smiled. “Besides, I want a rematch against Rhys; it hurt my pride the way he made me look like an old man while playing football.”

Kerry had to chuckle. “You must admit, you are an old man.”

“Oh, well, thank you very much, darling Kerry,” Anton said with fake hurt. “Who knew you could be so cruel?”

* * *

_ Later that day… _

After another lovely day with Kerry’s family, it was time for Anton to head home. Kerry escorted him to his car, which was parked on the street right in front of her parents’ house.

“Please give a big thanks to your parents for another lovely day at their home. Especially to your mother for the marvellous food,” Anton said when they arrived at his car.

“I will,” Kerry assured. “And thank you for playing with Rhys. I think he really enjoys having someone he can play with that is not his mother or grandparents.”

Anton waved off. “Don’t thank me for that! He is such a lively and energetic young boy, it’s just joyful to see him get completely involved with a game. And it keeps me on my toes. Which is a good preparation for our Quickstep next week.”

Kerry smiled, shyly looking to the ground. Just as she wanted to hug Anton to say goodbye, instinct pushed her to place her hands on his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

“See you tomorrow,” Kerry said and turned around, walking back into her parents’ house.

Anton watched her go, one hand placed on his cheek where he could still feel the soft warmth of Kerry’s lips. His heart fluttered as the butterflies were back in his stomach. Then he got in his car and drove back home, a broad smile on his face.


	41. Chapter 41

Monday started with Kerry waiting in the rehearsal room for Anton, whose face bore a massive smile when he stepped into the room.

“Hello, darling Kerry!” Anton greeted as he took off his suit jacket. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. You?”

“Great,” Anton answered. He put his jacket over the chair’s backrest and clapped his hands. “I’m excited for this week’s dance.”

“Quickstep.” Kerry looked up at Anton from her sitting position and said, “I’m glad we’re back to Ballroom. I don’t think I could have lived through another Latin dance after the past two weeks.”

Anton stretched his hands out, waiting for Kerry to place her hands in his. “Trust me, you are going to love the Quickstep. It’s bright, it’s lively, there will be hats and canes. What’s not to love?”

Kerry let herself being pulled to her feet by Anton. “Hats and canes? You sure you want to introduce props?”

Anton grinned. “Darling Kerry. We’re dancing to ‘42nd Street’. There’s no way we can’t use props.” He led Kerry to the middle of the room and said, “But there is a long way to go before we’re at the stage of rehearsing with them.”

“Then we’re better get going.”

Anton could not help but feel relieved and giddy. He was incredibly happy to see the smile back on Kerry’s face; the past two weeks, she had been tense and full of concentration during training, insecure about dancing Latin. But now that they were back to dancing Ballroom, there was a sense of ease and enjoyment surrounding Kerry. And of course Anton was more than delighted himself to be dancing a Ballroom dance with the woman of his dreams. Spending the whole day in hold with Kerry, their bodies pressed against each other, put a big smile on Anton’s face.

Yes, Anton felt like this week would be a great one.

* * *

_ Wednesday _

So far, Anton had been right. Kerry picked up the steps much faster than with the last two Latin dances, having remembered the routine on Monday. Which meant for the past two days, Anton and Kerry were solely working on the technique, posture, and props. And because she had been able to remember all the steps on the first day, Kerry felt much more confident and enjoyed training again. Her happy mood had resulted in lots of laughter filling the training room, which was music to Anton’s ears. He had realized that he was only happy when Kerry was happy; therefore, his heart exploded with joy when Kerry’s beautiful smile made her eyes sparkle.

When five o’clock approached, they made a short tea break. Kerry was grateful for the break, plopping down on the chair, feeling extremely worn out. Training might be fun, but that did not change the fact that she had to get up a quarter to four and by now was awake for more than thirteen hours. As Anton poured her a cup of tea, Kerry had to yawn.

“I really don’t know how you manage to get up so early in the morning and still train way into the night every day,” Anton said.

“I’ve woken up at quarter to four for eight years now. And my body is used to working long hours because of all the breaking news reports I had to present over the years. One time, I was awake for twenty-four hours before another presenter replaced me.” Kerry raised her cup with a smile. “I just need a small tea break from time to time.”

“Twenty-four hours?” Anton looked at Kerry, his facial expression a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. “I think I would fall off the chair because of sleep deprivation halfway through.”

Kerry chuckled. “I don’t think my producer would appreciate it if I fall asleep in the middle of a live news report.”

“True.” Anton grinned and said, “But that’s why you are the news presenter and I am the professional dancer.”

“True,” Kerry replied with a smirk.

After they both finished their tea, it was back to training. Anton ran through the dance over and over again, wanting to make sure that Kerry could dance the Quickstep in her sleep. And to Kerry’s amazement, who had lost some of her confidence thanks to the past two weeks, she managed to keep up with Anton.

But after another hour of training, it was Anton whose tiredness shown through. Right in the middle of the choreography, he stumbled and fell, taking Kerry with him. Anton landed right on top of Kerry, who began to laugh as she lied on the floor.

Anton immediately pushed himself up, supporting himself on his hands. “I’m so sorry, Kerry! Are you alright?”

Between laughs, Kerry said, “Yes, I’m fine. But I think you are a bit tired, Mr. Du Beke.”

Still lying partly on top of her, Anton gently touched Kerry’s cheek. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

Feeling Anton’s soft hand on her cheek made Kerry’s heart instantly beat faster. She looked him in the eyes and said, “Really, Anton, I’m fine.”

Both lapsed into silence as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Anton began to gently drive with his thumb over her cheek while Kerry placed her hands on his back. Drawn to her lips, Anton slowly leaned in. However, before his lips could finally touch hers, Kerry’s phone rang.

Kerry immediately pushed him away from her, rushing to her feet and quickly crossing the room to answer her phone, leaving a confused and hurt Anton behind on the floor.

“Hey, Mom…What?!...Where are you?...Alright, I’m coming.”

Anton watched Kerry during the phone call, seeing how her face was suddenly filled with worry and hearing panic rising in her voice.

When she disconnected the call, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Kerry quickly took off her dancing shoes while saying, “Rhys is in hospital.”

“What?” Anton questioned as he rose to his feet. “What happened?”

“Apparently he had belly aches ever since he came home from school,” Kerry began explaining while she put on her street shoes and packed all her belongings in her bag. “Since the pain intensified over the last hours, my parents drove with Rhys to the A & E. The doctors said he has acute appendicitis and needs emergency surgery.” She looked at Anton and said, “I need to drive to the hospital.”

“Of course,” Anton said. “Are you sure you can drive, or do you want me to give you a lift?”

Kerry shook her head. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Alright. But please give me a call when you know more.”

“I will,” Kerry promised as she rushed past Anton. “Bye!”

“Bye!” Anton called, watching how the door closed behind Kerry.

He looked around the room and drove with his hand over his neck. Then he sighed and collected his own belongings. He had almost kissed Kerry. Again! And both times they were interrupted seconds before their lips met. As he left the training room, Anton thought to himself that it seemed like the universe tried to tell him something: it was a bad idea to kiss Kerry.


	42. Chapter 42

As Kerry sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, she felt her heart slowly calming down while she was watching over her son. Rhys was lying in a single room on the children’s ward after his emergency surgery. And now as Kerry listened to the steady bleep coming from the machine that monitored her son’s heartbeat, she was finally able to breathe again. When her mother told her that Rhys needed surgery, Kerry had felt her heart drop. While she was driving to the hospital, every worst-case scenario possible played through in her mind. Luckily, the surgery went well and the doctor responsible for Rhys assured Kerry that Rhys would be up on his feet and running around in two to three days. After she had settled by his bedside, Kerry sent her parents home to get some rest, deciding that she would watch over him during the night.

Lost in her thoughts, Kerry did almost not notice that someone knocked on the door. The last knock managed to catch her attention, and she turned to face the door and called out, “Come in!”

The door opened and in stepped Anton, who was holding a teddy bear in his hands. “Hey,” he greeted, his voice low.

“Hi,” Kerry greeted back, a bit shocked at seeing her dance partner. She had not expected Anton to visit Rhys this late in the evening.

As Anton approached the bed, his gaze landed on the small boy in the bed. “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” Kerry replied. She looked back at Rhys and said, “The doctor said he will be running around again in a couple of days.”

“That’s good.” Anton looked down at the teddy bear in his hands and held it up. “I hope this will cheer him up when he’s awake.”

Kerry looked at the teddy, seeing that there was ‘Get well soon’ written on one of his paws. A soft smile appeared on her face. “Thank you. I’m sure it will.”

Anton smiled too and put the teddy bear on the small table next to the bed. Then he looked back at Kerry and asked, “Mind if I keep you company?”

Kerry shook her head. “To be honest, I would appreciate it very much.”

Anton grabbed the chair that stood in the corner and placed it next to bed and sat down, sitting opposite Kerry. “How’s he feeling?” he asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake up Rhys.

Kerry shrugged. “I don’t know. He has not woken up yet.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “He hasn’t? But shouldn’t he be awake by now?”

“Normally yes, but the anaesthesia has strained his heart.”

“His heart?”

Kerry took a deep breath before she looked at Anton, immediately feeling the need to smile at the warmth that Anton’s brown eyes radiated. “Rhys was born prematurely; ten weeks too early. At first the doctor thought I could give birth to him naturally, but when his heart pressure dropped, I was rushed to the delivery room and the doctor performed an emergency caesarean. To my great relief, he’d been mostly healthy. However, the doctor diagnosed a heart defect. It was just a small hole which was repaired instantly and did not leave any long-term damage, but the anaesthesia still strained it.”

Anton listened to Kerry, feeling how his heart strangely began to beat faster and fear rising in him. “Will he be alright?”

“Yes,” Kerry answered, making Anton inwardly sigh in relief. “The doctor assured me that he just needs to rest a bit longer than other children. He should wake up in the morning.”

Anton watched how Kerry took Rhys’ hand in hers and gently stroked it with her thumb. “And how are you feeling?”

Without removing her gaze from her son, Kerry said, “I’m alright. The doctor assured me that everything went fine and that I shouldn’t worry.”

“But you still do,” Anton pointed out.

Kerry sighed, eventually looking up at Anton. “Whenever Rhys needs to have treatment in the hospital, even if it is just something simple as getting his ulna set last year, images of him lying in an incubator pop up in my mind. I can’t help but worry about him.”

“But that’s understandable,” Anton softly said. “Who wouldn’t worry if their child had a heart defect, even if it was treated? You just have to concentrate on what the doctor said.”

“I try,” Kerry admitted.

Both fell into silence as they watched Rhys’ evenly breathing. Anton knew that Kerry did not need any words of encouragement but only needed the comfort of another person present in case she wanted to talk about her feelings. And Kerry gladly accepted Anton’s wordless presence, already feeling much calmer as she watched over her son.

After one hour of silence, Kerry felt how the stress and adrenalin left her body, making her feel incredibly tired. She tried to fight it but eventually, she could no longer suppress a yawn.

“You should rest and try to sleep,” Anton said, breaking the silence.

“I can’t,” Kerry responded, shaking her head. “What if his heart stops beating? Someone needs to watch over him.”

“I’ll stay awake and watch over him,” Anton offered.

Kerry stared at Anton, not believing what she had just heard. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I know, but I want to.” Anton softly smiled. “Now try to get some sleep.”

Kerry gazed at Anton and thought about the offer. Eventually, she matched his smile and said, “Thank you.”

Kerry tried to make herself comfortable on the hospital chair and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. Anton’s gaze drifted back and forth between Rhys and Kerry while listening to the steady bleep coming from the machine monitoring Rhys’ heartbeat. When he was sure that Kerry was asleep, Anton rose to his feet and took of his jacket, silently walking over to Kerry and covering her with his jacket.

Then he leaned down and gently kissed her hairline, whispering, “You don’t have to thank me. I would do anything for you, darling Kerry. Anything.”

* * *

_ The next morning _

Kerry awoke to the sound of soft mutterings and laughs. She opened her eyes, immediately feeling something warm covering her, realizing that it was Anton’s jacket covering her when she looked down. But when she heard the voice of her son, her gaze instantly shot up. And what she saw brought a smile to her face: her very awake son was watching something on her dance partner’s phone, both having one earphone in their ear.

“Good Morning!” Kerry said and stretched as she sat up in her chair.

“Hi Mom!” Rhys greeted.

“I see you’re already feeling much better,” Kerry pointed out. “What are you watching?”

“Anton’s dances with Ann Widdecombe,” Rhys announced with a big smile on his face, but still looking a bit tired. “They’re so funny!”

“That was serious art, you know!” Anton countered with fake annoyance which made Rhys laugh even more.

Hearing her son’s laughter put a massive smile on Kerry’s face. She looked at her dance partner and said, “Good Morning, Anton!”

“Good Morning!” Anton greeted back.

“How long is he awake?”

“Only for about half an hour,” Anton replied. He took the earphone out of his ear and said, “I’m gonna look for his doctor and tell him that he’s awake.”

As Anton walked past her, Kerry turned around and called his name, making Anton stop in his tracks and facing her. “Thank you,” she said.

Anton smiled. “You’re welcome.”


	43. Week 7

It was Saturday morning and Kerry sat in the hair and make-up room chatting with Nicky, who was once again trying to straighten her hair. There was a funny atmosphere lying in the air; it was a mixture of excitement and anxiety. Everyone was excited to have made it to the halfway point of the competition, yet at the same time the celebrities as well as the pro dancers were scared to be eliminated so close before Blackpool. While Kerry chatted with Nicky, she was texting with her mother, who had brought Rhys back home the day before. Kerry was more than relieved that her son was already back on his feet; though the doctor said that everything went well, she had been worried when Rhys did not wake up at first. But luckily, Kerry had been able to count on her dance partner to calm her down. Without Anton, she would have probably lost her mind.

After Nicky successfully managed to straighten her hair, it was time for Kerry to head to the studio for the band call. On her way, she bumped into Carol, who followed her since her band call was after Kerry’s.

“How are you feeling?” Kerry asked.

“Good, actually,” Carol replied. “I love the song and choreography, and I feel more confident than the last weeks.”

Kerry smiled. “That sounds great! I’m sure you will smash it tonight.”

“And how are you feeling? How’s Rhys?”

“I’m feeling good. Anton has really packed it full, but I just love everything about the dance. And Rhys is already back on his feet, so there’s no need to worry about him,” Kerry explained.

“That’s good to hear. I was really worried when you texted me that he needed emergency surgery,” Carol said.

“Trust me, my heart stopped beating when my mom called me.”

Carol gently squeezed Kerry’s hand. “I can imagine. Especially with his heart defect.”

Kerry took a deep breath and nodded. “I’m always worried when Rhys is seriously ill or in hospital. I just don’t want to relive the weeks after he was born; it was torture!” Then she softly smiled. “But now everything is fine again. Now it’s time to concentrate on our dancing.”

The two women arrived in the studio and immediately spotted their dance partners talking to Brendan by the judges’ table.

“Good Morning!” Kerry greeted as they arrived at the judges’ table.

After greeting each other and asking how the others were feeling, Anton asked, “And how is Rhys?”

“He’s fine,” Kerry replied. “Already back on his feet.”

“What happened to him?” Brendan questioned.

“He had acute appendicitis and needed emergency surgery,” Kerry explained. “But according to my mom’s latest text, she’s already struggling again to make him rest. So there is no need to worry about him.”

After a quick chat, Kerry and Anton left the group to head to the band for their first rehearsal this Saturday morning. As always, Kerry felt how her heart started to beat faster, but she immediately relaxed when Anton smiled at her. His smile and eyes always calmed her down. Without Anton, Kerry would have never gotten to the halfway point of the competition.

Who knew how much further she would come?

* * *

_ During the live show _

Kerry sighed as she left Claudia’s auditorium, once again being disappointed at herself. She had missed out a couple of hops which threw her off completely, resulting in a mere score of twenty-six. Though it was not a bad score and an improvement of five points from the week before, Kerry had been quite confident going into the dance and hoped to get her and Anton back in the thirties.

“That was amazing!” Anton exclaimed behind her, still elated from how the number went. For him, the dance went well even with the mistake.

Kerry turned to face him and said, “I’m sorry.”

Anton’s facial expression changed from excited to confused. “About what?”

“For screwing up again,” Kerry said. “I haven’t forgotten these hops since about Monday afternoon. I don’t know what happened out there.”

“What happened out there was great! Alright, you’ve forgotten those hops. Who cares? You nailed the hat and cane work and you’ve produced a great Quickstep. I felt like we were in a Musical! And that’s what I wanted you to achieve.”

“But still – “

“Stop focusing on your mistakes,” Anton interrupted. “Darling Kerry, you are not a dancer. You are a newsreader. And in only four days you learn a whole new dance, every week. You should be incredible proud of yourself. I’ve been dancing for thirty years now and still work on my technique every single day.”

“You mean you’re happy with how the dance went?” Kerry asked doubtful.

“I’m ecstatic,” Anton assured as he pulled her in a hug, gently driving with one hand over her back.

After a long embrace, Anton led Kerry back to the studio, always having one arm slipped around her waist. Now they could do no more. Now they had to wait and hope to be voted through.

* * *

_ During the results show _

This week’s results show was an emotional rollercoaster for Kerry. At first she was relieved to be called out as the second couple to be through to next week. But by the end of the show she was shocked to see that Carol and Pasha were in the dance-off; against Kellie and Kevin! It was obvious to everyone that Carol had no chance to win against Kellie, which made it even harder for Kerry to watch the dance-off. She was watching from the auditorium, her hands placed on the balcony rail and feeling her heart ache at seeing her friend dance for the last time on Strictly. As Kerry felt how tears welled up inside her, Anton walked up next to her, trapping Kerry in between the balcony rail and his arm, putting his left hand on the rail. Kerry quickly looked at him and smiled softly, leaning slightly against him. Anton softly smiled at her too before watching Carol and Pasha again.

* * *

When the results show was finished, Kerry spent a long time talking with Carol, who was not all too sad about her elimination. She had known from the beginning that this day would come sooner or later and was simply happy to have made it to week seven. And what delighted Carol the most was to be in contact again with Kerry and Jeremy after a couple of years of silence; something she would treasure for the rest of her life. Kerry only smiled and hugged Carol, promising that they would never lose contact again.

After changing into more comfortable clothes and getting her make-up removed, Kerry spent some time with the others celebrating before going to her dressing room to pack her stuff up and heading home. Just as she zipped up her winter coat, someone knocked on her door. This someone turned out to be Anton, who was also dressed in his winter coat with his bag hanging over his shoulder.

“Hi Anton!” Kerry greeted. “You’re right on time. I just wanted to leave to get home, which I can see you are about to do too.”

“Yes, my bed is calling for me,” Anton said. “I only wanted to see how you’re feeling after Carol’s elimination.”

Kerry softly smiled. “I’m fine. Of course I’m sad, but I think we all knew that it was only a matter of time before Carol would have to leave.”

“That’s true, but she’s still your friend.”

The conversation lapsed into silence, but Kerry could see that there was something on Anton’s mind. Therefore she asked, “And how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling great! Only one more week and we’re off to Blackpool,” Anton said with a big smile on his face.

Kerry stepped closer to him. “Are you sure? I can see that there is something you’re not telling me.”

Anton thought about what to say and eventually smiled. “How do you know?”

“I’ve been spending almost every day with you for a little more than two months now. Which is more than I have spent with any other person,” Kerry explained.

Anton was not sure how to answer Kerry’s question and after another moment of silence, he said, “I thought you might be sad because of Carol leaving. I wanted to invite you over to my place again but looks like you’re fine to be at your house tonight.”

Kerry was startled at Anton’s explanation, yet at the same time touched by his thoughtfulness. She could really call herself lucky to have Anton as her dance partner. After a moment’s thought she smiled and said, “Why don’t you just ask?”

“Pardon?” Anton questioned with a confused look on his face.

Kerry’s smile turned into a grin as she said, “Why don’t you just ask if I want to come to your place? You might be surprised by my answer.”

Anton got her drift. “Would you like to spend the night at my place?”

“Yes,” Kerry answered, wrapping her arm around Anton’s and following him to the parking lot, already looking forward to his company.


	44. Chapter 44

_ Monday _

Kerry walked with brisk steps through the building, the way to the training room all too familiar by now. And with every step she took, her heart began to beat faster. This week she had to dance the Rumba, which was frightening her. She had not been confident about doing a Latin dance considering how the last two Latin dances went, and after having disappointed herself with how the Quickstep went, she felt even less confidant. And just thinking about being sexy made her stomach turn. If there was one thing that Kerry struggled with, it was being confident about the way she looked. After two children and one emergency caesarean, Kerry felt anything but beautiful, and she preferred to cover her body up. Every time she was forced to wear a short dress the past weeks, Kerry had felt incredibly uncomfortable despite all the compliments she received from her fellow celebrities. It was simply out of her comfort zone.

Everything about the Rumba was scary. The dance was incredibly revealing because of the slow music, which meant the judges would see every little mistake. Kerry felt a shiver going down her spine thinking about being scrutinized by Craig. And the Rumba was the dance of love, which only added to Kerry’s despair. On the one hand, she was looking forward to portraying a pair of lovers with Anton, the man she loved. On the other hand, exactly that was scaring her. Kerry had no idea how she would keep her feelings in check if she had to act like she loved Anton during the week. The last thing she wanted to happen was to give her feelings away. Kerry feared the awkwardness that would arise between them.

When Kerry arrived at the training room, she took a deep breath before stepping inside. To her surprise, Anton was already there.

“Hey,” Kerry greeted with a smile. “You’re already here?”

Anton looked up from his phone and watched Kerry coming closer to him. “Hello, darling Kerry! I thought I surprise you by coming straight here after rehearsal at Elstree.”

Kerry placed her bag on the ground and sat down on the chair. A table stood in between Kerry and Anton’s chair, on which there was a water kettle and two cups; one full and one empty.

“What did I do to deserve this surprise?” Kerry asked with a grin.

“Getting though to the last week before Blackpool,” Anton replied. “You want a cuppa?”

Kerry nodded and Anton poured her a cup of tea. “Thanks.” She took a sip from the cup before saying, “I really hope I can get us to Blackpool. You’ve been there the last two years, and I want to make it the third time in a row.”

“I hope we get to Blackpool too. I really want you to get the opportunity to dance at the Tower Ballroom. It’s amazing!” Anton raved. “And I don’t want to build up any pressure, but the last two years, Blackpool was week eight and not week nine. And both times I got eliminated there. So technically, this is the week to beat.”

“Oh great!” Kerry exclaimed. “Thanks for the pressure. And of course we have to dance the Rumba this week. I would say don’t get your hopes too high.”

Anton shook his head. “I’m really confident, darling Kerry. And I already have an idea in my head. I want our Rumba to be classy and sophisticated, and really work on the technique. Nobody wants to see us bump and grind, and I would love to create a Rumba that shows two people courting for each other instead of getting into each other’s pants.”

Kerry could not help but to giggle. “How very poetically of you.”

“But it’s true! Some of the Rumba’s so far looked like a bedroom scene.” Anton smiled. “I want our Rumba to truly be the dance of love, not the dance of lewdness.”

“Well, I’m gonna try my best to make your vision come true,” Kerry said, taking another sip from her cup.

“And that’s all I can ask from you.” Anton stood up and stretched his hand out, pulling Kerry to her feet. “Let’s go!”

* * *

_ The next day _

Training was difficult. And not because of the steps. Kerry managed to get the steps down by Monday evening, but from there it just went downhill. She struggled with the slowness of the dance, feeling that she wanted to rush through the steps to get it over with. But that was not what the Rumba required. Kerry needed to control the dance, and most of all, she needed to radiate confidence. And that was the part she struggled the most with. Kerry was just not sexy. End of story. And every Rumba step she took made her feel uncomfortable.

Of course, Anton had noticed Kerry’s hesitation and discomfort. And every time he watched her going through the dance and trying to act the story, his heart ached at seeing her struggle. Especially because to him, Kerry was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Anton could simply not understand how such a stunning looking lady like Kerry could think of herself as not beautiful. He would like nothing more than to wrap his arms around Kerry and tell her that she was drop-dead gorgeous and that he loved her. That he loved her personality as well as her looks. But Anton could not do it. Not for anything would he risk their friendship, and he knew that there would be an awkwardness between them as soon as he opened up about his feelings. So Anton swallowed down his feelings and tried to support Kerry.

That was the reason why he wanted their Rumba to be classy and sophisticated. He had known from the beginning that Kerry would struggle with the dance, but he thought that if he erased the lewdness and bedroom-association connected to the Rumba’s they had seen so far, it would be easier for her to cope with it. But to his dismay, it was not working. In order for his vision of a sophisticated romance to come true, Kerry needed to be confident in herself. And not only the nature of the Rumba caused her to lose her confidence, but also the disappointment she felt about how their Quickstep went. Although Anton was thrilled about their performance, Kerry felt like she had failed yet again. And this time at a Ballroom dance, which she thought was her strong suit. So now Kerry’s confidence was completely destroyed. And of all dances they could be doing this week, they had to the dance that required the most confidence.

After a gruelling day of training, Anton called for a break. He knew that Kerry needed a bit of distance from the Rumba and therefore he suggested to drink a cup of tea before continuing to practise. Kerry immediately agreed to it, longing for the comfort of a hot cup of tea. During the break, Anton tried to cheer her up but no matter what he said, Kerry’s mood was not lifted. Instead she began to worry about the possibility that she would not be able to perform the Rumba on Saturday because of her discomfort. Anton had to sigh, and for the first time since he started Strictly, he did not know what to do. He was not at the end of his patience, but he was at a loss of ideas. Anton had really hoped that Kerry would grow to love the Rumba during the week; however, she was hating it even more with every hour that passed.

When she had finished her cup of tea, Kerry said, “I’m gonna quickly leave for the ladies’ room.”

Anton stayed seated and stared at his empty cup. He had to do something. He could no longer watch Kerry feeling incredibly uncomfortable while rehearsing. Anton’s top priority was it to make Strictly the best experience of Kerry’s life, which it was clearly not at the moment. The only question was how to make Kerry feel comfortable.

The door opened again and Kerry stepped in. Anton rose to his feet and walked over to her, still not knowing what to do.

“Let’s go through it again,” he said.

Anton could see in Kerry’s eyes that every fibre of her body wanted to stop rehearsing, but she only nodded and placed her hands in his.

After another disheartening run-through, Anton said, “Darling Kerry, you’re a beautiful woman and an amazing dancer. You need to start believing in yourself.”

“Stop saying that!” Kerry huffed. “I’m not beautiful, end of discussion. And I won’t change my mind just because you say that even though you don’t mean it.”

Something inside Anton snapped at Kerry’s last comment. With one brisk step, he closed the distance between them and put both hands on her cheeks. Then Anton leaned in and placed his lips on Kerry’s.


	45. Chapter 45

Anton put all the passion and love he felt for Kerry in the kiss, kissing her even deeper when he felt her stiffening. Anton let one hand drop to Kerry’s waist and pulled her closer against him, his other hand still lightly placed on her cheek. He intensified the kiss even more when he felt how Kerry put her hands on his back, delicately pressing down on his shoulder blades. Eventually they had to break apart to breathe, but they stayed close to each other, only inches between their faces.

“I mean it when I say you’re beautiful,” Anton breathlessly whispered. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

Kerry did not respond, instead only gazed at Anton, her face unreadable.

“Kerry?” Anton hesitantly asked after waiting what seemed like minutes for an answer. “Are you alright?”

Kerry still had her hands placed on Anton’s back, and when she broke out of her daze, she pulled Anton closer and kissed him again. Anton was initially surprised, but the feeling of surprise quickly made room for want and desire. He gently pushed her through the room and against the wall, putting one hand in her hair and the other on her waist. Kerry slung her arms around his neck and pulled Anton tightly against her, completely forgetting everything around her and only concentrating on the feel of Anton’s lips against hers. After sweet minutes of sharing passion-filled kisses, Anton broke away from Kerry. They looked at each other, but neither knew what to say.

Still having her arms wrapped around Anton’s neck, Kerry finally smiled softly and said, “Wow.”

A soft smile found its way on Anton’s face too. He tenderly stroked with his thumb across Kerry’s cheek before he let his hand drop, both hands now placed on her waist. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.”

“How long?” Kerry quipped.

“Since our Viennese Waltz,” Anton said. His facial expression changed, making him look uncertain. “I take it you wanted this too since you responded?”

Kerry nodded, seeing how a feeling of relief washed over Anton’s face. “But it took me longer than you to realize and accept my feelings.”

“When was that?”

“Our Paso Doble.”

Anton smiled and brushed with his nose over Kerry’s. Then he leaned in and kissed her again, this time soft and slow, his initial feeling of desire having been replaced by the deep love he felt for Kerry.

When they stopped, Anton brushed a stand of hair behind Kerry’s ear. “I know you don’t feel like it, but you are incredibly beautiful. And everyone who will be watching on Saturday will think the same. There’s no reason for you to worry.”

Kerry bit her bottom lip and gazed down. “It’s not as simple. I can’t just switch of the discomfort I’m feeling.”

“I know the Rumba is difficult; it’s not my personal favourite either. But I also know that our Rumba will be amazing and if the judges are not completely out of their minds, they will see it too.”

Kerry raised her glance again and smiled. “Well, then I think we should go back to training.”

Anton matched Kerry’s smile and pulled her to the middle of the training room. As they ran through the steps again, Kerry still felt a bit uncomfortable, but she began to enjoy the Rumba a little. The thought of having to do the dance in front of million of people still made her stomach turn, however, Kerry felt how her confidence grew with every run-through they did.

After another hour of training, Anton called it a day, overjoyed by seeing Kerry finally enjoying the Rumba. Though it was only Tuesday, he could not wait for Saturday to come around and prove the judges wrong.

As Kerry took off her dancing shoes, she looked at Anton and asked, “Do you want to have dinner with me at my place?”

“I would love to,” Anton replied.

Kerry smiled, inwardly sighing in relief. Anton was the first man she had kissed since her husband’s death, and she was unsure what to do now. Dinner was the only thing she could think of. Kerry quickly packed up and put her winter coat on before following Anton out the building and to the parking lot.

* * *

After dinner, Kerry cleaned the dishes while Anton used the bathroom. When she heard him walking up the stairs, Kerry closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She enjoyed having dinner with Anton, but the feeling of insecurity had not left her. Kerry had met her husband eight years ago, and from that moment on she never wasted a thought about getting involved with anyone else. And after Llew’s death, falling in love with another man was the furthest thing on her mind. But now that Kerry had kissed Anton, with that taking the first step in opening up about her feelings, Kerry felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, making it hard for her to breathe.

Kerry had not heard Anton coming down the stairs and therefore, she was slightly startled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his body pressed against her back.

“What’s on your mind?” Anton asked, kissing her neck softly.

“What makes you think there is something on my mind?” Kerry asked back, immediately feeling how the tingling in her stomach intensified because of Anton’s lips on her skin.

“You stared into space, which you always do when something’s consuming you,” Anton pointed out.

Kerry did not respond for a moment, contemplating how to answer Anton’s question. She always hated admitting if she felt insecure; people were regarding her as a rock in stormy times, especially her children. But Anton had proven more than once in the past weeks that it was safe for her to be insecure around him and that he was there to catch her if she fell. Quite literally with some dance steps.

Kerry sighed and turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. “I was thinking about us.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“No, nothing of that sort,” Kerry quickly said. Her gaze dropped and she sighed again before looking back at Anton. “You are the first man I have kissed since Llew’s death, and now I’m feeling a bit insecure around you.”

“Why that?”

“I haven’t experienced this whole ‘butterflies-in-stomach-thing’ for the past eight years. And I’ve got to admit that even thinking about getting involved with someone new after Llew’s death seemed far too strange and therefore I always pushed the thought away. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy spending time with you. But my feelings are taking a rollercoaster ride at the moment and I don’t know how to act,” Kerry explained.

While Anton listened to her, a soft smile appeared on his face. He brushed with his thumb over her cheek and said, “You should follow your heart and act how it tells you to act. There is no wrong or right here.” He lightly kissed her forehead. “And you don’t have to feel insecure around me. I know that you will always love Llew; he was your husband. And I understand that you feel nervous, but I want you to know that you can relax and just be yourself when you’re with me.”

Kerry stared against Anton’s chest, her hands remaining on his shoulders. Anton only watched her and remained silent, knowing that pushing Kerry into talking would result in her bottling up.

Kerry brushed with her hands over his shoulders, entangling her fingers behind Anton’s neck. “Follow my heart?”

Anton nodded. “It will tell you what to do.”

Kerry bid her bottom lip before she raised her glance, looking Anton in the eyes. A smile appeared on her face as she stood up on her tiptoes, placing her lips softly on his. Anton moved his left hand from her waist to her back and pulled Kerry tightly against him while he put his right hand in her hair, tangling his fingers in her brown curls. Kerry felt her heart beating faster as she opened her mouth and let her tongue sneak out, driving lightly over Anton’s lips. Anton responded by letting his tongue sneak out too, touching Kerry’s.

When they eventually broke apart to catch some air, Anton pushed a strand of hair behind Kerry’s ear, the love he felt for her shining brightly in his brown eyes. Kerry smiled shyly and grabbed his hands, pulling Anton with her. He followed Kerry upstairs and waited until they were in her bedroom before he kissed her again, pushing Kerry gently on the bed. While Anton began to kiss from her mouth to her chin and then down her neck, which elicited a loud moan to leave Kerry’s lips, he let his right hand slip under her jumper, his fingertips touching her hot skin. Just as Anton was about to push Kerry’s jumper up and over her head, Kerry pushed him away from her.

“What’s wrong?” Anton asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice.

“I’ve given birth to two children, one via an emergency caesarean,” Kerry said. “You can see that.”

“Darling Kerry –“

“I know what you’re going to say, but it’s one of the reasons I hate showing off my body,” Kerry interrupted. “I just want you to know that you’re going to see a big scar.”

Anton smiled softly and kissed her cheek. “The scar is a part of you. And I find every part of you attractive.”

Kerry matched his smile, making Anton press his lips on hers again, with that starting their time of passion.


	46. Chapter 46

The monotonous sound of the alarm clock tore Kerry out of her sleep. She turned on her left side and turned it off and immediately switched her bedside lamp on. She always needed the light to wake up; otherwise she would fall asleep again. Kerry drove with her hands over her face and quietly yawned, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Just as she wanted to stand up, Kerry felt Anton behind her stirring, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Anton kissed her neck and grumbled, “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning!” Kerry greeted, placing her hand on top of Anton’s. “I’m sorry that my alarm clock woke you up this early in the morning.”

“Morning? It’s the middle of the night,” Anton responded, burying his face in Kerry’s mane of brown curls.

Kerry grinned. “For me it’s morning.”

She turned around in his arms and instantly felt Anton’s lips on hers. Kerry responded and tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling how Anton did the same. She enjoyed the kiss, relishing the feeling of waking up next to somebody, but soon stopped the kiss.

Kerry put her hand on Anton’s cheek and said, “As lovely as this is, I have to get up now.”

Undeterred by her words, Anton began to nuzzle Kerry’s neck, his hand placed on her bare back underneath the blanket. “I won’t take long.”

Kerry giggled as she tried to evade his lips. “You might be alright with being late, but I’m not.”

She gently pushed Anton on his back and slipped out of bed, quickly walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Anton stayed lying on his back and stared against the ceiling, a big grin forming on his face. Last night had been amazing. To kiss and touch Kerry, discovering all the arousing and stimulating parts of her body, and to sleep with her had created a fire in his body. And when the fire had died down, Anton was left with a feeling of blissful happiness. To actually kiss and hold Kerry in his arms felt much greater than anything he could have ever imagined; the dreams he had about this moment were nothing compared to reality. He never thought it would happen, which made last night even more special.

Anton yawned and drove with his hands over his face before he sat up and leaned against the bed’s headboard. He really could not understand how Kerry managed to wake up in the middle of the night. He was not a morning person; much less a ‘middle-of-the-night’ person. Luckily for him, being a professional dancer seldom required him to wake up at quarter to four in the morning.

The bathroom door opened and out came Kerry with a towel wrapped around her body. When she saw him sitting on the bed, she said with a smile, “I hadn’t expected to see you awake. I thought you’d be asleep again by now.”

She walked to her closet and put on a pair of panties before removing the towel and putting on a bra.

Anton watched her and said, “I wish I would be sleeping again. I’m knackered!” He had to yawn. “But you have to go to work now, which means I have to drive home.”

By now Kerry was fully dressed in a simple pair of black tracksuit trousers and blue jumper. She walked to the bed and sat down on Anton’s side. “You can stay here. I’ll put the spare key on the kitchen counter so that you can lock the door when you leave later.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “I can’t stay in your house when you’re not here.”

“I would feel much calmer if I knew that you are peacefully sleeping in my bed and not tiredly driving through London.” Kerry grinned as she looked down at Anton’s bare chest, the blanket only covering him from the waist down. She let her right hand travel over his chest and said, “I would like to show the judges that I can do Latin. And for that I need my dance partner alive, not lying in a hospital bed or worse.”

Anton placed his hand on top of Kerry’s, holding her hand right over his heart. “Alright, thank you. That’s probably the wiser decision.” Kerry smiled and Anton moved her hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. “Why don’t you pack some clothes and spend the night at my place? You have cooked me dinner so many times by now that it’s time for me to do the same for you.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Kerry rose to her feet and opened her closet again, packing a few clothes in a bag. She quickly went back into the bathroom to get some sanitary products and put them in the bag as well. Then she returned to the bed and sat down again.

“I have to go now,” she said. “See you later.”

Anton did not respond, instead he pulled Kerry closer and pressed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss but had to push Anton back yet again when he tried to pull her down on the bed.

“You have to wait until tonight for that,” Kerry said with a grin as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

“I’m already looking forward to it,” Anton replied, a boyish smile appearing on his face. “See you later, darling Kerry.”

* * *

Kerry had looked forward to training all morning, but found it to be extra difficult today; and not because of the dance steps. Something had clicked in her head and she began to enjoy the Rumba. No, what was difficult was to pretend Anton and she were still only good friends that had not slept with each other while the camera team was present. Kerry was determined to keep whatever was between them secret and not let it slip like Georgia did. She really could do without becoming the next hot subject of the backstage gossip.

Normally, Kerry did not care about what other people thought of her or said about her. Her family and close friends knew her and knew what to think of stories in the tabloids which was the only thing that mattered to her. And a stranger’s opinion of her was the last thing that would make Kerry lie awake at night. But this time was different. Kerry did not want anyone to know that she had slept with Anton, not even her most trusted friends. And the reason for that was the emotional turmoil she was experiencing. Last night was the first time in two years that Kerry had forgotten that her husband was dead. Anton had made her feel safe and cherished, and most importantly, he had made her feel desirable. The sparkle in his eyes had shown that when he looked at her, Anton did not saw a widow, but a woman. Without a label. And it made Kerry feel free to show what she was feeling.

But who knew what Anton was thinking when he looked at her? Or what he was feeling for her? Who knew what it was that was between them? Everyone knew about the ‘Strictly curse’. Every series was haunted by at least one rumoured affair if not more, and sometimes these rumours turned out to be true. Anton was one of the longest-running pros and even though there had never been a rumour that involved him, mostly because of the age of his dance partners, he had some good-looking partners over the years. Surely he must had been involved with someone. So maybe Kerry was just one of many.

When the camera team finally left, Anton just waited long enough for the door to close and to be sure that everything was clear before he pulled Kerry close and pressed his lips on hers. Kerry slung her arms around his neck and responded, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, all her doubts were washed away and she only concentrated on the here and now.

They eventually broke apart, but Anton kept his arms wrapped around her. “I’ve waited all day for this,” he said with a grin. “It was utter torture not to kiss you. And dancing the Rumba with you didn’t make keeping my hands off you any easier.”

“It was quite difficult to act unobtrusively in front of the camera team,” Kerry admitted. Then she smiled and said, “But I do begin to enjoy the Rumba now. I’m not scared of it anymore.”

“That’s great! And like I’ve told you, the dance is coming together nicely. I love the way you portray the storyline,” Anton marvelled. “I can’t wait for Saturday night. Dancing to this beautiful song with a gorgeous lady. I love my job!”

A small laugh escaped Kerry’s lips as Anton kissed her again. He pulled out his phone and started playing the song, letting it ring through the room through the connected stereo. As Anton led her across the floor, Kerry’s mind got clouded by doubts again. Maybe she was right and Anton only saw them sleeping with each other as perks of the job. But she quickly pushed the thought away from her as she tried to concentrate on the dancing. Whatever was between them, Kerry’s top priority was to deliver a good dance on Saturday. And for that she needed to focus on the dancing.

* * *

They rehearsed for two more hours before calling it a day and heading to Anton’s house. He had promised to cook dinner for them, which Kerry used as an opportunity to take a shower. Anton led her to his bedroom with an attached bathroom, grabbing a towel from one of the cabinets while Kerry put her bag on the ground next to the bathtub.

“Here,” Anton said as he handed the towel to Kerry. “Everything you need is in the shower.”

“Thank you,” Kerry said.

Anton watched Kerry placing the towel on the edge of the bathtub. When she had her back turned to him, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Kerry against him.

He kissed her neck and said, “You know, my shower is big enough for two. And I know a couple of ways to make showering more exciting.”

Kerry had to giggle as she turned around in his arms. “I’m sure you do. But you promised me dinner, and I’m starving.”

“We can just order something,” Anton said, pressing another kiss on her neck.

“Oh no!” Kerry exclaimed, pushing Anton out of the bathroom. “You promised to cook something for me.”

Anton pouted, which made Kerry laugh again. She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Later, darling. I promise.”

* * *

After a tasty dinner, Kerry found herself sitting on Anton’s sofa. While she waited for him to finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Kerry checked her phone for the last time that evening. Even though work consumed a great part of her life, she wanted to enjoy the time with Anton undisturbed.

“The dishwasher is running now,” Anton announced as he stepped into the living room.

Kerry placed her phone on the coffee table and turned to him when Anton sat down next to her. He immediately grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently, looking her in the eyes with a loving gaze.

“I’m so happy you’re spending the night here. I know it’s a longer drive to work for you.”

Kerry smiled softly. “Only fifteen minutes. Nothing that would not make me be here.”

Anton matched her smile and placed one hand on her cheek, tenderly driving with his thumb over her soft skin. He leaned in and kissed her while his hand dropped down to her waist. Anton let his tongue sneak out and intensified the kiss.

When the kiss ended, Anton breathlessly said, “I love you.”

The shock was evident in Kerry’s face, having not expected those words. She was at a loss of words, completely taken by surprise, which did not happen very often.

“If you’re thinking about how to respond, don’t worry. I don’t want you to say it back. Well, maybe not now.” Anton smiled softly. “I want you to know how I feel before we take this any further. I don’t want you to think that I’m someone like Kristina who repeatedly gets involved with her dance partners. You are the first of my Strictly dance partners that I have kissed. And I don’t know how you see what’s between us, but I don’t want this to be a fling. I hope you do too.”

Kerry gazed at Anton while listening to him, his words slightly drowned out by white noise filling her ears. But the most important bits managed to fight their way through the noise, making Kerry eventually smile.

“I do,” she said.

A relieved smile found its way on Anton’s face. He pushed a strand of hair behind Kerry’s ear and leaned in again, his lips finding hers again. A small moan left Kerry’s lips as she put her hand in his hair, burying her fingers in it. When she felt his tongue driving along her lips, Kerry pushed Anton on the sofa, lying down on top of him and deepening the kiss, starting a passion-filled night.


	47. Week 8

Kerry felt her heart beating in her ears and a knot forming in her throat as she waited backstage for her turn to dance. She and Anton were right in the middle of the line-up, and so far, all the couples had danced great. And now as the moment of going out and dancing got closer, Kerry felt how terror filled her body. She had gotten used to the nervousness Strictly triggered in her, but this week was different. Kerry might love the Rumba by now, but the disappointment of how the last two Latin dances went was still vividly prominent in her mind and it made her doubt herself. But the thing that worried her the most was that she had to portray a romantic couple with Anton while millions of people were watching.

It was a strange feeling. One would think that portraying such an intimate dance like the Rumba would be more difficult with a regular friend than someone you had an intimate relationship with. And this had been the case right after their kiss. Kerry had felt more confident and really enjoyed the dance. But that was in the training room where only a few crew members were present. The prospect of dancing in front of a live audience with the knowledge of millions at home watching them made Kerry’s legs feel numb. She feared that she might give away her involvement with Anton, which was something she wanted to avoid at all cost.

“We’re on in five!” a voice announced behind her.

Kerry turned around and faced Anton, whose face bore a massive smile. She only nodded before her gaze dropped down.

“Hey,” Anton softly said, stepping closer and taking Kerry’s hands in his. “What’s wrong?”

Kerry kept her eyes glued to the ground. She bid her bottom lip before saying, “I should have never let you talk me into this dress. I look ridiculous!”

“You don’t look ridiculous.” Anton gently touched her cheek and made Kerry look up at him. “We had this discussion yesterday. You look breathtakingly beautiful! And the dress shows of your stunning legs. There won’t be a single straight guy watching who thinks you’re not irresistibly sexy.” He grinned mischievously. “It does fill me with a bit of jealousy just thinking about it.”

Kerry had to chuckle at Anton’s last comment. She looked down again, a small smile still on her face.

Anton tenderly brushed with his thumb over her cheek and asked, “What’s really bothering you?”

Kerry shrugged. “It’s not really one thing. Doing another Latin dance worries me. Doing the Rumba in front of so many people terrifies me.” She took a deep breath before saying, “Dancing the Rumba with you worries me.”

Anton’s eyes grew big. “Why? Have I done something that made you feel uncomfortable?”

“No!” Kerry answered, shaking her head. “I’m worried that somehow people might realize that we two are sleeping together. And that’s not how I want my children to learn about us.” She felt how Anton let his hand drop from her cheek to her upper arm, gently stroking it. “I know there’s no reason for that to happen, but –“

“You still worry,” Anton interrupted her, his voice soft. “Like you always do when it comes to your children. Darling Kerry, I know that you’ve been a single mom for most of Jamie’s life as well as the last two years with Rhys. And I also know that even though your parents always supported you, you felt like you had to deal with everything on your own. But that’s not the case anymore, not when you have me. So please let me take your worry away from you and just focus on enjoying the Rumba like you enjoyed it during training, alright?”

Kerry looked him in the eyes and eventually smiled. “Alright.”

“Great!” Anton grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a crew member waving to get his attention, indicating that it was time for them to head to the dancefloor. “It’s our turn,” Anton said, pulling Kerry with him.

* * *

When Alan Dedicoat’s voice rang through the studio, announcing, _“Dancing the Rumba, Kerry Wilson and Anton Du Beke”_, Kerry felt her heart stopping for a moment before it started racing in her chest. Knowing that she was the first few seconds of the dance on her own, which meant all eyes would be staring at her, terrified Kerry. But she remembered what Anton had said about enjoying the dance like she did in training. Therefore, Kerry took a deep breath and inwardly teleported herself back to the training room in the evening where she and Anton were all alone.

And then she danced.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the audience erupted in cheers, and Kerry realized that the dance was over. As she looked at Anton, she saw a big smile appearing on his face, his eyes sparkling bright with joy.

He pulled her in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, “That was amazing, love! You really smashed it.”

Kerry’s body was full of adrenalin, which made her oblivious to her surroundings, not being able to hear what exactly the judges were saying as she and Anton stood next to Tess. Only the repeating cheering of the audience told her that the judges were complementing her. What seemed like seconds later, Kerry was standing next to Claudia and listened to her saying that the other celebrities and pro dancers had cheered them on during the dance. And then it was time for the scores. The past weeks, Kerry had always thought about what marks she would like to get but not this time. Tonight she only wanted to be better than the Paso Doble.

Craig: “7.”

Darcy: “8.”

Len: “8.”

Bruno: “8.”

“31!” Claudia announced while the audience erupted into cheers again.

Kerry heard Anton scream with joy before he wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her, overwhelmed by happiness and relief. He had really wanted their dance to go well for Kerry’s confidence, and now that it happened, he was delirious with joy.

* * *

_ After the results show _

Right after she had done a few quick interviews with Anton, Kerry immediately attended the wrap party without even changing out of her costume. She was too excited to have been voted through to next week, which meant she was going to Blackpool! Yet at the same time, Kerry’s happy mood was clouded by the fact that Jeremy had been eliminated. To lose both Carol and Jeremy in two consecutive weeks saddened Kerry, but she knew that her two friends were both delighted to have made it this far in the competition. And because she wanted to celebrate Jeremy’s achievement, Kerry instantly followed him to the wrap party.

One hour later, Kerry was standing at the bar and ordered another Coke; she had to drive later and therefore alcoholic beverages were a no-go. As she waited for the barkeeper, someone stopped next to her. Kerry turned to face the person, smiling when she gazed in the eyes of her dance partner.

Anton leaned closer and whispered into her ear, “Meet me in your dressing room in ten minutes.”

He left as quickly as he had appeared next to her, leaving Kerry puzzled and confused over her dance partner’s behaviour. She watched him leave the party and shrugged as she turned back to the bar, figuring that she would find out what Anton’s behaviour was all about in ten minutes. Kerry thanked the barkeeper for the drink before re-joining Jeremy and Carol, who had come to support her two friends. When it was time to leave for her dressing room, she excused herself by saying she needed to call her mother.

Kerry walked through the studio’s hallways, eventually reaching her dressing room. As she stepped into the room, she spotted Anton standing in the middle of the room, a broad grin on his face.

Kerry closed the door behind her and leaned against it, asking, “So, why am I here?”

Anton came closer, his eyes sparkling brightly. He locked the door and placed his hands next to Kerry on the door, pressing his body against hers.

“You’ve aroused me all day with the way you look in this dress,” Anton said before he tenderly kissed Kerry.

Anton moved one hand down to Kerry’s waist and intensified the kiss, making her moan. Then he let his hand slip through the split of her dress, his fingertips lightly driving over the skin of Kerry’s inner thigh.

When she felt Anton’s hand on her skin, Kerry broke away from the kiss and pushed his hand away. “Here? Are you crazy?”

Anton shook his head, a broad grin still covering his face. “I would call me adventurous.” Kerry rolled her eyes, which made him laugh. “Come on, everyone is at the wrap party. No one will hear us if we’re quiet.”

He pressed his lips on Kerry’s cheek before nibbling at her earlobe, smiling when he heard her moan again. Anton kissed her neck before he placed both hands on Kerry’s waist, letting them travel down to her thighs. Then he lifted her up, making Kerry lock her legs around his waist, and carried her to the sofa.


	48. Chapter 48

Afterwards, Kerry lied partially on top of Anton with her head placed on his chest, listening to his racing heart. She had her left hand placed next to her head, driving with her fingertips softly over the damp hair on Anton’s chest. Even though Kerry enjoyed lying in Anton’s arms, she felt how the exhaustion of the day filled her body, making it hard for Kerry to keep her eyes open. And since she did not want to fall asleep naked in her dressing room, Kerry propped herself up on his chest and looked at Anton.

“Well, what do you say about our little adventure?” Anton asked with a grin while pushing a strand of hair behind Kerry’s ear. “Did you enjoy it?”

As she looked in his brightly sparkling chocolate brown eyes, Kerry could not help but smile. “I did,” she said, letting her hand travel down his chest and gently driving along his ribs. “Though I still think it was a risky and stupid idea. We’re lucky no one heard us.”

“I always say, risky makes sex all the more exciting and fun,” Anton said with a massive grin on his face.

Kerry raised an eyebrow. “I take it this wasn’t your first public adventure then?”

“A gentleman never tells,” Anton replied.

Kerry grinned mischievously before poking him in the ribs, making Anton laugh and writhe.

“Alright, alright! I’ll surrender!” When Kerry stopped, still grinning as she gazed down at Anton, the corners of his mouth raised into a smile too. “I’ve taken part in a few adventures in my lifetime. But that’s just what all of us did when we were young.”

“Speak for yourself,” Kerry said as she sat up, fishing for her dress on the floor. “I had a young daughter to care for.” She quickly put on the dress and slipped into her high-heeled shoes, standing up and saying, “We should head back to the party. People might make a connection if we stay away too long.”

Surprised by the sudden change of topic, Anton sat up too and began putting his clothes back on. “Actually, I thought we could leave the party and go home. I’d like to spend some quality time with you before going to bed.”

“Can’t you think of anything else?” Kerry questioned.

“Not that kind of quality time,” Anton replied while rolling his eyes. “I thought we could just talk or cuddle. As much as I enjoy our passionate time together, I also want to get to know you better. And just spend time with you.”

Kerry gazed at Anton, studying his body language. She did not know a lot of men who actually wanted to talk. Or cuddle for that matter.

Eventually, she smiled and said, “Why don’t you head home now and I go back to the party? I really would like to be with Jeremy and Carol for some time. I’ll be at your house in about an hour. That way it’s less obvious.”

Anton nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Alright. See you then,” Kerry said before stepping out of her room, leaving Anton behind.

* * *

Precisely one hour and fifteen minutes later, Kerry arrived at Anton’s house and rang the doorbell. As she waited for Anton to open the door, Kerry slung her coat tighter around her and rubbed with her hands over her arms. They were approaching mid-November and the temperatures began to drop tremendously.

Finally, the door opened and Anton appeared in her view, smiling brightly. “Hello, darling,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Kerry greeted back as she stepped into the house, immediately being pulled into a hug.

Kerry pressed her face in Anton’s neck, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him as well as a scent that was a mixture of his favourite aftershave, a fresh and energetic shower gel and shampoo, and coffee; in short, a scent that was pure Anton.

When she stepped away from him, Anton helped Kerry out of her coat before leading her to his living room. Kerry let her bag drop next to the sofa and plopped down on it, kicking off her shoes with a long sigh.

“I thought my body would get used to the exhaustion over the weeks. But the longer Strictly goes, the more tired I am,” Kerry said with her head placed on the sofa’s backrest and her eyes closed.

Anton settled down next to her and pulled Kerry against him, prompting her to put her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled. “It’s probably not helping that you wake up at quarter to four every day.” Anton took Kerry’s hand in his and began to tenderly drive with his thumb over her soft skin. “But you’re doing great. Today was amazing! You were brilliant out there!”

Kerry smiled, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed being in Anton’s arms. “It was a good night, wasn’t it?”

“You smashed it tonight! Highest Rumba score of the series so far. I’m beyond proud of you!”

Kerry opened her eyes and looked up, seeing a big smile on his face. “Who would have thought we could get thirty-one points for a Latin dance?”

“I knew we could,” Anton said. “And I hope you’ve finally realized what a great dancer you are.”

“I still think you’re seeing something in me that isn’t there, but I’m only glad I managed to get us to Blackpool,” Kerry replied. “I can’t wait to be up north again. Brings back childhood memories.”

“Oh yes, you said you grew up in the North,” Anton said, ignoring Kerry’s first remark. He really did not want to have another argument about her dancing ability.

Kerry nodded. “And every summer holiday as well as Christmas we would drive to Blackpool.” She smiled brightly. “There’s nothing better than going to a chippie and gazing through the window at the illuminations.”

Anton moved her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. “And I can’t wait to dance with you in the Tower Ballroom. And the Winter Gardens if we have the time.”

Kerry removed her head from his shoulder and sat up, driving with her fingertips along Anton’s collar. “You haven’t told me which song we’re dancing to. I only know it will be the American Smooth.”

Anton softly smiled and pulled out his phone, quickly searching for the song. He rose to his feet and pressed play, stretching his hands out and pulling Kerry up while ‘Ain’t That A Kick In The Head’ by Dean Martin started playing. They began to dance, Anton leading her across the living room floor while Kerry could not help but to smile. Especially when Anton started singing along.

_“How lucky can one guy be? I kissed her and she kissed me. Like the fella once said, ‘Ain’t that a kick in the head?’.” _Anton grinned and kissed her cheek. “How very true! I am the luckiest guy in the world.”

“And I’m the luckiest woman in the world,” Kerry replied.

She placed her head on Anton’s shoulder and closed her eyes, by now being able to blindly follow his lead. They spent the rest of the night slowly dancing until Kerry was barely able to stay upright anymore, the exhaustion of the day now fully taking control of her body. With a bright sparkle in his eyes, Anton grabbed her bag before lifting Kerry in his arms, carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.

Kerry cuddled closer while saying, “Mhm, what a gentleman you are.”

Anton pressed his lips against her temple. “I wouldn’t want you to fall down the stairs.”

He tenderly placed her on the bed before leaving the bedroom again to turn off the lights downstairs. Kerry used the time to change into her pyjama and settle down on the bed, lying on her left side with her left arm underneath the pillow.

When Anton stepped back into the room, a smile appeared on his face. “You must be really tired. I was only away for a couple of seconds!”

He quickly changed into his pyjamas too and settled behind Kerry, wrapping his right arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Anton kissed her neck and said, “Goodnight, darling Kerry. Sleep well!”

Kerry interlaced her fingers with his and replied, “Sleep well too!”

She closed her eyes and soon was off to dreamland while feeling Anton’s steady breath against her neck, who even smiled in his sleep because of having the woman of his dreams in his arms.


	49. Chapter 49

_ The next morning _

Ever since Strictly began, Kerry found that she loved Sundays. It was the only day of the week that she could sleep in and let herself be awakened by the sunlight and not her alarm clock. And this Sunday morning was even better than the past weeks since the first thing Kerry saw when she woke up was Anton’s slightly drowsy face.

“Good Morning!” Kerry mumbled as she snuggled closer, placing her head on his chest.

Anton wrapped his arms around her and replied, “Good Morning! Have you slept well?”

Kerry nodded. “I did.”

Their short conversation lapsed into silence as both enjoyed simply being in each other’s arms. Anton began to drive with his fingers through her wild curls while Kerry listened to his even breathing. This was what she had missed the past two years: the comfort and warmth of another person.

After a lot of thinking, Anton finally built up the courage to ask a question that had been on his mind since last night. “Did I do something wrong yesterday?”

Kerry looked up, a confused expression on her face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, have I pushed you last night? You know, in your dressing room?”

Kerry realized what Anton was talking about. “No, I’ve told you I enjoyed it. What makes you think you pushed me into sleeping with you?”

“Because you didn’t seem to be happy about us two sleeping together in a public place,” Anton pointed out. “You abruptly ended our conversation about it afterwards.”

Kerry quickly looked away from him. “I’ve told you that I thought it was a risky idea, but I did enjoy it. There’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“But I do worry!” Anton interjected. “One moment you’re smiling brightly and the next you’re practically jumping out of my arms. Something must have bothered you.”

Kerry sighed and bid her bottom lip, knowing that Anton would not stop until he had an answer. She felt how he gently squeezed her, which made Kerry look up at him again. “When you mentioned that it had not been the first time you’ve done that, I feared you might ask me whether I had done it before too.”

“Why did you fear that?” Anton questioned, slightly puzzled.

“Because it was my first, how you called it, ‘public adventure’,” Kerry replied.

“I don’t understand.”

Kerry sat up and sighed again, making Anton sit up too. She turned to face him and took a deep breath before explaining, “I haven’t done a lot of things that others have done in their youth because of Jamie. I had to grow up and become a responsible adult at the age of sixteen, which a lot of people thought I couldn’t be. I wanted to prove them wrong and totally focused on my education and on raising Jamie. When I started dating Llew, we eventually came around this topic. And as much as I loved Llew for not caring about me getting pregnant with fifteen, he never quite understood that I never drank myself into oblivion for example, like every young person did in his opinion. And he always used it to wind me up a bit or he tried to get me to do stuff. It was the only thing I didn’t like about him.”

Light dawned on Anton. “And now you thought I would do the same.”

Kerry shook her head. “Not really, but I also didn’t want to give you the opportunity to do so. That’s why I cut off our conversation.”

Anton grabbed her hands and tenderly squeezed them, his eyes shining brightly with love. “Darling Kerry, I would never wind you up because of stuff you haven’t done in your youth. Or force you into doing something. I’m far too amazed at how you managed to raise such a confident young woman like Jamie."

The corners of Kerry’s mouth raised into a smile and Anton pulled her closer, pressing his lips on hers. They shared a long and tender kiss, making them both gasp for air when they broke apart.

Kerry brushed some hair out of Anton’s face and said, “I have to take a shower now. I don’t think my parents will appreciate it if I turn up all smelly.”

She left the bed and walked towards the bathroom, only stopping when Anton asked with a cheeky grin, “Would you like to have some company?”

Kerry shook her head, a small laugh leaving her lips. “You really can’t think of anything else, can you?”

She closed the door behind her, leaving Anton behind on the bed. After a moment, the door opened again and Kerry stepped back into the room. She smiled brightly as she said, “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Faster than the speed of light, Anton rose to his feet and rushed into the bathroom, making Kerry laugh before pulling her in a tight embrace and kissing her.

Yes, Kerry loved Sundays.

* * *

In the evening, after another lovely day, Kerry and her family settled on the sofa to watch the results show. She sat in between Rhys and Anton, who flashed her a quick smile when the Strictly music started playing. After their Paso Doble, Kerry’s mother invited Anton to spend every Sunday with them, saying that he had already become a close friend of the family. Of course Anton happily accepted the invitation, at the time longing to spend every possible moment with the woman he secretly loved. And now that he and Kerry were in an intimate relationship, he treasured the time they spent together even more.

“I’m so happy you’re going to Blackpool, Mom,” Jamie said. “The show always looks much more spectacular there.”

“I’m happy too. I think everyone wants to get to Blackpool. I’m sad that Jeremy got eliminated so close, but someone had to be the unlucky one,” Kerry replied.

Jamie nodded before looking at Anton and asking, “And how is dancing in Blackpool? Everyone always says it’s amazing.”

“It’s more than amazing. It’s magical! The Tower Ballroom is the most beautiful ballroom in the whole wide world and so many amazing dancers have danced there. You can really feel an electrifying energy when dancing there,” Anton raved, his eyes shining brightly with joy like they always did when he talked about dancing.

“When do you have to go to Blackpool?” Barbara, Kerry’s mother, asked.

“On Thursday,” Kerry answered. “Anton will pick me up in the morning and we’re driving together up north.”

Of course, there would not be any need for Anton to pick her up, considering that so far they had spent every night together either at his or Kerry’s place. And neither Anton nor Kerry had the wish to change that.

“Grandma and I will drive to Blackpool on Saturday. But we don’t know yet whether we take the car or the train,” Jamie said.

“Why don’t you take the train? I’ll drive you two back to London on Sunday,” Anton offered.

“Really?” Jamie questioned, a small sparkle in her eyes.

Kerry watched her daughter and had to smile, images of her eight-year-old daughter swooning over her favourite dancer appearing in her mind. What Jamie would say if she learned that her mother was involved with her favourite dancer? It would take a long time before Kerry got an answer to that since she wanted to keep whatever it was she had with Anton secret until she was for certain it was a steady relationship. Her children, especially Rhys, needed stability after Llew’s death and not men walking in and out of their lives.

Anton shrugged. “Sure. I mean, Kerry and I have to drive back to London on Sunday anyways. It would be a waste of petrol and bad for the environment if we drove to the same house in two different cars.”

Jamie looked at her grandmother and said, “Then I think we’ll take the train.”

Barbara nodded. “Thank you, Anton.”

“You’re welcome,” Anton answered with a smile.

Anton glanced at Kerry, who brightly smiled at him. She had told him that he was Jamie’s first crush, which Anton found rather cute. He knew that the way to win Kerry’s heart was to be liked by her children, and a four-hour drive would give him the perfect opportunity to show Kerry that he and Jamie got along.

* * *

When it was time for Rhys to go to bed, it was time for Anton to leave too. Kerry accompanied him outside to his car; they had arrived in their own cars to be less obvious about their relationship.

They stopped next to his car and Kerry asked, “You’ve got the key to my house?”

Anton nodded. “I've connected it to my key ring.”

“I’m gonna be home in about an hour, I guess. Just feel free and make yourself at home, alright?”

“I will,” Anton said with a smile. “See you then.”

Kerry hugged him and pressed a quick kiss on his neck, stepping a way from him with a soft smile as she headed back to her parents’ house. It was a strange feeling to have someone to come home to again, but it also brought comfort and happiness.

Something Kerry had longed to feel ever since her husband died two years ago.


	50. Chapter 50

_ Thursday _

“And here we are!” Anton announced as he parked the car in the parking area of The Imperial Hotel Blackpool. “You can already smell the glitz and glamour of the Tower Ballroom.”

The parking area was secluded from the hotel’s busy front entrance, a crowd of fans and journalists impatiently awaiting the arrival of the celebrities, pro dancers, judges, and hosts. And judging from the amount of people waiting at the hotel, Kerry knew that it was a huge spectacle when Strictly came to Blackpool. It was probably even more crowded in front of the Blackpool Tower.

Kerry exited the car, one bag already slung around her shoulder as she walked to the car boot where the rest of her and Anton’s stuff was.

She took a deep breath and said with a smile, “It feels like coming home! During the time we constantly moved from city to city, Blackpool was the only constant in my life. It was the place I was the happiest at…it still is, to be honest.”

By now Anton had stopped next to her. He softly smiled and said, “Then I’m glad we’re here together. I always find it special dancing in Blackpool, but with you it will be even more special.” Anton opened the car boot. “Let’s check in and get our stuff to our rooms. We’ll have to be in the Tower in an hour to record some scenes for the VT on Saturday and then we have to start rehearsing with the extra dancers. And later we have to rehearse the group number with the other couples.”

“Sounds like a busy schedule,” Kerry said as she took her suitcase from Anton.

“It is,” Anton admitted. “But Blackpool is such an amazing place, Strictly just has to be even more magical and stunning.”

Anton locked his car and together they left the secluded parking area, immediately being crowded by the waiting fans and journalists. After giving quick interviews as well as countless autographs and taking dozens of pictures with fans, Kerry and Anton finally reached the hotel’s reception desk. It took almost no time to check in since the producers made sure that travel to Blackpool was as smooth as possible. After receiving their keys from a lovely receptionist, Kerry and Anton took the lift to the second floor where both their rooms were.

They walked through the long hallway, Kerry eventually spotting her room number. “212. This is my room.”

A broad smile appeared on Anton’s face. “What a lovely surprise!” He pointed to the door opposite Kerry’s room and said, “And this is my room.” Anton leaned closer and whispered into Kerry’s ear, “This makes sneaking into your room at night so much easier.”

Kerry shook her head and rolled her eyes, not being able to supress a laugh. “Sometimes you act like a randy teen,” she whispered.

Anton stared at her, fake shock and hurt covering his face. “I’m sorry, but it’s not my fault that I have been more active in bed the past week than I’ve been the last year. It’s the fault of this incredibly sexy woman I love.”

Kerry only rolled her eyes again while she opened the door to her room, agreeing with Anton to meet in half an hour to drive to the Tower Ballroom. As soon as the door behind her was closed, Kerry took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning against the closed door. There it was again. This big word. Love.

It scared Kerry. How could Anton already talk about loving her? They only knew each other for about two and a half months and were involved with each other for a week. Kerry did not even know how to call what they had. A fling? An affair? Or something serious? And was she even ready for something serious? Granted, Llew had been dead for more than two years now and there were times Kerry longed to be in a relationship again. But was Anton the man she wanted to have a relationship with?

Kerry sighed as she placed her suitcase and bag on the bed, plopping down next to it. She stared against the ceiling and tried to get her feelings under control. All those questions were raised by her brain, the logical part of her body. But her heart was telling Kerry a different story. Her heart told her that she had fallen in love with Anton. It told her that the past week had been the happiest she was since Llew’s death. And it also told her that she did not want Anton to disappear from her life.

Kerry was lost in her thoughts; so much so, that she completely lost track of time. Only when she heard a knock on the door did she sat up, her gaze landing on the bedside table clock which revealed that half an hour was already gone.

Another knock. “Kerry! Are you ready?” she heard Anton calling through the door.

Kerry rose to her feet and grabbed her bag, then walking to the door and opening it. “I am,” she said while trying to smile. The last thing she wanted was for Anton to notice her contradicting feelings.

But of course Anton was too observant and considerate to not notice. “Are you alright?” he asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice. “You look ashen-white.”

“I’m just a bit peckish,” Kerry brushed off.

Anton stretched his hand out. “Then let’s go and find you something to eat. I wouldn’t want you to faint.”

Kerry let herself being pulled through the hallway by Anton, a warm wave of happiness rushing through her body that made her heart beat faster. Yes, Anton was a wonderful man. A man Kerry did not want to let go.

* * *

_ Friday _

Anton swiftly walked through the hotel all of the Strictly crew were staying at, heading to the second floor. He and Kerry were meant to meet in the lobby fifteen minutes ago, but she was nowhere to be seen which worried Anton a bit. Because if there was one thing he had learned about Kerry, it was that she was never late. Never.

As he walked through the hotel, Anton’s mind wandered to this day’s rehearsal. Today had been the first time all the couples danced in the Blackpool Tower, and even though he had danced in Blackpool countless of times, he still had butterflies in his stomach when stepping onto the dancefloor. Blackpool was a special place to every professional dancer, and dancing in this sacred ballroom with the lady he loved was just pure magic. Especially since Anton loved to do an American Smooth on Strictly. So doing an American Smooth with Kerry in the Tower Ballroom, knowing that he would wear a tail suit and top hat put a huge smile on his face. He really could not wait to perform this beautiful dance in front of a live audience.

When Anton finally arrived at Kerry’s hotel room, he felt his heart beginning to beat faster, worrying about her unusual behaviour. With a shaky hand, Anton knocked on the door. It seemed like hours to him, but after what was only a moment, the door opened and Kerry stepped into his view, her phone pressed to her ear.

Kerry waved him in and closed the door behind Anton, saying to the person on the phone, “Please don’t cry, sweetheart!” She sat down on the bed, motioning for Anton to settle down next to her. “Jamie, I know it hurts but he’s not worth the tears.”

Albeit confused, Anton sat down next to Kerry on the bed, who spotted the confused expression on his face.

Kerry put her hand over her phone and whispered, “Jamie found out her boyfriend cheated on her.”

Anton nodded, the snippets of conversation he had heard so far suddenly making sense.

“Well, it just shows that he is not the right one if he can’t see what a great woman you are,” Kerry said. “And it shows you that Laura is not your friend.” Anton watched how a flicker of pain washed over her face. “I know. And it will hurt for a while, but I promise you, some day the pain will be gone.”

Wanting to do something, Anton grabbed Kerry’s hand, gently squeezing it. Kerry immediately smiled at him when she felt his big hand touching hers and softly placed her head on his shoulder. She continued to talk to Jamie for a while, constantly trying to cheer her up. In the end, Kerry managed to stop her daughter’s tears and they bid goodbye, promising that tomorrow would be a brand new day.

As soon as she had disconnected the call, Kerry turned to face Anton and said, “I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting! But Jamie needed me.”

Anton softly smiled. “Don’t worry. Everyone needs comfort when they found out their partner cheated on them.”

“If only that! Luke, Jamie’s now ex-boyfriend, cheated on her with her best friend,” Kerry explained.

“Ouch! Now that is especially cruel.”

“It is. But at least Jamie has stopped crying in the end. However, we need to dance extra good tomorrow, because she said it’s the only thing that will distract her.” Kerry softly smiled and said, “I hope I haven’t ruined the surprise you promised me.”

Anton’s eyes immediately started to sparkle and the massive smile that covered his face all day was back. “You haven’t ruined anything, but we should make a move now.” He rose to his feet and said, “You’ll need your winter coat. And probably your bobble cap, scarf and gloves.”

Kerry raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you have planned, it does not sound cosy.”

Anton grinned. “Trust me. You’re gonna love it!”


	51. Chapter 51

About fifteen minutes later, Kerry and Anton strolled along Blackpool’s Central Pier, stopping every now and then when fans asked them, mainly Anton, for pictures and autographs. Kerry had to smile at seeing Anton interact with his fans, his kind character shining through. And every fan said that they were so happy about his partnership with her, hoping that Kerry would get Anton to the final. It increased the pressure Kerry felt immensely, but she also realized how much support she and Anton had.

Eventually, Anton stopped in the middle of the pier, smiling brightly at Kerry. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Kerry matched his smile. “I sure am. What is it?”

Anton pointed at something which was behind Kerry. She turned around and found herself staring Blackpool’s Ferris wheel.

“You told me that there is nothing better than looking at the illuminations through a chippie’s window. So I thought, how about looking at a lit-up Blackpool from the top of a Ferris wheel?” Anton explained as he walked up next to her.

Kerry faced him and said, “A ride on a Ferris wheel. That’s your surprise?”

Anton instantly felt nervousness filling his body. “Ahem, yes. Don’t you like it?”

Kerry stared at Anton and took in his nervous expression. In the end, she was no longer able to supress a smile. “Well, I’m not so good with heights, but if you don’t mind me clinging on to you during the ride, then I’m up for it.”

Anton breathed a sigh of relief. “Darling Kerry, you can cling on to me any time you want.”

They walked to the Ferris wheel and waited for their turn. After some time, Kerry and Anton were called over and as Kerry sat down in the passenger car, she spotted Anton saying something to the guy operating the Ferris wheel. The guy nodded and Anton smiled as he sat down next to Kerry in the passenger car.

When the ride started, Kerry asked, “What did you say to the man?”

“He asked me something about Strictly,” Anton replied.

“And why was he nodding?” Kerry questioned, not believing what she was hearing.

Anton shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kerry just wanted to question Anton further about his strange behaviour, but she fell silent as her eyes landed on the lit-up Blackpool skyline. She felt how her hands became clammy and her throat turned dry, unconsciously grabbing Anton’s hand. Without realizing it, she started to squeeze his hand as fear began to fill her body.

“You could have just told me that you are really afraid of heights. I wouldn’t have been disappointed,” Anton said.

Kerry looked at him and said, “I’m not afraid.”

Anton raised an eyebrow, a small smile circling around his lips. “Oh, really? Because if you squeeze my hand a little more, I’m sure it will be broken.”

Kerry immediately let go of Anton’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s not how I meant it.” Anton slung his arm around Kerry’s shoulder and pulled her against him, feeling how she snuggled closer. “I hope you still kind of like your surprise.”

“I do,” Kerry assured, softly smiling. “And you were right. The illuminations are even more beautiful from up here!”

Their conversation lapsed into silence as both enjoyed the view as well as being in each other’s company. As they slowly drove to the top, Kerry placed her head on Anton’s shoulder, who pressed a kiss on her hairline. This was what she had longed for. Having a man by her side who made her feel safe and made her laugh all the time, who created butterflies in her stomach as well as comforting her when everything was too much. And a small part of Kerry’s heart even felt more drawn to Anton than to Llew, telling her that she loved the English dancer more. But since Kerry still battled the part which told that she loved Anton, she completely ignored this small part.

Suddenly, as they reached the top, the Ferris wheel stopped turning, giving Kerry and Anton the opportunity to oversee the whole Blackpool skyline.

“Oh, what a lovely surprise!” Anton exclaimed. “We’re very lucky to be at the top.”

Kerry removed her head from his shoulder and looked at Anton, seeing a boyish grin on his face. She squinted her eyes at him but could not stop herself from smiling.

“So much for he asked about Strictly! You’ve told him to stop the ride when we were at the top, haven’t you?”

Anton put on his best innocent face and said, “Guilty as charged!”

Kerry laughed as she nudges his shoulder before casting her view back on the scenery.

After a moment, Anton suggested, “We have to come back here when it’s warmer. I’m sure Rhys would love a beach holiday in Blackpool.”

Kerry turned to face Anton, a smile appearing on her face. He was already thinking about future holidays together. With Rhys! So far Anton was the only man who did not shudder at the thought of her having children. Quite the contrary, he was embracing it! It was in this moment that Kerry finally accepted her love for Anton without letting doubts enter her mind.

The smile on her face grew bigger as she grabbed Anton’s hand. Then Kerry looked into his chocolate brown eyes and said, “I love you.”

“Really?” Anton replied, not having expected those words just now. “You don’t have to feel pressurised into saying it just because I did.”

“I don’t,” Kerry cut him off. “I say it because that’s how I feel. I actually felt this way for you for quite some time, but I wasn’t ready to accept my feelings until now. I think I just tried to guard my heart from any kind of pain after Llew’s death, but it’s time to let go.” She softly smiled and placed one hand on Anton’s cheek. “I love you.”

Anton placed his hand on Kerry’s cheek too, matching her smile. “I love you. More than I could ever put into words.” He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, “My lips are longing to feel yours. And if we weren’t in a public place, I would kiss you and never stop.”

Kerry drove with her finger over Anton’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “I think this means we just have to return to the hotel when this ride is over.”

“You read my mind, darling Kerry,” Anton said, grinning brightly.

* * *

_ Later that evening _

When Kerry and Anton returned to the hotel, they quickly caught up with some of the other contestants before retreating to Kerry’s room. As Kerry placed her coat on the backrest of one of the chairs in the corner of the room, she felt Anton’s arms wrapping around her waist and his lips pressing a kiss on her temple.

“Let’s dance,” Anton said.

Kerry turned around in his arms and slung her arms around his neck. “Haven’t we danced enough today? I can’t feel my feet anymore.”

“Just a slow dance…more like swaying to music.” Anton looked at Kerry with his best pleading look. “Please.”

Kerry tried to resist since her feet really did hurt, but it was to no avail. She rolled her eyes and said with a laugh, “I can’t say no to those eyes!”

Anton grinned and kissed her before pulling out his phone to play some slow music. Then he put his phone on the table before gently taking Kerry’s hand while wrapping his other arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Kerry followed Anton’s lead, eventually closing her eyes and placing her head on his shoulder.

They danced together for a long time before Anton said, “Thank you for giving me my best Strictly year ever!”

“You’re talking as if it’s already over,” Kerry pointed out. “And so far our journey has been a little up and down.”

“That’s not what I meant. I couldn’t care less about the marks we’re getting.” Anton gently made Kerry look up at him and pressed his lips on hers. After a long and deep kiss, he breathlessly said, “Finding you makes this year the best year ever. To hold you in my arms is better than any glitterball could be.”

Kerry was touched by Anton’s sweet words, feeling tears welling up inside her. She stopped dancing and stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him again. The kiss soon got passionate and after a while, Anton gently pushed Kerry on the bed, only wanting to feel her heated skin on his, the urge to touch her too strong to resist. As he laid on top of her, Anton let his right hand travel down Kerry’s body, resting it on her thigh while he covered her neck with kisses. Kerry moaned and pulled Anton closer, a wave of pleasure filling her body and clouding her mind.

Afterwards, they laid on their sides facing one another, both having one arm slung around the other’s waist.

“This is the most amazing stay I had in Blackpool for years,” Anton said with a grin. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

Kerry had to smile, her gaze landing on his chest. She looked back up when she felt Anton’s hand leaving her waist, tenderly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Me too. I love my dress and for the first time I simply enjoy the dance without suffering from nerves. And after today, everything you have told me so far about the Tower Ballroom makes sense. It’s an amazing place!”

“And tomorrow it will be even more breath-taking! The atmosphere is incredible with an audience,” Anton raved.

His words lapsed into silence as he gazed into Kerry’s green eyes. Anton leaned in and softly placed his lips on hers, tenderly kissing Kerry.

When they broke apart, Anton said, “I love you.”

Kerry smiled. “I love you too.”

Anton matched her smile, his heart exploding at hearing those words. He never thought that Kerry would reciprocate his feelings, which made her saying that she loved him even more special. Kerry pressed a quick kiss on his lips before cuddling closer, placing her forehead against Anton’s chest. Anton wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes, happily drifting off to sleep.


	52. Week 9 - Blackpool

The Blackpool Tower ballroom resembled a beehive on show day. The Tower was not built for TV production and therefore everything was cramped; every little corner was made use of. Kerry loved the excitement and buzz that was in the atmosphere, feeling more and more elated as the day went by, both the band call and dress rehearsal going smoothly. Now, shortly before the start of the show, Kerry found herself talking to Anita.

“How are you feeling?” Anita asked.

“Excited,” Kerry answered. “This is the first week I’m not feeling terrified. I hope this won’t change when it’s my turn to dance.”

“The atmosphere here is just amazing! Gleb couldn’t stop talking about Blackpool in training; now I understand why.”

“Same with Anton – Well, he talks a lot anyways,” Kerry joked, making both chuckle. Then she said, “Anton had one of his first big competitions in Blackpool. He says it’s here he realized that he wanted to be a professional dancer.”

“Seems like Blackpool is a special place for him,” Anita pointed out. “Do you feel extra pressure because of that?”

Kerry nodded. “But Blackpool holds a special place in my heart too; I spent all my childhood holidays here. So I’m hoping that’s a good omen.”

“I’m sure you’ll be great.”

“Thanks.” Kerry smiled. “Your rehearsals looked great too. I’m sure you will smash it.”

“Let’s hope. I find the Paso Doble a bit strange,” Anita admitted.

Kerry waved off. “I understand you completely! I hated the Paso Doble!”

“The American Smooth wasn’t my favourite either. But you’re made for ballroom!”

“I think you’re exaggerating –“

“Come on! You’re dancing a ballroom dance in the home of ballroom with the king of ballroom. What could go wrong?” Anita said.

Kerry smiled shyly. “Thank you for your optimism.”

Anita grabbed her hand. “Let’s go and find our partners!”

* * *

The pair had quickly found Gleb and Kerry left Anita with him, continuing to search for Anton. It took a while; the hallways might be cramped and one could barely turn on one’s heel but there were a lot places one could be. At last, Kerry finally found Anton talking to one of the four extra dancers that danced with them. As soon as Anton spotted her, he finished the conversation with the other dancer and walked over to her, a broad smile covering his face.

“You look stunning!” Anton said as he took Kerry’s hands in his, looking her over. He moved one of her hands up and made Kerry swirl around. “As if I danced with Ginger Rogers herself.”

“I think you’d notice the difference as soon as we started dancing.” Kerry looked down at her white dress which hem was decorated with a huge number of white feathers. She drove with her hand over the fabric and said, “But the dress does resemble the old Hollywood glamour. I love it!”

“That’s good to hear. It’s always important to feel comfortable in your outfit.” Anton softly smiled and asked, “And how are your nerves? I know how nervous you are right before the show.”

“I’m still nervous, but only a little bit. I’m mostly excited. I think it must be because Blackpool holds so many beautiful memories for me; the happiness I feel of being here pushes away any fear,” Kerry explained. She looked in Anton’s eyes and shyly said, “And I know how important Blackpool is to you. I want to deliver a great dance and not disappoint you.”

“Darling Kerry, you could never disappoint me.” They tightly embraced each other and when they broke apart, Anton said, “Today will be a great night. I can feel it!”

* * *

And a great night it was!

Right before the dance, Kerry and Anton waited backstage and heard the audience erupt when Darcey gave Anita and Gleb a ten. Kerry felt how her heart immediately began to beat faster, nervousness filling her body at the prospect of having to follow Anita’s amazing Paso Doble. Of course, Anton instantly noticed her nervous trembling.

“Hey, don’t let the atmosphere of the audience intimidate you. Use it as a boost,” Anton tried to encourage her. “You said you loved the dance. Show it to the audience!”

Kerry took a deep breath and looked into his brown eyes. She felt immediately comforted by the warmth that radiated from Anton’s eyes. “Alright. No nerves tonight, only joy.”

Anton gently squeezed her hands. “That’s right. Enjoy the dance. You only dance once in Blackpool.”

When it was their turn to dance, Kerry held on to Anton’s words and for the first time since she started Strictly, she enjoyed a performance without any nerves. Kerry felt like a real dancer while Anton led her across the bouncy floor, the extra dancers helping her to feel more confident about the dance. Somehow she did not feel too exposed with Anton and four other dancers on the floor. Kerry smiled through the whole dance, and when it ended, she was lifted into the air by three of the dancers as the audience exploded. Anton had been right; Elstree was nothing compared to Blackpool. The dancers set her down and she thanked them before her eyes caught sight of a beaming Anton who jumped up and down with joy. Kerry stepped away from the dancers and closer to Anton, who pulled her into a hug and lifted her up again, swirling around the dancefloor.

“You were amazing, darling! I’m so proud of you!”

At last the audience stopped cheering when Kerry and Anton arrived next to Tess. But the cheering immediately started again when Darcey began speaking, complimenting Kerry’s elegant performance and her improvement.

Then Len said, “It’s your best dance, no question,” taking a load off Kerry’s mind. She knew how much Blackpool meant to Anton and she also knew that the American Smooth was one of his favourite dances to do on Strictly. All Kerry wanted to achieve was to dance the best she could; which she did.

Bruno praised her further, saying “Just amazing! And in hold you’re absolutely fantastic! You look like a dream!” And even Craig complimented her! Kerry was buzzing as she and Anton made their way to Claudia and the other couples, the dance having gone even better than she could have ever imagined. After a quick chat with Claudia, the scores were in. And once again Kerry was flabbergasted.

Craig: “8.”

Darcey: “9.”

Len: “9.”

Bruno: “9.”

Thirty-five! Her highest score so far! Anton embraced her again and when Claudia finished explaining how to vote, they left the auditorium to film their reaction. After that was filmed, Anton led her to a quiet corner away from the hustle and bustle of the backstage crew.

“Thirty-five,” was all he said, a massive smile still covering his face.

“Thirty-five,” Kerry repeated, not able to stop smiling. “I never thought I could get that.”

“I knew you could,” Anton said. He gently touched Kerry’s cheek, stroking with his thumb lightly over her skin. “Thank you! Thank you for such a brilliant performance. And thank you for giving me my highest score ever!”

“You deserve it! I couldn’t do any of that without you,” Kerry replied.

The smile that covered Anton’s face turned soft. He quickly checked if they were alone before pressing a kiss on Kerry’s lips. It was a short but sweet kiss.

Anton placed his forehead against Kerry’s and whispered, “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Kerry said.

They kissed again before heading back to the auditorium, enjoying the rest of the show.


	53. Chapter 53

Waiting for the results was always torture. Even though Kerry was forth on the leader board, she felt far from confident about going through to week ten. The past weeks have shown that one could never feel safe. Kerry was nervous as she walked through the hallways of the Tower ballroom, trying to find someone she could talk with to distract her. Anton was nowhere to be seen, having vanished right after the live show was over. He was the one person Kerry wanted to be with in this moment since Anton always knew how to calm her down. She walked around the corner and spotted Anita, feeling instantly relieved. Anita was the person she got along the best apart from Anton.

“Hey!” Kerry greeted. “What a great show!”

“It was amazing, wasn’t it? The atmosphere in the ballroom just carries you and gives you the extra push,” Anita raved with a big smile.

“It really does. But your Paso Doble was unbelievable! You deserved more than just one ten,” Kerry said.

“Thank you, but I’m more than happy with how it went, no matter the score. We never got it completely right until that moment, so to pull Gleb’s choreography off felt just great,” Anita explained.

“Anton always says it doesn’t matter how the dance goes in the training room, it only matter if it works on the night.” Kerry had to laugh. “Well, he says that when training doesn’t go right. When I pull off a dance in rehearsal but not on Saturday, he says not to worry because training has shown that I can dance.”

“He really knows what to say.”

Kerry nodded. “He does. There have been some dark moments during rehearsal and Anton always knows how to encourage me. I couldn’t wish for a better partner.”

“Me neither. Gleb is very encouraging too,” Anita agreed. “Seems like the producers have given us the perfect partners.”

“Yes, they have.”

_They have given me more than just a great dance partner. The producers have brought love back into my life._

* * *

Once again the public voted Kerry and Anton through, much to Kerry’s relief. She loved dancing with Anton and did not want her Strictly journey to end. However, Jamelia got eliminated which saddened Kerry. Jamelia had fought her way through so many dance-offs, at times even feeling slightly bullied. Kerry always tried to cheer her up when they met at the studio, but with every passing week it was harder for her to find the right words.

Now Kerry found herself at the wrap party with Anton, Jamie, and the rest of the Strictly cast and crew; her mom had left for her hotel room, feeling rather exhausted after the long day. While Anton went and got them some drinks, Kerry finally had the chance to talk with her daughter about the latest events.

“And how are you feeling, sweetheart?” she asked.

Jamie shrugged. “I’m hurt. Never in a million years had I thought that Luke would ever cheat on me; let alone with my best friend! I feel so betrayed by Laura.”

Kerry placed one hand on Jamie’s upper arm and gently stroked it. “The pain won’t vanish for quite some time, but you should not waste one more thought on Luke or Laura. You deserve so much better and one day you’ll meet the right man. I promise.”

Jamie looked at her mother, eventually smiling softly. She wrapped her arms around Kerry and hugged her. “Thank you, Mom.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” They stopped hugging and Kerry said, “But let’s not think about them anymore. How did you like the show?”

“It was amazing! You and Anton danced beautifully. I was so proud of you!”

Before Kerry could say something, Anton appeared next to them and stretched one glass out to her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Kerry said.

Anton turned to face Jamie and asked, “So how did you like tonight’s show?”

Jamie had to chuckle. “Mom just asked me the same question. I really loved it. Everything’s bigger and better in Blackpool.”

They continued talking and as Kerry looked at Jamie, she spotted a young man standing a couple of feet away who looked in their direction from time to time. She identified the man as a crew member and when Jamie left for the restroom, his gaze followed her.

Kerry waited for Jamie to return and said, “I think you caught someone’s eye.”

“What?” Jamie questioned.

“Well, behind you is a young man who can’t stop looking at you. And it seems like he is debating with himself whether to approach you or not,” Kerry pointed out.

“Who?” asked Jamie and Anton simultaneously.

Kerry looked at Anton and laughed. “I can’t believe you haven’t noticed!” She faced Jamie again and said, “If my memory serves me right, it’s someone from the sound department. His name is Andrew. Oh, and it looks like he made his mind up.”

Anton followed Kerry’s gaze and saw a young man with short blond hair coming their way.

“Ahem, hello,” he said, looking at Jamie. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

Kerry grabbed Anton’s hand and pulled him slightly away from the pair, giving them the space to talk but still close enough to hear the conversation. She heard Andrew asking if he could get Jamie a drink and when her daughter looked at her, panic in her eyes, Kerry motioned for her to accept the offer. Jamie looked back at Andrew and after a moment’s thought, she said yes. The pair left for the bar, leaving Kerry and Anton behind.

“Looks like it’s only us two left,” she said.

“How did you know he wanted to talk to Jamie?” Anton questioned.

A small laugh left Kerry’s lips. “The question is how couldn’t you see it? The way he was constantly looking at Jamie made it pretty obvious.” She took a sip from her glass. “That’s exactly what she needs right now. Distract herself from the pain she’s feeling.”

Anton shot a quick glance at Jamie and Andrew at the bar, seeing both shyly smiling at each other. He turned back to Kerry and grinned mischievously. “What do you say about leaving the party and head to my hotel room? I’m feeling giddy from how our dance went and I think I need to tire myself out a bit.”

Kerry raised an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth raising into a playful smirk. “Well, any idea how to tire yourself out?”

“I have a few ideas,” Anton replied.

Kerry looked around, checking if someone was watching them. Then she whispered, “Go to your room. I’m coming in fifteen minutes.”

* * *

Seconds after she knocked, the door was opened and Kerry was pulled into the room. Anton quickly closed the door and pushed her against it, pressing his lips on Kerry’s. Kerry moaned and before she knew what was happening, she felt Anton’s hands slipping under her jumper and stroking over her skin. She moved her mouth away from Anton, prompting him to press kisses down her neck.

Kerry drove with her fingers through his hair and said, “Someone’s very excited.”

Anton pulled her tightly against him, making Kerry feel his arousal pressing against her. He left her neck and looked Kerry in the eyes, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, I’m always excited when I’m with you. But I’m trying to get us into a passionate mood ahead of next week’s Argentine Tango.”

“I have to admit I’m really excited about next week. I’m still not completely over my fear of Latin, but I loved the Ballroom Tango we did. So maybe I can pull off the Argentine Tango too,” Kerry explained.

“I’m sure you will. And I’m excited too; it’s the first time I get the chance to do an Argentine Tango on Strictly,” Anton said. He leaned closer and began to nibble on Kerry’s earlobe. “But let’s be passionate.”

Kerry groaned at feeling his lips on her ear and closed her eyes, a wave of excitement and arousal rolling through her body. Just as another moan left her lips, Kerry felt how Anton lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Anton carried her to the bed and threw her on it, immediately climbing on top of her and starting a night full of passion and lust.


	54. Chapter 54

_ Monday _

Kerry drank from her cup of coffee while she watched the people in the street going about their daily life. She was sitting in a small café and waited for her good friend Louise. Last night she had asked to meet, saying that she needed someone to talk to. Of course Kerry agreed, having been friends with Louise since their university days. When Louise moved to London ten years ago, Kerry had been extremely happy to have her close friend back in her life; and with everything that happened the past years, Louise was a steady rock to count on.

Kerry put her cup down and checked her watch. Training with Anton would start in two hours. Normally she would be sitting in a big conference room with her team talking about the daily news programme focusing on the Middle East. But Kerry left her team to meet with Louise, instructing them what to feature in the programme; Louise’s request for a meeting sounded urgent and Kerry had no idea when else to meet with her between work and rehearsal.

Just as she took another sip from her cup, Kerry saw Louise stepping into the café. She smiled and waved the other woman over, rising to her feet and hugging Louise.

“Good Morning! How are you?” Kerry asked.

“I’m alright and how are you?” Louise questioned. “You must be buzzing after your amazing dance on Saturday.”

Both women sat down, facing each other.

With a big smile on her face, Kerry said, “I’m more than buzzing! It was simply incredible to dance at the Tower ballroom. And to get such amazing comments.”

“I’m sure it was.”

A waiter came to them and asked for Louise’s order. They engaged in a bit of small talk while waiting for her order to arrive.

When the order arrived, Kerry asked, “So what’s happened that you wanted to talk with me this urgently?”

Louise sighed. “I broke up with Mark.”

“What?” Kerry exclaimed, full of shock. “Why? I thought everything was going well.”

“Well, it was. But the past weeks, my kids started to act weird around Mark,” Louise said.

“Weird?”

“Charlotte didn’t want to come out of her room when Mark was at our house and Max refused to listen to him,” Louise explained. “I didn’t know what to do! It started out of nowhere and then there was this tense atmosphere at home. And of course Mark noticed this and started to be annoyed too. Trust me, there were times I just wanted to be anywhere but home!”

“I’m so sorry to hear that!” Kerry reached across the table and placed her hand on Louise’s, squeezing it gently. “Have Charlotte and Max told you what the reason for their behaviour is?”

“They did. And that’s the reason why I broke up with Mark.” Louise’s gaze dropped down and she stayed silent for a moment before she said, “They didn’t want him to be their new father. When I told them that Mark would never replace their father, Charlotte and Max both said that they don’t want him around.”

“But have they said what made them feel like that? Didn’t you say they liked Mark?” Kerry questioned.

“Apparently they only acted like they liked him because of me. I was happy with him and both Charlotte and Max didn’t want to see me sad. But since my relationship with Mark began to become more serious, they realised he would eventually move in with us and they wanted to stop that from happening,” Louise explained.

Kerry’s stomach began to twist into a knot. This reminded her all too much of her own situation with Anton and Rhys. Ever since she started an intimate relationship with Anton, who began to embrace the thought of having a fatherly relationship with Rhys, Kerry could not stop thinking about introducing Anton as her partner to her son one day. The fear of Rhys detesting Anton kept Kerry awake at night, and the fact that things between her and Anton evolved at a quick speed did not help Kerry to calm down. To hear that her greatest fear came true for her best friend made Kerry question her own situation with Anton.

“I’m so sorry, Louise,” Kerry eventually managed to say. “I know how much Mark meant to you.”

“He did, but my children come first. If they don’t like the man I’m with, it’s pointless to continue the relationship.” Louise sighed. “I guess it would have been easier if Charlotte and Max had been honest from the beginning. Then my feelings for Mark had not grown this strong. But I understand their point of view. They saw that I was happy, and they did not want to make me sad.”

Kerry squeezed Louise’s hand again. “I know it’s painful, but one day you will find someone your children like too.”

Louise shrugged. “Yeah.” She looked at Kerry and said, “I hate being a widow.”

“I know,” Kerry replied. She gazed down at her cup, her mind wandering back to the situation with her and Anton. After a moment she said, “I hate it too.”

* * *

_ Tuesday _

Despite having to train for two dances this week, the Argentine Tango and the Quickstep-a-thon, Kerry loved training. Both dances required totally different moods and techniques which made training both intriguing and less difficult. If she had to do similar dances, Kerry’s brain would have probably melted. The Argentine Tango was incredibly passionate, much more than the Ballroom Tango, and to her surprise, she enjoyed portraying this passion without feeling uncomfortable. And the Quickstep was pure fun, especially since all couples would be dancing at the same time.

But something did dampen Kerry’s mood. Ever since she met Louise, Kerry could not stop worrying about the possibility that Rhys might not accept Anton in his life. Rhys liked Anton, but to him, Anton was just a family friend. And Kerry knew that there was no point in worrying about something that was beyond her control; however, the journalist in her hated not being in control, which only increased her worry. But no matter how much she tried, Kerry could not shake off this nagging fear, especially since Max was the same age as Rhys and according to Louise, Max was very vocal about not wanting Mark to replace his father. If Rhys had the same opinion, there would be no way of continuing her relationship with Anton.

After a long day of training, Kerry plopped down on one of the chairs in the training room, completely exhausted. “Training for two dances is killing me,” she said.

Anton smiled softly. “But you’re doing great. And as long as you follow my lead, especially in the Quickstep-a-thon, we’ll be alright.”

Kerry chuckled. “I’ll try my best.” She gazed down at her legs and started to rub them, saying, “I might love the Argentine Tango, but my legs are hurting beyond belief! Whose idea was it to create a dance where one has to kick between the legs of their dance partner?”

“I don’t know, but you have to admit, it does look great,” Anton said.

“It does. Again, I’m sorry for constantly kicking you against your shin,” Kerry apologized.

But Anton waved off. “Don’t worry about that! It’s all part of the job.” He looked at his watch and suggested, “Why don’t we head home. I think both our legs could use a bit of rest.”

“Sure.”

They packed up and left the building, heading to their cars. Kerry could feel Anton’s hand on her back while they were walking, and with every step they took, her heart began to beat faster. The worry that had consumed her since talking with Louise popped up again and every fibre in her body told Kerry that she needed to sort the situation out. The journalist in her could no longer not be in control.

“What do you say about spending a cosy evening in front of the fireplace?” Anton asked. “I could bring down a mattress and blankets and build us a bed next to it.”

Kerry stopped walking and turned to face Anton. “I’m sorry, but I forgot to tell you that I got a call from my producer earlier. I have to prepare a report and my laptop is at home.”

The grin on Anton’s face vanished, but a second later the corners of his mouth raised into a smile again. “Well, then we do this another time and spend the night at your place again. No problem.”

Kerry’s gaze dropped and she sighed. Her heart already shattered into pieces at the thought of what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and looked Anton in the eyes, saying, “Listen, Anton, I think we should stop seeing each other outside of training.”

Anton’s eyes grew big, his facial expression turning into shock. “What? Why?”

“I just think it’s best if we stop this now,” Kerry said. “Good Night!”

Kerry quickly turned around and practically ran away from Anton, rushing to her car. Anton called after her, but Kerry did not react, leaving him standing alone in the parking lot. He was oblivious to his surroundings as shock filled his body, his heart constricting in pain. Eventually, Anton’s head dropped and he turned around, slowly shuffling to his car. He sat down in the driver’s seat but did not start the engine, his vision being blurred by tears. It took Anton some time to calm down and when the tears had finally stopped, he wiped his cheeks dry and drove home.


	55. Chapter 55

Kerry stared into space, the sounds from the TV just a faint noise. She had a hot-water bottle pressed on her stomach while she desperately tried to fight the upwelling tears back. All Kerry wanted to do was to scream and cry; scream at her own stupidity and cry because she had pushed away the only person she trusted enough to open up to when she felt insecure. And just because of a fear that might not even become reality. Kerry had no idea what brought up her split-second decision to end her relationship with Anton. If she had simply told him about her worry, Anton would have been able to calm her down and assure her that everything would be fine. Now Kerry was no longer able to fight against the tears, feeling how they ran down her cheeks. But worst of all was that she had to face Anton tomorrow! How she was supposed to get through the day was beyond her. The moment the camera team left, Anton would start asking questions. The pain in his eyes after she had broken things off stabbed like a dagger right through her heart. It was the most painful thing Kerry had ever done.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kerry’s gaze focused on the door, debating with herself whether to open it. But when the person outside rang the doorbell again, Kerry knew she had to get up. She rose to her feet and walked to the door, wiping with the sleeves of her jumper over her cheeks. Kerry opened the door and when her eyes landed on the person outside, her heart stopped beating. Anton!

Neither spoke for a while before Kerry eventually managed to ask, “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to talk,” Anton replied, his brown eyes still full of pain.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kerry said.

“I think it is,” Anton retorted. He sighed and drove with his hands over his face. “Listen, I don’t know what has made you want to end things between us, but I want you to know that I respect your wish to end our relationship. All I want to know is why.”

The pain in his voice trampled on Kerry’s already shattered heart. She looked down at her feet and said, “I really don’t think that’s wise.”

“I don’t care!” Anton exclaimed with a raised voice. He sighed again before saying, “I’m sorry for that. But four days ago, you said you loved me and now you want to end our relationship. I think I deserve an explanation.”

Now Kerry was the one who sighed, biting her bottom lip while her gaze was fixed on the ground. She could feel Anton’s eyes on her and after a moment’s thought, she stepped aside and let him in. Anton was right; he deserved an explanation. As she led him to the sofa, Kerry tried to sort her mind and think about what to say, how to explain her split-second decision that she herself did not understand. They settled on the sofa and Kerry avoided any eye contact, not saying anything since she still had no idea what to say.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you or did something that made you feel uncomfortable in our relationship,” Anton eventually said.

This made Kerry look at Anton, completely amazed that he was not screaming at her. She took a deep breath and said, “You haven’t done anything wrong. And yes, I love you.”

“So why do you think we should no longer see each other?” Anton asked.

“I just think it’s not a good idea. Not when we’re living in our Strictly bubble, seeing each other 24/7 without any commitments.”

Anton looked confused. “Commitments?”

“Parental commitments,” Kerry said. “Rhys is not living with me at the moment, which means there are no school runs, no homework, no play dates, no appointments, no story time. We are currently living in this lovey-dovey time where every evening is spent cuddling and watching a movie and making love. But that’s not the reality of how a love life looks when there is a six-year-old around.”

“But I know that,” Anton interjected. “I know that as soon as Strictly is over, our relationship will move to a different stage. And I’ve got to admit, I’m rather looking forward to it.”

“You’re just saying that because you have this beautiful image in your head. Trust me, reality is a lot more chaotic and exhausting,” Kerry said.

Anton reached out and took her hands in his when he saw Kerry looking down again. He began to gently stroke the back of her hands and explained, “Darling Kerry, you might not realise it, but I know you well. And right now, you are scared because things between us develop pretty quickly. But I’m gonna be honest with you, because we are not lovestruck teenagers anymore but adults with responsibilities. I’m turning fifty next year, and unlike the other men you have met since your husband’s death, I’m not scared of being a parent to Rhys. I actually look forward to having a family.”

“I think you don’t quite realise that when Rhys lives with me again, we won’t be able to have so much couple time anymore.”

“I do realise that! But I’m just as fond of spending quality time with both you and Rhys, and to get to know you two better.”

“But that’s the point I’m trying to make!” Kerry exclaimed. “We’re just at the beginning of getting to know each other. And when you have a young child, you really have to think about who you let into their life. Rhys is already scarred enough from having lost his father. I can’t just let you wander in and get him attached to you.” She gazed down again. “Besides, who knows if he accepts you? Maybe he doesn’t want you in his life.”

“I think I’m a bit offended now,” Anton replied with a soft smile, indicating that he was joking. “I think we have established that he likes me.”

“Well, as a family friend.” Kerry bid her bottom lip. “Or –“

“Or what?” Anton questioned.

Kerry stayed silent for a moment before she finally found the strength to look up. “What if you realise that raising a child is not what you want after all? That the responsibilities that come with having a child clash with your dancer life? I don’t think I could handle being alone once again. And I don’t think Rhys could either.”

“First of all, I will never fall out of love with you. And even if we broke up, which I’m certain we won’t, I would never vanish out of Rhys’ life. I know that there comes a responsibility with taking up a parental role for a child, and I would never want Rhys to feel abandoned. But most importantly, you two mean far too much to me as that I would ever want to leave you.”

“We two?” Kerry asked in disbelief, trying to process what Anton had just told her, shocked at hearing him being so sure that they would never break up.

“Of course,” Anton softly said. “I love you. And every Sunday, I feel like we are a proper family. Being with your parents and both Rhys and Jamie makes me realise how lonely I’ve been until I met you. And I never want to feel like that again. I never want you not by my side.”

Kerry looked down at her hands again which were still held by Anton’s. Her mouth went dry as she felt her heartbeat increasing, her emotions in a turmoil. Her heart told her to trust Anton and believe in their future, but her brain was raising her worries again. It was a battle between logic and faith.

“Darling Kerry, I know that all your life you had to trust in yourself and that you hate nothing more than not being in control. And you can’t be in control of the future, which worries you. And I also know that I’ve told you I respect your wish to end our relationship. But if the reason for this wish is you worrying that Rhys might not like me as a father figure or that I don’t want to be a father anymore, then I’m gonna fight for you. I’m gonna fight for you and prove you wrong, because the last time I was this sure about something, it was that I wanted to become a dancer,” Anton said.

Kerry pressed her eyes shut while she contemplated what to do. Her brain was still screaming that she should not continue the relationship while her heart was screaming to have faith and believe in a future with Anton. Finally, Kerry opened her eyes and raised her gaze, being greeted by Anton’s warm and kind brown eyes. It was in that moment that she made a decision.

Kerry leaned forward and slung her arms around Anton’s back, pressing her face against his neck. “I trust you,” she whispered.

Anton felt how a wave of relief washed through his body when Kerry hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly, kissing Kerry’s hairline. “I won’t let you down.”

They hugged each other for a long time, both not wanting to let go. When they eventually broke apart, Anton stroked with his thumb over Kerry’s cheek and softly smiled. Kerry moved closer and pressed her lips on his, kissing him long and deep. Yes, this was the right decision. She might not know what the future would bring, but she knew that having Anton by her side was all that mattered.


	56. Chapter 56

Friday was studio day, and with every celebrity that got eliminated, there was less hustle in the hallways. But this week a slight hustle was back because the Quickstep-a-thon required a couple of joint rehearsals. As exciting as the Quickstep-a-thon was for everyone, it was especially nerve-wracking for Jay and Peter since they were supposed to lead their partners across the floor without bumping into the other couples. Kerry really felt for Jay; she knew how much he was still beating himself up over how his Quickstep went in week four. He really dreaded this joint dance. And even though Kerry’s own Quickstep had been far from perfect too, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have Anton as her partner. She only needed to follow his lead, knowing that Anton would make sure they did not bump into anyone.

After their joint rehearsal, Kerry sat with Jay in the audience while the pro dancers rehearsed this week’s group number. She took off her dance shoes and raised her left knee to her chest, placing her foot on the chair. During the rehearsal, Kerry started to experience a stinging pain from time to time in her ankle. Now she used the rest to gently massage her ankle, hoping that the pain would soon be gone.

“Your Tango is amazing!” Kerry said to Jay, trying to cheer him up. He had done a lot of mistakes in the joint rehearsal, and his face showed Kerry how disappointed he was in himself. “And you will smash the Quickstep-a-thon too.”

Jay sighed and drove with his hand over his neck. “Thank you. But the Quickstep is just not my dance. I mean, I’m nervous enough to get all the steps right. And now I have to worry about avoiding six other couples too!”

“I’m sure everything will turn out fine. You just have to believe in yourself!” Kerry said.

Jay smiled softly. “Thank you for your encouragement. And by the way, your Argentine Tango is brilliant! I’m sure the judges will love it.”

“Thank you,” Kerry replied, a smile covering her face too.

They watched the pro dance rehearsal while talking about everything and anything, both enjoying this moment of rest. Twelve weeks of training were starting to take a toll on all the celebrities, and everyone treasured a breather. When the pro rehearsal was finished, Kerry put on her trainers again since she and Anton had to try on their costumes right after the rehearsal. The pain in Kerry’s ankle had eased a bit and she hoped that being in her trainers and not in high heels would help even more.

Even though he was not part of this week’s group dance, Anton had used the pro dance to give Kerry a break. He knew that Fridays were especially tiring for Kerry after a full week of waking up at quarter to four and training for six to eight hours. While Anton walked over to Kerry, he saw her coming up to meet him. But to his concern, she was limping a bit.

Anton reached out, making Kerry place her hands on his underarms to steady herself. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“My left ankle is hurting a bit, but nothing to worry about. I’m sure it will be better soon,” Kerry replied.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” He looked her up and down and said, “After we’ve tried on our costumes, you will go to the physio.”

“Anton –“

“No discussion!” Anton cut her off. “I don’t want to risk anything. Your ankle will be looked at!”

Kerry rolled her eyes. “Alright, Dad!” she said in a mock-annoyed tone, a small smile on her face nonetheless.

Anton had to smile too as he wrapped his arm around Kerry’s back, making Kerry lean against him. Slowly they made their way to the costume department while Anton tried to disguise the worry he felt; a foot injury was the last thing they needed ahead of tomorrow’s show.

* * *

“It looks like the ligaments in your ankle are strained,” Jenny, one of the physiotherapists, announced.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Kerry said.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. This happens a lot with the celebrities the longer they’re in the competition,” Jenny reassured. “I’ll bandage your ankle to give it more stabilisation. Try to rest your ankle as much as possible.”

Jenny quickly bandaged Kerry’s ankle and advised her how to help the ligaments healing. Kerry thanked her and then she slowly walked to her dressing room. She had finished all of today’s rehearsals which meant she could go home and follow Jenny’s advice. Kerry quickly packed her bag and just as she put on her coat, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Kerry called.

The door opened and in stepped Anton, ready to head home too. “What did the physio say?”

“Jenny thinks my ligaments are strained. She bandaged my ankle and told me to rest it as much as possible,” Kerry explained.

“And I will make sure you do as told,” Anton announced. “I’m gonna be your personal servant.”

Kerry grinned. “That sounds lovely.”

“I knew you would like that,” Anton responded with a smile on his face.

He placed his hand on Kerry’s back and together they walked to the parking area, using separate cars to drive to Kerry’s house.

* * *

Anton stayed true to his word and barred Kerry from doing anything around the house. Whether it was doing the washing, cooking, cleaning, or getting a book from her nightstand. Anton even insisted on supporting Kerry to the bathroom in order to relieve as much pressure from her ankle as possible. Kerry might be rolling her eyes every time Anton jumped up from the sofa to get something from her, but deep down she enjoyed having someone who cared for her. The past two years Kerry had managed everything on her own and there was no one who pampered her when she felt ill. But now that Anton was by her side, Kerry felt more and more comfortable to feel vulnerable and insecure.

After a tasteful dinner, they were sitting on the sofa and watched TV. Kerry had her feet placed on a pillow on Anton’s lap, who gently massaged her uninjured foot. She had a mug of hot chocolate in her hand and drank from it while observing Anton, who was completely absorbed in the golf tournament that was broadcasted.

“Thank you,” Kerry eventually said.

“For what?” Anton asked without removing his gaze from the TV.

“For pampering me,” Kerry answered. “It’s nice to have someone by my side again who cares for me.”

Now Anton looked at her, a soft smile covering his face. “You should get used to it. And I’ll warn you now: I know that if you had your say, you would still report from a crisis region with a broken leg. But not with me around. Even if I’ll have to tie you down.”

Kerry grinned. “Don’t tease.”

“Cheeky!” Anton looked down at her feet and asked, “How’s your ankle feeling?”

“It’s already paining less. I’m sure it won’t hurt at all tomorrow,” Kerry said.

“I hope so.”

“It will. Because there is no way I won’t dance the Argentine Tango with you. Not after a whole week of being kicked by you.”

“Hey!” Anton exclaimed. “You kicked me too!”

They both looked each other in the eyes and had to laugh. Hearing Anton’s laugh filling the room and enjoying his company made Kerry realise what a fool she had been to almost let him go three days ago. And all of that just because of a worry that might not even become reality.

As Anton concentrated on the golf tournament again, Kerry said, “I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” Anton asked, looking back at her.

“I’m sorry for hurting you by ending our relationship on Tuesday. I was panicking and didn’t know what to do,” Kerry explained.

“I understand that. And you shouldn’t feel sorry about it anymore. I’ve already forgotten it had happened,” Anton explained.

“But I still feel bad. I can still see the pain in your eyes and it makes me hate myself because you are incredibly kind and loving; especially after everything you’ve done today,” Kerry said.

“Darling Kerry, listen to me. It’s no use crying over spilled milk. I’ve told you I understand that the speed at which our relationship develops is quite daunting. But let’s not waste any more thought on what has happened and instead enjoy our time together.”

The corners of Kerry’s mouth raised into a smile and her heart skipped a beat at the love she saw radiating in Anton’s eyes. He moved closer which made her lean forward too, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

When they broke apart, Anton said with a smirk, “But the next time you worry about something, please let me know, alright? I don’t want to experience that ever again.”

“I promise.” Kerry leaned back and looked at the TV, having no clue whatsoever about golf. Therefore, she said, “But if I’m supposed to watch any more golf in the future, you need to explain it to me. I have no idea what I’m looking at!”

Anton smiled as he began to explain how the sport he treasured worked while enjoying the company of the woman he loved. This relaxing evening was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Being with Kerry was his heaven on earth.


	57. Week 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now I will not follow the original course of the series anymore. Kerry's scores won't resemble the scores that Katie Derham achieved and some of the judges' comments will be fictional. 
> 
> After all, this is a fictional story.

Kerry sat in the hair and make-up room and waited for a make-up artist to come; she had already gotten her hair straightened into a tight low bun. While she waited to get her make-up done, Kerry was engrossed in a conversation with Jay. During their trip to Blackpool, the two of them had formed a close friendship and they both tried their best to encourage the other. Before Blackpool, Kerry had not spent much time with Jay, mainly because of Carol and Jeremy, but also because he was eleven years younger than her and they lived two completely different lives. Kerry lived a homely life with her son while Jay had his boyband life. But Blackpool had showed them that they had more in common than they thought; especially their insecurities when it came to dancing. Even though Jay had danced some amazing routines, he still did not trust in his abilities, much to Kerry’s surprise. She thought of Jay as someone who could easily win the competition. At the same time, Jay thought that Kerry was an incredibly talented dancer and regarded her as a contender too.

As Anton stepped into the hair and make-up room, his gaze was instantly drawn to the left side, spotting his lovely Kerry talking to Jay. He must have said something funny, because Kerry covered her mouth with her hand while throwing her head back, her beautiful and genuine laugh filling the room. Anton smiled, Kerry’s laugh warming his heart, and he made his way over to them.

“Can I join in the fun?” Anton asked, leaning on the back of Kerry’s chair.

“Jay said that for him, the Quickstep-a-thon feels more like a bumper car ride instead of a dance competition,” Kerry informed him.

“Oh really?” Anton quipped with a grin. “I’ve never heard that comparison before.”

“I will breathe a sigh of relief when the show is over. Just thinking about the Quickstep-a-thon gives me sweaty palms,” Jay said.

“I’m looking forward to it. There’s nothing better than a full-on dance competition,” Anton replied.

Kerry looked up at Anton. “I’m sure if Jay had thirty-five years of dance experience like you have, he would be looking forward to it too. I’m only glad I don’t have to lead.”

Anton placed one hand on Kerry’s shoulder and said with a big smile, “Yes, well that’s my job. Otherwise I would just be a bloke in an expensive suit.” He looked at Jay. “And I’m gonna keep an eye on you. A bumper car ride is not how I want to end the show.”

* * *

_ During the live show _

Kerry felt her heart racing in her chest and her hands getting clammy as she listened backstage to the band’s interpretation of “I Want You Back” by The Jackson 5. Kellie and Kevin opened the show with their Salsa, undoubtedly being great. It did not help Kerry to calm her nerves; she had to dance right after Kellie. Next to her stood Anton, who watched the other couple’s performance on a small TV screen. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kerry shaking like a leaf.

“Come with me,” Anton said as he grabbed Kerry’s hand and pulled her to a quiet corner. “Alright, take a deep breath.”

Kerry closed her eyes and followed Anton’s advice, inhaling deeply.

“Why are you nervous?” he asked.

“Nothing in particular. I think I won’t ever not be nervous before dancing on live television,” Kerry said.

Anton nodded. “Okay, I get that. But you’ve been brilliant in training and you smashed the dress rehearsal. You’ve got this.”

“I’ve got this,” Kerry repeated in an effort to convince herself.

“Yes, you do. And you have said the Argentine Tango is your favourite Latin dance so far, right?”

“Right,” Kerry replied.

“Then let’s go out there and show the judges that. Show them that you can do Latin and that you are the most passionate and sensual woman in this competition,” Anton said.

Kerry listened to Anton’s encouraging words, the corners of her mouth raising into a smile. “I will. Let’s do this.”

Anton matched her smile and gently squeezed Kerry’s hands. He moved them up to his mouth and pressed a quick kiss on her knuckles. With her confidence strengthened, Kerry followed Anton back to the waiting area, arriving there just in time since a crew member appeared and told them get into position. Kerry and Anton walked on the dancefloor while their VT was playing, seeing how four other crew members set up the bar counter for their dance. Kerry sat down on the bar stool and watched how Anton stepped behind the counter, not being able to look at her father and daughter before the dance. Kerry had to smile when Anton grinned at her as he took a tea towel and fake wine glass in his hands, impersonating the role of a bar keeper in a Spanish tavern.

When Alan Dedicoat’s voice rang through the studio, saying, _“Dancing the Argentine Tango, Kerry Wilson and Anton Du Beke”_, Kerry took one last deep breath and told herself to enjoy the dance. She loved the dance in rehearsals and smashed it then, so surely she would succeed now when she simply enjoyed the routine. The music started playing and Kerry blocked out the judges and audience, only concentrating on Anton. And just like last week, she enjoyed the dance without any nerves. In the blink of an eye, the dance was over and the audience rose to their feet, cheering loudly.

Anton pulled Kerry closer and hugged her, whispering, “Well done, love! You smashed it!”

As they walked over to the judges’ table, Kerry hoped that the judges could see her improvement in Latin. Over the weeks she had realised that as much as she loved getting good scores, it was more important to Kerry to show everyone that she was improving, no matter the scores.

Bruno was the first one to speak, calling her drop-dead gorgeous and saying that the lines she had created were the best he had seen from her this series. Kerry felt relieved, having achieved her goal of improvement. At least for Bruno. She was stunned when both Craig and Darcey praised her too; though both said they felt Kerry had still more to give, they acknowledged her hard work. But what made her heart jump was Len.

He raved about her technique and intention, saying that he felt completely drawn into their performance. Then he said, “I know that so far, you’ve had your problems with the Latin dances. But today you have shown that you can do Latin.”

The audience erupted at Len’s comment and Kerry felt overjoyed. All she wanted to do was to prove that she was more than only a Ballroom dancer. And having succeeded brought a huge smile to Kerry’s face.

When the judges were finished, Tess sent them upstairs to Claudia and the other couples and eliminated pro dancers. Anton squeezed her hand as they rushed up the stairs, he too delighted about how the dance went. Everyone cheered as Kerry and Anton arrived upstairs, and after a quick chat with Claudia, the scores were in.

Craig: “8.”

Darcey: “9.”

Len: “9.”

Bruno: “9.”

Kerry could not believe her eyes. Thirty-five! Again! Her highest Latin score as well as matching her overall highest score of the series. Anton immediately hugged her and when Claudia finished explaining how to vote for them, they left the auditorium to film their reaction.

“You did it!” Anton exclaimed. “I’m so proud of you!”

“I can’t believe it! Only five points less than a perfect score. For a Latin dance!” Kerry softly smiled. “After our Paso Doble, I never thought today would happen.”

Anton placed his hands softly on her waist. “You have to believe in yourself. Just like I believe in you. Then everything is possible. Because you, darling Kerry, are an amazing dancer.”

The smile on Kerry’s face broadened and they hugged again.

After a long hug, Anton stepped away from her and said, “But now, off to the costume department! The Quickstep-a-thon awaits us!”

* * *

The Quickstep-a-thon went by in a crazy blur. Kerry tried to concentrate on Anton’s lead as best as possible, but all around her tails suits and frocks swirled past. One time Jay and Aliona came dangerously close, but luckily Anton managed to evade them. When the music stopped and the couples took their places, Jay even approached them to apologise, but both Kerry and Anton smiled and brushed it off. Nothing had happened and like they had discussed earlier in the day, Jay was not a professional dancer who simply tried his best.

As the judges revealed who came last and who came first, Kerry was completely surprised to hear that she and Anton were third. She had never thought she would manage to beat four other couples after how their Quickstep went in week seven. But she did! Which meant that Kerry and Anton were third on the leader board after both scores were combined. And no matter what would happen in the results show, this night was a success.


	58. Chapter 58

After a lovely and relaxing day with her family and Anton, Kerry found herself sitting on her sofa, snuggled against Anton’s side. To both their delight, the public voted them through to week eleven, which was also Musicals Week as well as the quarter final. When Kerry started Strictly, she had never thought she would make it this far. But what made this achievement even more special was to see the sparkle in Anton’s eyes; it was the first time for him to reach Musicals Week. Thankfully, Kerry managed to get through last night’s show without her ankle paining too much. However, now that she was resting, the pain started to increase again. But Kerry kept it to herself and hoped the pain would be gone the next day, not wanting to worry Anton.

Kerry drank from her hot chocolate while she looked at the TV, watching an American Football game for the first time in her life. Anton had once again surprised her with his varied interest in several different sports when he asked to watch the National Football League.

“Golf, American Football – is there any other sport I have to prepare myself to watch in the future?” Kerry asked with a grin.

“Well, I also watch football and cricket,” Anton said. “Are you bothered by watching sports again? We can change the channel if you want to watch something else.”

Kerry placed one hand on Anton’s thigh. “I was just teasing. If you’re interested in these sports, then I’m more than happy to watch them with you. I’m not much of a telly person anyway, so there isn’t anything else I would want to watch.”

Anton smiled, his brown eyes shining brightly with love for her. “You’re amazing,” he whispered as he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Kerry’s lips.

When they broke apart, Kerry said, “I still can’t believe we made it to Musicals Week.”

“And more importantly, the quarter final,” Anton pointed out. “I’m so proud of you! The last time I made it to the quarter final was with Ann in 2010. We got eliminated then, which I wouldn't like to repeat this time.”

Kerry smiled. “I’m gonna try my best. At least we’re finally get to do your favourite dance.”

“I can’t wait! Ever since we did the Tango in week two, I wanted to dance the Foxtrot with you. It’s the dancer’s dance!” Anton raved.

To see the excitement in Anton’s face gave Kerry another reason to hide her paining ankle from him. Anton’s heart exploded with joy to finally dance his favourite dance and Kerry did not want to take this joy away from him. And maybe her ankle was fine again by tomorrow. And if not, then would be the right time to tell Anton.

Kerry took another sip from her hot chocolate, her gaze focused on the TV again. She might not be a telly person, and even less a sports person, but if she continued her relationship with Anton, Kerry would need to learn more about the sports he watched. There was nothing worse than watching something one did not understand.

After a while, Anton said, “I was thinking about something.”

Kerry turned to face him and asked, “What were you thinking about?”

“Well, you know how much I admire you for waking up in the middle of the night and still train hour after hour with me. And I always wanted to see how a news programme is produced. So I was wondering if I could accompany you to work tomorrow?” Anton explained.

Kerry gazed at Anton with amazement. “You want to come to work with me?” Anton nodded. “You do realise you have to wake up at quarter to four for that?”

Anton nodded again. “Even though it fills me with dread, I really want to see you work in your comfort zone. The past months you’ve been in mine, and I think it’s time that I visit yours.”

Kerry thought for a moment, the corners of her mouth eventually raising into a smile. “Well, you are more than welcome to join me.”

Anton matched her smile and put his hand in Kerry’s hair, pulling her into another kiss. He intensified the kiss and let his hand drop to Kerry’s waist while Kerry placed her hand on his back. At last they broke apart to catch some air, and Kerry smiled as she brushed with her hand over his shoulder. Anton smiled too; however, his gaze dropped and he began to stroke her waist with his thumb. Kerry could see there was something on his mind and she waited for him to open up to her, but minutes went by without any sign that Anton would say something.

Therefore, Kerry asked, “What’s on your mind?”

Anton sighed, eventually looking up at Kerry. “Well, today is the first Sunday in Advent and I was wondering how we want to celebrate Christmas. I know you haven’t told your parents or your children about us yet, and I don’t want to pressure you into telling them if you don’t feel ready, but I would really like to spend Christmas with you and Rhys.”

To Kerry, it felt like a bomb was dropped. This was not what she had expected.

“Aren’t you spending Christmas with your family?” Kerry asked.

“Only Boxing Day. My mom spends every winter in Spain and on Christmas Day, my siblings are with their in-laws. On Boxing Day my sister invites us to her house,” Anton explained.

“And what are you usually doing on Christmas Day?”

Anton shrugged. “It’s different from year to year. Sometimes I spend it with Erin and her family, sometimes with friends, sometimes with the girlfriends I have at the time.” There was a short break before he said, “Sometimes I’m alone.”

“Alone on Christmas?” Kerry questioned. “But you said you loved Christmas. How can you enjoy it when you’re alone?”

“It has not happened many times, but there was the occasional year when I had no girlfriend and Erin was in New Zealand. So yeah, if that happens, I listen to Christmas songs most of the day and watch movies,” Anton explained. He looked at Kerry and smiled softly. “I don’t want you to feel like you are urged to invite me. If you think it’s too early, I will spend this year with Erin. I just felt the wish to spend Christmas with the woman I love and her family, but Rhys’ well-being is our top priority. So if you think it would not be good, then that’s alright with me.”

As Kerry listened to Anton, a warm tingling filled her body at hearing at how considerate he was of her son’s feelings. She thought about what Anton had said as well as what would be best for her son, eventually matching his soft smile.

Kerry placed her hand gently on Anton’s chest, right above his heart. “Well, I think Christmas is a time of coming together and spending time with your loved ones. And I don’t see any reason why you should not spend it with us. Actually, I would love having you with us.”

Anton’s eyes grew big, a joyous sparkle making them shine brightly. “Really?”

Kerry nodded. “I love you. And nothing would make me happier.”

Anton pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around Kerry in a tight hug. “I love you too,” he said, repeatedly kissing her hairline.

Kerry had her head placed on Anton’s shoulder and smiled while being smothered with kisses, her own lips pecking his neck. At last Kerry disengaged herself from him, her hands still placed on his shoulders.

“So are you going to tell your family that we’re a couple or am I just a family friend?” Anton asked.

“I’m going to drive to my parents’ house after we finished rehearsing on Friday. First I will tell them and then Rhys and Jamie. Then they know that the incredibly charming and super handsome Anton Du Beke is my boyfriend,” Kerry explained with a grin.

“Super handsome? I like that,” Anton said, a mischievous smile covering his face.

He leaned forward once more and pressed his lips on Kerry’s again while wrapping his arms around her. Anton pulled her close and intensified the kiss, letting his tongue sneak out and driving over Kerry’s lips. Kerry opened her mouth and it was instantly invaded by Anton, who eventually pushed her on her back, lying down on top of her.

When Anton left her lips to press kisses on her neck, Kerry asked playfully, “I thought you wanted to watch American Football?”

Anton reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned the TV off. “I did. And now I have other plans.”

Kerry giggled. “What other plans?”

“Wait and see,” Anton replied, with that starting a steamy round of love-making.


	59. Chapter 59

When Kerry woke up in the morning, her body was still encased by sleep, making her feel extremely tired. She had put her alarm fifteen minutes earlier than usual to give Anton enough time to get ready; by now Kerry knew how much he hated mornings and she could not be late for work. She switched the bedside light on and after rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Kerry turned around and was greeted by Anton’s back. She smiled as she snuggled closer, wrapping her arm around his waist and placing a light kiss behind his ear.

“Good Morning!” Kerry greeted.

The response was a grumbled, “Morning” which made her smile. Anton really was not a morning person.

Kerry kissed his neck again and Anton sighed as he turned on his back, looking at Kerry with a drowsy face and rumpled hair; a sight which Kerry found extremely cute.

She placed one hand on his chest and asked, “Are you sure you want to accompany me to work? It’s alright if you want to sleep instead.”

Anton placed his hand on top of Kerry’s and squeezed it gently. “I’m sure. I just need a moment to wake up.”

“Alright, you can stay in bed for as long as I take to get ready. But then you really need to get up,” Kerry said with a soft smile. “I’m never late to work, and that won’t change.”

She sat up and placed her feet on the ground, inwardly shrieking in pain. Kerry’s worst fear came true: her ankle still hurt. But not only that, the pain had intensified over night! Now the slightest movement hurt. Kerry turned around and saw that Anton had closed his eyes again, relishing the last few minutes of sleep. She took a deep breath and rose to her feet, scurrying into the bathroom and letting out a huge painful sigh when the door closed. This was not good. Kerry could barely put any pressure on her foot; how was she supposed to rehearse today? Kerry closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She would worry about that later. Now she had to get ready for work and avoid showing Anton that she was in pain. Unless it was absolutely necessary, Kerry did not want to worry him. Maybe it was just a case of morning stiffness.

Kerry quickly washed and brushed her teeth, throwing her pyjama in the laundry basket and wrapping a towel around her body. There was no need for combing her wild curls and putting make-up on since Ricky and Sally would do her hair and make-up once she arrived at the studio. Kerry took another deep breath to brace herself for the pain in her ankle and opened the bathroom door, managing to walk normally to the bed.

She sat down on the bed and softly said, “Wake up, darling.”

Anton slowly opened his eyes and sleepily gazed at her. He rubbed with his hands over his face before saying, “I really don’t know how you get up this early in the morning.”

“I’ve told you; you get used to it.” Kerry pressed a quick kiss on his nose. “You have to get up now. There will be coffee waiting for you when you come down.”

Kerry rose to her feet and walked to the closet, quickly getting dressed in a pair of tracksuit trousers and jumper. In the meantime, Anton managed to get up and shuffled to the bathroom. Kerry had to laugh at the sight of a drowsy Anton, which was rewarded by him throwing his long-sleeved sleeping T-shirt into her face. The bathroom door was closed and a big smile appeared on Kerry’s face as she threw the shirt on the bed. It were little things like this that she had missed after Llew died; to have someone to laugh and joke with.

Kerry slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Even though she doubted it, she really hoped her ankle would be alright again when training would start later in the day. A foot injury was always troublesome if you had to dance, but out of all the weeks it could have happened, it had to happen when they were scheduled to dance Anton’s favourite dance. Kerry prayed with all her heart that no matter what the reason behind her paining ankle was, she would be able to dance on Saturday. She had made it this far, and the only way Kerry wanted to leave Strictly was by being voted off, not because of an injury.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Kerry quickly prepared two cups of coffee and a small breakfast for Anton; she always had her first real breakfast after having presented the news. Just when the two pieces of toast sprung out of the toaster, Kerry heard Anton coming down the stairs. She looked in his direction and saw him buttoning up his light pink shirt.

“I see you’ve managed to get dress,” Kerry said with a grin.

Anton rolled his eyes while he walked to the kitchen counter, sitting down on one of the bar stools. “I hate mornings,” he grumbled.

“I’ve noticed.” Kerry placed a cup of coffee and a plate with two pieces of toast in front of Anton. “But you should already feel much more awake after this.”

“Thank you, love,” Anton said, immediately drinking from the cup of coffee.

While Anton bit into his toast, Kerry settled next to him with a half-finished bowl of porridge. It was her go-to meal since she could prepare it the day before and it satisfied her until her first break. They quickly finished their food and coffee before packing their bags and leaving the house, using her car to drive to the Broadcasting House. Kerry would tell everyone she picked up Anton on her way to work to maintain the impression they were only good friends who did not spend the night together.

After a twenty-minute drive that was mostly spent in silence since Anton dozed off again, Kerry parked her car in the employees’ parking area and just as she turned off the engine, Anton awoke with a slight startle.

“We’re here, darling,” Kerry said.

Anton rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Have I fallen asleep again?”

Kerry nodded. “But I’m sure you feel more awake once we’re in the studio.”

“Well, I know what would wake me up right away,” Anton said with a grin.

“What?” Kerry questioned.

“A kiss from the beautiful woman I love.”

Kerry rolled her eyes and gently nudged him, feeling her cheeks redden. It was still strange that she was in a relationship again with a man who thought of her as the most beautiful woman in the world. But it was also a great feeling that Kerry could see herself getting used to.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his, kissing Anton softly. After a moment, Kerry pulled back again and said, “Let’s go inside.”

On their way to Kerry’s dressing room, they passed John, who had been a security guard for more than twenty years now and was the first person Kerry met in the morning. After a quick stop in her dressing room where Kerry and Anton left their thick winter coats, she led him through the hallways of the Broadcasting House.

“So what’s the first thing you do when you’ve arrived here?” Anton asked.

“My first stop is the hair and make-up room where my two favourite colleagues wait for me,” Kerry replied.

“Who are they?”

“Ricky is my hairdresser and Sally is my make-up artist. They are the reason why I look like a human being at six o’clock in the morning. But you have to prepare yourself for their unique personalities. Ricky is all about the latest gossip of the rich and famous, and Sally has eight cats that you will all know by name and life story after this day is over,” Kerry explained.

Anton laughed. “They sound like two interesting characters.”

“They are, but at the same time the most wonderful people you will ever meet. And then there is Nicholas, my personal assistant.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “You have a personal assistant? Should I be worried?”

Once again, Kerry lightly hit his shoulder and huffed, “He’s only two years older than my daughter, so hell no! Besides, considering how popular you are amongst the ladies, I think I should be the one who is worried.”

“Never,” Anton said. “My heart belongs to only one woman. You.”

Kerry softly smiled at Anton, her eyes telling him that he was the only man for her too. She continued to tell him stories about the people she worked with until they finally reached the hair and make-up room, the first destination on the journey of showing Anton a typical workday for Kerry.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains a discussion about a women's empowerment group. This group is completely fictional and only used to depict Kerry's journalistic work.

Anton stood in the directing room and watched in awe how Kerry presented the news for two hours, staying composed while talking about devastating events as well as being calm yet persistent when interviewing people who tried to avoid her questions. She was completely in control. Now Anton understood why Kerry had struggled the past weeks, especially in the beginning of the competition. She was out of her comfort zone while doing Strictly, and dancing live in front of an audience meant that Kerry felt like she was not in control. That she did not crumble under the pressure and continued to try her best impressed Anton immensely, and he was really proud of his girlfriend.

After two hours, Kerry passed the presenting duty to her colleague, with that finishing the first half of her workday. Anton left the directing room and waited in the hallway for Kerry, a smile circling around his lips when she stepped out of the broadcasting room. Kerry matched his smile when she spotted him and came closer.

“What a great show!” Anton exclaimed.

Kerry rolled her eyes. “It’s the news, not Strictly.”

“But it wasn’t boring like some of the other news programmes,” Anton pointed out. “Besides, I liked how you tricked the South African government spokesperson into admitting that the government fails to improve the wellbeing for people living in townships.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked the interview. But let’s go to my dressing room; there’s breakfast waiting for us.”

They walked through the hallways to her dressing room, and Kerry immediately kicked off her heels when she stepped into the room. Her ankle was killing her and wearing heels only intensified the pain. By now Kerry was really doubting she would be able to train later.

“I want your life!” she heard Anton saying after he closed the door. “Nobody brings me coffee and breakfast.”

“That’s the reward for having worked my way up the career ladder.” She turned her back on Anton and asked, “Could you unzip me please?”

Anton stepped closer with a massive grin on his face, softly placing one hand on Kerry’s shoulder while unzipping her dress. “I have to say, I find this business look on you very arousing.”

Kerry chuckled and turned to face him again just as Anton wanted to place a kiss on her neck. “Thank you very much for the compliment, but you’ve already got your dressing room adventure. And I need to eat something before the team meeting starts in forty-five minutes.”

Anton smiled and settled on the sofa while Kerry quickly changed into her tracksuit trousers and jumper. She sat down next to him and they both enjoyed a small breakfast. Anton used the time to ask about the news programme Kerry produced, and she told him how she got the idea for it. When nine o’clock approached, they headed to the conference room Kerry and her team held their meetings in.

“Good Morning!” Kerry greeted as she stepped into the room, introducing Anton to her team.

It was made up of her personal assistant Nicholas, Sadik, the programme’s presenter, and the junior journalists called Andrea, Jimmy, and Layla. They settled around the table and looked at a whiteboard, which was full of potential stories, and began discussing what would be talked about on today’s programme. Most of the topics were continuations of previously discussed issues and the few new topics Kerry already knew about. But she spotted one subject that was unfamiliar.

“Who wrote down ‘Yemeni Task Force for Female Empowerment’?” Kerry asked.

“Me!” Nicholas announced.

“What’s that about?”

“It’s a group of local council members who try to raise awareness for women’s rights and gender equality,” Nicholas said.

Kerry looked away from the whiteboard and gazed at Nicholas. “I haven’t heard about it yet. How did you find it?”

“A friend of mine works in a humanitarian aid project in Yemen and she told me about their work. The taskforce is very low-key since they only started recently and have to fight a lot of prejudice and opposition.”

“And why do you think we should report about it?” Kerry questioned. “There are a lot of female empowerment projects existing in the Middle East.”

Of course she had already decided to report about this group, always wanting to support female empowerment. But Kerry wanted to see if Nicholas was able to bring forward arguments for his cause. It was part of helping him become a great journalist one day.

“A lot of women’s rights groups are being formed or supported by foreign aid projects which often creates the impression people in the Middle East don’t care about women’s rights themselves or that they need our help. But this group has been formed by local council members and I think it’s a great way to show people that the idea of female empowerment has its roots in countries like Yemen too,” Nicholas explained.

Kerry glanced at Sadik, who smiled at her. He knew exactly what Kerry tried to do with Nicholas. And he had to admit that Nicholas’ work ethos impressed him.

She looked back at Nicholas and said, “Sounds good. It’s in.”

Nicholas’ eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kerry said with a smile. “Prepare a ten-minute segment. You have full control over it.”

After two hours of discussion and research, today’s programme was finished and the team was off to prepare for the broadcast, leaving Kerry and Anton behind in the conference room.

“I think you made Nicholas very happy today,” Anton said.

“You never forget the first time you direct your first news segment,” Kerry said with a smile. “It’s a memorable day in every journalist’s career.”

Anton leaned closer and suggested with a smile, “How about heading straight to training? I can’t wait to start dancing the Foxtrot.”

Kerry bid her bottom lip. Now the moment of truth had arrived. “Yeah, about that.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t told you the whole truth when you asked me about my ankle,” Kerry admitted.

Anton sighed. “It’s still hurting?”

Kerry nodded. “The pain was gone on Saturday, but it started hurting again last night. And when I woke up this morning, I could barely move it. Which I still can’t, to be honest.”

“You’ve been pretending your ankle doesn’t hurt?” Anton asked with disbelief. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I had hoped the pain would stop. You were so excited to finally dance the Foxtrot, and I didn’t want to worry you,” Kerry said. “I’m sorry.”

Anton took Kerry’s hands in his and gently stroked with his thumbs over her skin. “Darling Kerry, you are one of the most considerate and caring person I have ever met and I love you for that. And I’m grateful that you want to make it possible for me to dance my favourite dance. But I don’t want you to endure pain for that. As much as you care for other people, you must also care for yourself. So please, don’t hide from me when you’re in pain. I want to support you and be the one who cares for you, but you need to be honest with me, alright?”

“I will be from now on,” Kerry promised. “But what are we going to do now? I don’t think I can live through a full day of training with my paining ankle.”

“Well, first I’m going to call the producers and tell them what happened. And then we are going to get you to see a doctor,” Anton announced.

He slipped his phone from his pocket and dialled the number of Louise Rainbow, one of the producers. Anton explained the situation to her and Louise advised that Kerry should see a doctor and then they would see what to do next.

Anton disconnected the call and looked at Kerry, saying, “Now we have to get you to your orthopaedic specialist.”

“Well, I can call him but I don’t think that will be helpful. It takes months to get an appointment with him,” Kerry said.

“Lovely,” Anton muttered. He looked down at his phone and searched for a number while saying, “Then I’m gonna call my orthopaedic specialist. He only treats athletes and has managed to get me back on my feet many times before a performance.”

“But I’m not an athlete,” Kerry pointed out.

Anton grinned. “But your boyfriend is.”

* * *

_ In the evening _

Anton parked his car in his garage and brought their bags in his house, leaving Kerry behind in the car. He quickly came back and lifted her out of the car, carrying her into his living room. Kerry had to chuckle while she cuddled close, enjoying Anton’s caring side. The trip to the doctor had revealed that Kerry suffered from tendinitis, a painful inflammation that was the result of weeks of overexertion and wearing heels more than usual. Luckily, the doctor said the pain should ease during the week if she cooled it and took as much pressure off it than possible. But this meant that training was a bit tricky. Most of today’s training had been spent by Anton explaining and showing her how the routine would look like and Kerry sitting on a chair and cooling her ankle while trying to pick up the steps in theory. Anton tried to draw from the American Smooth they did two weeks ago, hoping that using steps Kerry was already familiar with would help to make up for the lack of training. It was not a great start to the week, but the situation was a lot more promising than Kerry had feared in the morning.

Anton placed her on the sofa and sat down next to her. “How’s your ankle?”

“It still hurts, but not as much as in the morning,” Kerry said. “Let’s stay positive. I’m sure my ankle will be fine by Saturday.”

“I really hope so.” Anton smiled as he grabbed Kerry’s hands, gently squeezing them. “How about we finally do the relaxing evening in front of the fireplace I suggested when you shockingly tried to break up with me?”

Kerry nudged him. “Stop it! I already feel bad enough about it.”

“I’m only teasing,” Anton said with a smile. “But what do you say?”

“I would love it.”

Anton headed upstairs and brought down a mattress from one of the spare rooms as well as a blanket and multiple pillows. He quickly built a bed in front of the fireplace, helping Kerry lie down when he was finished. Then Anton turned his attention to the fireplace, concentrating on lighting a fire. All the while, Kerry watched him with a smile on her face, the prospect of spending a cosy evening with Anton in front of the fireplace creating a tingling sensation in her stomach. When the fire was finally burning, Anton turned on the stereo, soft music filling the room, before settling next to Kerry and slipping underneath the blanket.

Kerry snuggled up against him, the warmth that the fire created soothing her aching body. Her ankle might be the biggest problem at the moment, but after months of dance training, Kerry’s whole body hurt.

Anton kissed her forehead and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kerry replied.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and anything, enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Kerry fell asleep, by now lying on her side with Anton’s arm wrapped around her waist. Anton carefully rose to his feet and put out the fire before lying down again, pulling Kerry against his chest while burying his face in her brown curls and drifting off to sleep with the scent of raspberries sweetening his dreams.


	61. Chapter 61

_ Friday _

Even though the beginning of the week was far from perfect, Kerry and Anton managed to rehearse enough to feel confident about Saturday. Her injured ankle meant that Kerry could not be up on her feet for a long time, but that was easily solved with enough breaks in between training. In order to make up for the lack of training time that came with having to do many breaks, Kerry had someone replacing her at work and Anton drew from their American Smooth. It might not have been how they both pictured training for musicals week to go, but there was nothing they could do about it; they just had to get on with it. And in the end, Anton was extremely happy with their Foxtrot and Kerry felt confident in herself. Besides, who wouldn’t feel excited about playing Liza Minnelli?

But now that the studio rehearsal and costume fitting was over, Kerry felt how her palms began to get sweaty and her heart started to beat faster. Today was the day she would tell her family that she was in a relationship with Anton. It was a big step that filled her with nerves. Kerry knew that her parents would be happy for her, but she was unsure about her children’s reaction. Llew might not have been Jamie’s biological father, but he was the only father figure she had ever known. And over the years, they had built up a close father-daughter relationship, which made his death incredibly hard for Jamie. Especially since Llew died only three months before Jamie’s eighteenth birthday. It had been a difficult time for her, and now that Jamie had somehow came to terms with her stepfather’s death, Kerry was nervous about introducing a new man into her life. Though Jamie was already twenty years old, she was still her child and she needed her approval.

But what Kerry dreaded the most was telling Rhys. There were so many things making her hesitant about telling her son that there was a new man in her life. Firstly, there was Rhys’s age. How should she explain to her six-year-old son that she had fallen in love with a man who was not his father? And secondly, how would she explain to him that Anton would be part of his life from now on? Her chat with Louise crept into Kerry’s mind again and it formed a knot in her throat, fearing a similar hostile reaction from Rhys towards Anton like Louise’s children had towards her now ex-boyfriend.

As Kerry packed her bag, she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was of no use to think about every possible scenario that could happen and worry herself sick over the worst outcomes possible. All she could do was tell her family and see what would happen.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing a smiling Anton. “Hey, darling!” he greeted.

As soon as her eyes landed on Anton, Kerry felt how she instantly calmed down. “Hi,” she greeted back.

“How’s your ankle?” Anton questioned. He had been worried about Kerry being in pain the whole week, asking about her ankle every chance he got.

Kerry smiled softly. “It’s fine. Just like the last hundred times you asked.”

Anton placed his hands on her hips, sending a warm jolt through her body. “I only want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I know,” Kerry said.

“And how are you feeling about telling your family about us today?”

“I’m nervous,” Kerry admitted. “I know that my parents will be happy. It’s my children I’m worried about.”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t feel ready. I don’t mind spending Christmas with Erin and her family,” Anton said. “If you think your children are not ready yet, then that’s alright.”

Kerry shook her head. “I’m not nervous because I think they’re not ready. I’m just not sure how they will react to having a new man in their lives. Llew’s death hit them hard.”

Anton smiled softly and placed one hand gently on her cheek. “Of course it has; it’s never easy to lose your father. But you won’t know how they react until you told them.”

Kerry closed her eyes when Anton’s hand touched her cheek and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Anton stayed silent, eventually wrapping his arms around her and holding Kerry close. She buried her face in his neck and enjoyed the embrace for a few moments.

Then Kerry disengaged herself from Anton and looked him in the eyes. “It’s time to start a new chapter.”

* * *

_ Thirty minutes later _

Kerry stood outside her parents’ house and rang the doorbell with shaky hands. The closer the moment of telling her parents came, the faster her heart was beating. The way her racing heart created a lump in her throat reminded Kerry of the moment she had told her parents about her pregnancy twenty-one years ago. As soon as this thought crossed her mind, Kerry began to calm down. Her parents had reacted incredibly positive and supportive back then, which made her realise that she had nothing to worry about. At least when it came to her parents’ reaction.

At last the door opened and her mother stepped into Kerry’s view, a broad smile covering her face at seeing her daughter. “Hello sweetheart!”

Kerry managed to smile too. “Hi Mom!”

Barbara let her daughter in and asked as she closed the door, “How are you feeling? Is your ankle still hurting?”

“I’m feeling alright,” Kerry said, kneeling down when Shepherd arrived to pet him. She really missed her dog during the week. “It’s still hurting a bit, but already much less than in the beginning of the week.”

Kerry followed her mother into the kitchen, where she spotted her father sitting at the small table in the corner.

“Hey Dad!” she greeted.

Kerry walked to him and hugged her father while he said, “Hello princess! Lovely to see you.”

She settled at the table, sitting opposite her father. Shepherd settled down by her feet, placing his head on them; he really missed her too. They chatted a bit while Barbara prepared a cup of tea for her daughter, placing the cup in front of her as well as a slice of cake.

“Thank you, Mom.”

Barbara sat down next to her husband and joined into the conversation, everyone catching up on the events during the week.

Eventually, Pete said, “I’m sure Rhys will be ecstatic to see you when he comes home from school. He really misses you during the week.”

Kerry sighed. “I miss him too. I never thought I would still be in the competition in week eleven.”

“But therefore Rhys is all the more excited to see you dancing on Saturday and spending the whole Sunday with you,” Barbara pointed out. “And we are also thrilled that you are still in the competition.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Kerry took a deep breath while she looked down at the cup of tea in her hands. Now it was time to tell her parents.

“What’s on your mind, princess?” Pete asked.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Kerry took another deep breath for courage and raised her gaze, looking at her parents. “I’m seeing someone.”

A soft smile appeared on Barbara’s face. “That’s lovely!”

Barbara knew that the past two years had not been easy for her daughter and even though she was wondering for quite some time now if there was someone new in Kerry’s life, she never dared to ask. She did not want to put any pressure on her daughter to feel like she needed to find someone new. Grief was as individual as people themselves, and there was no time limit on letting the love you felt for someone go.

“And who is it?” Pete questioned.

“Anton,” Kerry answered. When she saw the amused expression on her father’s face, she said, “I know what you’re thinking. How very typical for a Strictly contestant to fall for their partner. But I can’t help what I’m feeling.”

“And you don’t have to justify yourself,” Barbara interjected, nudging her husband. “How long are you two together?”

“Almost a month. But everything is moving really fast,” Kerry said.

“No matter how fast things are developing, it only matters that you’re happy. Are you happy?” Barbara asked.

Kerry nodded. “I am. But somehow it feels different with Anton.”

Pete raised an eyebrow. “Different?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Kerry said.

“Then take your time. Neither your father nor I will rush you,” Barbara encouraged.

“I loved Llew. The way he made me feel was incredible, and how he treated Jamie as his own daughter. He was funny, charming, kind, gentle. But Anton is all of that and even more. He understands the package I bring with me and accepts it fully. Understands and accepts that my children will always come first, and that Llew will always play an important role in Rhys’ life, even if he is not with us anymore. And Anton knows that. He doesn’t try to make me forget Llew, but instead only wants to create new memories. He completely embraces the thought of being a father figure to Rhys. And…” Kerry began, but her voice failed her.

“And what?” Barbara asked softly.

“Deep down I know that I love Anton more than I loved Llew. And that makes me feel like I’m betraying Llew.”

Barbara shook her head and placed her hand on Kerry’s, squeezing it gently. “You’re not betraying Llew. Like you said earlier, you can’t help what you are feeling. If anything, he will be delighted to see you happy again.”

“You think so?”

“I’m certain,” Barbara said. “And I’m sure Llew will be even happier that you found someone who wants to be a father figure to Rhys.”

“Listen to your mother,” Pete interjected. “The only thing that matters is your happiness. Don’t let it be trampled upon just because you fear you might betray Llew.”

Kerry let what her parents said sink in as she stared into her cup of tea. Eventually, she looked up again, a smile covering her face. “Thank you. You two always have my back and support me.”

“You are our daughter. We will always support you, no matter what,” her father said.

Kerry drank from her tea before she said, “There’s another thing I wanted to tell you.”

Barbara looked at her daughter. “What is it?”

“Anton and I were talking about our Christmas plans, and he uttered the wish to spend it with us. And I would like him to spend Christmas with us too. So would it be alright for you to invite him?”

A bright smile appeared on Barbara’s face. “We would be delighted to spend Christmas with the man who makes our daughter happy.”


	62. Chapter 62

Kerry and her parents talked some more until the doorbell rang. Pete rose to his feet and walked to the front door, knowing that he would find his grandson on the other side. Jayne, mother to Rhys’ best friend Finley, agreed to pick up Rhys from school and bring him to his grandparents when they learned about Kerry’s visit.

"Grandpa!” Pete heard when he opened the door, Rhys immediately hugging his legs.

“Hello Rhys. Why don’t you go to the kitchen; someone’s waiting for you.”

Rhys rushed inside and Pete quickly thanked Jayne for picking Rhys up before he headed back to the kitchen. Just as he was about to enter it, his grandson ran past him and up the stairs.

“This boy has so much energy,” Pete announced while stepping into the kitchen. “What is he up to?”

“I told him to go to his room and change out of his uniform,” Kerry said. Then she rose to her feet. “I will head upstairs too and tell him now.”

Kerry walked past her father and slowly walked up the stairs. Telling her parents had been a success, just like she had expected. Now she had to tackle a much trickier conversation.

Kerry knocked on her son’s door and stepped in, seeing how Rhys pulled his favourite Christmas jumper over his head. “Hey love,” she said.

“Hi Mum!” Rhys eyes were sparkling with excitement. “I was thinking about what we could do today. Can we please go to the arcade?”

“I’m afraid not today, love.” After this, Kerry still had to talk to Jamie. Seeing her son’s disappointed face, she said, “But I’m sure grandma and grandpa have no objections to spending Sunday afternoon in the arcade.”

The smile was back on Rhys’ face. “Alright.”

Kerry pointed to his bed. “Sit down, love.”

Rhys settled on his bed while Kerry sat down on his desk chair. “I want to tell you something.” She looked her son in the eyes while thinking about how to phrase her next sentence. “Do you remember how you once asked me where babies are from?”

“I do,” Rhys said. “You told me that when a woman and a man love each other a whole lot, they might end up having children.”

“That’s right. And do you remember our following conversation about love?”

Rhys nodded. “You said love is when two people care for each other, no matter if they are a man and a woman or two men or two women. You said two people in love feel connected; though I don’t really know what that means.”

Kerry smiled softly. “You will understand it one day. And do you also remember how I told you that two people could fall out of love and find someone else they love?”

Rhys nodded again. “That’s what happened to Poppy’s parents.”

“Right. That’s why Poppy now has four parents,” Kerry said.

“Why are you telling me all of this again?” Rhys asked.

Kerry took a deep breath. “I’m telling you this again because I have found someone new that I love. Just like Poppy’s mother did.”

Rhys facial expression showed that he was utterly confused. “You don’t love Dad anymore?”

“It isn’t that I don’t love your father anymore.” Kerry reached out and tenderly took her son’s hands in hers. “I will always love your dad, and he will always hold a special place in my heart.” She pointed to Rhys’ chest. “Just like your dad will always be in your heart too. But if the person you have loved is in heaven, it can happen that you find someone new that you love. Someone to make new memories with. Do you understand?”

“I think I do,” Rhys said. “You mean that while Poppy’s parents don’t love each other anymore, you still love Dad, but you now love someone else because Dad is not with us anymore.”

Kerry gazed at her son, amazed at how much he understood for his age. And how composed he was. She had thoroughly expected that Rhys would react hostile. Or hurt that she loved someone else than his father.

“That’s exactly right,” Kerry answered with a soft smile on her face. “It’s called moving on.”

“Will the man you love live with us like Poppy’s stepdad does?” Rhys questioned, seemingly not interested in who this new man was.

“Maybe one day, if more time has passed. And only if you want him to.” Kerry squeezed Rhys’ hands gently. “There is something really important that I want you to know. No matter what will happen in the future, I will always love you. You are the most important person in my life next to your sister. And if you don’t like him or don’t want him to be around, then I want you to tell me that. I want you to always tell me how you feel. Don’t think I will be hurt, alright? Your feelings are important and valid. Do you understand that?”

Rhys nodded. “Can I ask who he is?”

“Of course you can,” Kerry said while she drove with one hand through his blond curls. “It’s Anton.”

“You and Anton love each other?” Rhys questioned. “Just like moms and dads do?”

Kerry had to smile again. “Yes, we do.”

Rhys was silent for a moment, and Kerry waited for him to say something. Suddenly, a big smile appeared on his face.

“I like Anton too!” Rhys declared, making Kerry sigh inwardly in relief. But just as quick as the smile appeared on his face, it vanished again.

“What’s wrong?” Kerry asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Maybe he was not so happy after all.

Rhys looked at his mother and asked, “Do you think Dad is angry with me for liking Anton?”

Kerry felt her heart breaking. She moved from the chair to the bed and sat down next to her son, wrapping an arm around him. “No, he isn’t angry with you. Never think your dad is angry at how you are feeling. I’ve told you, your feelings are valid and don’t need any justification. And just because you like Anton doesn’t mean you don’t love your dad anymore. Your dad will always be your dad, and he will always love you, alright?”

Rhys nodded and leaned against Kerry, which made her squeeze him gently. She drove with her fingers through his hair and stayed silent, knowing that her son needed a bit of time to digest everything she had just told him. But inwardly, Kerry was relieved at how this conversation went. Rhys did not react resentful and hurt, instead he was composed and fairly neutral towards her loving another man who was not his father. At least he said he liked Anton.

Out of nowhere, Rhys asked, “Will Anton be spending Christmas with us?”

“Well, do you want him to spend Christmas with us?” Kerry asked in return.

With his head still pressed against her side, Rhys said, “Yes. Sunday’s are really fun with him around and he always plays games with me. And he is much better at them than you or grandma and grandpa. I would be really happy if he spent Christmas with us.”

Kerry’s heart exploded with joy. “Then I will invite him.” She looked down at her son and said, “Let’s join grandma and grandpa in the kitchen. There is cake waiting.”

Rhys looked at his mother, the smile on his face going from ear to ear. Within a second he was up and out of his room, running downstairs. Kerry had to smile as she rose to her feet, feeling how an immense weight fell from her shoulders. Now only the conversation with her daughter was left.

* * *

_ One hour later _

Kerry immediately spotted her daughter when she stepped into the café. She felt her heart beginning to race again as she approached the table Jamie was sitting at, who rose to her feet and pulled her mother into a hug.

“Hey, Mom! How are you?” Jamie asked.

“I’m fine and how are you?” Kerry questioned as she sat down opposite her daughter.

“I’m fine. A bit exhausted from all the uni stuff I have to do,” Jamie replied. “How was studio rehearsal? Feeling confident?”

“Considering the week I’ve had, I’m delighted how today’s rehearsal went.”

Jamie’s green eyes sparkled with joy and she said, “I can’t wait for tomorrow. Musicals week! How exciting!”

“I’m sure it will be a great show. Everyone is dancing incredibly well,” Kerry said.

“Jay texted me and said he’s finally getting to grips with the Rumba.”

The sparkle in Jamie’s eyes changed as the corners of her mouth raised into a smile. Kerry could have sworn it was a lovestruck sparkle, but she decided against commenting on it. Jamie would tell her when she felt ready. No, today was Kerry’s turn to open up about her feelings for a man.

“But enough of that. You said you wanted to talk to me?” Jamie said, taking her mother out of her thoughts.

“Yes, there is something I want to tell you.” Kerry tightened her grip on the cup of tea Jamie had ordered for her before she had arrived. “You know, next year it will be three years since Llew died. And these three years haven’t been the easiest for us; they were filled with a lot of pain. And I know how close you two have been. But in these three years I’ve slowly moved on from the pain and grief and set eyes on the future.” She stopped for a moment before saying, “I’ve met someone.”

“You’ve met someone? Like, being in a relationship with someone new?” Jamie questioned. Kerry nodded, resulting in a big smile covering her daughter’s face. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you, Mom. Who is it?”

Kerry bid her bottom lip. “It’s Anton.”

Jamie looked completely thunderstruck. “Wait, you mean you’re in love with the man who was my first crush?”

“When you phrase it like that, it does sound awkward,” Kerry replied.

The two women looked at each other and broke out into laughter.

When both had calmed down, Jamie said, “I’m really happy for you, Mom. You deserve having someone who makes you happy.”

“So you approve of him?” Kerry asked with a grin.

Jamie matched her smile. “I do.”

* * *

“I’m home, darling!” Kerry called out as she stepped into Anton’s house. Right after their almost break-up, he had given her the keys to his house to prove to her that he was serious about their relationship.

“I’m in the living room!” Anton called.

Kerry walked through the hallway and entered the living room, her eyes landing on the man she loved watching TV. She plopped down next to Anton, his lips immediately landing on hers, kissing her softly.

When he broke away from her, Anton asked, “And what’s the verdict?”

Kerry looked him in the eyes and said, “They approve.”

“Really?” Anton said, a smile circling around his lips. He might have seemed confident on the outside, but on the inside, he was worried that Kerry’s family, especially Rhys, would react negatively.

“Yes. My parents are happy that I found someone who makes me happy and they’re delighted to have you around for Christmas. Same goes for Jamie,” Kerry explained.

“And Rhys?” Anton questioned.

Kerry had to smile thinking about her son’s reaction. “Well, I don’t think he fully grasps everything, but he said he liked you. And he specifically asked if you could spend Christmas with us. Said you are fun to be around because you always play games with him.”

The smile on his face grew bigger as Anton wrapped one arm around Kerry’s shoulders, making her lean against him and place her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kerry replied, snuggling closer.

While she gazed at the telly, feeling how Anton began to stroke her upper arm with his thumb, Kerry felt how all the tension that had built up over the day left her body. Now that she knew that her family approved of her relationship with Anton, all Kerry could feel was joy and happiness.

Yes, today she had started a new chapter in her life. And she could not wait to live it.


	63. Week 11

To Kerry, it was quite surreal to be sitting in the hair and make-up room and getting transformed into Liza Minelli. She had never thought she would make it to Musicals Week, and now that the day of the live show had arrived, Kerry felt a mix of excitement and nervousness filling her body. But contrary to the beginning of Strictly, her nerves were no longer overpowering every other emotion she felt. They never left her, however, now Kerry felt mostly excited about performing in front of millions of people. Making it to Blackpool had been her main goal, and after achieving it, Kerry and Anton had decided that every additional week they were in was a blessing. With that the pressure of needing to make it to the next week had vanished, and Kerry could finally enjoy the show fully.

After a successful band call, Kerry was sitting with Jay in the lounge and chatted the time away until she needed to be in the hair and make-up room again.

“Who would have thought it, Jay? Musicals Week!” Kerry exclaimed. “If someone had told me during our first rehearsal for the group number that I would make it to week eleven, I would have said they’re out of their mind!”

“It’s crazy, isn’t it? To still be in when someone talented like Peter isn’t,” Jay said. “For me, this is the biggest achievement in my life.”

Kerry raised an eyebrow. “But you were in a boyband that sold millions of singles and toured the world.”

“Yes, and this was all amazing, but this is the first thing that I have done on my own. Well, with Aliona of course,” Jay replied. “It’s daunting to be exposed on national television when you always had four other people to hide behind.”

“I’d say daunting doesn’t even begin to describe the terror I felt in the first few weeks. I wanted to vomit before having to dance,” Kerry said with a grin. “I’ve done live television and even presented from crisis regions, but nothing compares to having to dance on national television with only four days of training.”

“It’s a crazy thing we have gotten ourselves into. But I’m glad I did it because I will never forget this experience,” Jay said.

“Me neither,” Kerry agreed. She smiled and said, “I’ve met up with my daughter yesterday. I didn’t know the two of you were texting each other.”

Though she would never directly ask Jamie or Jay if they were developing feelings for each other, Kerry was too curious to not gather information unobtrusively. A mother knew what questions she had to ask.

Jay’s cheeks turned red, which was answer enough for Kerry. Still, she waited for him to say, “Well, you know, we exchanged numbers in Blackpool and just started writing each other. There’s nothing more to it.”

By now his cheeks were crimson red and Kerry tried her hardest not to laugh at Jay’s attempt to sound nonchalant about it. Before she had the chance to respond, someone sat down next to her.

“Hello,” Anton greeted.

“Hi Anton,” Jay said, looking relieved at having evaded indulging further into him texting Kerry’s daughter. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. And how are you feeling?” Anton asked.

“I’m feeling alright.” Jay rose to his feet and wiped with his hands over his thighs. “I…uhm…I’ll go and find Aliona. There’s something I need to ask her.”

He quickly left the lounge, making Kerry chuckle.

“Did I say something wrong?” asked a perplexed Anton.

Kerry shook her head. “He didn’t leave because of you, though I think he’s glad you gave him a chance to escape.”

“A chance to escape? What have you done?”

“Well, yesterday when I talked with Jamie, she told me that she and Jay were texting each other. And I could see in her eyes that she has a crush on him. I simply wanted to find out how Jay was feeling,” Kerry explained.

“And?” Anton questioned.

_“Love is in the air,”_ Kerry sung quietly.

A grin formed on Anton’s face. “You think so?”

“Trust me, Anton. A mother knows. But don’t mention it to nobody! Jamie has not yet told me and until then, your lips must be sealed,” Kerry said with a stern look.

Anton raised his hands in defence. “Alright, alright. I would never say anything.”

Kerry rolled her eyes. “You are one of the biggest chatterboxes I know.”

“You wound me quick, darling Kerry,” Anton said.

They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Kerry loved their playful banter; no matter how low she was feeling, Anton always cheered her up. His ability to make her laugh was one of the things Kerry loved the most about Anton. When their laughter died down, Kerry noticed that Anton was gazing at her with a strange look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Do I have something stuck between my teeth?”

Anton chuckled as she shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong. I just thought to myself how beautiful you look with short hair.”

Kerry immediately blushed, which made the grin on Anton’s face bigger. “You like it?” she asked, referring to the short black wig she was wearing for tonight’s performance.

“I do,” Anton said. “But I love your brown curls a bit more. Especially the way they tickle my face in the morning when I wake up.” He grinned mischievously and leaned closer, whispering, “And how they tickle a certain other area when you do a certain thing.”

The light red colour on Kerry’s cheeks changed to a deep crimson red. She nudged Anton’s shoulder and said, “Don’t say that! What if someone hears you?”

“Who should hear me? There’s no one near us,” Anton pointed out. “And even if someone hears us, what’s the deal? Your family already knows, and the public wouldn’t be too shocked since we are not the first Strictly couple that falls for each other.”

“I just would like to announce it on my own after Strictly is finished,” Kerry said. “I don’t want the public to find out because of an article that says you’re being tickled by my hair in a certain area when we do a certain something together.”

Anton thought for a moment before he had to laugh. “Alright, I’ll give you that. I don’t think your parents or daughter would appreciate reading about our bedroom habits.”

“Me neither, for that matter. Only us two need to know what happens behind closed doors.” Kerry’s phone beeped and when she looked at it, she said, “It’s Lisa. She said it’s my turn to be in the hair and make-up room again.”

“Let me accompany you,” Anton said while he rose to his feet. “It’s my turn sometime soon, and if I’m already there, I might be looked after sooner.”

* * *

_ During the live show _

Kerry felt how nervous energy filled her body as she stepped onto the dance floor. She and Anton were the second to last to perform and all the couples so far had danced amazingly. And only seconds ago, Jay and Aliona topped the leader board with a whopping thirty-nine points for their Rumba. As much as she was happy for Jay, Kerry had felt her stomach turn when the scores were announced. She would be nervous to follow such a great dance at any time, but not having been able to train properly because of her ankle made Kerry feel even more insecure. Only Anton’s relaxed presence and his words of encouragement helped Kerry to calm her nerves a bit. Just before the music started, Kerry closed her eyes and took one last deep breath, and then she danced.

As always, the dance was over in what seemed like seconds to Kerry, her mind wrapped up in concentration. Her only goal was to make Anton proud by pulling off the amazing choreography of his favourite dance. When the music stopped, the audience erupted and Anton jumped up and down with joy in the middle of the dance floor which Kerry observed with a smile on her face. She was sitting on a chair close to the band, and while she slowly walked down the three stairs, still mindful of her ankle, Kerry spotted a huge smile on Anton’s face.

“That was brilliant!” Anton whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around Kerry and picked her up, swirling around.

When Tess called them over, Anton refused to set her down and carried her over to the judges’ table. Kerry listened to what the judges had to say, the smile on her face growing bigger with every compliment she received. Bruno even compared her to a sports car! Soon they were with Claudia and awaited their scores.

Craig: “9.”

Darcey: “9.”

Len: “9.”

Bruno: “9.”

Everything after Bruno’s score was a blurry haze in Kerry’s memory, her mind not being able to process that she and Anton had just received their highest score of the series so far. The next clear moment for Kerry was standing on the dance floor with Anton’s arm slung around her side and hearing Tess announce their names as the first couple to go to through to next week.

Something happened that Kerry had never thought possible: she was a semi-finalist of Strictly Come Dancing!


	64. Chapter 64

The first thing Kerry noticed when she woke up was the white colour of the ceiling. The second thing she noticed was a weight on her chest. Kerry averted her eyes from the ceiling and was greeted with ruffled black hair which made the corners of her mouth raise into a smile. Even though she woke up next to Anton every morning for almost one month now, it still felt strange to Kerry to not lie alone in bed anymore. It was a strange but at the same time soothing and joyful feeling to feel the warmth of another person in the night. Anton had his right arm placed across her stomach, which made Kerry place her left hand on it and gently stroke his upper arm with her thumb. At the same time, she put her right hand in Anton’s hair and raked with her fingers through it while gazing at the ceiling again, her mind wandering back to the night before. It had been an amazing show that exceeded all of Kerry’s expectations. The only thing she wanted was to make Anton proud by producing a great Foxtrot. But never in a million years had she dreamt about receiving their highest score of the series; not with the tricky week they had in training. Thirty-six points and with that joined second on the leader board. But not only was that their highest score of the series, it was also Anton's highest score ever! The joyous as well as teary sparkle in Anton’s eyes was worth all the pain Kerry had endured the past weeks. He had always encouraged and comforted Kerry when a dance went wrong, and to be able to give something back was a great feeling.

Kerry was lost in her thoughts about being in the semi-final of Strictly Come Dancing as well as being in a relationship again when she felt Anton’s arm across her body moving and squeezing her. Kerry’s gaze shifted down and she saw Anton looking up at her, his brown eyes glazed over with sleep.

“Good Morning!” Kerry greeted.

“Good Morning,” Anton replied before he buried his face in her neck, pressing a light kiss on her skin.

Kerry continued to drive with her fingers through his hair and asked, “Have you slept well?”

“I always sleep well when you’re next to me.” Anton propped himself up on his left elbow while still having his right hand lightly placed on her stomach. “I hope you did too.”

Kerry nodded, a big smile on her face. Anton matched her smile and leaned down, placing his lips on hers. The kiss was long and sweet, creating a perfect start to the morning. When they eventually broke apart, Anton continued to gaze at her with love shining brightly in his eyes.

“You know, I never realised how lonely I was at night,” Kerry said out of the blue.

Anton raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You showed my how empty my bed was since Llew’s death,” Kerry said. “After Llew died, I spent many nights awake staring at his empty side of the bed. His side was like a monument that reminded me of his death every night. After a couple of months, I changed sides. Somehow it was easier to sleep on his side. And I thought I had conquered my loneliness. But since you are sleeping next to me, making me feel happy and content at night, I realise that I was constantly feeling lonely since Llew’s death.”

While he listened to Kerry, Anton felt how his heart constricted with pain and jumped with happiness at the same time. He always felt sad when he heard about the pain Kerry had experienced after her husband’s death, but to hear that he was the reason for her found again happiness was an amazing feeling.

“You will never have to change sides again,” Anton eventually said. Then he grinned. “Now that I’m here, you won’t get rid of me.”

A soft smile appeared on Kerry’s face which drew Anton closer, their lips meeting in another kiss. This time it was a soft kiss, reassuring them both of their love for each other.

When Anton stopped the kiss, he grabbed Kerry’s hand and squeezed it gently while exclaiming, “Semi-finalists!”

“I still can’t believe it,” Kerry said. “If you had told me in the beginning of the show that I was still in the competition twelve weeks later while people like Peter and Helen were not, I would have thought you lost your mind.”

This made Anton chuckle.

“I mean, how did that happen?” Kerry questioned.

“You are an incredibly talented dancer. That’s how it happened,” Anton pointed out. “My second semi-final in thirteen series! If I weren’t delirious with happiness, I would be outraged.”

Now Kerry had to laugh. Over the years that she watched Strictly, Kerry had felt bad for Anton when he got yet another untalented partner, but now that she had seen with her own eyes how talented he was as a teacher as well as a dancer, Kerry was even more sad that Anton did not get the chance to showcase his talent more often. When her laughter died down, Kerry’s gaze drifted down to Anton’s bare chest. He had always been the most attractive pro dancer in her eyes, much more than the younger dancers who always showed off their abs. Of course they were good-looking, but Kerry always found imagination more attractive than seeing naked upper bodies. And the way Anton almost teased the viewers by sometimes having a few more buttons open on his shirt, his chest hair poking through, had been incredibly arousing. But reality was far better than imagination and Kerry enjoyed very much what she was seeing; she had always liked men with chest hair.

Kerry reached out and drove with her fingers lightly over Anton’s chest, a grin forming on her face. “May I now ask what two dances we are doing this week? You were very adamant about keeping this information from me.”

Anton thought for a moment, the corners of his mouth eventually raising into a smile. “Alright, I’ll tell you. But only because I like what you are doing right now.” Kerry rolled her eyes, which made Anton laugh. “We are dancing the Waltz and the Charleston,” he announced.

“A slow and a fast dance. I like it,” Kerry said. “What are the songs we’re dancing to?”

“The Waltz we’re dancing to an operatic aria called ‘O mio babbino caro’ and the Charleston is to ‘Too Darn Hot’ from Kiss Me, Kate,” Anton explained.

_“It’s too darn hot,”_ Kerry sung with a smile.

Anton placed on hand on her cheek and said, “You are too darn hot.”

He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, kissing Kerry deeply. Soon, he rolled on top of her as the kiss intensified, starting a passionate Sunday morning.

* * *

Driving to her parents was different this Sunday, but much more enjoyable. Thanks to Anton’s wish to spend Christmas with her and the subsequent opening about her relationship with Anton, Kerry was now driving together with him to her parents’ house. But not only the drive was different with listening to Anton’s interpretation of a Frank Sinatra song, the day itself would be different too. Since Kerry had promised Rhys that they spent Sunday partly in an arcade, she would only be at her parents’ home for the late afternoon and evening. And this actually made Kerry quite nervous. Originally, she had planned that all of them went to the arcade together, but her mother suggested that only she and Anton should go with Rhys. Her idea was that Rhys and Anton would get to know each other better in a playful environment. At first Kerry was totally against her mother’s suggestion, fearing that if she were to be seen with her son and dance partner together, people would make the connection of them being a couple. But in the end, her mother convinced her that she needed to start thinking about the future and not Strictly if she wanted to be with Anton. And that would only be possible if Rhys was comfortable around Anton.

When the song Anton was singing along to stopped, he looked at Kerry in the driver’s seat and said, “I’m so happy about going to the arcade with you and Rhys today! I can’t wait to start playing all these great games.”

That had been the ultimate reason for Kerry to stop worrying about a potential exposure. The bright sparkle in both Anton and Rhys’ eyes when she suggested their trip to the arcade. Rhys was really excited to show Anton his favourite games, having been with his mother to the arcade hundreds of times. Well, and Anton had immediately turned into a kid himself, eager to see if some of the games he used to play were still there.

“I don’t know who’s more excited: you or Rhys,” Kerry said with a smile. “Sometimes it feels like I have another child instead of a boyfriend.”

“Hey!” Anton exclaimed with a pout. “I think it’s a good thing that I still have a bit of childish excitement in me. And I’ve always loved the arcade, but there was only a small one when I grew up in Sevenoaks. When I drove with my dance school to Blackpool, the first thing we did was rushing to a nearby arcade. It was amazing!”

The smile on Kerry’s face grew bigger while listening to him. “I was only teasing. I’m glad you’re happy about playing with Rhys because as much as I love it too, the past two years have been quite exhausting at times with being the only adult at home.”

Anton reached out and placed his hand softly on Kerry’s knee. “Well, you won’t be the only adult any longer. So I say, bring on the fun and games! I don’t mind playing with Rhys all day as long as you tell him off.”

He had to laugh at seeing the annoyed expression on Kerry’s face. But Anton could see she understood that he was only joking. They continued talking and a couple of minutes later, they arrived at the house of Kerry’s parents. As he got out of the car, Anton felt how nervousness filled his body. Even though he knew her parents and son for a couple of months now, Anton still felt as if he was meeting them for the first time. Having the label ‘boyfriend’ completely changed the interaction with Kerry’s family.

As Kerry rang the doorbell, she felt Anton slipping his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. She could sense his nervousness, and therefore she said, “Don’t worry. I’ve told you they’re happy for us.”

The door opened and Barbara appeared, a big smile on her face. “Hello sweetheart!” she greeted as she wrapped her arms around Kerry.

“Hey Mom!” Kerry responded.

When Barbara’s eyes fell on Anton, the already big smile on her face got even bigger. She pulled him in a hug and said, “Hello Anton! Lovely to see you.”

“Lovely to see you too, Barbara,” Anton responded as he looked over her shoulder at Kerry, who simply smiled at her boyfriend.

They quickly greeted her father too before Rhys rushed down the stairs, almost bursting with anticipation. Though Barbara invited them to stay for a cup of tea before leaving for the arcade, Kerry politely declined in the light of her very excited son. Rhys cheered and ran out of the front door at lightning speed, making Kerry chuckle. She said goodbye to her parents and grabbed Anton’s hand, leading him out of the house. It only took a couple of seconds until everyone was buckled up, and off they went to the local arcade.


	65. Chapter 65

Time just flew in the arcade! It seemed like Anton and Rhys had the time of their lives playing countless of games, switching from analogue to digital to physical games at minute intervals, not once stopping for a breather. Kerry joined in every now and again but enjoyed watching her son and boyfriend more. It put a smile on her face to see Anton turning into a child again and to watch him interact with her son. But what delighted Kerry the most was to see how comfortable Rhys was around Anton now that he knew about their relationship. There was not a hint of awkward atmosphere between them, instead she could only sense joy. It was a great relief which made Kerry realise that spending quality time together as a family was much more important than worrying about possible articles talking about Kerry and Anton being the next Strictly couple.

When they eventually left the arcade to have lunch, it seemed like they have only been in there for one hour instead of three. Since there was a small voice inside Kerry who felt bad for not having seen her son very often these past months, she could not resist the pleading look in his eyes when he asked if they could have burgers and chips for lunch. It only took a couple of minutes to find a restaurant and after a short wait at the till, they settled around a table in the corner.

Rhys immediately dug in, much to Kerry and Anton’s amusement. “Can we do this again soon?” he asked.

“Well, if it was up to me, yes.” Kerry grinned as she looked at Anton and said, “You’ll need to ask Anton if he wants to go to the arcade with us again.”

Rhys looked at Anton and asked, “Can we please go to the arcade together again?”

“Most definitely,” Anton replied, making Rhys smile brightly. “I had a ball today and I’ve got some time on my hands until my and Erin’s tour starts at the end of January.” He wrapped his arm around the boy and said, “I hope you and your mom will come to one of my shows.”

Rhys’ blue eyes sparkled and he nodded. “I can’t wait!”

Once again Kerry’s heart jumped at seeing the light-hearted atmosphere between Rhys and Anton. As a mother who was introducing a new man into her son’s life, there was nothing more delightful to watch than her son and boyfriend getting along brilliantly.

After some time, Rhys asked, “Mom, when are we going to put up the Christmas tree and decorate the house?”

Kerry bid her bottom lip while she looked at her son with uncertainty. “I really don’t know, love. I don’t have much time because of Strictly, especially with having to learn two dances this week.”

“Why don’t we do it on Sunday?” Rhys questioned. “You haven’t said yes or no when I asked if I could come with grandpa and Jamie to the studio. If you said yes, I could come home with you afterwards and we could put up the tree and decorate on Sunday.”

Kerry listened to her son, the corners of her mouth raising into a smile. “Sounds like you have thought of a plan.” When Rhys nodded, she said, “Well, as plausible as your plan sounds, I don’t know if Strictly allows children in the audience.”

They looked at Anton, who said, “Normally, children under fourteen are not allowed in the audience, but I’m sure I can get the producers to turn a blind eye.”

“Yay!” Rhys exclaimed.

Kerry chuckled at her son’s excitement. He looked at her with the same pleading look that got them into this restaurant, and she had to sigh. Her liability to cave in to her son’s pleading look definitely had to stop after Strictly.

“Alright, you can come to the show on Saturday and we will put up the tree and decorate the house on Sunday,” Kerry said. Rhys cheered again and she looked Anton, saying, “I guess this means we have to pick him up after studio rehearsal and look for a tree on Friday.”

Anton smiled softly. “To use Rhys’ words, I can’t wait.”

* * *

_ In the evening _

When it was time for Rhys to go to bed, he hugged Anton and wished him goodnight before heading upstairs with Kerry. Barbara went into the kitchen to do the washing up, leaving her husband and Anton behind in the living room.

Pete, who was sitting on the sofa, rose to his feet and asked, “Could you help me getting some Christmas boxes from the garage?”

“Of course,” Anton said, standing up and following Pete out of the house.

Pete opened the garage door and showed Anton which boxes he needed his help with, pointing to four brown cardboard boxes on a shelf.

While Anton moved to get the boxes, Pete watched him, eventually asking, “What are really your intentions?”

Anton set one box on the ground, a confused expression on his face. “I beg your pardon?”

“With my daughter,” Pete clarified. “Do you have serious intentions?”

“Of course I have,” Anton said, completely surprised at the question. “Have I given any reason to think that I don’t?”

“I’m just wondering, you know. I think the Strictly pro dancers have a history of starting relationships with their dance partners. And not always do they last,” Pete said. “Flavia and Matt, Kristina and Joe.”

“And some relationships do last. Flavia and Jimi, Kristina and Ben, Pasha and Rachel,” Anton pointed out. “I know that you care for your daughter, but you don’t have to worry about my intentions.”

“My daughter is not the only one I care about. I also care about my grandson. And Rhys needs someone who plans to stay. The last thing he needs is instability.”

“And I plan to stay,” Anton said. “I’ve never been involved with my Strictly dance partner before. Kerry is the first and last partner I’ve started a relationship with.”

Pete grabbed the box Anton had placed on the ground and while he turned away, he said, “I hope so for you. I really do.”

He walked out of the garage, leaving a stunned Anton behind. This was the last conversation he had expected to have with his girlfriend’s father after Kerry had said that her parents approved of their relationship.

* * *

Kerry was dressed in her favourite pyjama and covered by a cuddly blanket while she lied in bed, finishing the last chapter of her book. Just as she put the book on the nightstand, Anton stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a light blue button-up pyjama. He slipped underneath the blanket and settled next to Kerry, and before he knew what was happening, Anton felt Kerry’s lips on his. After a tender kiss, Kerry broke away from him, a big smile on her face. 

Anton had both his hands placed on her upper arms, the surprise evident on his face. “What was that for?” he asked with a soft smile.

“I’m just happy. Today was such a great day! Rhys couldn’t stop talking about how much he loved spending time with you,” Kerry explained. “I was really worried that he would feel uncomfortable, but the contrary is the case.”

“I’m glad Rhys is feeling comfortable and enjoys the time we spend together. I would feel terrible if he were to be uncomfortable because of me,” Anton said. “At least someone who likes me.”

Kerry raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Anton looked down and drove with one hand over his neck, thinking about what to say. Kerry gently touched his cheek and made him look at her, smiling softly in an effort to reassure Anton that he could tell her everything.

“While you brought Rhys to bed, your father asked me to help him get the Christmas decoration from the garage. In there he questioned my intentions with you, pointing out relationships that formed on Strictly and have failed.” Anton gazed at Kerry and said, “He didn’t seem happy about our relationship.”

Kerry sighed, having feared exactly this situation. “How did you react?”

“I was stunned and didn’t know what to say at first. He was really negative and questioned if I planned to stay, saying I would create instability in Rhys’ life. I just hadn’t expected this after you said your parents were happy. I simply said that I understand he cares for you, but that he doesn’t need to be worried because I want to stay and be with you,” Anton explained. “I was just really surprised.”

“I’m sorry for what my dad did,” Kerry said, taking Anton’s hands in hers. “You need to know that him doubting your intentions had nothing to do with you personally. Ever since my first boyfriend left me when I told him I was pregnant, my dad grew very protective of me. In his eyes, every man I met was not to be trusted. And he always taunts them in the beginning to see their real character. I’ve told him to stop doing this and tried to assure him that you are a great man and a real gentleman, and he had promised me he would not do this. That’s why I didn’t tell you about it. I’m sorry for not warning you.”

Anton shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry. Like I’ve said, I understand he cares for you. I was only confused because you said he approved of me.”

“I promise you he will show his happiness for us when some time has passed. I’m just glad you reacted the way you did. Because when my dad did the same with Llew, things didn’t end smoothly.” Anton’s facial expression showed his confusion, and Kerry said, “Let’s put it that way: to say my dad and Llew didn’t get along would be an understatement. They hated each other.”

“Really?” Anton asked.

Kerry nodded. “Llew saw my dad questioning his intentions as a personal attack on him and his character. And he never liked it when people did that. They had a huge argument that ended in my dad throwing Llew out of the house. It took me months of mediation to get them in the same room again without immediately fighting with each other. Every family event was like walking on eggshells.”

Kerry continued illustrating the difficult relationship between her father and late husband and when she was finished, Anton moved her hands to his mouth and pressed a light kiss on them, smiling softly.

“My relationship with your father won’t be like this. I promise I will make sure he sees that I only have you and Rhys’ happiness in mind. If you say it’s his way of testing my character, I’ll keep my head down and pass it with flying colours.”

Kerry matched his smile and slung her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. “He will stop soon. I promise.”

Anton wrapped his arms around her too and held Kerry close, one hand tenderly driving through her brown curls. When they eventually broke apart, Anton placed his lips on hers, kissing Kerry softly. They settled down to sleep, Kerry with her head placed on his shoulder and Anton with his left arm lightly slung around her back.

“Sleep well, darling Kerry.”

“You too, darling,” Kerry replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too. More than I could ever put into words.”


	66. Chapter 66

_ Friday _

Studio rehearsal was great! In fact, the whole week played out so much better than Kerry had expected. When she had entered the training room on Monday, Kerry’s biggest fear was that she would crush under the pressure of having to learn two dances. Training for one dance had been challenging enough over the past weeks, and there were times that Kerry fell to pieces because she struggled to pick up the choreography. But thanks to the producers, she was the luckiest woman in the competition. Having Anton as her dance partner meant that she had someone by her side who was incredibly patient and supportive, who was able to lighten the mood by his amazing personality and sense of humour, and someone who always made her feel like she was the best dancer in the competition. Anton was simply perfect.

After six successful run-throughs, three of each dance, Kerry sat on one of the audience chairs, needing a rest. Her body was aching from top to bottom, and especially the Charleston was tiring her out. Kerry nailed the Waltz but felt like she could still give more to the Charleston; however, Anton’s positivity reassured her of her dancing talent. Kerry would give her all and show the judges and the public that she deserved to be in the final. Even though Anton put no pressure on her to reach the final, Kerry did not want to lose out this close to the finish line. She really wanted to reach the final for Anton, who had never been in the last week of the competition before. And after all the hard work he put into teaching her, he most definitely deserved to finally choreograph a Showdance.

Kerry’s train of thought was interrupted when she saw Jay coming closer. He sat down next to her and said, “Great rehearsal!”

“Thanks,” Kerry answered. “I can only return the compliment.” She looked at him and said, “Isn’t it funny to see how different dances can be? Take our Charlestons for example: it’s hard to believe we’re dancing the same dance, that’s how different the styles are.”

Jay nodded. “I guess that’s the beauty of dance. No two dances are the same.”

“How very true,” Kerry said. “Let’s hope we do enough to get to the final. I would be gutted to leave now.”

“I think any of us would. To leave one week short of the final after months of hard training would be terrible.” Jay pushed a curl of hair from his forehead. “Aliona has already been in the final twice. I feel a big weight on my shoulders to make it her third time.”

Kerry had to laugh. “You’re feeling a weight on your shoulders? I feel the weight of a mountain on mine! Anton has never been in the final and I feel like everyone expects me to finally get him there.”

“Don’t think about it and you will achieve it,” Jay suggested.

Kerry rolled her eyes at Jay’s incredibly helpful advice, making them both laugh. “Thanks a lot, Nostradamus.” Her phone beeped and Kerry looked down on it before directing her gaze back at Jay. “I fear I must leave you now. I have to pick up my son from school to buy a Christmas tree.”

“Have fun!” Jay said as a goodbye while Kerry rose to her feet.

As Kerry headed to her dressing room, she looked back down on her phone, reading the message again that she had just received.

_'Are you ready? Xx’_

A smile found its way on Kerry’s face. _‘Give me ten minutes. I’m on my way. Xx’_

_'I’m waiting in the car. Xx’_

Kerry walked as quickly as she dared without raising any suspicion, the prospect of what was to come in the afternoon filling her with joy. Buying a Christmas tree was always a highlight at the end of the year since Rhys was one of the biggest Christmas fans she knew. The moment they had found their tree, his blue eyes lit up and the sparkle would not leave them until the Christmas tree left their house. And to share this special moment with Anton felt incredible. It was another step in becoming a family. It only took a few minutes for Kerry to change into her favourite purple and green striped jumper and a pair of jeans when she arrived at her dressing room, and another couple minutes later, she opened the door of Anton’s black Mercedes.

“Hey,” Kerry greeted as she settled in the passenger’s seat, placing her bag in the footwell.

“Hi darling,” Anton greeted back with a smile. He placed one hand on her cheek and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips on Kerry’s. After a sweet moment, Anton pulled back and said, “Ready to buy a Christmas tree?”

Kerry nodded. “Buying and decorating the Christmas tree is always the start of Christmas in our household. We might be a bit late this year, but better late than never, right?”

“Right,” Anton agreed as he started the engine. On their way to Rhys’ school, he said, “I’m really looking forward to baking Christmas biscuits today. The last time I did that with my nieces and nephews was about two years ago.”

Kerry had promised her son that they would be baking Christmas biscuits after buying a tree. She really could not say no to her son after being apart for such a long time and besides, it was a Christmas tradition that she herself did not want to scrap either. And how could it be any better to bake biscuits with a trained baker? Anton had had dozens of jobs to fund his dancing career and one of them was being a baker, which meant that this year, there was hopefully not the need to throw a tray of burnt biscuits in the bin. Kerry might be a great cook who enjoyed preparing meals, but her talent stopped when it came to baking.

“Me too,” Kerry said. “With you in the kitchen, I can finally pass the responsibility of making sure the biscuits turn out alright over to someone else.”

Anton smiled as he grinned. “Don’t worry, the biscuits will be great. You cook and I bake, that’s the deal.”

* * *

Kerry was engrossed in a conversation with Jayne as the two of them waited for their sons at the school gate. Anton was waiting in the car farther down the street, hoping that no one would spot him and make the connection. No articles about them had appeared after the day at the arcade and Kerry knew buying a Christmas tree together gave the tabloids another chance, but she did not want to create more opportunities to be spotted with Anton than necessary. Kerry already felt like they were walking on thin ice after having arrived at Elstree in the same car together. She told everyone that her car was in the car workshop and that Anton was kind enough to pick her up, but she feared that people working on Strictly saw through the lie after years of romances developing on the show.

At last the school doors opened and a swarm of children poured out of the building. Some instantly headed for the bus stop, some lingered with their friends at the gates, and some searched for their moms or dads. Soon Kerry’s eyes found her son happily chatting to his best friend. She and Jayne waited for the boys and shared a quick talk with them about their school day before saying goodbye and parting ways.

While Kerry and Rhys walked on the pavement in the direction of where Anton had parked, she asked her son, “Are you excited for the afternoon?”

Rhys eagerly nodded, his ocean blue eyes sparkling brightly. “I’m so happy we finally get a Christmas tree and bake Christmas biscuits.” Suddenly his facial expression changed, making him look uncertain.

“What’s wrong, love?” Kerry asked.

Rhys gazed up at his mother. “Will he be with us?”

“He?” Kerry questioned.

Rhys looked around before answering, “Anton.”

“Yes, he’s waiting in the car,” Kerry said, feeling her stomach turn as she feared the worst. Maybe her son changed his mind and wanted to be alone with her while pursuing their family traditions. “Don’t you want him to be with us?”

Rhys shook his head. “I just had forgotten if he was.”

“And why were you checking our surroundings?”

“You said I could not tell anyone about you and Anton,” Rhys reminded her.

Her son’s response put a smile on Kerry’s face, his thoughtfulness touching her and making her feel proud of the young man she was raising.

Kerry stopped walking and kneeled down to be at eye level with Rhys. She placed her hands on his shoulders and said with a smile, “Thank you for doing what I asked you to do, but you don’t have to look around like a spy when talking with me. Anton and I just don’t want you to tell anyone because we want to wait until Strictly is finished, alright?”

Rhys nodded and Kerry pulled her son into a hug. She rose to her feet again and they continued walking along the street until they reached Anton’s car. Kerry opened the door to the back seat and Rhys climbed in the car, greeting Anton with a big smile.

“Hi Anton!”

“Hey buddy!” Anton greeted back as he turned around to face the boy in the back seat. “How was school?”

“It was fun,” Rhys answered. He took his backpack from his mother and placed it next to him before fastening the seat belt. “We went into the forest to collect leaves for general studies. We’re making a book about trees and flowers.”

By now Kerry had settled in the passenger’s seat.

“Sounds great!” Anton said. “You have to show it to me when it’s finished.”

Rhys’ blue eyes sparkled once again. “I will.”

Anton waited for Kerry to fasten her seat belt too and then he started the engine, driving off to nursery. During the drive, he could not help but smile as he listened to Rhys’ rendition of his school day. His body was filled with a warmth at hearing the boy’s voice; it was a joyful feeling that had entered his body every Sunday for the past weeks. The feeling of finally having his own family like so many of his friends had. Anton shot a quick glance at Kerry, who smiled back at him, her eyes telling him that she knew what he was feeling. And they also told him that she felt it too.


	67. Chapter 67

“I think it’s best if we put the tree in the corner,” Kerry suggested as she stepped into the house, pointing at the free space to the right of the television.

Anton and Rhys carried the tree inside; well, Anton was carrying it but Rhys insisted on helping, and therefore Anton let the small boy take hold of the treetop. He was still carrying all the weight but at least Rhys was smiling brightly. Kerry quickly grabbed the Christmas tree stand that she had gotten from the attic the day before and placed it on the ground, stepping away for Anton to put the tree in it.

“Happy with the tree, love?” Kerry asked her son while she closed the front door.

Rhys nodded, his blue eyes sparkling. “I can’t wait to decorate it on Sunday. It’s huge!”

“I’ve told you I know where to find the best trees,” Anton declared as he walked up to Rhys. He ruffled through his blond curls and said, “But I have to hand it to you, you made a great choice.”

Kerry’s ears were filled with her son’s beautiful laughter, making her burst with joy. Every time she saw Rhys being happy and joyful around Anton reassured Kerry that continuing her relationship with Anton was the right decision.

“But now, go upstairs and change out of your uniform. I think your grandma will kill me if she has to clean your school uniform from flour and dough,” Kerry said.

Rhys rushed upstairs, leaving his mother and Anton behind in the living room. Kerry took off her coat and placed it on the sofa when she felt Anton’s arms wrap around her waist and his lips pressing a kiss on her neck.

Kerry put her hands on his and asked with a smile, “What are you doing?”

“Kissing and hugging my beautiful girlfriend,” Anton announced. “I haven’t had much chance to do so today.”

“Because we were constantly surrounded by people who can’t know about us yet.” Kerry turned around in his arms and whispered into his ear, “You’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

Anton grinned mischievously. “I’m already aroused.”

Kerry rolled her eyes but could not stop herself from matching his mischievous smile, turning around and stepping away from him. She let her hand lightly brush over his crotch, making Anton jump. He just wanted to give a teasing retort when he heard Rhys walking down the stairs. Anton turned away from the staircase and immediately thought about his mother to stop the growing bulge in his trousers.

“I’m ready!” Rhys called out as he skipped the last stair. “What are we doing first?”

“Well, since Anton used to be a baker, I think it’s best if he is in charge,” Kerry said while looking at her boyfriend.

By now Anton had managed to fight his erection back. He pointed to the open floor plan kitchen and told Rhys to sit on one of the bar stools. Anton rolled up his sleeves as he walked into the kitchen and immediately began to place all the ingredients and appliances on the kitchen island. Kerry settled on the bar stool next to Rhys and watched Anton explaining what kind of biscuits they would be baking. Then he handed the ingredients one by one to Rhys and helped him putting everything into the bowl. Anton involved Rhys in every step, which created a huge smile on the boy’s face. Once again Kerry felt incredibly delighted to see her son being happy around her boyfriend. It was the best thing to see as a mother. And it filled her with the confidence to make their relationship public after Strictly. She loved Anton and he loved her. And most importantly, he loved Rhys too and wanted to be a father figure to him. Kerry felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have someone like Anton by her side.

Another laugh from her son pulled Kerry out of her thoughts. She smiled and suggested, “How about some Christmas music to get us in the right mood?”

Once again, Rhys’ eyes sparkled brightly as he eagerly nodded. He loved Christmas songs, just like Anton. Kerry knew that in the future, every December would be filled with Christmas music.

Something she could not wait to become reality.

* * *

_Saturday_

Kerry headed through the studio hallways to the so-called ‘food room’ after dress rehearsal. It was a medium-sized room next to the big lounge which hosted a breakfast and lunch buffet as well as a variety of snacks and drinks. She had watched everyone’s rehearsal and now Kerry needed a hot tea to calm her nerves. The others danced brilliantly and it was clear that no one wanted to be the unlucky one who was eliminated in the last results show before the final. And Kerry felt like there was the weight of the world on her shoulders. Everywhere she looked, there was pressure put on her. Or rather, she put pressure on herself. The media titled her ‘Anton’s first and probably only chance to reach the final’ and her friends had sent her loads of messages during the week, all saying they were sure she would make it. And when Kerry talked to her family, she could see the hopeful sparkle in their eyes when they spoke about Strictly. Even though her parents and children said they were already immensely proud of her no matter what would happen tonight, Kerry wanted to reach the final for them. Her parents had put their lives on hold while taking care of Rhys so that she could give her everything to Strictly. And the way Jamie and Rhys were filled with happiness upon seeing their mother on their favourite TV programme made Kerry feel even more pressurised to reach the final.

But Anton put the most pressure on her – without putting any pressure on her. These past three months, Kerry got to know Anton as an absolute gentleman and an incredibly caring person. From the beginning he had said that he wanted her time on Strictly to be the best experience of her life, and Anton kept his word. Strictly was the best experience of Kerry’s life. Not least because of meeting him and falling in love. Kerry knew that Anton regarded calling her his girlfriend the best prize he had ever won in a competition; much better than any glitterball could ever be. But exactly this made Kerry put a huge amount of pressure on herself. Anton had never once lost his patience with her, no matter how much she struggled or doubted herself. He always radiated positivity and made her believe in herself. Made Kerry believe that she could dance. Gave her the confidence to do things she never thought she could do. Anton never wanted to achieve a certain goal for himself, he always wanted to achieve it with and for Kerry. And that was why Kerry desperately wanted to reach the final. For Anton. So that he could finally call himself a finalist and finally choreograph a Showdance. Anton had given her so much in the last months, and she wanted to give something back.

Kerry got herself a cup of camomile tea and walked back through the hallways to her dressing room. She needed some space to push away the pressure and compose herself. After she entered her dressing room, Kerry closed the door behind her and sunk down on the sofa. She took a sip from her cup and wrapped her cuddly fleece robe tightly around herself. Everyone had been given these cosy blue robes when Strictly started, and Kerry would definitely ask if she could keep hers. It was one of the most comfortable pieces of clothing she had ever worn. Just as she took another sip from her tea and closed her eyes, someone knocked on the door.

Kerry opened her eyes again and called, “Come in!”

The door opened and in stepped Anton, the sight of him creating a smile on Kerry’s face.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi darling,” Anton greeted and closed the door. “How are you?”

Kerry watched him coming closer and sitting down next to her. “I’m fine,” she responded. “Just enjoying this camomile tea in a calm environment.”

“Are you sure nothing’s bothering you? You left so quick after dress rehearsal,” Anton asked, obviously worried.

“Of course I’m sure,” Kerry said while forcing herself to smile. Anton raised an eyebrow, not believing what his girlfriend told him. Eventually, Kerry crumbled under his gaze and sighed. “To be honest, I’m feeling rather unwell.”

Anton immediately placed one hand on her shoulder and lightly drove with his fingers over the robe’s fabric while putting his other hand on her knee. “Why that?”

Kerry rolled her eyes. “Well, ever heard about the semi-final of Strictly Come Dancing?”

“I have,” Anton said, chuckling. “Are you feeling nervous again? You don’t have to. You smashed dress rehearsal and you’re just as an amazing dancer as everyone else. It will be really close tonight.”

Kerry shook her head. “It’s more than just feeling nervous. I feel like I’m suffocating.”

“Suffocating?” Anton questioned. He moved his hand from Kerry’s knee to her hand and gently squeezed it, not liking what he was hearing.

“I feel like I can’t breathe because of all the pressure around me. The media, my friends, my family. Everyone talks about me taking you to your first final. And it makes me pressurise myself into making it to the final so that you finally get to choreograph this Showdance that you have dreamed so long about. You deserve it to finally reach the final, and I’m worried I might not be good enough,” Kerry explained, her gaze dropping down.

Anton listened attentively and when Kerry stopped talking, he let go of her hand and tenderly touched her chin, making her look at him. “Please don’t think like that. Don’t think about any of that. This is not about me, but about showing everyone what an amazing dancer you have become. I couldn’t care less about the Showdance.”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Kerry said. “I heard you saying to Brendan that you can’t wait to perform it. And that you have a million ideas in your head.”

“I’m not lying to you. Yes, I would love to be in the final. But I want to be in the final because of you. I want you to be able to call yourself a finalist. I don’t want you to feel like you’re being put under pressure. And I most definitely don’t want you to feel like you’re suffocating. So please, take a deep breath and push all those thoughts away.”

Kerry nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Anton pressed a kiss on her temple before raising to his feet and walking to the door, locking it. Then he grabbed a towel from the dressing table and returned to the sofa, stretching his hands out and pulling Kerry to her feet.

She looked at him with a questioning gaze, which made Anton say, “Just wait and see.”

He threw the towel over his shoulder before grabbing the blanket that was placed on the sofa’s backrest and unfolding it. Then he laid down on his back and put the towel on his chest, his arms an open invite. Kerry smiled in understanding and laid down on him, placing her head on the towel. Anton covered them with the blanket before beginning to gently stroke her back.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

“I am,” Kerry replied. “But why the towel?”

“I think it would be very hard to explain why my shirt was covered in make-up,” Anton said, a cheeky tone in his voice. “I want you to close your eyes and relax. We have a couple of hours until the show starts, and you should only be thinking about how you want the Christmas tree to look like that we decorate tomorrow. I don’t want you to think about anything Strictly related.”

Kerry looked up, a broad smile on her face. “Thinking about two of the three most important people in my life? I think that can be arranged.”

Anton matched her smile, a tingling sensation rushing through his body at hearing that Kerry regarded him as one of the most important people in her life. He certainly thought that about her as well as about Rhys. In a few short weeks, the young boy managed to find his way into Anton’s heart, making him already change his plans for the future. Before Strictly started, Anton had thought about putting up a second long tour after his tour with Erin would end in March. Summer was always a big hole to fill and especially with his fiftieth birthday coming up, Anton felt even more lonelier than normal. Therefore, he had started talking with Janette and Aljaz about a joint project. But now there was no need for that anymore. He would still do an occasional event with Erin or someone else during the summer months, but he could not stop thinking about spending his days with Kerry and Rhys. He knew there was only one place he wanted to be, and it was wherever his girlfriend and her son were.


	68. Week 12: semi-final

Half an hour before the audience was scheduled to enter the studio, Kerry waited for her family to arrive. This week was the first show her whole family would be in the studio, and since Rhys had never been to Elstree before, he had begged his mother to visit her backstage. The Strictly producers had no objections and now Kerry waited in the hallway for her family to be led through the door by a crew member. While she waited, Kerry felt a strange mixture of excitement, nervousness, delight, and fear entering her body. The time she had spent with Anton in her dressing room earlier this day helped Kerry to calm down, but with every minute that the start of the semi-final came closer, the more nervous she became again.

The door opened and the first person Kerry spotted was her son, who immediately ran up to her. “Mom!” he called.

“Hey, love!” Kerry greeted while she knelt down, hugging her son. Then she looked him over and said with a smile, “I see you dressed up.”

Rhys wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a light blue slipover. His eyes lit up as he said, “I wanted to look like Anton!”

Kerry rolled her eyes and ruffled through her son’s blond locks. Rhys’ admiration for her boyfriend filled Kerry with happiness because it showed that there was no need to worry about him despising Anton or him acting weird around Anton. To see her son joyful and comfortable around the man she loved brought tears of joy to Kerry’s eyes. She averted her gaze from her son and looked at her parents and daughter, her father having a bag in one hand and Rhys’ backpack in the other.

Kerry rose to her feet and said, “Great to see you all. Let’s go to my dressing room and place the bags there. Then I can give you a tour around the backstage area.”

Kerry led her family to her dressing room where they left the bags with Rhys’ clothing and school supplies before heading through the hallways and showing her family around the Strictly studio and introducing them to the pro dancers and celebrities. Half an hour later, it was time for her parents and children to sit down in the audience while Kerry left for the hair and make-up room. In there, she saw Anton, who had Jack apply some last make-up to prevent his face from shining under the studio lights. Anton flashed her a smile, but before Kerry had the chance to walk to him, she was grabbed by Nicky and got covered in a cloud of hairspray.

“That should be enough,” Nicky declared. “Good luck!”

“Thank you,” Kerry answered.

Just as Nicky stepped away from her, Anton appeared next to her, his kind brown eyes and warm smile immediately calming her down. Without saying a word, Anton grabbed her hand and pulled Kerry out of the room, leading her through the hallways to the studio.

They were the first to arrive at the staircase, and when they took their position, Anton asked, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling nervous, but mostly excited,” Kerry answered. “It doesn’t help that we’re opening the show. The last time we did that, things ended badly.”

Anton shook his head. “Don’t think about that. It’s all water under the bridge now. Tonight’s show is what matters, and you’ve been brilliant all week. Just take a deep breath, focus, and most importantly, enjoy the show.”

Kerry followed his advice and took deep breaths to calm her nerves down while the other couples arrived on the stairs. Then the music started playing and soon Kellie and Kevin were announced as the first couple to walk down the stairs. Kerry and Anton were the third couple to walk on stage, and it felt like there was a special buzz in the atmosphere, giving Kerry a boost of excitement.

When all the couples had took their places on stage, Tess announced, “Here they are, our five brilliant semi-finalists! We wish you all the very best of luck. And dancing first tonight is Kerry and her partner Anton!”

The audience cheered and while the other four semi-finalists headed upstairs to Claudia’s auditorium, the VT of their training was played and crew members built the set. Anton walked past her to his position by the side of the stage, whispering, “You can do this,” in her ear. Kerry only nodded and closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. She sat down on the chair and as soon as the music started playing, Kerry was back in the training room with Anton, completely ignoring the audience. Just like the past eleven weeks, the dance went by in a blur and without acknowledging what she was doing, Kerry found herself leaning backwards with her left leg in the air and being held by Anton. Only when the audience started applauding did Kerry break out of her daze, and when Anton pulled her into a hug, she caught sight of her cheering family. They all had broad smiles on their faces and Kerry could see in their eyes how proud they were of what she had achieved.

“You were brilliant,” Anton whispered before letting go of Kerry, both filled with joy as they walked to the judges.

The images of the judges’ unimpressed faces when she last opened the show were still imprinted on Kerry’s mind, but to her relief, the four judges looked much happier this time around. The Charleston being his dance, Craig was asked first to give his opinion. He praised her swivels and precise accentuation of the music and only criticised that she could have been even more energetic. Kerry almost exploded with joy, feeling like she had come a long way from completely being torn to shreds by Craig to him being satisfied with her performance. Then it was Darcey’s turn, who disagreed with Craig and said that she thought Kerry had given enough energy to the dance and pointed out the seamless transitions in and out of the lifts, which had gone horribly wrong in the band call earlier that day. Both Len and Bruno praised her footwork and characterisation, and then Tess sent them upstairs to Claudia. As they rushed up the stairs, Kerry was extremely happy about the comments because compared to the Waltz, the Charleston was the dance she had not felt one hundred percent confident about. Upstairs they were greeted by the other pro dancers and contestants, all cheering for them. After a quick chat with Claudia, the scores were in.

Craig: “8.”

Darcey: “9.”

Len: “9.”

Bruno: “9.”

* * *

“Thirty-five!” Anton exclaimed as he lifted Kerry off the ground and spun her around.

They had just filmed their reaction to how the dance went and on their way to the costume department, Anton stopped in the middle of the hallway to pull Kerry in a hug.

“You were amazing, darling,” he said.

“I’m overjoyed,” Kerry replied as she buried her face in his neck, taking in his scent. “I was so nervous about the Charleston!”

Anton put her down and placed one hand on Kerry’s cheek, stroking it gently. “You’re always doubting yourself, darling. But there is no reason for that. You are a tremendous dancer!”

“Thank you,” Kerry said, smiling softly. “But now I can’t wait to dance the Waltz! The whole week I felt more comfortable with it.”

“I know. I could see it in the way you danced the Waltz; the way you moved was much more relaxed,” Anton pointed out. He took her hand and gently pulled Kerry through the hallway, saying, “Let’s get changed!”

By the time Georgia and Giovanni, the third couple in the line-up, received the judges’ comments, Kerry and Anton were back in the studio. Janette and Karen immediately congratulated Kerry and gave her a confidence boost ahead of the second dance by saying that they loved her and Anton’s dress rehearsal. Kerry thanked them for their kind words, and it seemed like only moments later she and Anton had to go backstage again to prepare for their dance. Kerry looked down at her dress and nervously drove with one hand over the fabric, admiring the tremendous work of the costume department. She loved her dress! The golden top had quite a deep cleavage, but Vicky had used multiple chains made of palettes to give Kerry the feeling of being covered. And the salmon-coloured bottom only started below her waist, which showed off her figure. At the start of Strictly, Kerry would have never worn such a revealing dress, but now, thanks to all the kind comments she had received on social media, her friends and family complimenting her, and Anton’s constant reassurance of how beautiful she was, Kerry felt comfortable within her body. It made her smile.

“May I ask about the thought that put a smile on my gorgeous girlfriend’s face?” she heard Anton asking.

Kerry looked up and immediately gazed into his warm chocolate brown eyes. “I thought about how I would have never worn this dress at the beginning of Strictly. And that my amazing boyfriend plays a big part in making this happen,” she explained.

Anton smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, softly whispering, “I love you,” in her ear. Before Kerry had the chance to respond, Anton swiftly stepped away from her as they heard a crew member approaching. But he did not need an answer since the sparkle in Kerry’s eyes told Anton everything he needed to know. The crew member told them it was their turn and once again Anton grabbed Kerry’s hand, leading her to the bench on the left side of the dancefloor before heading to the staircase on the right side. As he gazed at Kerry, who was illuminated in a gold circle of light, Anton’s heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. Beautiful, intelligent, and caring. And most importantly, she was his.

The music started and they danced as if no one was watching. They were in their own little world, dancing a breath-taking Waltz and creating a dreamy atmosphere with smoke covering the ground and a harp playing in the background. Anton knew that no matter how many more dances he would perform on Strictly, this would always be one of his two favourite dances, the other being their Viennese Waltz. When the dance was finished, Anton and Kerry embraced each other, the cheering audience only a faint noise. They savoured this moment for as long as possible before walking to Tess and listening to what the judges had to say. And for the first time in twelve weeks, there were only positive remarks, the highlight being Len who said, “We just watched a Waltz being danced to perfection.”

Kerry was completely overwhelmed by the comments, feeling how tears were welling up inside her. She managed to fight them back as she was pulled away by Anton, who led her to Claudia. The auditorium erupted when they arrived upstairs and after exchanging a few words with Claudia, it was time for the judges’ scores. Craig and Darcey gave them a nine each which delighted Kerry, who hoped for two more nines from Len and Bruno. But to her and Anton’s shock, both Len and Bruno did not award them nines.

No, the numbers on their paddles had two digits.


	69. Chapter 69

“Yes!” Anton exclaimed when they left the recording area for their reactions.

He pulled Kerry to a secluded corner and immediately pressed his lips on hers, placing one hand in her hair and the other gently on her back. It was a long and tender kiss, which Anton eventually had to stop out of fear of having a crew member walk in on them.

He smiled softly as he drove with his thumb over Kerry’s cheek. “We did it, darling. Two tens!”

“I’m speechless,” Kerry said. “I really can’t believe it. I mean, how did that happen? I never thought I was good enough to get tens.”

“I knew you were,” Anton interjected. “From the first time I saw you dancing in rehearsal for the group dance. And even though you don’t seem to believe me when I’m telling you how good you are, I hope now you stop doubting your talent.”

Kerry smiled sheepishly and buried her face in his neck when Anton pulled her into a hug. He held her close and pressed another kiss on her head as he felt his eyes welling up with tears. Anton tried to fight them back but could not prevent a few teardrops running down his cheeks. This was his thirteenth series! Eleven years he had been doing Strictly, and only now did he receive his first two tens. Anton was over the moon. Today was such an emotional day for him. He was in the semi-final, which he last was in series one with Lesley Garrett, he had just received his first tens, and there was a real possibility of making it to the final. But most importantly, Anton shared this amazing day with the love of his life. Kerry was the woman of his dreams and he felt a much greater love for her than he had felt for any other woman he was ever with. With Kerry and Rhys, his life was perfect.

After a while, Kerry disengaged herself from Anton and when she looked at him, shock entered her body. “Are you alright?” she asked. “Your eyes are bright red!”

A small laugh left Anton’s lips as he wiped his eyes dry. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Now Kerry spotted the wetness on his cheeks. “Oh my god, you’re crying!”

“Well, they’re my first tens as well. After thirteen series! Such an achievement can make one feel emotional,” Anton admitted.

Kerry smiled softly and tenderly touched his cheeks, removing the tears herself. It always touched her to see Anton embracing his emotions and not hiding them; it was another difference to her late husband. With Llew, it always took hours to figure out why he was feeling low. Anton sometimes feared he would not be a good father figure and role model to Rhys because of his rough childhood and having left school with sixteen, but Kerry knew that Anton was the perfect role model for her son. He was a gentleman, always kind and caring about others, and hard-working and passionate for his dream of being a professional dancer.

When his tears had been dried, Anton suggested, “Let’s get back to the studio before the others are wondering where we are.”

Kerry slipped her hand in his and let herself being led through the hallways by the man she loved. The feeling of disbelief had not left her when they entered the studio again, and by the end of the show, disbelief had turned into shock.

With only five couples left, Kerry and Anton were joined top with Kellie and Kevin.

* * *

With the live show done, a dreadful waiting game begun. And this close to the final, nobody wanted to go, which made waiting for the results even worse. Just like a few hours ago, Kerry was waiting for a crew member to bring Rhys to her. His bedtime was approaching, and Kerry had agreed with the producers that Rhys could sleep in her dressing room while the results show was filmed, and a crew member would stay close in case there was a problem. Luckily, there was no need for Kerry to change outfits since she and Anton had decided they would be dancing the Waltz again if they were in the dance-off. With Kerry feeling much more comfortable with the Waltz and having received two tens, it was an easy choice.

The door opened and even before she could see Rhys, Kerry heard her son calling, “Mom!”

Kerry knelt down when she saw him rushing towards her and wrapped her arms around him. “Hey, love!”

“You were amazing!” Rhys raved. He stepped away from his mother and Kerry could see that his blue eyes were sparkling bright with happiness. “You got two tens!”

“I know, love. I’m really happy,” Kerry said with a smile on her face. “I hope you liked the show.”

“I loved it!” Rhys declared.

“You were brilliant, darling,” Kerry heard her mother saying.

She looked up and saw her mother standing in front of her with watery eyes.

“Thank you, Mom.”

“I’m supposed to tell you that your father and daughter are incredibly proud of you,” Barbara said. “As am I and Rhys.”

“I have to admit, I’m still in shock over what happened tonight. I’m just happy that Anton finally received his first two tens,” Kerry explained. “Do you want to come with me to the lounge while waiting for the results show to start?”

Barbara shook her head. “I’m going back to the studio and wait with the others. I wish you luck and have a nice weekend. See you on Monday!”

Kerry and Rhys both said goodbye and then they were alone in the hallway.

“Let’s go to the lounge and see who’s there until you have to go to sleep,” Kerry said.

“Can you carry me?” Rhys asked with big eyes.

Kerry smiled softly. Her son might be acting like he was already a grown-up sometimes, but in the end, he was still a six-year-old. And Kerry knew she had to treasure this time because all too soon, he really would be an adult like Jamie.

“Of course I will. But you need to take your shoes off; Vicky will be furious if she sees dirt on this dress.”

Rhys was quick to kick his shoes off and then he stretched his arms towards Kerry, who lifted him up and grabbed his shoes. Rhys cuddled close and placed his head on her shoulder, which made Kerry kiss his blond curls. She carried him to the lounge, spotting Jay on one of the sofas. Kerry sat down next to him and they chatted the time away, Rhys eventually falling asleep while sitting on her lap. When it was time to get ready for the results show, Kerry brought him to her dressing room and put Rhys down on the sofa, covering him with a cuddly blanket. She pressed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room, and after a quick stop in the hair and make-up room, Kerry waited with Anton and the other couples backstage for their turn to stand on stage and find out their fate. When it was time to walk onto the dancefloor, Kerry grabbed Anton’s hand and squeezed it tightly, her heart beating in her ears. Anton only looked at her and smiled softly, which was enough to calm Kerry down. They took their position and Anton slung one arm around Kerry’s back, making her lean slightly against him. Suddenly, the lights changed and Kerry knew that the moment of truth had arrived.

“The first couple through to the grand final is,” Tess said. After a small pause, she announced, “Jay and Aliona!”

Kerry applauded, genuinely being happy for Jay. He had put so much effort into his dancing that he really deserved to be in the final.

The music started playing again and Tess said, “The next couple through is…Kerry and Anton!”

The audience erupted in applause and white noise filled Kerry’s ears, only Anton’s joyous scream making it through. He pulled her in a tight embrace and jumped up and down, almost making Kerry trip and fall over. But she managed to stay upright and as the first wave of shock slowly left her body, Kerry was filled with immense joy. As the light went out above them and they were covered in darkness, Kerry placed her head on Anton’s shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. Anton pressed a soft kiss on her head and wrapped one arm around her back again, holding her close to his side while they waited for the first couple in the dance-off to be announced.

* * *

In the end, Georgia and Giovanni won against Anita and Gleb in the dance-off. Kerry was really sad for Anita, but at the same time, she would have been sad too if Georgia was the one who had to leave. They all had grown really close during the past few months and no one wanted to see anyone go. The results show ended with Tess and Claudia announcing each couple who made it to the final again, and when they said their names, both Kerry and Anton had to fight back tears of joy and pride. After a few interviews and a chat with her family, Kerry and Anton attended the wrap party for about half an hour before deciding to head home. Kerry was really tired and all she wanted to do was to cuddle up with Anton at home while her son was sleeping in his bed. After getting her make-up removed, she went to Vicky’s costume room and took off her dress, covering herself with her cuddly robe. Then Kerry headed to her dressing room and carefully opened the door, not wanting to wake up Rhys. She turned on a small lamp on the dressing table to dimly light up the room before taking Rhys’ pyjama out of the bag her father had brought with him and slowly dressing her son in it. That way, Kerry could immediately put him into bed once they had arrived home. Then she quickly got dressed herself and just as she put on her coat, someone softly knocked on the door.

Kerry opened the door and was greeted by her boyfriend’s face. “Be careful, Rhys is sleeping,” she whispered as she let Anton in.

When the door was closed, Anton asked in a low voice, “Are you ready?”

Kerry nodded. “My parents dropped off a bag with some clothes and his backpack. Maybe you’ll take them and I’ll carry Rhys to the car.”

“Oh no!” Anton interjected, still speaking softly. “I’ll carry him and you’ll take the bags.”

“But people –“

“No one will think anything of it,” Anton interrupted Kerry, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. “And even if they did, you should not worry about it. But no one will believe that I drive you and Rhys home and let you carry your son who is much heavier than the bags. I’m a gentleman,” he reminded her with a grin.

Kerry rolled her eyes but could not fight back a small laugh. She pointed at her sleeping son and said, “Go ahead.”

While Kerry grabbed her and Rhys’ bags, Anton walked to the sofa and gently lifted Rhys up, making his head lean against his right shoulder and neck. The boy did not stir and Kerry could not help but fall even more in love with her boyfriend at the sight of him carrying her sleeping son. They quickly left the building and a few minutes later, Anton already manoeuvred his car on the streets of London. The radio was only playing faintly in the background to not wake up Rhys and after some time, Kerry turned to look at Anton.

“You know, Rhys said the reason he wore a shirt and slipover tonight was to look like you,” she said with a smile on her face.

“Really? Why did he want to look like me?” Anton questioned.

“I’ve told you before, Rhys adores you and you’re his role model,” Kerry reminded him.

“I’m still amazed I’m somebody’s role model,” Anton said. “Not quite sure how that happened.”

Kerry shook her head and tenderly placed one hand on Anton’s knee, stroking it softly. “You’re a great man who is always kind and funny, who cares for others and wants the people around him to feel good. I couldn’t ask for a better role model for my son. And you should stop doubting yourself.”

Anton thought for a moment about his girlfriend’s words, eventually smiling. If she said he made a great role model for her son, he would believe her. About twenty minutes later, Anton turned into Kerry’s driveway and parked his car in the garage. Since Llew’s death, Kerry had used the empty second parking spot as a place to store bikes and other toys but now that Anton spent a lot of time at her house and with the temperatures dropping, she had cleared the garage out to make room for his car. They got out and once again, Kerry grabbed the bags while Anton picked up Rhys, who was still sleeping peacefully. When Kerry opened the front door, they kicked off their shoes and immediately went upstairs, knowing they would not spend any more time in front of the television. While Kerry went into her bedroom with their bags, Anton walked past it and entered Rhys’ bedroom. He carefully placed him on the bed and pulled the blanket over him, and just as he was about to leave, Rhys stirred.

When his eyes opened, Anton sat down on the edge of the bed. “Hey, buddy!”

“Hi Anton,” Rhys sleepily said. “Are you and mom through?”

Anton smiled softly. “We are, but let’s talk about it tomorrow. It’s pretty late and you should go back to sleep.”

Rhys nodded. “Can I get a kiss?”

“Of course!” Anton said, feeling touched by the boy’s request. He leaned down and kissed Rhys’ forehead, whispering, “Good Night!”

“Good Night,” Rhys mumbled, his eyes already closed again.

Anton rose to his feet and walked out of the room, looking at the boy one last time before closing the door. He crossed the hallway and entered the bedroom, seeing how Kerry pulled her pyjama top over her head, already wearing the pyjama bottoms.

Anton closed the door and said, “He woke up when I put him to bed, but he’s sleeping again.”

“Good.” Kerry had to yawn and then she said, “As much as I’d like to celebrate that we’re in the final, I would prefer it we celebrated by going to bed. I’m knackered!”

A small laugh left Anton’s lips while he began to unbutton his shirt. “I can agree with that. We have enough time to celebrate.”

It only took Anton a few seconds to put on his pyjama and slip into bed next to Kerry, who snuggled up to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

“Sleep well, darling Kerry,” Anton said while turning off the bedside lamp. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kerry replied. “Sleep well!”

As Anton closed his eyes, a big grin was forming on his face. Finally, after thirteen series, he could call himself a finalist. And how sweet it sounded!


	70. Chapter 70

Kerry awoke to a soft stroking over the back of her hand. She was lying on her left side and kept her eyes closed, wanting to relish in the feeling of anticipation for things to come. Since he was stroking her hand, Kerry knew that Anton, who was lying behind her, was already awake waiting for her to wake up too. The past weeks, she had always looked forward to spending the whole Sunday with her family, but this time, Kerry was filled with excitement. To have Rhys sleeping in his room across the hallway, knowing he would be awake any time soon, to have him stay until the next day, and the idea of spending an amazing day together decorating the Christmas tree filled Kerry with immense joy. Despite loving her time on Strictly and having met Anton because of it, she really missed her son. But in only a week’s time, Rhys would be finally living with her again.

After having spent a couple more minutes pretending to be still asleep, Kerry knew it was time to wake up. Therefore, she opened her eyes and turned around, gazing in her boyfriend’s chocolate brown eyes. “Good Morning,” Kerry greeted with a smile.

“Good Morning,” Anton said and immediately leaned in, placing his lips softly on hers. After sharing a sweet kiss, Anton broke away and asked, “How is my amazing dancing queen feeling?”

Kerry rolled her eyes but could not supress a giggle. “Still slightly shocked to be honest. But mostly just happy. You?”

“I’m over the moon! We’re in the final!” Anton exclaimed.

“You can start working on our Showdance now,” Kerry said, putting one hand gently on his cheek. “But we’re only having 90 seconds, so don’t go overboard with the choreography.”

Anton looked hurt. “Darling Kerry, do you even know me?”

“That’s why I’m reminding you,” Kerry answered with a laugh.

They both shared a laugh before Anton said with a grin, “We have to decide on our favourite dance. I’m thinking the Rumba.”

“Are you crazy?” Kerry questioned. “Never in my life will I ever dance the Rumba again!”

“I was only joking. Though I would love to see you in that dress again.” Anton placed one hand on Kerry’s hip and said, “Tomorrow we will go to Elstree and learn about the judges’ pick. How about we rehearse the dance they have chosen and start with our Showdance, and in the evening when we share the bath you have promised me, we can decide on our favourite dance?”

Kerry had to smile. “You still remember that?”

“Of course! I was dreaming about you and me in a bath from the moment you promised it,” Anton said, smiling mischievously.

Kerry rolled her eyes again which made Anton laugh once more. Then he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and slowly leaned in, kissing her again. Kerry enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers and kissed back, but soon pushed Anton away from her when he tried to intensify the kiss.

“As much as I enjoy this, I know my son. He will be here any minute now and I don’t want him to walk in on us,” Kerry said.

“Is he always coming to your room in the morning?” Anton asked while he placed one hand on her hip again.

“Usually he comes on Saturday mornings and we spend some time cuddling in bed. Since he is allowed to stay up a bit longer on Saturdays, he normally sleeps in on Sundays. But because he spent the last three months with his grandparents, I reckon you will soon see his head poke through the door,” Kerry explained.

Just when she had finished speaking, a knock rang through the room.

“Told you,” Kerry said to Anton with a grin before she rolled on her back and called out, “Come in, love!”

The door opened and Rhys stepped in, dressed in a red and grey Spiderman pyjama. He looked a bit unsure and therefore, Kerry stretched her arms out towards him with a big smile covering her face. The corners of Rhys’ mouth raised too and his eyes started sparkling as he rushed to the bed and climbed in, slipping under the blanket.

Rhys lay down on top of Kerry and pressed his face in her neck, saying, “Good Morning, Mom!”

“Good Morning, love,” Kerry greeted back.

Anton watched Kerry cuddling with Rhys and driving with her hand through his blond locks, making joyful laughs coming from the boy. It was a beautiful sight that made his heart beat faster; however, Anton also felt insecure. He did not know what to do. Should he join in or should he keep his distance and wait for Rhys to turn to him? Or would that make Rhys think he did not want to be involved in the cuddling? Anton’s mind was still rotating when Rhys almost threw himself on Anton, giggling loudly.

“Hi Anton!” Rhys exclaimed.

“Be careful, love,” Kerry said while she placed one hand on Rhys’ back. “Otherwise you might hurt other people.”

Rhys looked at Anton, his ocean blue eyes filled with worry. “Did I hurt you?”

Anton smiled as he shook his head, the weight of Rhys’ body on his feeling strange and great at the same time. Strange to have a child lie on him, his nieces and nephews rarely spent nights at his place, and great to see that Rhys had no reservations towards him.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Anton said. “Have you slept well?”

Rhys nodded while he sat up, his full weight now pressing down on Anton’s stomach. He looked at his mother and exclaimed, “You’re in final!”

“We are,” Kerry said and pulled Rhys away from Anton, having sensed that her son might put a bit too much pressure on a sensitive spot of her boyfriend’s body.

She embraced Rhys tightly and pressed a kiss on his head. Anton wrapped his arm around them as well and together they stayed in bed, cuddling and talking, mainly about Strictly. When Kerry heard her son’s stomach rumble, she suggested to head down and have pancakes, Rhys’ favourite breakfast. He exclaimed a joyful cheer and faster than the speed of light, Rhys jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen.

When Kerry sat up, she gazed at Anton, who had a rapt smile on his face. “A penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking about how I could start every Saturday like this,” Anton said. He reached out and grabbed Kerry’s wrist, pulling her down to him. Anton pressed a short but sweet kiss on her lips before breaking away and saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

After breakfast, everyone got dressed and gathered in the living room, which was filled with three big Christmas decoration boxes. While Anton turned on the stereo to play Christmas music, Kerry opened the box that had ‘Christmas tree decoration’ written on it.

“First we have to decide what colour the baubles should be. We have red, blue, purple, and gold,” Kerry announced.

“Last year we had blue, so no blue this year,” Rhys said. “Can we mix?”

“Sure,” Kerry said.

“How about red and gold?” Rhys suggested.

“I like that,” Kerry said with a smile. She looked at Anton and asked, “What do you say?”

Anton stood next to Rhys and placed on hand on his back. “I think Rhys has a great sense for colour combinations.”

A broad smile appeared on Rhys’ face as he was filled with a sense of pride. Kerry reached into the box and handed her son the red baubles and her boyfriend the gold baubles. While the men of the house set to work, Kerry took her great-grandparents’ ornaments from the box that were passed down from generation to generation in her father’s family and began to decorate the tree with them. Her father had given her the ornaments when she first moved out as her first Christmas decoration and Kerry loved the self-made metal and fabric ornaments dearly. When all the baubles and ornaments had found a place, it was time to wrap the fairy lights around the tree. Kerry and Anton really had their work cut out since Rhys turned into a foreman who inspected the position of every single light, criticising wrong positioning. It made Kerry and Anton laugh, and as she listened to their laughs and saw the big smiles on Rhys and Anton’s faces, Kerry realised that any worries about Rhys not liking Anton or Anton not wanting to take over a parental role had been unreasonable and silly. In the short amount of time they knew each other, Rhys had already found his way into Anton’s heart and her son loved spending time with her boyfriend. Everything that Kerry could have wished for had come true. 

Once Rhys was happy with the fairy lights, Kerry walked to the box and grabbed the last piece of Christmas tree decoration. “Who wants to put the star on top?” she asked with a grin, knowing that her son loved to put the star on top of the Christmas tree.

Just like she had expected, Rhys exclaimed, “Me!”

He rushed over and took the star from Kerry, who said, “I think you need some help with that, love. You’re not yet tall enough to reach the top.”

“That can be fixed,” Anton announced.

He grabbed Rhys and lifted him up, making the boy giggle loudly. Anton walked to the tree and held Rhys high enough to put the star on top of the Christmas tree. When the star was on top, Anton put Rhys down again, who was incredibly happy about finally having decorated the Christmas tree with his mother. And with Anton. While Rhys rushed to open the other two boxes with Christmas decoration for the house, Kerry and Anton looked at each other, their eyes filled with happiness and a mutual understanding.

This would not be the last time they decorated the Christmas tree together.


	71. Chapter 71

Evening saw Kerry sitting on the sofa and reading a book while Anton and Rhys were crouching on the living room floor, building a tower from Lego bricks. Kerry could not help but smile as she listened to the workmanlike conversation the men in her life had about the best way to build a big and solid tower, glancing up from her book every so often to watch them craft. The day could not have gone better. After they finished decorating the Christmas tree, they set their eyes on the rest of the house and decorated it, giving it the Christmas vibe. The whole afternoon was spent decorating and afterwards, Kerry, Anton, and Rhys watched the classic Christmas movie ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas!’. And after dinner, Rhys immediately talked Anton into playing with him until he had to go to bed. To see Rhys getting along with Anton and actually being excited and happy about spending time with him was the biggest Christmas present to Kerry. It was the only thing that mattered to her. Much more than winning Strictly.

But as much as Kerry had enjoyed the day with her boyfriend and son, it was time for her son to go to bed. Tomorrow was the start of the last week of school before Christmas and she did not want her son to be falling asleep in class.

Therefore, she closed her book and looked at the men on the living room floor, saying, “Alright, time to put away the Lego bricks, you two builders. Someone needs to be well-rested for school tomorrow.”

Kerry was greeted with the biggest pout on her son’s face. “Mom, can I stay up a bit longer today? Please!”

“I’m afraid you can’t, love,” Kerry said. “It’s the last week of school before Christmas. There’s plenty of time to play with Anton during the holidays. So, put the bricks away and get up to your room for a bedtime story!”

After an exchange of pleads and dismissals, it was Anton who resolved the situation by offering to put Rhys to bed, which made the boy happily put his toys away. Kerry rolled her eyes but still smiled, feeling like she re-lived the early parts of her and Llew’s relationship again. Jamie was just as doting on Llew as Rhys was on Anton, which relieved Kerry. Jamie and Llew formed a strong daughter-father-relationship and seeing the beginnings of their relationship replaying in front of her eyes with Rhys and Anton gave Kerry hope and confidence that they would form a strong relationship too.

As soon as all the toys had been put away, Rhys came up to her and gave his mother a goodnight-hug, making Kerry wrap her arms tightly around her son and press a kiss on his blond locks. She wished him a goodnight and sweet dreams before Rhys rushed up the stairs to his room, followed by Anton. Kerry picked up her book again with a smile and continued reading while she waited for Anton to come back which she knew would take a while. It was an utter nightmare to put Rhys to bed on a Sunday evening since he refused to close his eyes. She really needed to tire him out during the day. Eventually, Kerry had not checked how much time had passed, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When she looked up from her book, Kerry was greeted by an exhausted-looking Anton; a sight that made her chuckle.

“Don’t laugh!” Anton exclaimed while he walked to the sofa, plopping down next to Kerry. “I think I just experienced the most stressful time in my life! How do you handle this every night?”

“Thankfully, Rhys is only acting like a nightmare on Sundays. The rest of the week it’s rather easy to put him to bed,” Kerry explained. She placed the book on the coffee table and put one hand on Anton’s thigh, smiling softly. “I know you didn’t have time to breathe today because Rhys wanted to spend every minute with you. Thank you for going along with it; I’m sure it must be quite a change for you.”

Anton matched Kerry’s smile and placed his hands on hers. “Don’t thank me. I love spending time with Rhys. And him wanting to play with me shows that he likes me too, which is amazing. Yes, it is a change for me, but it’s a great change. I don’t want to be in a home ever again where there is no child’s laugh to hear or toys scattered on the floor. I don’t want to be in a home without you two.”

Kerry was touched by Anton’s words and she felt a lump forming in her throat. Anton squeezed her hand and leaned closer, softly placing his lips on hers. It was a short kiss, but it held the promise of a shared future.

When they broke apart, Kerry put her right elbow on the sofa’s backrest and braced her head on her hand. “Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day,” she said.

Anton nodded. “I think the whole week will be. We have to rehearse three dances and one group number, appear on It Takes Two twice, give two interviews on This Morning and Loose Women as well as film all the VT stuff.”

“I’m glad I arranged for a replacement at work, because it sounds like we will have to train way into the night and I don’t think I could cope with it if I had to get up for work,” Kerry said. “Tomorrow I will drive Rhys to school and then make my way to Elstree. I hope it’s alright for you to drop off Rhys’ bags at my parents’ house.”

“Of course it is,” Anton assured with a smile. “You’re not alone anymore, which means you don’t have to do everything on your own. I will drop off Rhys’ bags and meet you at Elstree. There we will learn what dance the judges have picked for us and rehearse the opening group number. Then we’re off to the dance studio for training.”

Kerry smiled and shared another quick kiss with Anton before snuggling up against his side and watching telly. Anton slung one arm around her back and pulled her close, grinning at the fact that he was watching one of his favourite sports with the woman he loved by his side. A couple hours later, it was time to go to bed. But Anton had no intention of sleeping and when they stepped into the bedroom, he immediately pressed his lips on Kerry’s. He gently pushed her on the bed and intensified the kiss, letting his right hand wander down her body. Just as Anton slipped his hand under Kerry’s jumper, a knock on the door was heard.

Kerry softly pushed Anton away from her and sat up, shouting, “Come in!”

The door opened and in stepped Rhys, whose facial expression was a mixture of tiredness and sheepishness.

“Hey, love. What’s wrong?” Kerry asked.

“I can’t sleep,” Rhys answered.

Kerry motioned for him to come closer while questioning, “Why can’t you sleep? Is something bothering you?”

Rhys climbed on the bed and shrugged. “Not really. I just can’t fall asleep.” He bid his bottom lip before asking, “Can I sleep in your bed?”

Kerry quickly glanced to Anton, who had already moved into a sitting position, his facial expression showing that he knew they would not continue what they had started. Then she looked back at her son and took in his shy and tired appearance and realised how similar Jamie and Rhys’ behaviour was. Apart from after Llew’s death, Rhys rarely uttered the wish to sleep in her bed. Their mother-son relationship was close, but Rhys usually felt no need to intensify their close relationship further. Just like her relationship with Jamie was incredibly strong and close. And as much as both her children immediately accepted her new partners, Kerry noticed with Jamie that her desire for alone time with her mother had increased. If a new partner comes into their lives, children often fear that the relationship with their parent will change for the worse. So Kerry was certain that Rhys’ wish to sleep in her bed was his way of reassuring himself that he was still important to her and that their relationship would not change because of Anton.

Therefore, Kerry smiled as she drove with her hand through his blond locks and said, “Of course you can. Go to your room and grab your pillow, alright?”

Rhys’ face lit up and he jumped off the bed, rushing out of the room.

Kerry looked at Anton again and asked, “I hope you can understand.”

“Of course I can,” Anton replied, the soft smile that circled around his lips making his chocolate brown eyes sparkle. He rose to his feet and said, “I’m quickly changing into my pyjama.”

Kerry sat up and waited for Rhys to return. When he stepped into the room with his big pillow in his arms, she took it from him and placed it in between her and Anton’s pillows. Then Kerry lifted Rhys up and put him down next to her, kissing his locks while waiting for Anton to step out of the bathroom. When he did, Kerry quickly went into the bathroom and changed into her pyjama as well, a broad smile covering her face when she stepped back into the bedroom and saw her boyfriend gently pulling the blanket over him and Rhys and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Kerry moved to the bed and slipped underneath the blanket, lying down on her right side to place her left arm across her son and boyfriend. Anton turned off the lights and in a matter of minutes, the entire Wilson-Du Beke-Eynon household was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I want to point out that this story is AU. I have replaced real-life people with fictional people as well as ignored the presence of real-life people. Of course this story is only possible in an universe without Anton's wife Hannah.


End file.
